To Love You More
by aicchan
Summary: “Selamat tidur. Sampai jumpa esok hari. Dimana pagi yang indah akan menandai awal baru dalam hidup ini. Dan sekarang tidurlah... dalam damai mimpi yang indah.” Last Chapter. Enjoy and THANKS XD!
1. Chapter 1

**oOo ****To Love You More**** oOo**

Disclaimer: Tolong siapa saja, tangkap **Kishimoto** **Masashi** yang udah melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada semua chara di **Naruto** ()

Pair: Neji x Sasuke

Genre: Antara Angst, Romance en Supranatural :D

Genre: M!!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"_Kutukan ini tidak akan hilang sebelum kau berhasil merebut kembali seluruh pusaka keluarga. Dan setelah semua terkumpul—kutukan ini hanya bisa dimusnahkan oleh mereka yang memiliki darah itu."_

.

#

.

"Aniki!!! Ini sudah pagi!! Bangunlah!!" Sasuke mengetuk –atau lebih tepatnya menggedor- pintu kamar kakak laki-lakinya, "cepat bangun atau aku akan terlambat ke sekolah!!"

Sekian detik menunggu, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka dan muncullah seorang lelaki berambut hitam panjang, "Sasuke—ini masih jam 7 pagi."

"Aku ada latihan basket pagi ini. Lagi pula Aniki dijemput Obito San jam 7.30 kan?" Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, "sarapan dan bekal sudah aku siapkan di meja makan. Aku harus buru-buru. Sampai nanti, Aniki," dan Sasuke pun meninggalkan kakaknya itu.

"Iya—iya. Kau itu bawel sekali," Itachi pun kembali dalam kamarnya dan mengganti piyama tidurnya dengan seragam dinasnya sebagai seorang detektif kepolisian. Dia mengikat rambut hitam panjangnya dengan rapi dan segera keluar dari kamarnya.

Dia menuju ke dapur dan melihat sarapan sudah siap di meja makan dengan tatanan yang apik.

"Bocah itu—makin lama makin pintar masak," Itachi duduk di satu kursi kayu dan menikmati sarapan buatan adik kesayangannya itu. Setelah selesai makan dan mencuci piring kotor, Itachi pun segera menuju ke pintu depan karena mendengar suara klakson yang nyaring.

Itachi membuka pintu itu dan segera menguncinya. Lalu dia pun menuju ke luar pagar dimana sebuah mobil sedan putih berhenti di depan rumahnya. Si pengemudi adalah Uchiha Obito, sepupu Itachi.

"Sepertinya hari ini kau tidak telat bangun, Itachi," Obito nyengir dan membuka kunci pintu mobil supaya Itachi bisa masuk.

"Sasuke yang membangunkanku dia juga sudah membuatkan sarapan untukku," Itachi duduk di sebelah Obito dan memasang safety belt.

Obito mulai menjalankan mobilnya, "ku rasa dia bisa jadi istri yang baik. Aku mau kok melamarnya," kata Obito sambil tertawa.

"Coba saja kau katakan itu di depan Sasuke, aku tidak jamin kau bisa masuk kerja," Itachi ikut tersenyum geli.

Sedan putih itu meluncur mulus melewati jalanan Tokyo yang tak begitu ramai oleh kendaraan pribadi.

#

Sementara itu, Sasuke sudah sampai di sekolahnya. Sebuah SMA yang menjadi bagian dari Konoha Gakuen yang merupakan perguruan ternama di Tokyo. Perguruan yang terdiri dari TK hingga SMA itu disebut sebagai salah satu perguruan yang memiliki tingkat pendidikan tertinggi di Jepang.

Pemuda berambut kelam itu berjalan melewati gerbang utama dan menuju ke genkan bangunan SMA yang berlantai 5 itu. Dan dia pun segera menuju ke lokernya yang ada di barisan ke 2.

"Yo, Sasuke!!"

Terbiasa dengan suara berisik itu, Sasuke cuek saja mengganti sepatu ketsnya dengan uwabaki berwarna hitam yang serasi dengan seragam gakurannya.

"Kau sudah kerjakan tugas kesenianmu?"

Sasuke melirik sahabatnya sejak SD itu. Si pirang bermata biru langit dengan senyum secerah matahari. Anak kepala sekolah yang sama sekali tidak peduli sama peraturan. Namikaze Naruto. Sifat dan wajahnya mirip sekali dengan ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, kepala sekolah yang super cuek dan sepertinya menganggap SMA itu sama seperti TK.

"Sudah belum? Aku ini ngomong sama kamu. Bukan sama tembok!!" Naruto berkacak pinggang.

"Sudah, dobe," Sasuke menutup pintu lockernya dan berjalan dengan cueknya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berganti sepatu.

"Heeei!! Tunggu a—!!" suara Naruto terputus oleh suara tabrakan yang cukup keras.

Itu membuat Sasuke menoleh dan menghela nafas melihat adegan di depannya. Naruto kini berada dalam posisi yang 'manis' dimana badannya yang nyaris jatuh ditahan dengan sempurna oleh sosok yang entah kenapa, sering membuat darah Sasuke naik ke kepala.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya si rambut merah bata dan bermata hijau yang menahan tubuh Naruto itu. Dia membantu Naruto berdiri.

Naruto nyengir, "makasih, Gaara. Aku tertolong," katanya.

Sasuke hanya memandang bagaimana si ketua OSIS itu mengambilkan tas Naruto yang terjatuh ke lantai. Sejak pertama masuk sekolah, dia sudah antipati pada seniornya yang bernama Sabakuno Gaara itu.

"Oi, dobe!" Sasuke sengaja memanggil Naruto dengan 'nama kesayangan'nya.

Jadilah Naruto langsung mendelik marah pada Sasuke, "jangan panggil aku 'dobe', Temee!!"

Semua yang ada di sekitar tempat loker itu hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan 2 sahabat yang beda sifat itu.

"Gaara—aku pergi dulu ya!! Sampai nanti," Naruto melambai sekenanya pada Gaara dan langsung berlari mengejar Sasuke yang berjalan duluan meninggalkannya.

Pemuda berabut merah itu hanya berdiri diam di tempatnya dan memandang pada 2 sosok yang menghilang di tikungan koridor yang menuju ke tangga.

"Ternyata—memang dia orangnya...."

#

Sasuke duduk diam di bangkunya, memandang ke luar jendela kelasnya dimana dia bisa melihat birunya langit dan awan yang berarak.

"Oi, temee..."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan memandang Naruto yang duduk di bangku sebelahnya, "apa, dobe?"

"Apa yang kau lihat disana? Kau ngintip kelas renang ya?" goda Naruto dengan mimik wajah 'nakal'.

"Cih—siapa yang sudi," ujar Sasuke sok cool.

Naruto nyengir senang. Lalu dia kembali memperhatikan guru yang sedang menerangkan pelajaran sejarah, _"Hhhh—membosankan. Kenapa sih isinya semua bohong?"_ pemuda pirang itu menguap dan mulai mencoret-coret buku pelajarannya....

Jam tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring dan membuat Naruto seolah memndapatkan jackpot istimewa. Dengan semangat, dia membereskan buku di mejanya dan langsung mengeluarkan bentounya.

"Kau ini—setiap istirahat selalu saja heboh sendiri. Seperti mau perang saja," ujar Sasuke yang juga mengeluarkan kotak bentounya, meski dengan kecepatan jauh dibawah Naruto.

"Sa~suke Kun..."

Mendengar suara gadis yang sudah akrab di telinga mereka, Sasuke dan Naruto pun memandang pada seorang siswi berambut pink panjang yang sedang tersenyum pada Sasuke, "kita makan siang bareng, yuk," tawarnya.

"Sori—aku tidak mau diganggu saat makan," Sasuke segera berdiri dan meninggalkan bangkunya.

"Yah—ditolak lagi."

Naruto tertawa pelan dan menepuk-nepuk punggung gadis itu, "sabar ya, Sakura Chan."

Siswi bernama Haruno Sakura itu hanya bisa menunduk lesu dan meninggalkan Naruto.

"Dasar Sasuke. Benar-benar ice prince," gumam Naruto. Lalu dia pun menyusul Sasuke yang pastinya menuju ke atap. Tempat favorit mereka untuk makan siang.

Saat akan naik tangga menuju ke atap, langkah Naruto berhenti begitu dia melihat Gaara sedang menerima telepon di sisi koridor. Maka dia pun menghampirinya. Tepat saat Naruto sampai ke sebelah Gaara, pemuda berambut merah itu sudah menyelesaikan percakapan via telepon selular itu.

"Dari siapa?" tanya Naruto begitu saja dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak Gaara –yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi apapun-.

"Otousama. Beliau bilang malam ini ada pertemuan," ujar Gaara sambil menyimpan ponselnya dalam saku celana, "kau ikut aku!" katanya.

"Ya pastilah. Kalau aku tidak datang, Tousan bisa menggantungku di pohon lagi," Naruto nyengir, "terus—pakai apa?"

"Pakaian biasa," Gaara memandang wajah Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri dengan benar di sebelahnya, "tinggal 2 hal lagi. Kurasa—perjalanan ini akan segera berakhir."

Naruto mengangguk, "ya—semoga saja begitu. Aku kasihan sama dia. Terus saja seorang diri...."

Gaara memandng langit cerah yang terpampang di luar jendela, tapi tak sepatah kata pun dia ucapkan...

#

"Dari mana saja kau, Usuratonkachi?" Sasuke tampak sewot begitu Naruto datang.

Tanpa rasa bersalah, Naruto duduk di depan Sasuke dan membongkar kotak bentounya tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, "asiiiik—telur dadar buatan Tousan...." Naruto berdendang senang melihat lauk kesukaannya ada dalam sajian makan siang itu.

Sasuke sedikit kesal karena dicuekin. Tapi toh dia tetap diam dan memandang sosok sahabatnya itu. Meski bisa dibilang hubungan mereka sangat dekat sebagai seorang teman, tapi Sasuke merasa kalau dia sama sekali tidak mengenal pribadi Naruto yang sebenarnya.

Memang pembawaan anak itu ceria dan supel, namun tak jarang Sasuke mendapati raut wajahnya berubah tegas dan tampak begitu dewasa bila dia ditinggal sendiri. Terlebih lagi tentang hubungan pemuda pirang itu dengan senior mereka. Seingat Sasuke, wantu SMP dulu Naruto tidak seberapa akrab dengan si Gaara itu. Tapi tiba-tiba saat Gaara lulus SMP, Naruto begitu saja menjadi dekat dengan si rambut merah itu.

Sasuke akui dia jengkel saat Naruto mengatakan kalau dia 'jalan' dengan senior mereka itu. Bukannya apa. Sasuke seperti tidak dianggap. Biar bagaimana mereka kenal sudah lama, apa Naruto pikir Sasuke tidak bisa menerima sisi lain dari Naruto.

Meski sempat berhenti bicara dengan Naruto—toh akhirnya dia luluh juga melihat wajah Naruto yang memelas seperti anak anjing yang terbuang.

"Aku dapat sosismu!!"

Lamunan Sasuke buyar saat suara Naruto terdengar begitu senang. Mata hitamnya pun mengikuti gerak tangan Naruto yang dengan sukses mengambil sepotong sosis bakar dari kotak bentounya.

Naruto tertawa senang, "gyahahahaha—makanya jangan bengong saja!!" dia pun segera memakan olahan daging sapi itu bulat-bulat.

"Che—Usuratonkachi!! Bekalmu sudah penuh begitu—kau masih saja tidak puas?" Sasuke menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aduuh!! Sakit, temee!!" Naruto mengusap kepalanya, "main pukul saja. Kalau aku jadi bodoh gimana?"

"Kau sih memang dasarnya sudah bodoh," Sasuke mulai melanjutkan menyantap bekalnya yang nyaris terlupakan.

"Dasar kau itu, suka sekali mengejekku. Menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto.

Mereka berdua pun menghabiskan bekal mereka dan memakai sisa waktu istirahat siang untuk menikmati angin yang berhembus nyaman di atap sekolah.

"Sasuke, besok aku tidak masuk sekolah," kata Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Heh? Kenapa?"

"Ada urusan keluarga."

"Jadi besok kepala sekolah tidak masuk juga?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba sih?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, "aku juga barusan dikasih tahu," Naruto beranjak ke pagar kawat yang menjadi pembatas di atap itu. Sasuke mengikutinya.

"Ah—itu Gaara."

Sasuke memandang ke arah yang sama dengan Naruto dan dia pun melihat sosok geaara di bawah sebuah pohon sakura.

"_Apa yang dia lakukan di bawah pohon aneh itu?"_ batin Sasuke. Keheranannya bukan tanpa alasan. Pohon sakura yang ada di sisi kanan halaman olah raga itu konon sudah berumur 500 tahun. Dan yang paling aneh, sakura itu hanya mekar 3 tahun sekali. Tepat pada bulan purnama pertama di musim semi. Setelah itu—seluruh kelopak bunganya akan berguguran.

Diantara siswa yang sekolah di perguruan Konoha ini, ada mitos yang emngatakan kalau siapapun yang berdiri di bawah pohon itu saat sakura mekar, dia akan bertemu dengan jodohnya.

"Hn—" sebuah seringai muncul di bibir Sasuke.

Itu mengundang tanya dari Naruto, "kenapa tersenyum begitu? Ada yang lucu?"

Sasuke masih memandang pohon tua itu, "hanya terpikirkan—tentang mitos sakura itu. Aneh sekali. Di jaman modern seperti ini—masih saja ada yang percaya hal macam itu."

"Eeehh—tapi aku percaya loh," seru Naruto polos.

Sasuke pun langsung memandang pada sahabatnya itu, "hah? Serius?"

"Iyalah," Naruto mengembalikan pandangannya pada sosok sakura yang berdiri sunyi itu, "pohon itu sudah berdiri disana selama 500 tahun. Melihat banyak hal yang terjadi. Menyerap kebahagiaan—kesedihan... pertemuan dan perpisahan.... semua itu adalah hal yang ada dalam kehidupan manusia 'kan? Jodoh pun begitu. Melewati rasa senang, pedih... saat berjumpa dan saat untuk pergi..."

Sasuke tertegun memandang wajah Naruto saat itu. Tak ada lagi raut wajah bandel dan usil yang biasanya terpancar dari sepasang mata biru itu. Yang ada hanyalah kesedihan.... dan kehampaan....

"Yaa—itu cuma pikiran aku saja kok!!" Suara Naruto dan juag raut wajahnya kembali seperti biasa. Cukup membuat Sasuke kaget.

Pertanyaan yang hendak diutarakan oleh Sasuke tertelan tanpa suara saat dering bel penanda waktu istirahat usai berdering nyaring.

"Ahh—sudah waktunya masuk. Yuk, Sasuke!!" Naruto menyambar kotak bentounya dan berlari ke pintu menuju tangga.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan pada pohon sakura itu, dan sekarang sosok Gaara sudah tidak ada di sana. Menyadari kalau lapangan di bawah sana sudah kosong, Sasuke pun bergegas kembali ke kelas sebelum dia terlambat dalam kelas berikutnya.

.

#

.

"Okaeri," Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan mengucap salam meski dia tahu tidak akan ada jawaban. Ini masih jam 6 sore. Masih 2 jam lagi sebelum kakaknya pulang.

Sasuke meletakkan plastik yang berisi bahan makanan yang dia beli di supermarket barusan, di meja dapur dan dia pun membuka kulkas, "masih ada tahu—wortel... dan ikan. Jadi lebih baik aku bikin sup tahu sama ikan bakar saja," Sasuke pun menata belanjaannya dalam kulkas dan mengeluarkan bahan yang mau dia masak untuk makan malam nanti.

Setelah siap untuk diolah, Sasuke baru naik ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju. Sebelum turun lagi, dia masih sempat menyiapkan pelajaran untuk besok di meja belajarnya.

Kemudian dia pun turun dan berniat untuk membuat makan malam. Saat dia akan masuk dapur, telepon pun berdering nyaring. Mau tidak mau—Sasuke mengangkatnya,

"Moshi moshi, disini Uchiha," sapa Sasuke.

"_Sasuke. Maaf—sepertinya hari ini aku tidak pulang. Ada pekerjaan mendadak."_

"Hem—baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Untung Aniki telepon, aku tidak harus membuang makanan sisa nantinya."

"_Maaf ya," ulang Itachi, "_tapi kalau bisa selesai, aku usahakan langsung pulang."

"Iya—Aniki tidak usah memaksakan diri. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!"

Itachi tertawa, _"iya aku tahu itu. Baiklah. Sampai jumpa,"_ dan sambungan telepon itu pun terputus.

Sasuke meletakan telepon itu kembali ke tempatnya semula dan menuju ke dapur. Kemudian dia pun mengurangi jumlah bahan yang harus dia masak dan mulai membuat makan malamnya sendiri.

Sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggal dalam kecelakaan, Sasuke hidup dengan Itachi yang bertindak rangkap sebagai orang tua dan kakaknya. Karena itulah—bagi Sasuke... dia rela melakukan apa saja asal kakaknya itu bangga padanya. Dan itu juga yang memotivasi Sasuke untuk tetap mempertahankan nilainya yang termasuk dalam posisi tertinggi di sekolah.

Belum lagi Sasuke selesai memasak, telepon kembali berdering. Sasuke pun buru-buru mengambil telepon tanpa kabel itu dan membawanya ke dapur. Dia pun menerimanya sambil meneruskan masaknya.

"_Sasukeee__!!"_

Sasuke menjauhkan gagang telepon itu dari telinganya sebelum dia tuli mendadak.

"_Sasuke, tolong akuuuu__!!!"_

"Usuratonkachi!!! APA MAUMU TERIAK-TERIAK BEGITU?" katanya tak kalah kencang dari suara Naruto yang melengking itu. Tempat garam yang ada di tangannya nyaris masuk semua dalam supnya.

"_.... Sasuke juga teriak...." _kata Naruto polos.

Sasuke menghela nafas, "oke—ga penting. Sekarang apa maumu, hah?" tanyanya sambil mencicipi masakannya, yang syukurlah masih terasa enak.

"Anu anu—besok aku kan izin, nih. Nah—masalahnya ada di tugas kimia yang harus dikumpulkan besok. Tolong ambilkan di lokerku dan berikan pada Sensei, yaaa!! Pliiiiz!!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "baiklah," katanya.

"THANK YOU, SASUKEE!! KAU PENYELAMATKU!!!" seru Naruto hiperbolis, "ya sudah, aku harus pergi nih. Bai bai, temee." Dan Naruto pun memutus sambungan telepon itu.

"Dobe!" Sasuke meletakkan telepon itu di meja makan dan menyelesaikan pekerjaan memasaknya. Lalu dia pun menatanya dalam piring dan menyajikannya di meja, "yosh—selesai," dan Sasuke pun membereskan dapur sebelum menyantap makan malamnya.

Rumah besar itu terasa lengang dan sepi dengan Sasuke sendiri disana. Meski sudah biasa—tetap saja Sasuke tidak suka dengan suasana sepi begitu.

Bosan makan sendirian di ruang makan yang merangkap dapur itu, Sasuke pun membawa makanannya ke ruang keluarga dan makan sambil menyalakan televisi. Setelah berkali-kali memindah channel, akhirnya dia berhenti pada tayangan sebuah acara berita. Tapi itu pun tak bertahan lama, dan akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk melihat pertandingan baseball saja.

Selesai makan, Sasuke mencuci piring, mematikan televisi dan langsung ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan tugas.

"Lho—kok jendelanya terbuka?" Sasuke kaget melihat jendela kamarnya terbuka. Padahal dia yakin tadi dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh jendela geser itu. Sasuke pun menutup jendela itu. Dan mendadak saja, dia merasakan kehadiran orang lain di belakangnya.

Refleks Sasuke langsung menoleh, namun belum lagi matanya melihat siapa yang ada di sana, tubuhnya telah terhempas ke tempat tidurnya. Saat Sasuke bisa menormalkan kerja otaknya, dia menemukan sosok seorang pria bertopeng putih yang menutup separuh atas kepalanya.

SIAPA K—!!!"

Suara Sasuke terpotong saat mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan orang itu. Sasuke melihat senyum dingin di wajah orang yang kini menindihnya itu.

"Salam kenal—Uchiha Sasuke.... aku... Kurozuki."

Sasuke tertegun mendengar nama itu, Kurozuki—seorang pencuri yang sudah berkali-kali membobol museum dan mencuri benda-benda pusaka. Pencuri yang kasusnya kini ditangani oleh kakaknya. Tapi Sasuke tidak habis pikir—kenapa Kurozuki yang itu ada di sini? Di rumahnya, di kamarnya...

Pencuri beratribut putih keperakan itu merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Sasuke, dengan suaranya yang rendah dan dingin, "hari ini—aku akan mencuri... kesempurnaan tubuhmu..."

Belum lagi Sasuke sempat berontak, kedua tangannya telah terkunci diatas kepalanya. Namun dia tidak merasakan adanya tali atau apapun. Tak hanya itu, mendadak tubuhnya terasa lumpuh dan tidak bertenaga.

"K—kau... apa yang kau lakukan, brengsek?!"

"Sudah aku bilang," ulangnya seraya mengeluarkan sebilah pisau pendek dan mengarahkannya ke dagu Sasuke, "aku—" dia menurunkan belati itu hingga merobek sedikit kaus yang Sasuke pakai, "menginginkan..." kaus itu terobek semakin panjang, "tubuhmu..."

Sasuke terhenyak saat udara dingin dari AC kamarnya menyentuh kulit dadanya yang kini terekspos dengan jelas, "kau bajingan!! LEPASKAN AKU!!" teriak Sasuke sekuat tenaga.

"Tidak akan aku lepaskan—apa yang telah aku inginkan..." pemuda bertopeng itu menyusuri bentuk tubuh Sasuke dengan jemarinya. Membawa getaran halus sepanjang tulang belakang Sasuke.

"Ahh—tidak.. hentikan!!" Sasuke coba berontak, namun tubuhnya menolak. Saat sentuhan jemari itu berubah menjadi kecupan menggoda di sekujur tubuhnya, Sasuke semakin berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari apapun yang mengikatnya.

Namun apapun yang dia lakukan, di luar kendalinya—tubuhnya menerima sentuhan dari si pencuri itu. Pikiran logisnya seolah tertutup kabut pekat yang membuatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali pasrah.

"Aahh—" Sasuke menggeliat pelan saat sebuah hisapan memabukkan dia rasakan di dadanya, tubuhnya mendadak terasa panas dan bergejolak.

Pencuri itu menyeringai dan memandang Sasuke, "kau menyukainya 'kan—Sasuke Kun?"

"Ti—dak!! Hentikan!!" rintih Sasuke saat merasa kulit dingin pemuda itu menyentuh perutnya. Tak hanya itu, kecupan si pencuri itu pun semakin menuju ke bagian bawah tubuhnya, membuat Sasuke merinding memikirkan apa yang akan dillakukan oleh pencuri itu, "hen—tikan!! Lepaskan aku!!"

Seolah tuli, pencuri misterius itu meneruskan aksinya untuk menikmati tubuh Sasuke yang bisa dia jangkau. Hingga akhirnya kedua bibirnya berhenti di kancing celana panjang yang dikenakan Sasuke.

Tubuh Sasuke bereaksi saat kedua tangan pemuda asing itu mulai bergerak untuk mengenyahkan sisa kain yang ada di tubuh Sasuke.

"HENTIKAN!!" teriak Sasuke untuk menghentikan gerakan pemuda itu. Namun semua tetap menjadi hal yang percuma. Tubuhnya sama sekali tidak mampu melawan apapun yang dilakukan si pencuri itu.

"Ahk—henti..kan..." tubuh Sasuke bergetar hebat saat kedua kakinya dibuka paksa dan bagian tubuh pribadinya berada dalam genggaman si pencuri itu. Airmata mulai mengalir dari pipi Sasuke saat pencuri itu semakin melakukan apa yang dia suka, "tidak!! Ja—ngaan!!" pinta Sasuke lemah.

Kurozuki pun tersenyum dingin, "tubuhmu mengatakan sebaliknya, Sasuke Kun," dia melepaskan Sasuke dan mencicipi sari tubuh Sasuke yang menetes di jemarinya. Setelahnya—dia merendahkan kepalanya dan meraup bagian tubuh Sasuke itu dalam mulutnya.

"TIDAAK!! JANGAAAN!!" Sasuke kembali melakukan hal sia-sia. Tubuhnya tak lagi ada dalam kuasa otaknya. Semua berjalan diluar kendalinya, "aahh—hentikan!!"

Tanpa peduli rintihan Sasuke, Kurozuki meneruskan apa yang telah dia mulai. Sedikit demi sedikt—dia mengklaim tubuh Sasuke sebagai miliknya.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat dia merasa tubuhnya terkoyak dengan kasar. Rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya dan semakin menyiksanya, "ahk! Aahh!!" hanya suara yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Tak lagi mampu otaknya memberi perintah penolakan. Seluruh jiwa dan raganya telah berada dalam cengkraman pencuri itu.

Kurozuki tak mempedulikan rintih kesakitan yang terus keluar dari bibir Sasuke. Dia pun menikmati keutuhan tubuh Sasuke yang belum tersentuh. Dia tak peduli sekalipun dia melihat rembesan darah menodai seprai Sasuke bersama dengan cairan hangat yang terus keluar tak tertahankan dari tubuh pemuda belia itu.

Sasuke tak lagi mampu membendung semua rasa yang menghimpit di dadanya. Bahkan teriakannya pun tak lagi mampu mengenyahkan perih yang dia rasa. Entah berapa kali dia ditundukkan secara paksa oleh Kurozuki itu, entah berapa kali tubuhnya dinodai oleh pencuri itu. Entah berapa kali—hati Sasuke dicabik secara keji... Yang bisa dia ingat hanyalah wajah si Kurozuki yang menyeringai penuh kepuasan memandang dirinya yang kini tersungkur lelah tak berdaya.

"Kau—milikku.... Sasuke."

Sasuke mendengar bisikan itu sebelum dia jatuh dalam kegelapan.

#

Pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka keras, Itachi berdiri di ambang pintu itu dengan nafas tersengal. Wajahnya semakin memucat tatkala dia melihat sosok adiknya yang terbaring di tempat tidur. Bajunya tersingkir dari tubuhnya. Dan bukan hanya itu saja yang membuat tubuh Itachi bergetar hebat.

Secarik kertas meluncur mulus ke karpet kamar Sasuke saat Itachi mulai melangkah.

"Sa—suke..." gontai dia mendekati adiknya yang kini tak sadarkan diri dengan kekacauan di sekujur tubuhnya. Itachi menutupi tubuh polos adiknya dengan selembar selimut yang dia ambil dari dalam lemari. Dan dia pun memeluknya erat, "KUROZUKI!! AKU PASI AKAN MENANGKAPMU!! AKU BERSUMPAH!!!" teriak Itachi entah pada siapa.

Secarik kertas tadi tergeletak di karpet tanpa ada yang mempedulikan. Secarik kertas putih bermotif pentagram yang berisi sebuah tulisan _'adikmu—akan jadi milikku'_.

.

#

.

Mata Sasuke akhirnya terbuka. Terasa berat—seolah dia telah memejamkannya begitu lama. Hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah wajah cemas Itachi yang memandangnya, "A—niki?"

Itachi mengusap wajah pucat Sasuke, "sudah tidak apa-apa... kau aman disini...."

Mendadak Sasuke teringat apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya, "a—Aniki... a—aku... Kurozuki itu...."

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke!" Itachi memeluk tubuh adiknya itu, "kalau saja aku tidak lengah—dia tidak akan bisa…" suaranya tercekat dan dia hanya bisa menangis tanpa suara.

Sasuke tidak mampu bereaksi apapun. Tubuh dan pikirannya porak poranda. Dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun lagi selain amarahnya pada si pencuri itu yang sudah mempermalukannya hingga seperti ini.

Itachi melepaskan tubuh Sasuke, "tidur dan istirahatlah—Aku berjanji akan menangkap si pencuri itu. Aku bersumpah, Sasuke…." Itachi menggenggam erat tangan Sasuke, "aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu.... tidak akan...."

Sasuke hanya mampu mengangguk. Tubuhnya seolah pecah berkeping-keping dan hanya direkat dengan lem seadanya. Setiap gerakannya membawa sakit yang mengingatkannya pada apa yang sudah terjadi. Sumpah serapah diserukan Sasuke dalam hatinya berikut tekadnya untuk menghajar si pencuri itu suatu saat nanti.

Menjelang lelap tidurnya, Sasuke menangkap sebuah suara. Suara yang sepertinya dia kenal—tapi juga terdengar begitu asing. Suara itu melantunkan suatu hal yang tidak dipahami oleh Sasuke... membawa misteri—membawa tabir gelap dalam mimpinya....

"_Noubou akyasha kyarabaya on'arikya marobori sowaka... Noubou akyasha kyarabaya on'arikya marobori sowaka..."_

Suara itu bergema... menyeretnya dalam jurang tak berdasar...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A/N :

Wuiiih—akhirnya kelar juga nih fic. Thanks buat Ao en Cho yang udah bersedia neror saia tiap maelm en buat insomnia saia ga sembuh-sembuh (Gaara—bentar lagi kamu ada saingan). Buat yang laen yang mau teror saia—silahkan XDD. Tidak terima OC tapi terima teror XDD.

Hemm—NejiSasu again? Rape again... apakan saia emang doyan liat sasu begging ama Neji ya XDD *mesum mode on*.

Okeh de—yang udah baca, makasih... yang bersedia ripiu dapet hadiah peluk dan cium dari saia XDD.

NB : Kurozuki berasal dari kanji kuroi (黒い)=hitam, dan tsuki(月)=bulan. Jadi arti harafiahnya adalah Bulan Hitam.


	2. Chapter 2

**oOo To Love You More oOo**

Disclaimer: Tolong siapa saja, tangkap **Kishimoto** **Masashi** yang udah melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada semua chara di **NARUTO**.

Pair: Neji x Sasuke

Genre: Antara Angst, Romance en Supranatural :D

Genre: M!!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa aku tinggal sendirian?" tanya Itachi seraya mendudukkan Sasuke di tempat tidurnya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Aniki...." ujar Sasuke pelan.

"Besok istirahat saja di rumah. Jangan sekolah dulu!"

Sasuke menggeleng, "sebentar lagi ujian. Aku tidak bisa absen lebih lama lagi."

Itachi memandang wajah pucat adiknya, tapi dia tahu dia tidak akan bisa merubah keputusan pemuda yang lebih muda 5 tahun darinya itu, "baiklah... aku mengerti. Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu, ya?!"

"Iya," kata Sasuke.

"Ya sudah—sekarang tidurlah. Besok tidak usah bikin sarapan. Biar aku saja."

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk.

"... Oyasumi, Sasuke."

"Oyasumi."

Itachi pun meninggalkan adiknya sendiri dalam kamar itu dan dia pun menuju ke kamarnya sendiri.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu yang tertutup di kejauhan, Sasuke barulah meluapkan apa yang dia tahan sejak tadi. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat seprei putih yang membungkus kasurnya. Tempat dimana harga dirinya dihancurkan dengan begitu mudahnya oleh di pencuri brengsek itu.

Sasuke tidak akan lari. Seorang Uchiha tidak akan lari dan bersembunyi. Dia akan tetap disini... meski mimpi buruk akan selalu menemani tidurnya di setiap bulan terbit menggantikan sang surya, Sasuke tidak akan pernah pergi.

"Kurozuki... kau tidak akan ku ampuni...." mata hitam Sasuke berkilau bagai onyx yang memantulkan semangat juang seorang prajurit.

#

"Noubou.... akyasha kyarabaya.... on'arikya marobori sowaka," Sasuke mengetikkan kata-kata itu pada google search di Komputer yang ada di sekolahnya. Entah kenapa... Sasuke ingat semua kata yang asing ditelinganya itu, bahkan saat dia berpikir semua itu adalah sebuah mimpi belaka.

Setelah hasilnya muncul, Sasuke terkejut, ".... onmyou... jutsu?" gumamnya saat membaca beberapa site yang menunjukkan tentang onmyouji...

"Yang benar saja? Apa hubunganku dengan onmyou?" Sasuke mencoba membuka salah satu site. Dan dia sampai pada site dengan background hitam dan pentagram berwarna merah. Di tengah website itu ada tulisan "ONMYOUJI-SPIRIT CAN BE YOUR FRIENDS OR FOES".

Meski merasa janggal, mengingat kalau Sasuke sama sekali tidak percaya hal-hal gaib macam itu, dia pun coba menyusuri website itu. Dan dia menemukan beberapa informasi mengenai onmyou.

"**Onmyou** adalah ilmu dimana penggunanya mampu mengendalikan roh yang ada di dunia ini," Sasuke membaca pelan baris pertama yang ada di sana, "seorang yang mampu menguasai ilmu onmyou ini disebut sebagai **onmyouji**. Segala bentuk ilmu pengendalian roh disebut dengan **onmyoujutsu**..."

Sasuke pun membaca sisa yang lainnya. Mulai dari sistem dalam ilmu onmyou, sampai jenis-jenis roh yang dipakai seorng onmyouji sebagai bagian dari kekuatannya. Atau disebut juga dengan nama **shikigami**.

"... Tidak masuk akal," Sasuke segera mematikan komputer itu setelah merasakan otaknya berhenti bekerja untuk sejenak, "omong kosong. Mana ada hal-hal macam itu," katanya seolah ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu dia keluar dari ruang komputer dan menuju ke kelasnya.

"Ou, temee!! Kau sudah sembuh?"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya saat suara melengking itu menembus gendang telinganya. Tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang datang. Sasuke pun tetap meneruskan langkahnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di bangkunya sendiri.

Naruto pun menghampiri sobatnya itu, "pagi-pagi sudah lesu. Kau masih sakit?"

"Suaramu itu yang bikin aku tambah sakit, Usuratonkachi!!" Sasuke menggantungkan tasnya di sisi mejanya.

Naruto duduk di tempatnya, di sebelah Sasuke, "kamu sakit apaan sih? Sampai-sampai Itachi San kirim e-mail supaya aku ga jenguk kamu."

"Bukan penyakit gawat," Sasuke menata buku pelajarannya di meja. Dia sudah kehilangan 4 hari waktu belajarnya di sekolah.

"Terus kenapa aku ga boleh jenguk? Aku sampai dikejar-kejar fansgirl yang mau titip barang buat kamu. Menyebalkan," Naruto bersungut sambil mengeluarkan buku pelajarannya juga.

Sasuke diam dan tidak berniat memberitahukan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya. Sasuke terselamatkan oleh pertanyaan yang nyaris saja terlontar dari mulut Naruto oleh bunyi bel tanda homeroom akan dimulai.

Seperti biasa, 20 menit sebelum pelajaran dimulai, guru wali kelas mereka akan masuk dan menyampaikan pengumuman. Wali kelas Sasuke dan Naruto di 1-6 adalah seorang guru yang kalem dan sangat bersahabat, Umino Iruka. Guru pelajaran kimia.

Pria berambut panjang dan selalu diikat tinggi itu pun masuk dalam kelas dan berdiri di balik meja guru.

"Minna, ohayou," sapa Iruka.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," balas murid-murid sambil kembali ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Hari ini ada pengumuman mendadak untuk kalian," Iruka membuka map merah yang dia bawa, "mulai hari ini, anggota kelas ini akan bertambah satu lagi."

Seketika kelas menjadi riuh.

"Tenang dulu. Kalian ini sudah seperti lebah saja," Iruka menenangkan para anak didiknya, "sebenarnya teman baru kalian ini lebih tua satu tahun dibanding dengan kalian, karena suatu alasan tertentu, dia mengulangi pendidikannya dan sekarang akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga 1-6."

Lagi-lagi semua murid sibuk dengan argumen mereka.

Bosan mengingatkan, Iruka pun memilih untuk memanggil si murid baru yang sebenarnya datang bersamaan dengannya, namun menunggu di depan kelas, "masuklah!!" katanya.

Dan begitu murid pindahan itu melangkahkan kakinya masuk dalam kelas, semua murid langsung diam dan kelas pun menjadi hening....

Iruka menuliskan sebuah nama di papan tulis berwarna hijau di depan kelas, sembari menulis dia pun menyuruh murid baru itu memperkenalkan diri.

"Namaku—Hyuuga Neji. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu," murid baru itu membungkukkan badannya hormat.

Terdengar pekikan heboh para siswi saat melihat wujud rupawan itu. Badan tinggi yang terbentuk sempurna, rambut coklat gelap panjang yang terikat rapi, kulitnya putih, dan terutama, sorot mata hitam yang sangat menawan.

"Tempat dudukmu.... bangku nomor dua dari belakang," ujar Iruka.

Dan murid baru itu pun langsung duduk di tempat yang disebutkan Iruka. Bangku yang berada tepat di depan Sasuke. Dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya sekedar untuk menyapa, Sasuke pun membalasnya.

Setelah itu, Iruka memberitahukan beberapa hal mengenai midtest yang akan diadakan sebulan lagi. Dan akhirnya Iruka pun keluar dari kelas digantikan oleh guru pengajar matematika.

#

"Aneh," kata Sasuke di sela makan siangnya di atap.

"Hah? Apanya?" tanya Naruto sambil membongkar kotak bentou miliknya.

"Murid pindahan itu. Kenapa juga dia harus pindah menjelang ujian begini?" Sasuke ikutan membongkar kotak bekalnya.

"Ya mana aku tahu. Lagi pula... kenapa kamu yang bingung? Biarin aja. Lagipula kelihatannya dia baik," Naruto mengambil sumpitnya dan mengatupkan kedua tangannya, "itadakimasu," dan dia pun mulai makan.

Baru beberapa suap, Sasuke dan Naruto terpaksa berpaling dari kotak bento mereka, karena saat itu pintu menuju ke atap sekolah terbuka. Dan itu membuat mereka heran, karena hampir tidak ada siswa yang makan di atap keccuali mereka. Dan begitu melihat siapa yang datang, mereka makin terkejut.

"Aa—Hyuuga San," Naruto meletakkan sumpitnya.

Murid baru itu pun memandang 2 teman sekelasnya dan berdiri diam di ambang pintu.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya, "kenapa diam disana? Ayo sini, gabung dengan kami."

Mendengar ajakkan itu, Sasuke agak terkejut, tapi dia mendiamkan saja, dari pada Naruto ngomel saja.

"Ayo duduk," kata Naruto, mempersilahkan teman barunya itu duduk, dan dia puas saat murid pindahan itu duduk bersama mereka.

".... Apa aku tidak menggangu kalian?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng, "tentu saja tidak. Makin ramai makin asik. Iya 'kan, temee?"

Sasuke ingin segera mencekik Naruto seketika itu juga, tapi yang keluar dari dirinya hanya sepenggal kata 'hn' yang menjadi jawaban untuk semua pertanyaan Naruto padanya.

"Oiya, kita belum berkenalan, ya. Namaku Naruto. Namikaze Naruto. Kau panggil aku Naruto saja. Kau panggil aku Namikaze... aku akan nyuekin kamu sampai mati."

Si murid baru itu tersenyum simpul. Lalu dia memandang Sasuke.

Mengerti isyarat itu, Sasuke pun bicara juga, "Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Terserah kau panggil aku apa. Tapi sekali kau ikuti cara si dobe itu... pastikan kau punya koneksi ke RS terdekat."

"Heh, temee!! Kau ga sopan tahu, Hyuuga San ini kan tetap lebih tua setahun dari kita."

"Hn! Tapi dia tetap saja teman sekelas, DOBE!!" Sasuke menekankan pada kata terakhir yang dia ucapkan.

Itu membuat senyum muncul di raut wajah Hyuuga Neji, "kalian berdua ini akrab sekali ya?" tanyanya.

"Iya!! Kami udah kenal dari SD lho!!" Naruto dengan suka cita nyuekin Sasuke yang sudah kembali makan, "ngomong-ngomong, Hyuuga San..."

"Panggil aku Neji saja," potong pemuda berambut coklat panjang itu.

Naruto tersenyum, "baiklah. Nah.. omong-omong nih, Neji.... kamu kok pindahnya nanggung banget sih? Bulan depan 'kan ujian semester."

Neji membuka kotak bentounya, "keputusan dari sekolahku yang lama. Katanya aku bisa lebih berkembang kalau belajar di Konoha Gakuen ini. Tapi prosedur mengharuskan aku mengulang pelajaran dari kelas 1 lagi."

"Hee... jadi begitu. Memang kamu asalnya dari mana?"

"Kyoto."

"Kyoto ya... dulu waktu darmawisata SMP, kita juga kesana 'kan, temee?"

Dan lagi-lagi jawabannya hanya 'hn', karena Sasuke memilih untuk makan saja dengan tenang.

#

"Naruto... ada yang mencarimu!" seorang siswi memanggil nama Naruto cukup keras.

Pandangan Naruto yang semula berpusat pada majalah komik di tangannya, beralih ke pintu masuk kelasnya, "Gaara?" seketika dia pun melempar majalah komiknya ke meja dan menuju ke tempat Gaara berdiri.

Dia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi mata Sasuke mengikutinya dengan pandangan tajam.

"Ada apa, Gaara?"

Gaara melirik sebentar ke dalam kelas, "apa semua beres?"

Naruto mengangguk, "beres kok. Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengacau."

"Baguslah. Kalau begitu malam nanti kau tidak perlu ikut," kata Gaara.

"Eeeh!! Kenapa aku ga boleh ikut?" protes Naruto, "Tousan ikut 'kan?"

"Aku memang selalu butuh Minato San. Tapi.. malam ini bukan waktumu. Sabarlah sedikit!"

Naruto cemberut, "huuuuh!! Percuma kau kasih aku cincin ini kalau aku ga boleh terus dekat sama kamu," Naruto menyentuh dadanya. Dimana di balik seragam yang dia kenakan, ada dua buah cincin yang terkait di rantai perak yang melingkar di lehernya.

Gaara menghela nafas, "cincin itu bukan mainan. Suatu saat... sebentar lagi... cincin itu akan melingkar disini," dia menunjuk jari manis Naruto, "dan disini," dia menunjuk jari manisnya sendiri.

Naruto makin cemberut meski pipinya berubah warna, "kau itu seperti Tousan. Sampai-sampai ucapannya pun serupa."

Gaara tidak bereaksi. Pemuda itu lalu melirik jam tangannya, "hari ini aku pulang cepat. Dan kau... jangan keluyuran dengan Uchiha itu!"

Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya, "suka-suka aku!! Weee!!" dan dia pun langsung meninggalkan Gaara begitu saja.

Tidak tersinggung dengan sikap Naruto, Gaara pun meninggalkan kelas itu, _"kapan sih bocah itu akan mengerti tentang posisinya sendiri,"_ batin Gaara _sedikit_ merana.

...

"Kenapa mukamu tertekuk begitu, dobe?"

Naruto duduk di bangkunya dan langsung tepar di meja, "aaahhh!! Gaara nyebeliiiiin!!"

Sasuke memutar bola matanya dan kembali membaca buku kimia di tangannya. Sudah hafal benar apa yang akan dikeluhkan Naruto. Yang 'Gaara nyuekin aku'lah, yang 'Gaara ninggalin aku'lah. Dan dugaan Sasuke tidak meleset.

Pembicaraan itu membuka pintu ingin tahu bagi seorang Neji, maka dia pun bertanya, "maaf kalau menyinggungmu. Tapi—apa kau dan orang yang bernama Gaara itu..."

"Iya. Aku pacarnya," potong Naruto, "kenapa? Mau protes?" jawab Naruto rada sewot.

Neji tersenyum, "aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Lagipula aku cukup terbuka dengan hal seperti itu."

Mendengar ucapan Neji, Naruto seperti menemukan malaikat, "Neji...." dia langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan meraih kedua tangan Neji dan menatapnya dengan wajah memuja, "kau ini baiiiiik banget. Ga kaya si TEMEE itu."

Sasuke cuek saja meski jelas mendengar 'panggilan sayang' Naruto padanya.

.

#

.

"_Noubou akyasha kyarabaya on'arikya marobori sowaka..."_

_..._

Suara itu lagi... menggema... kenapa?

Sasuke terombang-ambing dalam dunia yang tak dia tahu. Terasa jauh... namun berada dekat dalam jangkauannya.

"_Kau yakin?"_

_..._

"_Besok... aku tunggu disini... saat sakura berguguran..."_

_..._

"_JANGAN!! AKU TIDAK MAU!! LEPASKAN AKU!!!"_

...

"Sasuke!!"

Sasuke terhenyak dan membuka matanya. Matanya nanar, tak mampu untuk fokus. Nafasnya memburu dan jantungnya berdetak tak beraturan. Sekujur tubuhnya basah oleh keringat.

"Sasuke..." Itachi menepuk-nepuk pipi adiknya dan berusaha membuatnya terbanguun sepenuhnya.

"A—niki?"

Itachi mengusap keringat di wajah Sasuke, "kau kenapa? Tidur sambil berteriak-teriak begitu. Mimpi buruk?" tanya Itachi cemas.

Sasuke duduk dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Itachi menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke dengan lembut, "kau mau aku temani?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "ti-tidak usah. Aku... aku baik-baik saja...." katanya terbata. Kedua tangannya mengepal dan mencengkram selimutnya. Sedikit getaran tampak di kulit pucat itu.

"Yakin kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Itachi sekali lagi.

"Iya," jawab Sasuke pelan, "kau mau tidur lagi..." dan dia pun kembali merebahkan diri.

Itachi membenahi selimut Sasuke, "oyasumi," dan dia pun meninggalkan kamar itu.

Walau kini dia sudah sendirian lagi dalam kamar, Sasuke tidak bisa begitu saja memejamkan matanya kembali. Satu hal dalam mimpi anehnya barusan terus terbayang dalam ingatannya.

Mata itu... dia kenal sorot mata itu... warna lavender yang indah... warna lavender yang seolah menenggelamkannya ke dalam ilusi yang tiada henti....

.

#

.

"Aahh—akhirnya midtest selesai juga," Naruto meregangkan tubuhnya, "capeeek!!"

"Pelajar macam apa kau ini, dobe?" Sasuke membereskan alat tulisnya dan memasukkannya dalam tas.

"Masa bodo. Ujian udah selesai. Sekarang waktunya maiiiin!!" Naruto menyambar tasnya dan langsung berdiri, "temee, Neji, aku pulang duluan, ya. Ada janji dengan Gaara," katanya semangat, "sampai jumpa!!"

"Cih! Usuratonkachi!!" gumam Sasuke.

Neji tertawa pelan, "dia itu selalu saja penuh semangat, ya?"

Sasuke menghela nafas, "dia itu memang penuh semangat. Kapanpun... dan dimanapun,' ujarnya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya, "ja... mata ashita," dan Sasuke pun keluar terlebih dahulu dari dalam kelas.

Neji memandang sosok Sasuke yang menghilang dari pandangannya. Seulas senyum tampak di wajah tampannya, "menarik," gumamnya.

#

Sasuke turun dari bis dan melihat jam tangannya, "masih ada waktu untuk berbelanja," lalu dia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku celana dan menghubungi kakaknya. Setelah beberapa kali nada sambung, akhirnya Itachi mengangkat teleponnya juga, "Aniki—aku mau belanja buat makan malam. Aniki pulang atau tidak?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Aku pulang. Tapi mungkin agak malam karena aku harus membantu Obito San sebentar,"_ jawab Itachi.

"Hah? Kenapa Aniki? Bukannya partner Obito San itu si Kakashi?" Sasuke terdengar agak tidak senang.

"_Kakashi Senpai sedang ada tugas luar," _jelas Itachi singkat, "aku pasti pulang. Kau makan malam saja duluan. Tapi sisakan makan malam untukku!"

Sasuke diam sebentar sebelum menjawab, "baiklah. Tapi kalau Aniki pulang lewat jam 11 malam, aku tidak mau bukakan pintu untukmu!"

Itachi tertawa, _"baiklah, baiklah. Kau ini sudah seperti istriku saja."_

"Baka Aniki!!" dan Sasuke pun langsung menutup ponselnya yang flip style itu. Lalu dia pun melangkahkan kaki menuju ke pertokoan yang ada dekat dengan halte bis tempatnya turun.

Sasuke berjalan sebentar dari toko ke toko sebelum akhirnya belanja kebutuhan makan malamnya. Lobak, jamur dan daging menjadi incarannya. Walau kadang dia agak tergoda dengan diskon yang ditawarkan pemilik toko.

"Sial.. aku sudah seperti ibu-ibu saja," gumam Sasuke setelah dia terbuai harga murah dan membeli kentang yang sebenarnya tidak dia perlukan, "aku buat fries dengan keju saja," dan menuruti pikirannya, Sasuke masuk ke sebuah minimarket dan membeli sekotak keju mozarella, "sip. Sekarang... pulang."

Perumahan dimana rumahnya berada, cukup dekat dengan kawasan keramaian. Ada sebuah taman kecil yang menjadi jalan pintas untuknya. Dan saat Sasuke melewati taman yang ramai itu, tiba-tiba sesuatu menggenai kakinya. Sasuke menunduk dan melihat sebuah bola lumpur menempel di celana sekolahnya.

"Ya ampun—maafkan anak saya," seorang ibu menghampiri Sasuke dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Tidak masalah," kata Sasuke cool, sesuai ajaran kakaknya yang berjuluk 'lady killer', seorang pria tidak boleh marah-marah pada wanita.

"Biar saya bersihkan," ibu muda itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya.

"Tidak perlu. Lagipula saya harus segera pulang. Permisi," kata Sasuke.

Ibu itu menunduk lagi dan mengucapkan maaf pada Sasuke untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Sasuke pun keluar dari taman itu, "ah sial... harus dicuci sekarang nih," dan dia pun memacu langkahnya....

Sesampainya di rumah, Sasuke meletakkan belanjaannya di dapur dan bergegas naik ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Setelahnya dia membawa celana seragamnya turun dan menuju ke tempat cuci yang ada di kamar mandi.

Sedikit tergesa, dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan meletakkan pakaiannya dalam mesin cuci.

"Apa aku sekalian mandi saja, ya?" setelah menimbang sebentar, Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk mandi sekalian. Dia masuk ke ruangan kedua di kamar mandi itu dan menyalakan pemanas air.

Lalu dia kembali ke depan mesin cuci dan membuka kaosnya dan memasukkannya juga dalam mesin cuci.

"Perlu bantuan?!"

Sasuke terkejut dan refleks langsung menoleh ke arah pintu kamar mandi. Betapa kagetnya dia mendapati sosok Kurozuki bersandar dengan santainya di kisi pintu geser itu.

"KAU!!" Sasuke mengambil jarak aman dari pencuri itu.

"Sambutanmu kasar sekali, Sasuke Kun," Kurozuki bergerak maju, dan Sasuke pun terdesak di dinding, "apa kau lupa... pada apa yang sudah kita lakukan?"

Emosi Sasuke tek terbendung lagi. Dia coba untuk melancarkan sebuah pukulan ke wajah Kurozuki, tapi melesat dan alhasil kini lengannya berada dalam genggaman Kurozuki.

"Kau benar-benar pemuda yang bersemangat, Sasuke," Kurozuki menekan tubuh Sasuke di dinding dan menahannya dengan tubuhnya sendiri, "kau... milikku...."

.

#

.

Dengan kasar Kurozuki menyingkirkan semua sisa pakaian Sasuke dan membiarkan tubuh indah itu terekspos tanpa cela. Dengan paksa, dia membawa Sasuke ke bawah shower dan menyalakan keran air hingga butiran hangat membasahi tubuh mereka berdua.

"HENTIKAN!! BRENG.. SEK!!" Sasuke meronta berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Kurozuki di pergelangan tangannya.

Kurozuki tidak berkata dan memutar tubuh Sasuke paksa hingga pemuda itu memunggunginya. Bibirnya segera melahap putih leher Sasuke dan menciumnya dengan kasar. Sebelah tangannya berada di perut Sasuke, menahan tubuh pemuda itu erat, sementara yang lain menjelajahi tubuh Sasuke yang basah itu.

"Aaahh!!" Sasuke bertumpu pada rak besi permanen yang tertanam dalam tembok shower saat sentuhan Kurozuki mulai menghilangkan tenaga dan akal sehat dari tubuhnya. Semakin diperburuk dengan siraman air hangat yang menggoda kulitnya.

Tangan Kurozuki menyapu bagian dalam kaki Sasuke dan membuat pemuda di pelukannya itu sedikit menggeliat.

Jemari Kurozuki bermain di titik utama di dada Sasuke, membawa getaran dahsyat dalam dirinya. Tanpa bisa dikendalikan otaknya, Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya mulai berubah.

"Hnn!!" Sasuke tidak bisa menahan aliran hangat keluar dari tubuhnya dan mengalir bersama air yang menyiraminya.

"Kau terlalu cepat, Sasuke. Aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu… disini…." Kurozuki meraup Sasuke dalam genggamannya dan memberinya sebuah pijatan yang lembut.

"Ahh!! Ti—tidak…. hen… tikan…" Sasuke menggenggam erat kisi rak besi itu saat tubuhnya mengkudeta otaknya. Seberapa benci dia pada sosok pencuri yang ada di dekatnya itu, Sasuke tidak bisa menyangkal kalau dia mulai terperangkap dalam pesona misterius yang ada dalam sosok Kurozuki.

"hen-tikan…." erang Sasuke saat sentuhan Kurozuki semakin menjadi… sedikit lebih kasar, "!! Ahhk!!" dia memekik saat Kurozuki melepaskannya begitu saja dan membiarkannya bergetar hebat tak terkendali. Cairan panas tubuhnya pun tidak kuasa dia tahan dan kembali mengalir keluar tanpa henti.

Kurozuki memandang punggung Sasuke yang menggiurkan itu, "kenapa? Kau yang minta aku berhenti," jemarinya menyusuri belakang leher Sasuke hingga ke pangkal pinggang pemuda itu.

Sasuke mengerang memohon. Rasa sakit mulai menyiksanya, "nn …."

Kurozuki keluar dari bilik shower itu, "lakukan sendiri kalau kau tidak ingin aku sentuh," ujarnya dingin seraya duduk di sisi bathtub yang dekat dengan bilik shower itu.

Sasuke terhenyak. Tapi dia kalah oleh tuntutan tubuhnya yang mulai tidak terkendali. Maka dia pun berbalik. Bersandar pada keramik yang basah oleh siraman air. Dia memandang lekat pada Kurozuki saat akhirnya dia meraih bagian tubuh pribadinya dan memanjakan dirinya sendiri.

"Ahh—mmmnn…" erangan dan desahan Sasuke membuat Kurozuki bergeming.

Tapi dia ingin menikmatinya sedikit lagi. Menikmati wajah Sasuke yang penuh dengan kenikmatan fana. Dia menelan paksa ludahnya untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mengering saat dia melihat jemari Sasuke mulai merambah bagian lain tubuhnya.

Mata Sasuke terpejam saat dia memasukkan 2 jarinya sekaligus ke dalam dirinya. Ada rasa sakit saat itu, tapi dia tidak peduli. Tak begitu lama hingga jari ketiga mengikuti, "hhng!!' Sasuke merintih saat merasa kulitnya robek dan mengeluarkan sedikit darah, "aahhh…" dia terus memasukkan ketiga jarinya itu semakin dalam. Aliran air hangat yang ikut masuk membuat Sasuke semakin melayang tinggi.

Jantung Kurozuki berpacu cepat melihat apa yang tengah Sasuke lakukan sendiri di hadapannya. Sedikit kesulitan, dia pun akhirnya membuka zipper celana putihnya dan kembali mendekati Sasuke. Dia meraih pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan menariknya keluar dengan kasar.

"HAAHH!!" Sasuke terhenyak saat itu. Tubuhnya kembali berontak hebat.

Kurozuki melumat bibir Sasuke, "itu tugasku, Sasuke Kun…" bisiknya. Kurozuki meraih Sasuke dan memposisikan dirinya di depan Sasuke. Dan dalam sekali gerakan, Kurozuki menerobos masuk dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"AAHHH!!!!" Sasuke berteriak saat dalam sekejap Kurozuki membawanya melambung tinggi. Tubuhnya bereaksi seirama saat Kurozuki bergerak liar dalam tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar erat di leher Kurozuki membawa mereka dalam kesatuan yang lebih lagi.

Erangan Sasuke semakin menjadi setiap kali Kurozuki mempercepat gerakannya. Mempercepat Sasuke mencapai kepuasan. Sakit yang tadi begitu menyiksa, berubah menjadi sensasi yang begitu menggoda.

Kurozuki pun tak lagi merasa kesulitan untuk memasuki tubuh Sasuke. Berulang kali dia meluluhlantakkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan kasar dan dia meneguk setiap suara dan nafas yang meluncur dari bibir Sasuke.

Sapuan air hangat tidak bisa melunturkan gejolak yang mengikat 2 pemuda itu. Tak satupun berniat mengakhiri apa yang telah mereka mulai entah sejak berapa lama itu. Kurozuki tidak ingin melepaskan diri dari Sasuke, begitupun Sasuke yang entah kenapa, menjadi enggan terpisah dari cengkraman pesona yang sempurna itu.

"Ahh—nngh!!" Sasuke tersengal saat Kurozuki membawanya kembali ke bumi setelah membawanya terbang begitu tinggi. Tapi dia tahu—Kurozuki masih berada di dalam dirinya. Dia pun membuka matanya, memandang Kurozuki yang kini tengah menciumi telinga dan lehernya. Tubuhnya terasa hancur—namun dia masih merasa belum cukup.

Bertumpu pada kedua tangannya yang masih ada di leher Kurozuki, Sasuke pun menggerakkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Merasakan gerakan kecil itu, Kurozuki meraup sisi tubuh Sasuke yang bersentuhan dengan perutnya dan memanja pemuda Uchiha itu.

Sasuke tak mampu lagi mengontrol volume suaranya saat tubuhnya dimanja dari 2 sisi yang sama-sama melumpuhkannya. Jerat Kurozuki makin mengikatnya erat dan untuk yang kesekian kalinya—Sasuke melepaskan hasrat jiwanya yang selama ini tertahan….

#

Kurozuki membawa pemuda itu ke tempat tidur setelah mengeringkan tubuhnya dan memakaikannya piyama katun yang nyaman. Lalu dia pun menyelimuti Sasuke sebatas pundak sebelum mencium bibir pemuda itu.

Dia menjentikkan jarinya. Dan secara misterius, tetes air yang menggenangi lantai rumah itu mendadak kering tanpa bekas. Begitu pun dengan tubuhnya yang kini tak lagi basah kuyub. Kurozuki melepas kain putiih yang selalu menutup separuh atas kepalanya. Rambut panjangnya tergerai halus di punggungnya, dan pemuda itu menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Kau... tidak akan aku lepaskan lagi... Sasuke," jemari lentiknya menyentuh kulit wajah pemuda belia itu.

Merasakan sentuhan itu, Sasuke terbangun dari tidurnya, namun saat dia hendak melihat wajah di hadapannya itu dengan lebih jelas, Kurozuki menghalangi pandangannya.

Seketika Sasuke kembali dihadang oleh kantuk yang luar biasa. Segala terasa samar. Yang bisa dia ingat hanyalah sepasang mata lavender yang memandangnya dengan lembut. Mata yang dia kenal... dulu... dulu sekali....

Kurozuki memandang ke luar jendela di mana purnama kini tampak janggal dengan sinar hitam yang mengelilinginya. Dia kembali mengenakan kain penutup itu dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke melalui jendela.

Secarik kertas tertinggal dalam kamar itu. Secarik kertas penanda jati dirinya sebagai seorang pencuri.

"Sekarang saatnya bekerja," gumam Kurozuki sebelum sosoknya menghilang tanpa jejak dari rumah bertingkat 2 itu....

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A/N:

Ya ampyuuuun!! Udah kelar aja nih fic? Ampun deh. Diluar rencana. Mana alurnya berubah total dari skrip –curhat?- sekalian mau minta maaf pada semua ripiuer yang ga saia reply lagi kena virus males stadium akhir nih. Maap yaaa... bukan berarti saia ga ngehargai ripiuan anda semua *lebay?*

Thanks buat semua pihak yang sudah bersedia neror saia tiap malem. Dan bagi pihak yang belum meneror saia, silahkan. Kesempatan terbuka lebar. XDD

Okeh—thanks banget yang udah baca ampe akhir. Yang bersedia ripiu, ato yang cuma baca-baca doank XDD. Muga fic ini bisa menghibur kalian semua –halah-


	3. Chapter 3

**oOo To Love You More oOo**

Disclaimer: Tolong siapa saja, tangkap **Kishimoto** **Masashi** yang udah melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada semua chara di **NARUTO**.

Pair: Neji x Sasuke, Gaara x Naruto XDD

Genre: Antara Angst, Romance en Supranatural :D

Genre: M!!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sore hari itu lumayan sejuk, Naruto, Sasuke dan Neji duduk-duduk santai di tepi sungai yang ada di dekat sekolah mereka. Hari ini mereka menerima hasil midtest mereka minggu kemarin. Dan mulai besok—liburan musim panas akan datang.

"Yeeiii!! Nilaiku tidak ada yang meraah!!" Naruto berseru senang saat dia melihat buku rapornya semester ini.

"Usuratonkachi!! Baru segini saja kau sudah senang," Sasuke memasukkan rapornya ke dalam tas. Seperti biasa, dia ada di posisi best ten di SMA itu.

Naruto cemberut, lalu dia memandang Neji, "kalau kamu, Neji?"

"Biasa saja," ujar Neji.

Tapi saat itu Naruto merebut buku rapot Neji dengan garakan secepat kilat. Dia pu membawa kabur buku laporan itu, "NEJI HEBAAAAT!!" serunya seketika.

Itu membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya dan ikut melihat rapor Neji. Dia terkejut melihat sederetan angka 9 menghiasi lembaran putih itu. Sama persis dengan nilai-nilai di rapornya.

"Kau dapat saingan berat, temee!!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Sasuke memandng Neji, "semester depan aku tidak boleh lengah."

Neji tertawa pelan, "bukan hal besar. Aku sudah mempelajari ini tahun kemarin, makanya bukan berarti aku lebih pintar darimu."

"Hn," Sasuke mengembalikan rapor itu pada Neji.

Saat itu, dari jalanan yang berada lebih tinggi dari sisi sungai yang ditumbuhi rerumputan itu, datanglah sebuah mobil mewah yang berhenti tepat di sebelah tangga batu yang menjadi akses turun naik bagi orang-orang yang menikmati senja yang indah itu.

"Aa—aku sudah dijemput," Naruto buru-buru mengambil tasnya, "aku duluan, ya?! Sampai jumpa lagi!! Selamat liburan!!" dan dia pun meninggalkan 2 temannya itu dan segera masuk dalam mobil yang setelahnya langsung berlalu.

Neji masih memandang arah kemana mobil itu melaju, "jadi Naruto itu anak orang kaya, ya?!"

Sasuke menggeleng, "itu mobilnya Gaara. Sejak tahun lalu selalu begitu setiap musim liburan. Jadi jangan harap bisa melihat muka Naruto di kota ini selama sekolah sedang libur," Sasuke berdiri dan membersihkan pakaiannya, "aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa."

"Ah—sampai jumpa."

Dan Sasuke pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke halte bus untuk pulang ke rumah.

#

"Tadaima," Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dan melepas sepatu sebelum naik ke genkan.

"Okaeri, Sasuke."

Pemuda itu terkejut mendengar ada yang menyahutinya, "Aniki?" dia memandang heran pada sosok Itachi yang berdiri di ambang pintu ruang keluarga, "kok... ada di rumah?"

Itachi tersenyum, "kau ini, aku pulang cepat sekali saja seperti ini, mukamu sudah pucat seperti mayat hidup begitu. Kau pikir dunia bakal kiamat atau bagaimana?"

Sasuke menyimpan sepatunya di rak dan memakai surippanya, "aneh saja melihat Aniki sudah di rumah jam segini," lalu dia pun masuk ke dapur karena mencium bau yang sedap, "Aniki masak?"

"Sesekali masak untuk adikku tersayang 'kan ga salah."

"—Ya asal Aniki tidak buat aku sakit perut saja."

Itachi tersenyum, "jangan khawatir, kemampuanku memasak sudah meningkat, kok," ujarnya.

"Ya ya.. tapi aku tetap sedia obat sakit perut," kata Sasuke seraya menaiki tangga menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku, Sasuke," Itachi berlagak lemas dan bersandar ke dinding. Sedangkan Sasuke—dengan cueknya masuk ke dalam kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan Itachi.

Setelah mendengar suara pintu tertutup, Itachi memandang ke ujung anak tangga itu, "... Sasuke..." gumamnya lirih. Sorot mata hitamnya tampak kalut... dan takut

.

#

.

"Ne, Gaara!!" Naruto sedikit berlari menyusuri koridor sebuah Ryoukan (penginapan tradisional ala Jepang) yang mewah di salah satu sudut kota Kyoto. Mereka berdua baru tiba di kota kuno itu. Mereka harus menghadiri sebuah acara penting dalam bisnis keluarga.

"Jangan berlari. Ini bukan sembarang penginapan," ujar Gaara.

Naruto merengut dan melambatkan langkah kakinya setelah dia berhasil menyusul Gaara, "habis kau ini jalan seperti dikejar setan saja. Capek tau!!" protes Naruto.

Gaara tidak menjawab apa-apa. Dia masuk ke sebuah kamar yang sudah tersedia untuknya. Dan di dalam kamar itu telah menunggu beberapa orang pelayan Ryoukan.

"Gaara Sama, Naruto Sama, silahkan berganti pakaian," ujar salah seorng pelayan itu.

Sudah terbiasa dengan tata cara begini, Gaara dan Naruto pun mengganti seragam mereka dan mengenakan satu set kimono formal untuk laki-laki.

Naruto memakai yukata berwarna merah dan hakama hitam. 4 lapis pakaian berbahan katun dan sutra terbaik itu pun tak pelak membuat Naruto kepanasan seketika. Mengingat suhu Kyoto yang tinggi di musim panas begini. Meski malam sudah meraja, suhu masih saja sanggup melelehkan eskrim yang baru dikeluarkan dari pendingin.

Sedangkan Gaara memakai pakaian yang sedikit berbeda. Yukata dan hakama berwarna putih yang dia pakai, dilengkapi dengan sebuah jubah putih berlengan lebar dan panjangnya melebihi kaki hingga tersampir dengan eloknya di tatami kamar itu. Sebuah kalung besar yang terbuat dari batuan berwarna hitam mengkilat melingkar di lehernya.

"Silahkan, sang Pembaca Bintang telah menunggu anda," ujar kepala pelayan yang tadi. Dan ia membuka pintu Shouji kamar itu.

Gaara dan Naruto berjalan beriringan menuju ke sebuah Washitsu yang begitu luas dan hanya diterangi beberapa buah lilin. Di dalam ruang bergaya tradisional itu, tampaklah 6 orang dewasa yang duduk saling berhadapan. Lalu diantara mereka, duduk membelakangi Gaara dan Naruto, tampaklah seorang wanita berambut merah panjang yang memandang sebuah altar.

Gaara berjalan tanpa ragu dan duduk di belakang wanita itu. Begitu pun dengan Naruto.

"Kushina Sama..." Gaara membungkukkan badannya dan menyapa hormat pada wanita itu.

"Gaara Sama—" suara wanita itu terdengar lembut, namun tegas tak terbantah, "bintang hitam mulai menampakkan diri. Saya rasa... ini waktu yang tepat bagi anda untuk menempati posisi anda yang sesungguhnya," wanita itu berbalik dan memandang 2 pemuda itu, "saat dia mendapatkan benda terakhir itu, perputaran nasib akan mengalami pergolakan luar biasa. Jika anda tidak segera menyempurnakan kekuatan itu... entah apa yang akan diperbuat si bintang hitam pada dia yang membawa darah itu."

Gaara melirik Naruto yang duduk di sisi kanannya. Kemudian dia memandang keenam orang lain yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Di sisi kanannya ada pihak dari keluarganya, ayah, ibu dan pamannya. Sementara di sisi kirinya, ada pihak dari keluarga Naruto, ayahnya, juga kakek dan neneknya; meski bukan kakek nenek kandung.

Dan pandangannya kembali pada wanita, sang pembaca bintang yang tak lain adalah ibu kandung Naruto, "apa ini semua akan berpengaruh pada pemilik darah itu?"

Kushina mengangguk, "setidaknya kita bisa membentengi 'darah'nya dari jangkauan tangan si bintang hitam itu. Jika terlalu lama, saya khawatir 'darah' itu akan tercemar dan menghentikan proses yang sampai saat ini sudah berjalan lancar."

Saat itu Gaara dan Naruto saling berpandangan.

"Jiraiya Sama dan Tsunade Sama telah memberi perlindungan pada ketiga benda yang sudah kita dapat. Namun benda terakhir masih ada entah dimana di luar sana," ujar Kushina, "jadi kekuatan terakhir yang kita miliki saat ini—hanya kalian berdua."

Gaara terdiam sebentar, merasakan kegelisahan Naruto di belakangnya, "saya mengerti. Mulai besok—saya akan menjalankan peran sebagai kepala Onmyouji area Timur."

Kushina tersenyum, kemudian dia menyerahkan 2 buah **magatama** berwarna hitam dan putih, masing-masing pada Gaara dan Naruto, "beserta cincin yang dibawa oleh Naruto, ini akan menjadi simbol kesatuan kalian. Dua kekuatan yang tidak akan terpisahkan."

Gaara menggenggam magatama hitam itu, "saya mengerti," lalu dia berdiri, "kalau begitu saya undur diri. Silahkan mempersiapkan upacara untuk besok," ujarnya.

Naruto pun segera berdiri, membungkuk hormat pada orang-orang di sana dan langsung menyusul langkah Gaara.

"Araa—sepertinya Gaara senang sekali," ujar Karura, ibu Gaara.

Kushina ikut tersenyum, "ya... dia sudah cukup bersabar selama ini," katanya.

Minato menghela nafas panjang, "kalian berdua ini memang kompak," ia berdiri dan membenahi hakamanya yang lumayan kusut, "jadi—persiapan upacara harus segera diselesaikan, dan..." dia memandang ke sudut tergelap dalam ruangan itu, "kau sudah meninggalkan' tanda' 'kan, Kurozuki?"

Dari dalam kegelapan itu muncullah Kurozuki dengan atribut lengkapnya, "sekali lagi dan kekkai itu akan sempurna."

Lagi-lagi Minato menghela nafas, "dasar anak muda jaman sekarang. Padahal sebenarnya kau tidak harus melakukan 'hal seperti itu' padanya, 'kan?"

Kurozuki tersenyum tipis, "mau bagimana lagi... aku sudah mencarinya selama lebih dari 200 tahun."

"Sudahlah, Minato," Kushina berdiri dan menghampiri suaminya itu, "yang jelas sekarang kita harus menyiapkan proses upacara' dan besok... babak terakhir akan kita mainkan."

"Kushina benar, Minato," ayah Gaara turut bicara, "tugas kita bukan membatasi apa yang harus mereka lakukan."

"Ya ya... kita punya tugas lain, aku tahu itu," Minato menyerah dan tidak membahas soal ini lagi.

Saat itu Jiraiya, seorang tua paruh baya dengan rambut putih yang panjang, berdiri bersama seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang dan diikat dua di sisi telinganya, Tsunade, sang istri tercinta.

"Kurozuki, tugasmu adalah menemukan 1 benda terakhir. Apa kau sudah punya petunjuk dimana itu tersimpan?"

"Ya," Kurozuki itu mengangguk, "museum nasional Tokyo. Dan pameran akan diadakan 8 hari lagi."

"Museum Nasional, ya?" ujar Tsunade, "aku akan mencari blue print dari gedung itu."

Kurozuki membungkukkan badannya, "mohon bantuannya, Tsunade Sama."

Tsunade tersenyum penuh percaya diri, "nah—Yashamaru..."

Pria yang sedari tadi duduk di sebelah Karura itu pun berdiri. Wajah dan perawakannya tidak berbeda dengan saudari kembarnya, "saya mengerti," tanpa harus Tsunade bicara, Yashamaru pun segera mengundurkan diri dari ruangan itu.

"Ku rasa.. sekarang juga waktunya untuk Temari dan Kankurou menjalankan peran mereka," ujar Karura.

"Ya..." Kushina kembali memandang altar dengan latar belakang ukiran '**Tomoe'** yang indah, "tirai sudah dinaikkan. Yang akan terjadi... tak akan terbaca pada jalur bintang sekalipun."

#

Sementara itu, di tempat Gaara dan Naruto. Seperti tadi, naruuto masih kesulitan menyusul langkah Gaara yang jauh lebih cepat darinya. Ditambah susahnya berjalan dengan memakai hakama, Naruto makin kesulitan menyusul Gaara.

Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali masuk ke kamar tempat mereka berganti pakaian tadi. Dan di sana pun masih menunggu para pelayan yang akan membantu melepaskan semua lapis pakaian yang mereka kenakan....

"Semua sudah selesai," ucap si kepala pelayan, "apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Tidak. Keluarlah!" ucap Gaara singkat. Penuh wibawa seorang pemimpin.

Maka semua pelayan itu pun meninggalkan kamar dan menutup pintu geser itu. Dan kini tinggallah Naruto sendiri bersama Gaara dalam ruang tidur yang luas itu. Sebuah futon besar sudah disiapkan dan di tata dengan nyaman, menunggu siapapun yang akan menghabiskan malam dalam selimut yang nyaman itu.

Entah kenapa.. mendadak Naruto jadi gugup ditinggal berdua dengan Gaara. Padahal disetiap acara seperti ini—mereka sudah biasa tidur dalam satu kamar.

"Em..ga—Gaara..."

"Hn?" jawab Gaara yang mengingatkan Naruto pada Sasuke. Pemuda itu memandang sosok Naruto yang kini hanya mengenakan yukata tidur yang tipis.

"Emm... se—seperti kata Kaasan tadi..."

"Kau dan aku sudah saatnya untuk menyatukan apa yang terpisah," Gaara mengambil magatama yang dibawa Naruto dan menyatukannya dengan magatama hitam miliknya hingga membentuk sebuah bulatan Yin dan Yang, "mulai saat ini... kau adalah seorang **Miko**. Pendamping abadiku."

Muka Naruto serasa terbakar saat itu. Meski dia diberitahu hal ini sejak dia kelas 2 SMP, tidak pernah dia bayangkan hari dimana dia menempati perannya sebagai Miko pendamping sang Onmyouji, akan datang secepat ini.

Tangan Gaara terulur dan hendak menyentuh pipi Naruto. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat Naruto memejamkan matanya erat-erat dan tubuhnya sedikit gemetaran.

"... Kau takut?" tanya Gaara pelan.

Naruto menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan diri, _"tidak apa. Dia Gaara. Orang yang kau suka. Tidak akan ada masalah..."_ Naruto membatin untuk menguatkan dirinya, lalu dia membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Gaara yang memandang cemas padanya; dan dia tersenyum, "tidak apa," Naruto meraih tangan Gaara yang masih mengambang hampa di udara dan meletakkan telapak tangan itu di pipinya, "karena aku bersama Gaara..."

Mendengar itu, Gaara pun segera saja meraih kedua bibir merah Naruto dalam sebuah ciuman. Singkat... tapi bisa membuat Naruto melayang.

Wajah pemuda pirang itu merona merah dan dia pun tertunduk malu.

Gaara berbisik di telinga Naruto, "kau milikku, Naruto... cuma milikku," tanpa bicara lagi, Gaara mendorong tubuh Naruto hingga pemuda itu terlentang di futon. Dan dengan cepat dia membuka obi yang melingkar di pinggang Naruto hingga membuat helai kimono katun itu tersingkap.

Naruto memejamkan mata seketika.

Sekali lagi Gaara mengusap pipi Naruto dan memberinya sebuah kecupan di kedua sisinya, "jangan takut... Minato San tidak akan menggantungmu di pohon meski tahu apa yang kita lakukan sekarang."

Sontak Naruto membuka matanya. Dan begitu melihat wajah Gaara yang tersenyum padanya, mendadak wajahnya seperti terbakar, "k-kau ini!! Sudah begini kenapa masih saja bercanda," Naruto mencoba mengatasi debaran jantungnya yang berpacu.

Memang ini bukan pertama kali Gaara tersenyum padanya. Di setiap kesempatan mereka berdua, Gaara sering tersenyum padanya. Tapi... senyumannya kali ini berbeda. Gaara... tampak begitu mempesona.

Gaara menyusuri bentuk wajah Naruto dengan jemarinya, "kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menunggu saat seperti ini. Menunggu saat aku... bisa menyentuhmu... seutuhnya."

Naruto menelan ludah saat Gaara mengecup lehernya... Dan bukan sekedar kecupan. Gaara menggigit pelan titik sensitif di bagian lehernya, "ahh!! Gaara!!"

Sedetik berikutnya Naruto membekap mulutnya sendiri. Kaget karena reaksi yang diluar kesadarannya barusan.

Gaara pun memandang Naruto yang kini mukanya sudah berubah merah seperti apel matang, "ternyata kau ini cepat tanggap, ya?" dan dia pun kembali mencium bibir Naruto, namun kini dalam intensitas yang berbeda.

Naruto masih bingung pada apa yang harus dia lakukan. Tapi toh akhirnya dia menuruti apa yang Gaara inginkan dan membiarkan bagian dalam mulutnya disentuh oleh lidah Gaara. Sentuhan itu membuat suhu tubuhnya melonjak drastis.

Gaara tak berniat membuang kesempatan. Begitu merasakan kedua tangan Naruto memeluk tubuhnya, dia pun dengan segera menyentuh bagian tubuh Naruto yang sebelumnya tak pernah tersentuh oleh siapapun.

Naruto menggeliat pelan. Merasakan sentuhan asing pada kulitnya. Nafasnya semakin lama semakin tidak beraturan dan otaknya pun mulai mengalami penurunan kesadaran yang membuat Naruto bertumpu pada instingnya belaka.

Gaara membawa Naruto berkelana menuju dunia yang tidak pernah Naruto tahu. Dunia penuh api yang membara, namun juga diliputi angin segar yang begitu menyejukkan jiwa.

"HAHH!!" Naruto memekik pelan saat dia merasakan tubuhnya terkoyak. Sakit... tapi sakit itu begitu menggoda. Kedua tangannya meremas kain kimono yang masih menutupi separuh tubuh Gaara.

"Aahk! G-Gaara!!" Naruto tersengal, mencoba mengikuti gerakan Gaara tapi dia tidak bisa. Airmata mulai mengalir dari sudut matanya. Sakit ini tak terbendung lagi.

Merasakan reaksi Naruto, Gaara pun melepaskan pemuda pirang itu. Dikecupnya lembut kelopak mata Naruto, "kau tidak apa-apa? Kau mau aku berhenti?"

Naruto mencoba meredakan detak jantungnya yang kacau. Otaknya terasa buntu... dia tidak mau sakit seperti ini... tapi dia juga tidak mau kehilangan Gaara... Naruto membuka matanya dan memandang kedua bola mata Gaara yang memandangnya cemas, ".. aku tidak apa-apa," bisiknya, "tapi... perlahan saja..." katanya dengan wajah merah padam.

Gaara mengangguk, lalu dia menyusupkan sebelah tangannya di punggung Naruto dan membawa pemuda itu makin rapat dengannya.

Saat itu.... Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap. Yang terdengar kini hanya suara yang menandakan bahwa keberadaan dua insan itu, kini telah menjadi satu dalam sebuah ikatan yang tak terucap.

...

Gaara mengusap airmata yang mengalir sunyi di pipi Naruto, "kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah..."

Naruto mengangguk dan merapatkan diri pada Gaara, "apa ini berarti.. aku benar-benar jadi milik Gaara?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja. Sejak dulu kau memang milikku."

Si pirang itu tersenyum lebar dan segera memejamkan matanya, "oyasumi, Gaara..."

.

#

.

"Adududuh!!" Sasuke mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena kejatuhan kotak-kotak dari atas lemarinya. Keributan itu jelas saja memancing perhatian Itachi yang sedari tadi sibuk sendiri di ruang kerja.

Itachi pun buru-buru masuk dalam kamar Sasuke dan terkejut melihat adiknya duduk diantara box-box kertas yang berantakan, "ya ampun, Sasuke. Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" Itachi segera menolong adiknya, "keningmu berdarah!" Itachi tanpa ragu mengusap darah di kening Sasuke dengan lengan bajunya.

"Aniki!! Bajunya jadi kotor," Sasuke coba mengelak, tapi Itachi menahan pundaknya.

"Kau lebih penting dari pada baju ini," Itachi membimbing Sasuke duduk di tempat tidur, "tunggu sebentar, aku ambil kotak P3K dulu," Itachi pun segera turun ke lantai bawah, mengambil kotak P3K di ruang keluarga dan segara kembali ke kamar Sasuke.

Begitu cepatnya sampai Sasuke bisa percaya kalau kakaknya memakai teleport.

"Kenapa bisa berjatuhan begitu?" tanya Itachi seraya membersihkan luka Sasuke dengan alkohol.

Sasuke meringis kesakitan, tapi berusaha menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya, "dari pada liburan ga ada kerjaan, aku bermaksud beres-beres barang. Tapi tiba-tiba... jatuh begitu saja."

"Kenapa tidak panggil aku? Aku bisa membantu," Itachi mengambil kapas kering untuk membersihkan sekitar luka Sasuke lalu menutupnya dengan kain kasa yang direkatkan dengan plester.

"Habisnya—Aniki kelihatan sibuk sekali. Mana mungkin aku ganggu dengan hal sepele begini," Sasuke mengusap-usap kepalanya yang masih terasa pusing.

Itachi menghela nafas dan membereskan isi kotak P3K yang berhamburan di kasur Sasuke, "ya sudah—beres-beresnya nanti saja. Sekarang kau tiduran dulu sampai kepalamu tidak pusing lagi!"

"Tapi..." Sasuke hendak protes, namun terhenti seketika begitu Itachi memberinya death glare khas Uchiha yang membuatnya langsung menurut.

Itachi tampaknya puas melihat Sasuke berbaring di tempat tidurnya, "aku buatkan makan siang dulu."

Sasuke pun cuma bisa pasrah, tidk mau membuat kakaknya itu marah. Pemuda itu pun menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Cuaca di luar sangat tidak bersahabat, membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk diam di rumah meski teman-teman sekelasnya ribut mengajaknya ke pantai, apalagi para cewek. Bagi Sasuke, daripada menghabiskan waktu dengan hal bodoh tidak berguna begitu, lebih baik dia belajar di rumah, atau sesekali membantu kakaknya memecahkan suatu kasus ringan yang tak langka di daerah tempat mereka tinggal.

Apalagi setelah Itachi mengizinkan Sasuke untuk ikut dalam 'perburuan' si Kurozuki yang telah mencuri 3 harta pusaka negara, dan salah satunya adalah harta pusaka keluarga Uchiha yang usianya lebih dari 200 tahun itu.

Kini dendam Sasuke pada Kurozuki bukan hanya karena pencuri brengsek itu telah mempermalukannya.. dua kali!! Tapi juga karena dia telah berani mencoreng nama Uchiha yang terkenal sebagai petinggi si departemen kepolisian dari waktu ke waktu. Harta Uchiha yang dijaga begitu ketat di Bank Internasional, bisa dibobol begitu saja, tanpa merusak alarm, tanpa merusak brankas... dan tanpa jejak. Seolah memang harta itu tidak pernah berada dalam brankas baja setebal 30 cm itu.

Sedang sibuk melayang-layang dengan segala hipotesa dan analisanya, Sasuke dikejutkan dering ponselnya yang dia set dalam volume tertinggi. Dia pun mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya.

'Dobe calling'

Begitu yang dia baca di layar ponselnya dan Sasuke langsung mengangkatnya, "apa, dobe?"

"_Bhuu—kau itu dingin banget. Kita 'kan udah seminggu ga ketemu. Kau ga kangen apa sama aku?"_ suara Naruto yang melengking menembus telinga Sasuke .

"Hn—ngapain juga aku harus kangen kamu, Usuratonkachi?!"

"_Dasar, temee!!"_

"Dobe," Sasuke memiringkan badannya. Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, tanpa sadar dia merintih.

Jelas itu membuat Naruto heran, _"kau kenapa, temee?"_

"Ck—tidak. Cuma tadi tertimpa box dari atas lemari," jawab Sasuke.

"_KAU TIDAK APA-APA 'KAN, SASUKE?"_

Mendengar nada panik yang ketara dari suara Naruto, mau tidak mau Sasuke bengong juga. Apalagai... jarang Naruto memanggil namanya, seperti dia jarang memanggil nama Naruto. Karena mereka terlanjur akrab denga nama temee dan dobe.

"_Sasuke—kau luka tidak? Parah? Oi!! Jawab aku, Sasuke!!"_ suara Naruto makin terdengar panik.

"Aku baik-baik saja, temee!! Kau ini seperti dengar berita aku tertabrak truk saja," jawab Sasuke dingin.

"_Serius? Kau ga apa? Ga luka?"_

Sasuke makin heran dengan sikap Naruto yang seperti ini, "luka sedikit di kepalaku. Aniki sudah mengobatiku."

Sasuke mendengar Naruto menghela nafas lega, _"syukurlah,"_ kata Naruto di seberang sana.

Baru saja Sasuke akan bertanya, tiba-tiba dia merasakan guncangan yang cukup besar. Beberapa barangnya jatuh dari rak bukunya. Dan guncangan itu tak lantas berhenti.

Gempa.

Hanya itu yang terpikir oleh Sasuke. Menyingkirkan rasa sakit di kepalanya dia pun segera bangkit dan berusaha keluar dari kamarnya. Namun itu terasa 2 kali lebih sulit karena guncangan yang kuat ini. Barang-barangnya berjatuhan, terdengar suara benda-benda pecah dan juga debam suara benda berat yang menghantam lantai.

Akhirnya Sasuke berhasil mencapai pintu, dan saat dia membuka pintu, dia melihat Itachi tengah menuju ke kamarnya.

"Sasuke!! Kita harus cepat keluar," Itachi mengulurkan tangannya dan membantu Sasuke menuruni tangga.

"_Oi—Sasuke!! Sasuke!!"_ suara Naruto masih terdengar dari ponsel Sasuke, namun si pemilik ponsel itu tidak sempat memikirkan apapun selain untuk segera menyelamatkan diri.

.

#

.

"SASUKE!!!" teriakan Naruto bergema sia-sia seiring suara tanda bahwa sambungan telepon sudah terputus.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gaara.

"Sasuke... entahlah.. tadi aku telepon dengan dia dan mendadak terdengar suara aneh di sana," tangan Naruto bergetar.

Gaara memandang wajah pucat Naruto, dan dia pun menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan, "ayo, kita periksa daerah itu."

Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti Gaara ke altar yang ada dalam ruangan itu. Gaara mengambil sebuah wadah air dari tembaga dan meletakkannya di tatami. Beberapa saat kemudian, tiba-tiba air dalam wadah itu beriak tanpa ada siapapun yang menyentuhnya.

"Gaara..." Naruto tampak panik.

"Sial!!" umpat Gaara dan dia langsung mengeluarkan selembar **ofudo** bertuliskan mantra dan mencelupkannya dalam air itu, _"On sowahanba shuda saraba tamara sowahanba shudo kan... On tatagyato dohanbaya sowaka... On handobo dohanbaya sowaka... Onbazoro dohanbaya sowaka... On basaragini harajihattaya sowaka... On barodaya sowaka," _dalam sekejap muncullah lambang pentagram merah di dasar air itu.

"_Shuku... Dou... Shou..."_ Naruto merapalkan sebuah mantra dan seketika muncullah sosok seorang pria dewasa, berambut pirang pucat panjang yang tergerai indah, dengan kedua bola mata merah yang mengisyaratkan kekuatan, "Kyuubi, lindungi Gaara!" perintah Naruto pada **shikigami** miliknya itu.

"Jika itu perintah tuan," ujar shikigami itu tanpa menggerakkan mulutnya sama sekali. Kemudian pria yang mengenakan kimono gaya bangsawan Jepang kuno itu merentangkan kedua tangannya dan muncullah kekkai berwarna kemerahan mengelilingi altar tempat mereka berada.

"_Namah samanta buddhanam Indraya svaha..."_ entah dari mana suara itu bergaung dan sedetik berikutnya sebuah petir hitam menyambar kekkai milik Kyuubi dan menggetarkan altar itu.

_"Hikuu!!"_ Naruto memerintahkan Kyuubi untuk menyerang balik siapapun yang menyerang mereka barusan.

Api merah membara memenuhi ruangan itu dan menelan petir hitam yang semenjak tadi menyerang mereka.

Keributan itu mengundang perhatian dari Minato dan Kushina yang ada tidak jauh dari ruangan utama itu. Keduanya pun segera masuk dalam washitsu yang kini telah berubah menjadi panggung beradunya dua kekuatan spiritual yang luar biasa.

"Bintang hitam!!" pekik Kushina begitu melihat petir hitam yang masih terus menyambar diantara tarian api milik Kyuubi.

Tak disangka sebuah petir melesat cepat menuju ke arah Kushina. Tanpa ragu Minato pun berdiri di depan istrinya itu_, "on basara gini haraji hattaya sowaka!!"_ sebuah kekkai putih tipis menghalau petir itu hingga menyambar sebuah pintu shouji.

Adu antara petir dan api itu berlangsung cukup lama hingga akhirnya Gaara bisa memagang kendali, _"noumaku san man da, basara dan sen da, makara sha da sowata ya un taratakanman, on kiri kiri, on kiri kiri!!"_

Petir hitam tadi seolah tersedot oleh sesuatu dan berkumpul di tangan Gaara. Kemudian dari sana terbentuklah sebuah permata hitam mengkilat yang tampak mengerikan. Setelah semua reda, tubuh Gaara langsung limbung, untunglah Naruto cepat tanggap dan menahan pundak Gaara.

Minato dan Kushina segera mendekati dua pemuda itu, "kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya Minato cemas."

Gaara mengangguk, "aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit lelah," dia pun duduk dengan tegak lagi. Mata hijaunya menatap wadah tembaga yang kini telah mengering isinya. Menyisakan sebuah ofudo yang terbakar sebagian, "kita harus segera kembali ke Tokyo," katanya.

Minato dan Kushina berpandangan lalu mereka mengangguk, "baiklah, akan aku siapkan transportasinya sekarang," Minato pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Naruto memandang Kyuubi yang masih berdiri di dekatnya, "tolong lacak siapa yang menyerang kita," dia menyerahkan batu hitam di tangan Gaara pada Kyuubi.

Sosok siluman rupawan itu pun melesat pergi menembus atap gedung bergaya kuno itu. Dan dalam sekilas pandang sosoknya berubah menjadi wujud siluman rubah berekor 9.

"Kalian berdua istirahat dulu," ujar Kushina, "biar aku yang bereskan sisanya."

"Kaasan," Naruto memandang ibunya itu.

Kushina tersenyum seraya menepuk kepala Naruto, "sudah sana! Kasihan Gaara kalau kau ajak berdiri terus."

Naruto mengangguk dan memapah Gaara keluar dan menuju kamar mereka.

Sedangkan Kushina, dia mengeuarkan beberapa kertas putih polos berbentuk orang. Dan ketiksa dia selesai membaca sebuah mantra, kertas-kertas itu bergerak, "tolong bereskan ruangan ini, ya?!" ujar Kushina pada shikigami-shikigami miliknya yang merasuk dalam kertas itu. Kemudian dia pun keluar dan membiarkan pesuruhnya bekerja membersihkan ruangan yang porak-poranda itu.

#

"Kau yakin kuat pulang sekarang?" tanya Naruto saat dia dan Gaara menuju mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam yang sudah disiapkan Minato.

Gaara mengangguk, "kalau lebih lama lagi, kekkai yang dipasang Kushina Sama akan runtuh, aku harus menahannya," Gaara masuk dalam mobil itu terlebih dulu.

"Kalian berdua hati-hati," ujar Karura yang mengantar mereka bersama Kushina dan Minato.

"Masalah di sini serahkan pada Kushina. Kalian berdua berkonsentrasi saja di Tokyo," kata Minato, "setelah disini beres, aku akan menyusul kalian."

Naruto mengangguk dan masuk dalam mobil. Kemudian kendaraan itu pun segera melintasi jalanan di kota kuno yang menjadi bagian cagar budaya di kota Kyoto.

Yang tidak mereka ketahui, semenjak tadi ada seekor burung gagak bermata emas yang terus mengikuti pergerakan mereka....

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

A/N:

Pasti pada bingung sama istilah-istilah onmyou yang aneh ini. Saia jelasin dikit ya...

**Magatama**: batu yang berbentuk seperti bentuk dalam lingkaran Yin Yang. Biasa terbuat dari batu mulia maupun batu biasa. Magatama biasa disertakan dalam setiap upacara keagamaan dan kepercayaan di Jepang karena orang Jepang meyakini kalau satu butir Magatama adalah perlambang 1 siklus kehidupan manusia.

**Tomoe**: lambang yang terdiri dari 3 magatama. Image dari lambang ini bisa berupa 2 arti, pusaran dan kelopak bunga, tergantung bagaimana perasaan orang yang memandang lambang ini.

**Miko**: secara harafiah berarti wanita kuil. Namun bisa diartikan sebagai mereka yang mengabdi pada kuil sebagai pelayan dewa. Peran Miko dalam fic bukanlah sebagai pelayan dewa, melainkan sebagai seorang onmyouji, dan bertugas untuk membantu dalam setiap ritual dan sebagai penyeimbang energi spiritual agar proses ritual bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

**Ofudo**: kertas mantra yang biasa dipakai oleh pendeta maupun Onmyouji dalam ritual mereka.

**Shikigami**: roh yang merupakan pesuruh atau pengikut dari seorang yang berkekuatan spiritual tinggi. Roh-roh ini memiliki beberapa keunggulan tergantung jenis dan tingkatan roh mereka. Roh rendahan biasanya berwujud hewan-hewan kecil dan biasanya diberi tugas sebagai pengantar pesan. Namun roh tingkat tinggi adalah roh yang memiliki kemampuan magis yang besar. Biasa berwujud binatang yang didewakan. Seperti burung garuda, serigala, rubah atau pun naga. Hanya omnyouji atau pendeta tinggi yang mampu mengendalikan roh-roh semacam ini.

Dan mengenai mantra-mantra aneh itu... jangan kira saia ngarang sendiri, ya.. itu beneran fakta murni dari dunia onmyou. Gimana cara saia dapet? Hmm... kayanya cukup saia yang tau *ketawa horor*

.

Ja, arigatou buat semua yang udah ripiu dari chap satu. Dukungan anda inspirasi saia *kebawa atmosfir pemilu nih XDD* Okeh—saia tunggu komen anda tentang chap ini*lambe-lambe saputangan nan lebay jaya*


	4. Chapter 4

**oOo To Love You More oOo**

Disclaimer: Tolong siapa saja, tangkap **Kishimoto** **Masashi** yang udah melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada semua chara di **NARUTO**.

Pair: Neji x Sasuke, Gaara x Naruto XDD

Genre: Antara Angst, Romance en Supranatural :D

Rate: M!!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Ini, minumlah," Itachi membawakan Sasuke segelas minuman. Saat ini mereka berada di camp pengungsian akibat gempa yang terjadi kemarin. Gempa yang cukup besar namun untunglah tak menyebabkan bangunan-bangunan tinggin roboh.

Akan tetapi banyak rumah yang mengalami kerusakan parah akibat tertimpa tiang listrik maupun akibat kedakan dari saluran gas bawah tanah. Bersyukur karena pihak pemerintah bisa dengan tanggap menangani lokasi hingga tidak timbul korban yang lebih banyak lagi.

"Pundak Aniki tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sasuke seraya memandang pundak kanan Itachi yang terluka karena melindungi Sasuke dari lontaran aspal yang terbelah karena ledakan dari bawah.

"Ah," Itachi duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "luka segini sih tidak masalah," katanya sambil tersenyum.

Mereka terdiam dan melihat orang-orang yang berkumpul di taman terluas di wilayah itu. Beberapa tim medis tampak sibuk dengan pasien mereka. Anak-anak kecil menangis di pelukan ibu mereka. Para orang dewasa membantu apa yang bisa mereka bantu.

Tubuh Sasuke sedikit merinding, meski ini bukan gempa besar pertama yang dia rasakan, tetap saja....

Itachi menyadari kondisi adiknya dan merangkul pundak pemuda itu, "tidak apa-apa,' bisiknya pelan.

Sasuke bersandar di dada bidang Itachi, ketakutannya hilang seketika... Sasuke pun tidak tahu kenapa... setiap ada gempa, meski hanya sebuah guncangan kecil saja, bisa membuat tubuhnya lemas seketika. Dan yang bisa menenangkannya hanyalah Itachi.

"Aa—itu Naruto Kun."

Sasuke langsung menegakkan badannya dan melihat sobat pirangnya mencari di antara para pengungsi. Dan saat bola mata biru itu bertemu sosok Sasuke dan Itachi, Naruto pun langsung memacu langkahnya.

"Sasuke!! Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto cemas, wajahnya tampak sedikit pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dobe!" kata Sasuke. Walau begitu, dia senang Naruto datang.

Lalu Naruto memandang Itachi, "Itachi San terluka, ya?"

"Ah—hanya luka memar saja kok."

Naruto terduduk lemas di depan kedua saudara Uchiha itu, "syukurlah.. aku pikir... aku pikir..." air mata menetes di pipi Naruto.

"O—oi, dobe!! Kenapa malah kamu yang nangis?!" Sasuke jadi panik sendiri.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menahan isak tangisnya, "temee!! Aku takut tahu!!! Dari kemarin mau kesini tapi dihalangi petugas. Masih rawan katanya. Makanya aku... aku..." Naruto kembali menangis.

Sasuke memandang kakaknya dengan pandangan bingung. Namun Itachi tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke.

"Kau punya sahabat yang sangat baik, Sasuke," ujar Itachi, "ah—itu Obito San dan Kakashi Senpai. Aku ke sana dulu, ya?!" dia pun berdiri dan melangkah tertatih menuju 2 rekannya di kepolisian itu.

Setelah Itachi pergi, Sasuke menyuruh Naruto duduk di sebelahnya, "kami tidak apa-apa kok. Kau juga lihat sendiri. Meski tanah dan aspal rusak parah, bangunan-bangunan penting di kota ini terselamatkan. Korban jiwa juga minim sekali."

Naruto menghapus air matanya.

Saat itu Sasuke melihat sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manis Naruto, "oi—itu... bukannya cincin yang selalu kau pakai di kalung perakmu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ini?" Naruto menunjukkan cincinnya, "iya. Ini cincin yang diberikan Gaara padaku."

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan raut wajah yang sangat heran, "j-jadi kamu dan dia sudah..." dan jawaban yang dia dapat hanyalah seulas senyum yang menghiasi wajah Naruto.

Pemuda berambut gelap itu pun menunduk lesu, "—aku tidak mau komentar apa-apa lagi."

Naruto hanya tertawa pelan. Saat ini dia benar-benar bersyukur karena Sasuke tidak terluka parah.

"Ngomong-ngomong," Sasuke kembali memandang Naruto, "kau dari mana?"

"Dari Kyoto."

"Hah? Bersama si Gaara itu?"

"Ya iyalah. Kaasan dan ibunya Gaara 'kan kerja di Kyoto. Makanya kami barengan ke sana."

Sasuke tidak mau bertanya lagi. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berat.

"Mukamu pucat sekali," Naruto menyentuh kening Sasuke, "demam... sebaiknya kau berbaring saja. Sini!!"

"O—Oi, dobe!!" tapi Sasuke tidak bisa melawan saat Naruto menarik badannya dan memaksanya untuk rebahan dengan menjadikan kedua kaki Naruto sebagai alas kepalanya.

"Jangan bawel! Tidur saja!!" kata Naruto cuek tanpa memperhatikan raut wajah Sasuke dan juga orang-orang yang memandang mereka dengan heran.

Sasuke mencoba bangun, tapi sakit di kepala membuatnya pasrah saja berbaring.

Naruto mengusap-usap kepala Sasuke, "tidur saja ya... tidak apa-apa kok... aku tidak akan pergi..."

Saat itu, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sangat nyaman. Kantuk pun datang tanpa paksaan dan membuat Sasuke dengan cepatnya menutup mata dan jatuh dalam tidur yang amat nyenyak.

#

Begitu Sasuke membuka matanya, dia melihat wajah kakaknya, "Aniki?"

"Oh—kau sudah bangun?" Itachi membantu Sasuke duduk, "tidurmu pulas sekali seperti kucing."

Sasuke memandang ke sekeliling, masih separuh mengantuk, "mana Naruto?" tanyanya.

"Ah—tadi ada pemuda berambut merah yang menjemputnya. Naruto Kun bilang supaya aku jangan bangunkan kamu."

Sasuke memandang langit yang sudah berubah gelap. Berarti dia tidur lama sekali. Dan sekarang... entah kenapa rasanya badannya menjadi enteng dan sakit di kepalanya lenyap sudah.

Itachi menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke, "besok kita sudah boleh kembali ke rumah. Malam ini petugas masih memeriksa kemungkinan gempa susulan," Itachi merapikan poni Sasuke, "kalau kau masih mengantuk, tidur dalam tenda saja."

Sasuke menggeleng, "aku sudah tidak mengantuk lagi," katanya, "aku mau minum dulu," dia pun berdiri dan menuju ke keran air minum di taman. Untunglah masih ada 1 saluran air yang selamat dan tidak mengalami kerusakan, jadi meski mengungsi, semua tidak kekurangan air bersih untuk minum.

Setelah memuaskan dahaga yang mencekik tenggorokannya sejak tadi, Sasuke pun kembali mengamati suasana di pengungsian itu. Tidak seperti kemarin dan pagi tadi, sekarang wajah-wajah yang dia lihat sudah tampak lebih tenang dan tak ada lagi tangis histeris. Ibu-ibu menggendong anaknya sembari menyanyikan lagu pengantar tidur. Para ayah dan orang dewasa lain membantu petugas membenahi jalanan yang rusak parah.

"Yo—kau sudah bangun tuan pu—!!"

Sasuke memotong ucapan orang yang ada dibelakangnya dengan serangan siku sekuat tenaga yang menghantam perut orang itu, "panggil aku begitu lagi, ku lumat kepalamu, Obito San," Sasuke berkacak pinggang dan memandang sosok Obito yang membungkuk menahan sakit.

"K—Kau ini ganas sekali, Sasuke Kun. Aku 'kan cuma bercanda."

"Bercanda juga ada batasnya, baka."

Obito berdiri tegak dan memandang sepupu jauhnya itu, "kau ini ga ada sopan-sopannya sama aku. Padahal aku juga lebih tua dari Itachi."

"Tapi kau tidak lebih dewasa dari Aniki," sahut Sasuke ketus.

Obito merengut, "kau ini memang tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali. Beda dengan Itachi."

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan ocehan Obito dan dia pun kembali berjalan, "kenapa kalian berdua masih ada di sini? Bukannya kalian bagian kriminal, ya?"

"Bhuu—kau ini dikhawatirkan orang kok judes gitu," Obito memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak sudi dikhawatirkan orang sepertimu," kata Sasuke, "kasihan Rin San harus mengurusimu seumur hidup."

"Eeeh—enak aja. Rin itu istri terbaik di seluruh dunia, tau!!"

"Makanya itu, kasihan kalau dapat orang seperti kamu," Sasuke kembali ke tempat kakaknya dan duduk dengan cueknya.

"Lho—kenapa, Obito San? Mukanya cemberut begitu?" tanya Itachi.

"Tanya aja sama adikmu tersayang itu!" Obito duduk di sisi Itachi yang lain.

Itachi hanya menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepala melihat 2 orang yang sama sekali tidak bisa akur itu, "Kakashi Senpai mana?" tanya Itachi memecah kebisuan itu.

"Oh—tuh, dia ada di pos pengawas," Obito menunjuk ke sebuah tenda putih di depan taman. Dan tampaklah pria berambut keperakan itu sedang bicara dengan seseorang, "lho—itu Iruka 'kan?"

Itachi menajamkan pandangannya, dan benarlah, memang Iruka, wali kelas adiknya yang sedang bicara dengan Kakashi.

Hal itu juga menarik perhatian Sasuke, "mana Iruka Sensei?" tanyanya.

"Tuh, di tenda pengawas," jawab Itachi, "kau mau ke sana?"

Sasuke mencibir, "mana mau aku ganggu pasangan sejoli yang mesra begitu. Bisa kena kutuk aku," katanya asal.

Itachi dan Obito tertawa.

Sasuke menegadah dan memandang langit malam yang indah bertabur sejuta bintang. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan suka dibalik derita. Seandainya tidak terjadi gempa, orang-orang tidak akan berkumpul dalam suasana akrab seperti ini. Saling menghibur, saling menjaga. Dan yang pasti, setelah semua normal nanti, penduduk pasti menjadi lebih dekat dibanding sebelumnya.

Sasuke menikmati hembusan angin malam yang cukup sejuk. Dan saat dia memandang bulan yang bersinar manja di atas sana, sejenak dia melihat sebuah lingkaran hitam yang menodai redupnya penanda malam itu. Namun saat Sasuke berkedip sekali, lingkaran hitam itu hilang tanpa jejak.

.

#

.

"Haaai!! Kami datang membantu!!" Naruto muncul di depan rumah Sasuke bersama Neji.

"Kalian..." jujur Sasuke kaget melihat kedatangan Neji.

"Aku lihat di berita pagi ini kalau kalian sudah kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Makanya aku dateng. Eh—ketemu Neji pula tadi," kata Naruto, "nah—apa yang bisa kami bantu?"

Sasuke mempersilahkan mereka masuk, "kerusakan rumah tidak parah. Hanya saja dalamnya seperti kapal karam. Hati-hati dengan pecahan kaca!!" ujar Sasuke.

Neji memandangi isi rumah yang berantakan, "ini sih sudah masuk taraf gawat. Bagaimana dengan listrik dan gas?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin 2 hari lagi baru normal. Ya—setidaknya kami bisa tidur dibawah atap hari ini," kata Sasuke, "daerah rumah kalian tidak kena, ya?"

"Rumahku sih aman. 'Kan lumayan jauh dari sini," kata Naruto sambil melangkahi patahan lemari.

"Apartemenku juga aman. Hanya kena sedikit guncangan. Pusat gempa memang di wilayah ini," kata Neji yang memungut pecahan vas.

"Ngomong-ngomong Itachi Nii mana?" tanya Naruto sambil mencari di sudut rumah yang bisa dia jangkau dengan matanya.

"Aniki ada di lantai 2, memeriksa ruang kerjanya," Sasuke kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Membenahi barang-barang yang masih bisa terselamatkan. Dan saat itu dia bersyukur ada Naruto dan Neji yang membantunya.

#

"Ini sampah terakhir," Naruto memasukkan pecahan piring dalam plastik hitam yang dipegang Neji.

Neji pun mengikat plastik sampah itu erat dan meletakkannya di luar pagar.

"Yosh—rumah Sasuke sudah layak huni lagi," Naruto memandang seisi rumah yang sudah bersih seperti semula, meski ada beberapa jendel ayang terpaksa tidak berkaca.

"Thanks. Aku benar-benar tertolong," kata Sasuke tulus.

"Ah—itu gunanya teman, iya 'kan, Neji?"

Neji mengangguk.

"Kalian bekerja keras hari ini," Itachi datang dari luar rumah sambil membawa 4 gelas berisi air dingin yang dia dapat dari petugas yang membantu warga untuk memperbaiki kerusakan.

"Arigatou, Itachi Nii," Naruto menghabiskan isi gelas itu sekali minum, "hyaa—segaaar!!"

Itachi tersenyum, "makan malam akan diantar sebentar lagi. Sekarang sebaiknya kalian istirahat dulu," kata Itachi.

Lalu mereka berempat pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang kondisinya paling normal diantara sofa yang lain. Sambil berbincang sejenak, mereka pun mengistirahatkan tubuh yang kepayahan setelah bekerja keras sejak tadi.

tak lama, petugas dari dinas sosial pun datang membawakan jatah makan bagi mereka. Dan meski hanya diterangi batang lilin yang redup, ransum darurat itu terasa senikmat steak di hotel mewah...

"Hyaaa—bintangnya buanyaaak!!" Naruto memandang kelamnya langit yang bertabur ribuan titik kecil cahaya yang indah.

"Belum ada listrik sih, jadi bintangnya tampak jelas," kata Sasuke.

Saat ini mereka bertiga sedang menikmati malam di haaman belakang rumah Sasuke yang cukup luas. Itachi sedang kembali ke pos pengawasan untuk mencari berita terbaru tentang situasi lingkungan rumah mereka.

3 remaja sebaya itu duduk beralaskan rumput dan menikmati lukisan malam yang menakjubkan itu.

Udara malam di musim panas itu seolah tak mengganggu kesenangan 3 pemuda belia itu untuk mengobrol dan juga bicara tentang hal-hal kecil yang sepele. Biasanya Sasuke paling anti pembicaraan macam ini, tapi sekarang... dia merasa kalau hal-hal kecil dan sepele itu bisa saja jadi kenangan berharga 'kan? Kenangan tentang fakta bahwa kau memiliki sahabat-sahabt yang baik dan begitu mempedulikanmu.

.

#

.

Sebulan telah berlalu sejak bencana gempa itu. Hari ini—sekolah pun di mulai lagi. Dan kehebohan di SMU Konoha Gakuen masih tetap sama seolah daerah itu tak terkena musibah apapun.

"Ohayou, temee!!" sapa Naruto diikuti pukulan dahsyat di punggung Sasuke.

"Usuratonkachi!! Kau mau buat aku patah tulang, ya?!"

Naruto nyengir selebar yang dia bisa, "ya mana mungkinlah..." dia mengganti sepatunya dengan uwabaki dan mengikuti Sasuke masuk ke kelas mereka.

Ruangan itu sudah lumayan penuh, dan mereka langsung menuju ke bangku mereka. Dan rupanya Neji sudah tiba lebih dulu dari mereka.

"Ohayou!!" sapa Naruto.

"Ohayou," Neji membalasnya dengan senyum.

Naruto duduk di bangkunya, "gimana tugas musim panas kalian? Sudah selesai semua?"

"Sudah pasti. Memangnya aku kau yang selalu ngebut mengerjakan di detik-detik terakhir liburan?" kata Sasuke sewot.

"Yee—yang penting 'kan selesai," Naruto menggantung tasnya di sisi meja kayunya, "Neji juga sudah selesai?"

"Sudah. Tidak terlalu menyita banyak waktu juga, sih."

Naruto cemberut, "kalian berdua pintar-pintar sih," katanya.

Saat itu tiba-tiba Sakura datang menghampiri mereka, "ano—Sasuke Kun, Neji San, bisa minta tolong?" kata gadis itu.

Kedua pemuda yang dipanggil memandang teman sekelas mereka.

"Pelajaran pertama sejarah nasional. Sensei minta supaya maket dari perpustakaan dibawa ke kelas. Tapi itu berat sekali. Kalian bisa tolong bantu aku?"

Sasuke dan Neji saling berpandangan, lalu mereka mengangguk.

Sakura tersenyum lebar, "terima kasih—aku benar-benar tertolong," lalu dia menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Sasuke, "itu kunci ruang penyimpanan maket. Ada di rak nomor 3 di lemari dekat pintu."

Sasuke menerima kunci itu dan berdiri, "ayo," katanya pada Neji. Dan mereka berdua pun meninggalkan kelas itu.

"Bhuu—aku ditinggal," Naruto menggembungkan pipinya.

Sakura tersenyum melihat itu, "nah—kalau kau mau, bantu aku siapkan meja untuk tempat maket itu, ya?!"

Mendengar itu Naruto pun langsung berdiri dan mengikuti Sakura dengan semangat. Persis seperti anak anjing yang diberi tulang mainan.

#

Sasuke dan Neji berdiri di depan sebuah lemari kayu yang cukup besar. Mereka mendongakkan kepala mereka dan memandang maket sejarah yang ada di rak paling atas di lemari itu.

"Dasar Sakura, kenapa dia tidak bilang kalau tempatnya setinggi itu, sih?" Sasuke mengacak poninya.

Neji tertawa pelas, lalu dia menyeret sebuah kursi ke depan lemari itu, "biar aku saja," katanya. Lau dia pun naik ke kursi itu dan mengambil maketnya, "untung saja maketnya terpisah," Neji pun menurunkan satu per satu maket dari plastik dan juga kayu itu. Sasuke menerimanya di bawah.

"Banyak juga," kata Sasuke sambil memasukkan bagian-bagian maket itu dalam kardus kosong.

"Masih 6 lagi," Neji hendak mengambil sebuah replika pasukan berkuda jaman samurai dulu. Namun tak mereka sangka, sebuah guncangan lumayan hebat terjadi, "gempa lagi?" Neji berpegang pada lemari itu, mencoba untuk turun, "Sasuke—kau tidak apa..." dia memandang Sasuke dan terkejut melihat pemuda itu gemetar hebat dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, "SASUKE!!" Neji langsung melompat turun dan mendorong tubuh Sasuke saat dia melihat sebuah lemari di dekat Sasuke mulai ambruk.

Ruangan itu dipenuhi suara barang-barang yang berjatuhan. Namun untung saja guncangan itu segera berhenti. Suasana pun kembali normal meski banyak siswa masih merasa ketakutan. Kepanikan yang menyebar begitu cepat tidak bisa diredakan begitu saja, hingga akhirnya para guru dan yang staff sekolah membimbing murid-murid supaya berkumpul di lapangan sekolah...

"—Aduh..." Sasuke mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Terbentur mungkin, "kenapa... ada gempa lagi..." dia mencoba berdiri tapi badannya terasa berat. Saat itu dia baru sadar kalau ada yang menimpanya, "NEJI?!!"

Sasuke panik melihat pemuda berambut panjang itu tak sadarkan diri di atasnya. Dia mencoba duduk, dan begitu berhasil, dia makin terkejut melihat sebelah kaki Neji tertimpa lemari yang lumayan besar.

"NEJII!!" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh Neji, mencoba membuatnya bangun. Dan ternyata itu tidak sia-sia, Neji membuka matanya,

"Sasuke?" dan segera dia merintih kesakitan.

"Ja—jangan bergerak dulu.." kata Sasuke, "kakimu tertimpa lemari.. a—aku akan cari bantuan..."

Tepat saat itu, pintu ruangan tempat mereka berada pun terbuka dan muncullah Naruto dan Gaara.

"Sasuke!! Neji!!" Naruto dengan lincahnya melompati barang-barang yang berserakan dan juga patahan lemari di sana-sini, "kalian berdua terluka?" tanyanya panik.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi Neji..."

Naruto dan Gaara melihat ke arah kaki Neji yang tertimpa lemari, "ya ampun—ini parah sekali!!" Naruto berlutut dan menepuk pundak Neji, "tahan, ya. Aku dan Gaara akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini," katanya, "Sasuke, kalau lemarinya terangkat, segera tarik Neji, ya?!"

Sasuke mengangguk. Kemudian Naruto bersama dengan Gaara berusaha mengangkat lemari berat itu untuk membebaskan kaki Neji. Dan saat celahnya sudah lebar, Sasuke menarik Neji sekuat tenaga.

"Argh!!" Neji merintih kesakitan saat itu.

"Ada kayu yang menancap di kakinya," ujar Gaara, "ayo—kita harus segera keluar dari sini," Gaara mengalungkan lengan Neji di lehernya dan membantunya berdiri.

"Ayo Sasuke!!" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke yang masih terduduk lemas di lantai, "kita tidak tahu kapan gempa susulan akan terjadi. Ayo keluar!!" Naruto setengah menyeret Sasuke supaya pemuda itu mengikutinya....

Sesampainya mereka ke luar gedung sekolah, Minato, yang wajahnya sudah sepucat mayat langsung menghampiri keempat siswa itu dan langsung memeluk Naruto erat-erat.

"Naruto... syukurlah kau baik-baik saja, nak..."

Naruto meronta dan melepaskan diri dari ayahnya, "Tousan!! Apaan sih?! Aku bukan anak SD lagi. Malu tau!!" serunya sewot. Dan itu membuat beberapa murid tersenyum juga, "bukan aku yang harus Tousan perhatiin, tapi Neji tuh!!" Naruto menunjuk kaki Neji yang berdarah.

"Ya ampun!! Kenapa bisa jadi begini?" Minato bergegas menggantikan Gaara untuk memapah Neji, lalu dia membawa pemuda itu duduk di salah satu bangku batu yang ada di halaman.

Saat itu Iruka datang membawa kotak P3K, "Minato Sensei, biar saya yang periksa," ujar pria berwajah kalem itu. Dan dia pun memeriksa keadaan kaki Neji, "... ini parah sekali. Ku rasa ada tulangmu yang retak," ujar Iruka begitu melihat luka di kaki Neji.

"A—aku panggilkan ambulance dulu," Minato mengeluarkan ponselnya dan segera

"Sen... Sensei, tidak usah," cegah Neji.

"Tidak usah bagaimana? Lukamu itu parah!" Iruka membersihkan luka Neji sementara guru-guru yang lain berusaha menenangkan para siswa.

Selesai menelepon, Minato memutuskan supaya mereka semua tetap berada di halaman sampai petugas datang dan memeriksa kemungkinan terjadi gempa yang lain.

Murid-murid pu mencari posisi yang enak untuk duduk atau pun untuk mengobrol dengan teman-teman mereka. Kebanyakan bertanya-tanya tentang gempa yang terjadi kali ini...

"Nih minum," Naruto memberikan sebotol air mineral pada Sasuke yang masih agak pucat, "kau tidak apa-apa? Gempa tadi lumayan besar."

Sasuke menerima botol itu dan meneguk isinya. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas, "aku tidak apa-apa."

Naruto memandang sahabatnya itu, "kau istirahat dulu di sini, ya?! Aku mau ke tempat Gaara sebentar."

"Iya," Sasuke membiarkan Naruto pergi dan menghampiri Gaara yang duduk di bawah pohon sakura keramat itu. Lalu dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Neji yang duduk di sebelahnya setelah kakinya diobati darurat oleh Iruka Sensei.

"Ng... terima kasih, ya. Kau... menyelamatkan aku," katanya terbata.

Neji tersenyum, "tidak masalah. Sudah seharusnya aku menolongmu. Kita teman, 'kan?!"

Mau tidak mau Sasuke ikut tersenyum, "yang jelas aku hutang nyawa padamu. Kalau kau tidak mendorongku—pasti aku yang akan tertimpa lemari itu."

Neji memandang wajah Sasuke, "maaf kalau aku bertanya begini, tapi—melihat gelagatmu saat gempa tadi... apa kau punya semacam trauma?"

Sekilas Sasuke memandang Neji sebelum dia memandang pada tanah di bawahnya, "... entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa... setiap ada gempa... meski hanya guncangan kecil saja. Tubuhku ini rasanya lumpuh dan otakku tidak bisa bekerja. Dibilang trauma pun—aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan aku trauma," katanya lirih, "memalukan, ya?! Tertawa saja kalau kau mau."

"Sama sekali tidak, kok."

Seketika itu Sasuke langsung memalingkan wajahnya pada Neji yang tetap tersenyum padanya.

"Wajar kalau orang punya 1 hal yang menjadi kelemahannya. Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini 'kan?" kata Neji, "karena itu aku tidak akan tertawa."

Saat itu entah kenapa Sasuke merasa wajahnya menjadi panas. Dia pun kembali memandangi tanah, "thanks."

Neji hanya menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

#

"Gaara... kekkai-nya semakin menipis. Bagaimana ini?" ujar Naruto nyaris berbisik, "apa Kaasan harus pulang ke Tokyo juga supaya kekkai ini bisa lebih kuat lagi?"

Gaara menggeleng, "tugas Kushina San sudah diserahkan pada kita sepenuhnya. Jadi... kekkai ini adalah tanggung jawab kita. Malam ini... aku akan mengikat seluruh wilayah ini kekkai."

"Tapi... itu berbahaya untukmu," Naruto memandang Gaara dengan cemas.

Gaara balas memandang Naruto, "aku tidak bisa membiarkan bintang hitam berbuat sesuka hatinya di wilayahku. Dan lagi... saat Kurozuki 'menandai'nya sekali lagi, kekkai ini akan sempurna seutuhnya."

Naruto melirik Sasuke yang sedang ngobrol dengan Neji, "ku harap dia bisa mengingat semuanya... secepatnya. Kasihan Kurozuki..."

Gaara hanya menghela nafas dan membiarkan Naruto menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya.

"—Bagaimana dengan Kyuubi? Apa dia bisa melacak keberadaan si bintang hitam itu?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto menggeleng, "dia kembali tanpa informasi. Dan sepertinya dia lumayan shock, soalnya selama ini dia belum pernah gagal mencari siapapun."

"Itu saja sudah cukup memberi informasi."

"Eh?"

Gaara memandang ke langit biru di atas sana, "Kyuubi adalah shikigami yang hebat, jika ada orang yang bisa lolos dari penciuman dan penglihatannya, berarti orang itu kuat. Bahkan mungkin... jauh lebih kuat dariku."

Naruto memeluk lengan Gaara, "tidak apa-apa... Gaara tidak sendiri kok.. Gaara punya aku."

.

#

.

Sekolah diliburkan 2 hari. Dan setelah para petugas memastikan kalau tidak akan terjadi gempa lanjutan, sekolah kembali pada kegiatannya semula.

"Ohayou," Sapa Naruto yang baru sampai ke kelasnya. Dia langsung menghampiri Sasuke dan Neji yang sudah duduk di bangku mereka, "Ou—gimana kakimu, Neji?"

"Cuma retak ringan saja. Tidak separah kelihatannya," kata Neji yang terpaksa memakai kruk untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu," Naruto duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Namun tak lama dia duduk, tiba-tiba Gaara muncul di depan pintu kelas itu. Tanpa perlu dipanggil, Naruto pun langsung menghampiri Gaara, berbincang sebentar dan kemudian pergi bersamanya.

"Mereka itu—pagi-pagi sudah menebar cinta kemana-mana," kata Sasuke yang masih belum habis pikir mengenai hubungan 2 orang itu.

Neji hanya tertawa pelan....

Hari itu berjalan begitu normal. Mengikuti pelajaran, bersantai saat jam istirahat, lalu pulang setelah jam sekolah usai. Gedung sekolah yang begitu hidup di siang hari, mendadak menjadi begitu sepi dan mati saat matahari terbenam.

#

"Ck—dasar baka Aniki. Pakai acara ketinggalan berkas penting pula, aku jadi harus mengantarnya malam-malam begini," Sasuke menggerutu saat dia baru saja sampai di stasiun. Dia pun keluar dari stasiun subway itu dan hendak menuju ke halte untuk pulang ke rumah.

Namun saat melewati sekolahnya, tidak sengaja dia melihat sosok Neji di halaman sekolah. Pintu gerbang sekolah pun sedikit terbuka. Tak berpikir lagi, Sasuke pun menyusul Neji.

"Oi—sedang apa di sekolah malam-malam begini?" Sasuke menepuk pundak Neji.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu terkejut melihat kedatangan Sasuke.

"Aku bukan setan. Jangan terkejut sampai tidak bisa bicara 'gitu donk," Sasuke melepaskan tangannya dari Neji.

"A—ah.. maaf. Aku cuma kaget. Tidak menyangka ketemu kamu," Neji membenahi posisi kruknya.

"Sedang apa?" tanay Sasuke lagi.

"Emm—buku sejarahku tertinggal. Sedangkan besok harus mengumpulkan laporan."

"Kau ini. 'kan bisa pinjam punyaku. Lagipula jarak apartemenmu dan rumahku 'kan lebih dekat daripada jarak apartemenmu ke sekolah."

Neji tersenyum, "maaf—aku takut merepotkan."

Sasuke mendengus, "ya sudahlah. Terlanjur sampai di sini, aku temani kau mengambilnya."

"Ah—makasih."

"Hn."

Lalu mereka pun hendak masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, namun tiba-tiba Neji menrintih kesakitan. Itu membuat Sasuke menoleh padanya.

"Kau kenapa? Kakimu sakit?"

"Sedikit."

Sasuke membimbing Neji untuk duduk di bawah pohon sakura dekat dengan halaman olahraga, "kau memaksakan diri berjalan terus sih."

"Maaf, maaf."

"Percuma mau minta maaf sekarang," Sasuke duduk di sebelah Neji dan bersandar pada batang sakura itu, "aah—sekolah di malam hari itu lumayan seram rupanya. Mana gelap pula," Sasuke memandang ke arah bangunan yang seolah beda dengan yang selalu dia lihat setiap harinya.

"Tidak terasa seram kok."

"Hee—rupanya kamu lumayan pemberani, ya?" Sasuke memandang Neji dan saat itu pandangan mata mereka bertemu.

Neji memandang kelamnya kedua bola mata Sasuke, "aku berani... karena kau ada disini..."

"Eh?"

Rasa kaget Sasuke terputus saat tanpa dia sadari bibir mereka kini saling bertemu. Kedua tangan Neji melingkar di pinggangnya dan membawa Sasuke semakin mendekat padanya.

Entah kenapa—saat itu Sasuke sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk melawan. Bahkan dia membalas ciuman itu dan membiarkan Neji terus memeluknya...

Neji menyusupkan tangannya dibalik kaus Sasuke, menyentuh kulit mulus yang tak bercela itu. Bibirnya menyapu jenjang leher Sasuke yang tampak menggiurkan, membuat pemuda berambut hitam itu mengerang.

Sasuke tidak mampu berbuat apapun kecuali membiarkan Neji menyingkirkan kaos yang dia kenakan. Udara malam yang menyentuh kulitnya membuat Sasuke merinding. Namun rasa dingin itu segela lenyap saat Neji memanjanya dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut.

Saat sekali lagi bibir mereka bertemu, Sasuke tak lagi menghalangi Neji untuk menikmati mulutnya, membiarkan pemuda itu menjelajah dalam dirinya.

Neji pun tak menyiakan saat-saat itu. Masih dengan mengunci bibir Sasuke dalam sebuah ciuman, kedua tangannya tak berhenti bergerak dan kini mulai melepaskan sisa pakaian yang melekat di badan Sasuke...

Rerumputan yang tumbuh subur menjadi alas bagi punggung Sasuke saat Neji merebahkannya. Langit hitam berhias bintang menyapa pandangannya. Namun semua segera berubah gelap saat dia menutup matanya dan menikmati sentuhan Neji di sekujur tubuhnya.

Belaian lembut dia rasakan memanja raganya, bisikan pelan menggelitik sukmanya. Sasuke terperangkap dalam aroma Neji yang begitu memabukkan.

"Aahh..." desahan singkat meluncur mulus dari bibirnya saat kedua kakinya terbuka tanpa paksaan dan memberi Neji kebebasan untuk mencicipi bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif itu. Sasuke bergerak tak sabar disetiap sentuhan Neji di sana. Jemarinya bertaut dengan helai halus rambut Neji yang menyapa kulitnya, meminta pemuda itu memanjanya lebih jauh lagi...

Neji melepaskan Sasuke yang telah sekali mencapai kepuasan. Mata hitam Neji memandang pada sosok polos Sasuke yang terbaring dihadapannya. Mungil... rapuh...

Neji merendahkan tubuhnya dan berbisik di telinga Sasuke, "aku tidak ingin menunda lebih lama lagi... Sasuke..."

Pemuda itu mendapat jawaban melalui sebuah anggukan. Kemudian dia pun melepaskan semua pakaiannya, menjadikan dirinya sama dengan sosok yang ada di bawahnya kini. Neji kembali mencium bibir Sasuke yang sedikit terbuka. Memanjanya sedemikian rupa hingga pemuda itu memeluknya erat. Sebelah tangan Neji menyusup di punggung Sasuke dan yang lain menjelajahi lekuk tubuh itu.

Desiran sensasi membutakan akal pikiran Sasuke, membuatnya menyerah dan takluk tanpa syarat pada Neji. Tubuhnya bereaksi lebih cepat dari apa yang diinginkannya. Dia lapar akan sentuhan Neji, haus akan bisikan suara Neji. Bagaikan pohon yang membutuhkan air untuk bertahan hidup.

"Nng.." Sasuke menggeliat pelan saat dia merasa tubuhnya mulai terkoyak.. lagi... dan lagi, "—ah!!" dia menangkap gerakan halus dalam tubuhnya. Tidak memaksa, dan memberinya waktu untuk membiasakan diri.

Neji menciumi wajah Sasuke, menenangkan pemuda itu dan dia pun melanjutkan 'misi'nya untuk membuat Sasuke melayang lebih tinggi lagi...

Tak perlu waktu lama sampai Neji menemukan titik yang pas dan membuat Sasuke tak lagi bisa menahan dirinya. Berkali-kali Neji menyentuh titik itu dengan ketiga jarinya, menelan erangan dan rintihan Sasuke, mengingat detail tetes keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya, memetakan setiap gerak tubuh Sasuke... ingatan itu tidak akan terhapus selamanya.

Sasuke tak kuasa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya dan akhirnya dia pun membebaskan semua yang tertahan dalam dirinya. Membiarkan aliran panas itu menyentuh rerumputan. Tubuhnya lemas, namun jiwanya terasa begitu membara.

"Neji..." bisiknya pelan dan memandang wajah tampan itu. Kulit putihnya yang kini basah oleh keringat, mata hitam yang memandangnya dengan begitu lembut, panas tubuhnya yang semenjak tadi memenjarakannya dalam kurungan terindah.. Sasuke tak yakin apa dia bisa melupakan semua itu.

Neji menyusuri bentuk wajah Sasuke, turun hingga leher, dan berhenti tepat dimana jantung Sasuke berada, "terasa kencang sekali," dia memutar jemarinya pelan, membawa getaran halus di tubuh Sasuke, "kau... sangat menggoda, Sasuke...."

Ingin rasanya Sasuke berteriak dan memohon pada Neji untuk segera menyentuhnya kembali. Namun dia tidak mampu, dan hanya bisa menunggu pada apa yang akan dilakukan Neji padanya.

Neji kembali merendahkan kepalanya, kini tepat di antara kedua kaki Sasuke yang terbuka lebar. Helai panjang rambutnya menyentuh kulit basah Sasuke dan membuat pemuda itu mengerang pelan. Erangan itu segera berubah menjadi desahan liar begitu Neji memanja titik tersensitif itu dengan lidah dan rongga mulutnya.

Suara Sasuke menggema keseluruh lapangan sekolah itu. Seolah ingin mengatakan pada dunia bahwa saat ini dia tengah melambung dengan begitu tingginya. Sasuke tak peduli pada apapun selain sentuhan Neji padanya. Seluruh yang ada pada dirinya menyerah pada wujud bernama Neji ini.

Sekali lagi Sasuke hanyut dalam pesona Neji. Membiarkan sari tubuhnya meluncur mulus melewati tenggorokan Neji yang seketika tersenyum padanya. Dan begitu Neji meraik kedua kakinya, menahannya dengan kedua lengannya, Sasuke tahu apa yang akan di lakukan olehnya.

Maka tak ada yang lain yang bisa dia lakukan selain mengangguk dan memberikan seluruh tubuhnya pada pemuda itu.

Neji memandangi tubuh polos Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dia meneobos masuk dalam celah sempit yang sejak tadi menggoda minatnya.

"AAAHH!!" Sasuke berteriak saat merasakan Neji dalam tubuhnya. Meski begitu dia tetap membiarkan Neji untuk terus menjelajahi bagian itu, tanpa interupsi. Rintih perih yang semenjak tadi dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke, berubah menjadi desahan penuh hasrat.

Neji melepaskan tangannya dari sebelah kaki Sasuke dan kini memanja pemuda itu dengan rangkaian pijatan yang sedikit tidak terkendali.

Jemari Sasuke mencengkram rerumputan saat kedua bagian tubuh pribadinya diserang oleh sensasi yang begitu ganas. Melumpuhkan panca indranya dan membuatnya tak lebih bagaikan kepingan kecil yang menginginkan sebuah keutuhan.

Nafas memburu dan tetes peluh mengiringi suara dua insan yang terjebak dalam putaran hasrat duniawi. Memisahkan diri dari dimensi alam sadar dan berkelana jauh menuju dunia asing yang kini menjadi begitu akrab bagi mereka.

Setiap gerakan membawa sensasi yang berbeda, setiap desahan membawa nikmat yang tak sama. Sasuke terjebak dalam jerat tak terputuskan, dan Neji terhanyut dalam arus yang tak bisa dia lawan.

....

"_Sasuke..."_

Sasuke membuka matanya dan memandang kelopak bunga sakura yang bermekaran dengan indahnya.

"_Kau sudah bangun? Tidurmu lelap sekali."_

Sasuke memandang sosok yang memanggil namanya. Dia bisa melihat senyumnya—namun dia tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Semua terasa kabur... tak nyata...

"_Besok... sakura akan berguguran. Aku tunggu di sini... malam saat bunga ini menutup usianya..."_

Dia kenal suara itu... tapi tidak ingat siapa pemiliknya.

"_Sasuke... aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu...."_

Lagi-lagi Sasuke melihat mata lavender itu. Mata yang begitu dia suka... mata yang begitu dia rindukan

....

"Hei—apa kau mau tidur disini semalaman?"

Sasuke terbangun dan segera mendapati wajah Neji tersenyum padanya. Mendadak wajahnya terasa panas, dia yakin kini wajahnya semerah tomat matang saat merasakan sentuhan tangan Neji di wajahnya.

"Maaf ya, aku asal saja melakukan hal ini. Padahal kau..."

"Aku tidak keberatan," Sasuke memotong kalimat Neji dan tersenyum simpul pada pemuda itu. Neji membalas dengan senyum khasnya, "kakimu sendiri bagaimana?" tanyanya.

"Ini? Sama sekali tidak terasa sakit," ujar Neji.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk, lalu dia memandang ke dahan sakura yang selalu kering itu. Cukup lama hingga membuat Neji bertanya,

"Ada apa?"

"Ah—tidak..." Sasuke kembali memandang Neji, "ku rasa tadi aku bermimpi... pohon sakura itu mekar sempurna... cantik sekali..."

Kala itu Neji tak bicara apapun dan hanya memandang wajah Sasuke yang tertimpa cahaya bulan. Kemudian dia pun berdiri. Dengan begitu mudahnya, seolah kakinya tak terluka sama sekali.

"Neji? Ka—kakimu?" Sasuke memandang Neji heran.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya memandang Sasuke kembali, ".... ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu... Sasuke."

Sasuke tak melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Neji saat itu.

Neji memejamkan matanya, sekian detik kemudian, dia kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Dan saat itu, mendadak tubuh Sasuke seperti terpasung.

Mata Neji... mata hitam Neji kini berubah menjadi putih keunguan. Tak berpupil. Mata yang Sasuke kenal. Namun bukan hanya itu yang membuat Sasuke terpaku di tempatnya. Saat ini—tubuh Neji tengah diliputi cahaya keperakan yang indah. Dan perlahan-lahan... pakaian yang dia kenakan berubah. Dan sosok Neji saat ini... adalah sosok orang yang sangat Sasuke benci...

"K-kau..." Sasuke langsung bangkit dan kedua matanya membulat sempurna.

Neji kini berdiri di hadapan Sasuke sebagai seorang Kurozuki, sang pencuri, "ini wujud asliku, Sasuke. Kurozuki yang telah menginjak harga dirimu itu... aku."

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "i—ini bohong... ini semua... ini semua tidak benar 'kan? K-kau Neji... Hyuuga Neji...." pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah.

"Hyuuga Neji adalah aku... dan Kurozuki pun... adalah aku."

"BOHONG!!!" Sasuke berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa.

Neji memandang pemuda itu, "ini semua kenyataan Sasuke," dia melangkah perlahan pada sosok Sasuke yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya seolah terikat oleh sesuatu yang tak kasat mata.

Tangan Neji kini terjulur mengarah pada wajah Sasuke. Dan saat tangan itu menyentuh Sasuke, pemuda berambut hitam itu pun mendadak langsung kehilangan kesadarannya.

"_Noubou akyasha kyarabaya on'arikya marobori sowaka..." _

Neji menahan tubuh Sasuke yang limbung dengan lengannya, "dengan ini.... kekkai akan sempurna 'kan?" tanyanya.

Entah sejak kapan, di belakang Neji telah berdiri 2 orang yang tak lain adalah Gaara dan Naruto.

"Ya. Dan ku harap kali ini Sasuke bisa mengingat semuanya...." ujar Gaara yang mengenakan pakaian seorang Onmyouji. Di sampingnya berdiri Naruto yang memandang cemas pada Sasuke.

"Kurasa aku harus menyiapkan es batu untuk kompres. Pukulan darinya akan menyisakan memar 3 hari di wajahku," Neji membawa Sasuke kembali ke bawah sakura dan membaringkannya, "cepatlah sadar, kekasihku.... 200 tahun itu waktu yang terlalu lama untuk menunggu...."

Saat itu bulan menggantung di langit malam, lingkaran hitam di sana semakin tampak jelas, seolah ingin menelan bulatan indah itu dan membawa gelap yang tak berujung.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

P—PANJAAAAANG!!! LEWAT SEKIAN HALAMAN!!! Biyuh—ga terasa ngetik chap ini bakal sepanjang ini –sigh-

Okeh... apakah ada yang sudah bisa menebak kelanjutan cerita gaje ini?

Tetap saia tunggu ripiunya XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Ooo To Love You More ooo**

Disclaimer: Tolong siapa saja, tangkap **Kishimoto** **Masashi** yang udah melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada semua chara di **NARUTO**.

Pair: Neji x Sasuke, Gaara x Naruto XDD

Genre: Antara Angst, Romance en Supranatural :D

Rate: M!!!

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Pagi sudah menampakkan dirinya, namun sejak tadi belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa Sasuke akan segera sadar. Naruto dan Gaara sepakat membawanya ke rumah Naruto daripada memulangkan Sasuke dalam kondisi seperti itu. Dan sedari tadi, Neji tak beranjak dari sisi Sasuke.

"Semoga saja Sasuke bisa ingat semuanya," kata Naruto pelan.

"Pasti ingat. Ketiga tanda sudah terbuka. Kutukan si bintang hitam pun pasti akan lenyap. Kutukan yang menyegel ingatan Sasuke di setiap reinkarnasinya, aku yakin itu sudah hilang sekarang."

Naruto memandang Gaara, "bagaimana kau bisa yakin?"

Gaara mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kimono yang masih dia kenakan, "ini. Cermin yang menjadi akar kutukan itu."

"Itu 'kan pusaka keluarga Uchiha yang Neji curi. Tapi—sebenarnya punya Neji sih, 'kan dia yang memberikan cermin itu pada Sasuke. Lalu... Apa hubungan cermin ini dengan kutukan dari bintang hitam itu?"

Gaara membalik cermin berbentuk segi lima itu, bagian belakang cermin itu menghitam, seperti terbakar," si bintang hitam membubuhkan kutukan pada cermin ini karena tahu kalau Sasuke tidak pernah meninggalkan barang ini sedetikpun. Kau ingat 'kan, bahkan saat pemakamannya _dulu_, Sasuke minta supaya benda ini tetap berada bersamanya."

Naruto tampaknya mengerti sesuatu, "jadi maksudmu—bintang hitam itu mengambil kesempatan saat pemakaman Sasuke untuk membubuhkan kutukan ini supaya Sasuke tidak akan pernah ingat pada Neji lagi?"

Gaara mengangguk, "kurang lebih begitu."

"Tapi... Yang bisa mendekati jenazah saat itu hanyalah keluarga dan kerabat... Dan setahuku... Hanya 1 orang yang memiliki kemampuan onmyouji di keluarga Uchiha. Jangan-jangan..."

"99 persen dugaanku mengarah padanya. Tapi itu pun belum pasti," Gaara meletakkan cermin itu di atas meja, "sekarang yang penting kita sucikan dulu keempat pusaka ini, dan melepaskan kutukan pada diri Neji. Setelah Sasuke pulih, kita mulai ritualnya."

Naruto memandang keempat benda yang berusia 200 tahun itu. Sebuah lukisan gulung, cermin, sebuah belati kecil dan sebuah kalung magatama. Semuanya adalah harta milik keluarga Hyuuga. Setelah kejadian 200 tahun lalu, harta ini terpencar entah kemana.

Gaara menyadari sorot mata Naruto, di rangkulnya pundak pemuda itu, "sudahlah—semua pasti berjalan lancar. Kekkai di wilayah ini sudah sempurna dengan lepasnya kutukan di tubuh Sasuke, keempat pusaka Hyuuga pun sudah berkumpul. Hanya tinggal menjalankan ritualnya saja."

Naruto mengangguk dan bersandar pada Gaara, "tapi kau tidak akan melepaskan masalah si bintang hitam itu 'kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku tetap akan mencari tahu siapa dia sebenarnya."

Naruto tersenyum, "aku akan membantumu."

"Hn," sahut Gaara singkat.

Tapi itu bisa membuat Naruto tertawa.

"Apa yang lucu?"

Naruto masih sedikit tertawa saat menjawab, "maaf—habis, kau mirip banget sama Sasuke yang sekarang, 'hn'mu itu lho!"

"Itu sih dianya saja yang meniru aku," kata Gaara.

"Ya sudah, aku mau siapkan sarapan dulu, ya?! Sebentr lagi Tousan pasti bangun. Kamu ganti baju dulu sana! Terus kamu mau sarapan apa?"

Gaara memandangi Naruto, "lagakmu itu sudah seperti ibu-ibu saja," Gaara berdiri dan mengambil ranselnya yang tergeletak di dekat sofa, "aku mau mandi sekalian. Masak apa saja sesukamu."

#

Saat Naruto selesai memasak, Minato masuk ke dapur mungil itu, "baunya sedap sekali."

Naruto nyengir, "ini sarapan spesial," kata Naruto sambil menata omelet dalam piring, lengkap dengan salad sayur segar yang tertata apik.

"Ku mau pindah profesi jadi koki?" Minato duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan yang ada di dapur itu, "mana Gaara?"

"Mandi," jawab Naruto singkat dan menghidangkan sarapan untuk ayahnya.

Minato mencicipi omelet sempurna itu, "enak. Kalau begini... Kau saja terus yang bikin sarapan," kelakarnya.

Naruto menggembungkan pipi, "enak aja. Kan udah sepakat," dia berkacak pinggang.

Minato tertawa, "bercanda," katanya. Lalu dia makan beberapa suap sebelum bertanya lagi, "mana Neji dan Sasuke?"

"Belum turun. Mungkin Sasuke masih belum bangun," suara Naruto berubah pelan.

Minato memandang putra semata wayangnya itu, "sudahlah—tidak usah khawatir. Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja."

"Umm—Gaara juga bilang begitu kok," Naruto menata 2 piring lain di meja makan. Saat itu Gaara datang, "pas sekali, sarapan sudah siap."

Gaara pun duduk bersebrangan dengan Naruto dan Minato, lalu mulai sarapan bersama. Sesekali mereka mengobrol ringan untuk mengisi suasana pagi itu.

"Jadi hari ini kalian tidak sekolah?" Tanya Minato.

"Mana mungkin kami meninggalkan Sasuke dan Neji, lagipula Gaara berniat melaksanakan ritual ini sekarang."

Minato memandang Gaara, "kau serius? Tubuhmu pasti kepayahan setelah mengikat wilayah ini dalam kekkai milikmu sendiri."

Gaara menggeleng, "prioritas utamaku saat ini hanyalah untuk memusnahkan kutukan dalam tubuh Neji. Setelahnya baru aku mau istirahat."

Minato menyerah dan tidak mencoba memaksa, "baiklah—aku kalah. Terserah kalian saja," dia meletakkan sendok dan garpu di piringnya yang bersih, "kalau begitu aku siap-siap ke sekolah dulu," Minato beranjak dari duduknya.

"Tumben rajin. Mentang-mentang ada Gaara. Biasanya juga mepet," goda Naruto, "ADUH!!" Rintihnya sambil mengusap kepalanya, "main pukul aja, kalau aku gegar otak 'gimana?!"

"Mana mungkin. Kepalamu itu 'kan lebih keras dari batu," kata Minato, "ya sudah—aku ke kamar dulu."

Naruto masih meringis dan mengusap-usap kepalanya, sedangkan Gaara, makan dengan cueknya tanpa mempedulikan polah ayah anak itu.

#

"Baiklah—aku berangkat duluan," Minato turun dengan pakaian rapi selayak seorang kepala sekolah, "kalian berdua jangan memaksakan diri. Kalau memang tidak mampu, panggil aku!"

"Iya—sudah sana, berangkat!!" Naruto mendorong ayahnya masuk ke dalam mobil, "hati-hati di jalan, ya?!" Lalu dia menutup pintu mobil sedan mewah berwarna hitam itu.

Minato hanya mengangguk, lalu dia menyalakan mesin dan langsung meninggalkan garasi rumah megah itu.

"Nah—Tousan sudah berangkat, sekarang... Kita lihat keadaan Sasuke, yuk."

Gaara mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Naruto. Baru saja, tangannya menutup pintu depan rumah Naruto, tiba-tiba mereka berdua dikejutkan suara gaduh dari lantai dua. Mereka berdua pun serta merta langsung berlari menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto.

Di dalam, mereka melihat Neji tengah terduduk di lantai sambil memegangi pipinya. Sementara Sasuke masih di atas tempat tidur, bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya dan kepalan tangannya tampak mengancam.

"Tenang saja, Neji, aku sudah siapkan es batu di bawah," kata Naruto santai sambil membantu Neji berdiri, "dan kau Sasuke, sudah ada sakura mochi kesukaanmu juga."

Sasuke memandang Gaara dan Naruto. Terdiam sebentar dan kemudian wajahnya tampak rileks lagi, "rupanya kalian berdua juga terlibat," dia menghela nafas dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur, "kenapa sih kalian tidak membicarakan ini baik-baik padaku?"

"Dan apa kau yang kemarin akan percaya kalau kami bilang, 'Sasuke, sebenarnya kau adalah reinkarnasi dari teman kami, 200 tahun yang lalu'," Gaara mendengus, "yang ada kau akan mengirim kami ke rumah sakit jiwa."

Sasuke tidak membantah, karena dia tahu pasti kalau itulah yang akan dia lakukan. Lalu dia memandang Neji yang masih memegangi pipinya yang kini tampak sedikit memar, "jadi—apa semua yang kau lakukan padaku itu karena perintah 2 sejoli tidak terpisahkan ini?" Tanya Sasuke dengan nada sarkastis.

"Bukan," kata Neji, "itu murni ideku sendiri. Gaara hanya bilang cara menghilangkan kutukan dalam tubuhmu itu adalah menyelaraskan jiwamu dan aku. Tapi... Satu-satunya cara yang terpikir olehku saat melihatmu... Cuma itu."

Ada rona merah tipis di wajah putih Sasuke, membuat Naruto tersenyum senang karena dia begitu merindukan wajah tuan mudanya yang seperti itu.

"Baiklah—sepertinya ingatanmu 200 tahun lalu sudah kembali dengan sempurna tanpa kehilangan 1 informasi pun. Setidaknya cara pribadi Neji berhasil," Gaara memandang Naruto, "kau temani 'tuan muda'mu ini dulu. Aku dan Neji akan menyiapkan ritualnya," dan Gaara pun memberi kode supaya Neji mengikutinya.

Setelah Gaara dan Neji keluar, Naruto duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "hei—maaf ya, kau pasti bingung sekali."

"Ah... Ingatanku rasanya bercampur aduk," Sasuke memandang Naruto, "jadi... Aku 'tidur' selama 200 tahun?"

Naruto mengangguk, "kasihan Neji. Selama ini dia bertemu reinkarnasimu yang sama sekali tidak mengenalinya. Padahal dia selalu sendirian selama 200 tahun."

"Tapi dia selalu bertemu dengan reinkarnasi kalian 'kan?"

"Meski begitu... Yang dia inginkan cuma kau, Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke terpejam. Sekelebat ingatan masa silamnya muncul lagi. Malam dimana semua mimpi buruk ini dimulai...

Malam itu, saat Neji dan Sasuke berjanji untuk bertemu dimalam hujan sakura, saat seluruh kelopak sakura meninggalkan dahannya dan berpulang pada tanah yang menyangganya. Malam itu... Tidak selancar rencana. Ayah Sasuke, kepala keluarga Uchiha yang merupakan penasehat kaisar, memergoki anak bungsunya tengah menyelinap keluar melalui pintu belakang rumah. Tak pelak dia pun memerintahkan pengawal untuk 'mengamankan' putranya itu. Dan tidak hanya itu, dia pun memerintahkan menangkap, siapapun yang berencana menemui putranya malam ini.

Sasuke tidak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi pada Neji setelah itu. Dia dikurung seharian dan hanya ditemani oleh kakaknya. Dan kabar terbaru yang dia dengar dari dayang yang bekerja di rumahnya mengatakan kalau rumah kediaman keluarga Hyuuga habis terlalap api semalam. Tak seorang pun dikabarkan selamat dari kebakaran besar itu....

Naruto menepuk-nepuk punggung Sasuke, "pasinya kau bertanya-tanya kenapa Neji masih hidup sampai sekarang, 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Kebakaran itu bukanlah kebakaran normal. Seseorang memerintahkan shikigami yang kuat untuk memusnahkan seluruh keluarga Hyuuga. Namun pada Neji, pemilik shikigami itu memberinya sebuah kutukan terkejam yang bisa diterima manusia. Sebuah kutukan untuk hidup abadi, tak merasa sakit, tak merasa lelah, tak lapar dan tak haus. Sama saja seperti mayat yang hidup tanpa jiwa," Naruto merangkul pundak Sasuke,

"dua hari setelah itu kau jatuh sakit. Sakit yang teramat parah hingga onmyouji sekelas Gaara pun tak mampu 'melihat' apakah ini sakit normal atau 'kiriman' dari seseorang. Hingga akhirnya kau meninggal sambil menggumamkan bahwa kau ingin cermin milik Neji dikubur bersamamu."

"Hei," Sasuke mengusap pipi Naruto yang basah oleh airmata, "jangan menangis."

Naruto membiarkan airmatanya terus jatuh, "habis—akhirnya setelah sekian lama... Aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan 'tuan muda'ku yang manja dan menyebalkan ini," dia pun memeluk Sasuke dan menangis sejadinya.

"Sudah—jangan menangis! Kau membuatku merasa bersalah."

Naruto menggeleng dan menegakkan badannya lagi, "bukan salah Sasuke. Yang salah adalah si bintang hitam yang sudah membuat kalian berdua menderita. Aku tidak akan memaafkannya."

"Bintang hitam?"

"Ya. Orang yang selalu mengganggu keselarasan jalan jiwamu dan Neji. Kaasan yang bilang kalau orang itulah yang menyebabkan kalian terkena kutukan macam ini."

Sasuke terdiam sebentar, "jadi... Kushina Sama tetap seorang pembaca bintang, lalu kau dan Gaara, juga Minato Sama... Kenapa kalian bisa ingat semuanya?"

"Kami memakai 'pengikat jiwa', jadi meski kami terlahir berulang kali, ingatan kami akan terus berlansung. Itu sulit sekali, untung saja ada Gaara yang membimbing kami," kata Naruto.

Saat itu tiba-tiba dihadapan mereka berdua muncullah seorang lelaki yang berwajah pucat. Rambutnya coklat terang dan tergerai indah, pakaiannya khas pakaian para pengawal kerajaan di masa lampau. Dia bicara dengan nada berat namun terkesan terpelajar,

"Naruto Sama, tuan telah menunggu anda untuk melaksanakan ritual."

"Ah—terima kasih, Shuukaku," Naruto mengeringkan mukanya dan mengajak Sasuke berdiri, "yuk, sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk mensucikan seluruh jiwa kalian."

"Ah.." Sasuke hanya menurut saat Naruto membawanya keluar kamar, mengikuti sosok shikigami bernama Shuukaku tadi. Lalu mereka tiba di bagian belakang rumah mewah Naruto yang merupakan bangunan dengan gaya tradisional.

"Semua sudah siap?" Naruto ke ruangan itu masih sambil menyeret Sasuke.

Di dalam ruangan bertatami itu, Gaara dan Neji duduk di depan sebuah altar besar, dengan lambang Yin dan Yang yang terukir indah di temboknya. Di hadapan mereka terdapat 4 benda pusaka itu. Shuukaku langsung menghilang begitu Gaara menoleh pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Duduklah di hadapan Neji," ujar Gaara.

Sasuke menurut dan duduk berhadapan dengan Neji. Kini dia merasa canggung. Entah kenapa. Mungkin karena pada akhirnya dia bisa mengingat siapa pemuda di depannya ini. Dan perasaan hatinya bercampur baur saat ini.

"Ayolah—jangan bertingkah seperti kalian bakal dijodohin begitu," kata Naruto, "rileks saja!" pemuda berambut pirang itu menempelkan ofudo di setiap sudut ruangan dan kembali duduk di sebelah Gaara.

"Kita mulai sekarang!"

Neji mengangguk, Sasuke sedikit ragu, tapi toh akhirnya dia mengangguk juga.

Gaara mengatupkan tangannya dan membaca sebuah mantra, _"On abokya beiroshanam,"_ saat itu seluruh ruangan itu seolah tersedot masuk dalam dimensi yang berbeda, _"Noubou akyasha kyarabaya on'arikya marobori sowaka... Noubou akyasha kyarabaya on'arikya marobori sowaka..."_

Mendadak Sasuke merasa seperti terikat begitu kuatnya, membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas. Samar, dia juga bisa melihat kalau Neji sepertinya mengalami hal yang serupa. Sakit... sesak...

_"Makabodara... Manihandomajin... Parahara paritayanam!!"_

Suara sesuatu yang pecah terdengar begitu nyaring. Seketika, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan, dan dia bisa bernafas dengan leluasa. Tapi butuh waktu sampai kesadarannya pulih seutuhnya, dan kemudian dia melihat Neji di hadapannya, tersenyum padanya seperti biasa.

"Dengan begini penyucian keempat benda itu sudah beres. Dan kutukan dalam tubuhmu pun harusnya sudah hilang," ujar Gaara yang nampak sedikit lelah.

Neji mengangkat bahu, "entahlah... aku tidak merasa perubahan selain kalau badanku terasa enteng. Ku rasa aku harus melakukan eksperimen," Neji mengambil belati yang tergeletak di tatami bersama 3 pusaka lainnya, lalu dia mengiris ujung jari tangannya sendiri.

Ketiga orang itu menatap Neji tanpa berkedip.

"Ouw—sudah lama aku tidak merasa perih seperti ini," ujar Neji.

Dan itu membuatnya berakhir dalam pelukan Sasuke. Pemuda itu tidak bicara apa-apa dan terus saja memeluk Neji.

"Syukurlah, Neji San," Naruto tersenyum lega dan memandang Gaara yang juga tampak luar biasa senang, meski tidak berpengaruh banyak pada ekspresi wajahnya.

Belum lagi lama mereka merasa lega, tiba-tiba ruangan itu berguncang hebat. Gaara dan Naruto refleks berdiri dan menjaga Neji dan Sasuke agar tetap di belakang mereka.

_"Shuku... Dou... Shou..."_

Bersamaan, Naruto dan Gaara memanggil Kyuubi dan Shuukaku. Tanpa perintah, dua shikigami itu merentangkan tangan mereka, membentuk suatu lapisan bening yang berkilau.

_"On boku ken!!"_

Suara asing itu lagi-lagi terdengar, dan dalam sekelebat mata, kekkai milik Kyuubi dan Shuukaku hancur berkeping-keping. Gaara dan Naruto tidak sempat berbuat apa-apa karena tubuh mereka terhempas begitu kuatnya hingga menabrak dinding di belakang mereka.

"Naruto!! Gaara!!" Sasuke hendak berdiri namun tertahan saat dia melihat Gaara bisa segera bangkit, begitu juga dengan Naruto.

_"Amirita gyarabi... Amirita shiddi... Amirita teisei... Amirita beki andei... Kisha yogyarei sowaka!!!" _ Gaara membalas dengan mantra yang tak kalah kuat, membentengi mereka kembali dengan kekkai.

Namun sekali lagi serangan datang, petir hitam melesat cepat menembus kekkai dan menghantam tubuh Gaara dengan telak.

"GAARA!!!" Naruto tak sempat melangkah sedikitpun karena dia pun terkena serangan petir hitam yang begitu cepat. Tubuhnya tersungkur tanpa daya di tatami.

_"On sanmaji handomei kiriku."_

Mantra lemah yang diucapkan oleh Gaara membuat sosok Kyuubi dan Shuukaku bertransformasi menjadi wujud asli mereka, siluman rubah dan siluman tanuki. Shuukaku menyerap petir hitam tadi dalam tubuhnya sementara Kyuubi menyerang titik datangnya petir itu dengan apinya yang merah membara.

Entah berapa lama Neji dan Sasuke terjebak dalam adu kekuatan spiritual itu, hingga akhirnya serangan itu usai dan meninggalkan ruangan itu dalam kondisi kacau balau. Saat itu Neji dan Sasuke masing-masing langsung menghampiri Gaara dan Naruto.

Gaara terduduk di tatami. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, dan luka akibat serangan petir hitam tadi meninggalkan bekas hitam di dadanya. Sasuke membantu Naruto duduk, kondisi pemuda itu tak lebih baik dari Gaara. Luka di dadanya menghitam dan tampak fatal.

"Tuan, apakah harus dikejar?" tanya Shuukaku pada Gaara.

Gaara mengangguk lemah, "pastikan saja posisinya!"

"Baik!" Shuukaku yang telah kembali ke wujud manusianya membungkuk hormat dan menghilang bersama Kyuubi.

"Luka kalian harus segera diobati," ujar Neji. Dia pun merebahkan Gaara di tatami. Wajah pemuda itu sangat pucat, "bertahanlah! Aku akan hubungi Minato Sama."

Gaara menggeleng, "jangan..." cegahnya.

"Kenapa?" kali ini Sasuke yang menyahut.

"Tidak bisa.. kekkai di rumah ini sudah rusak. Bahkan jadi berbahaya. Jika Minato Sama kembali, dia bisa cidera," Gaara mencoba mengatur nafasnya, "tidak apa-apa... aku... akan memperbaiki kekkai ini dengan segera..."

"Jangan bicara ngawur!! Luka kalian parah. Paling tidak kalian harus ke Rumah Sakit!" Sasuke mulai tidak sabar.

Gaara tidak menjawab. Matanya terpejam dan dia sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Gaara!!" Neji tampak ngeri.

"Ti—tidak apa," Naruto terbatuk, "Gaara kuat... dia sedang memperbaiki kekkai di rumah ini..."

"Jangan bicara lagi!!" Sasuke juga membaringkan Naruto di tatami.

"Sungguh tidak apa-apa... kalau Gaara yang bilang begitu," kata Naruto lemah dan dia pun menutup matanya seperti Gaara.

Sasuke dan Neji tidak ada pilihan lain kecuali membiarkan 2 pemuda itu melakukan apa yang mereka anggap yang terbaik. Lalu mereka berdua pun mencari kotak P3K di dalam rumah dan kembali untuk mengobati luka sahabat mereka.

#

"Jadi... bola matamu menjadi hitam begitu karena segel dari Gaara? Untuk apa?" tanya Sasuke saat dia dan Neji berbincang seraya menunggu 2 orang itu sadar.

Neji bersandar pada dinding yang selamat dari serangan tadi, "katanya mata ini adalah kunci yang sesungguhnya untuk melepas kutukan di cermin itu. Tapi... kalau aku paksakan dan kau menolak menerima ingatan itu, bisa-bisa jiwamu yang terancam."

Sasuke jadi teringat mimpi-mimpi tentang ingatan masa lalunya.

"Emm—Sasuke..."

"Ya?"

Neji terlihat sedikit salah tingkah, tapi toh akhirnya dia bicara juga, "tentang Kurozuki... aku... minta maaf."

Agaknya Sasuke mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Neji. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok itu, "ya.. memang aku marah... dulu... bahkan aku bersumpah akan menangkapmu. Tapi Kurozuki itu seperti setan saja. Memberi peringatan kalau mau mencuri, tapi jejaknya tidak terlacak. Tahu-tahu barang incarannya sudah raib," Sasuke melirik Neji yang sedari tadi menunduk,

"dan tentang 'itu', sekarang aku sudah tidak marah lagi. Yah—walau kau sempat membuatku dendam kesumat padamu, toh akhirnya aku tahu kalau dia adalah kamu. Jadi, anggap saja pukulanku tadi sebagai balasan untukmu," Sasuke melirik pipi Neji yang semakin membiru akibat sapaan dari kepalan tangannya tadi.

Neji tersenyum dan memandang wajah Sasuke, "makasih," jemarinya bertaut dengan jemari Sasuke, "mulai saat ini... aku tidak ingin berpisah lagi denganmu."

"Hn," Sasuke membalas singkat dan memindahkan sandaran kepalanya pada pundak Neji, "rasanya... aku seperti baru terbangun dari mimpi panjang."

Neji merengkuh Sasuke dalam pelukannya. Dia tidak bicara apapun dan hanya menikmati kehangatan tubuh Sasuke.

.

#

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak insiden di rumah Naruto. Setelah pensucian keempat benda yang kini menjadi harta negara itu, Neji pun 'mengembalikan' semuanya ke museum dimana dia mencuri atau sekarang bisa dibilang, meminjam barang itu.

Kushina dan semua yang berada di Kyoto senang mendengar kabar kalau kutukan di tubuh Sasuke dan Neji telang hilang. Dan mereka semua berjanji akan datang ke Tokyo untuk merayakan hal ini.

"Dasar Kaasan, sama saja seperti Tousan. Doyan perayaan ini, perayaan itu. Heran," keluh Naruto saat mereka berempat berkumpul di atap sekolah untuk makan siang. Naruto menggigiti sumpitnya dengan geram.

"Sudahlah. Kau ini seperti tidak mengenal Kushina Sama saja," ujar Gaara.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "menyebalkan," gerutunya pelan dan dia pun melanjutkan makan siangnya. Tapi baru sekian suapan, Naruto berhenti lagi dan kini dia memandang, "dari tadi kamu lihat ke bawah terus. Ada apa?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "aku hanya melihat pohon sakura itu."

"Hem... pantes sampai bengong begitu. Di sana 'kan tempat kamu dan Neji selalu janjian ketemu," Naruto mengunyah tempura dari kotak bekal Gaara, "tapi sekarang sudah jadi properti umum. Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya lagi kencan di bawahnya," Naruto sok tidak melihat raut wajah Sasuke dan Neji yang berubah warna....

Akhirnya mereka semua selesai menghabiskan makan siang mereka. Tapi waktu istirahat masih tersisa 35 menit lagi. Mereka pun memutuskan untuk turun dan berkumpul di kelas saja. Namun saat mereka sedang menuju ke kelas 1-6, mendadak Naruto dan Gaara menghentikan langkah mereka. Jelas saja itu mengundang tanya bagi Sasuke dan Neji.

"Kalian kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Gawat..." gumam Naruto dan Gaara bersamaan, "kenapa bisa sampai lupa, sih."

Sasuke dan Neji bertukar pandang dan sama-sama mengangkat bahu mereka.

Gaara melihat jam tangannya, "gawat... ini bisa jadi bencana."

Mendengar itu Naruto langsung pucat, "ka—kalian berdua kembali saja duluan ke klas, ya?!" katanya pada Sasuke dan Neji.

"O-oi!!" Sasuke berusaha mencegah 2 temannya yang langsung main pergi begitu saja.

"KAMI CUMA SEBENTAR KOK!!!" seru Naruto dan melambai sekenanya dan kembali mengikuti langkah Gaara yang tergesa-gesa.

Sasuke makin keheranan, "kenapa sih mereka berdua itu? Kalau si dobe itu memang sifatnya terburu-buru... tapi sampai Gaara juga..."

Neji masih tidak tahu harus komentar apa.

Tidak mau susah-susah berpikir, mereka berdua pun kembali ke dalam kelas mereka dan menunggu sampai mereka kembali. Tapi rupanya hingga waktu istirahat selesai, Naruto dan Gaara tidak muncul di kelas itu.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyiapkan buku pelajarannya di atas meja.

"Entah," jawab Neji seraya melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke.

5 menit kemudian, akhirnya Naruto kembali ke kelas, tanpa Gaara tentunya, karena Gaara sudah kelas 2. pemuda pirang yang biasanya enerjik itu terlihat aneh karena berjalan sempoyongan dan wajahnya pucat.

Naruto pun langsung menjatuhkan diri di bangkunya dan tepar di meja.

"Oi, dobe!! Kau kenapa?"

"Hah?" Naruto memandang Sasuke dan Neji bergantian.

"Kau kenapa, dobe? Sampai lemas begitu," ulang Sasuke sedikit tidak sabar.

Naruto menghela nafas, "kalian akan tahu nanti... aaah—aku jadi makin malas sekolaaaah..." keluhnya.

Sasuke tak bisa bertanya apa-apa lagi karena saat itu Iruka masuk dalam kelas. Jelas ini membuat murid-murid yang lain jadi heran juga, karena ini bukan jam pelajaran Iruka.

"Selamat siang, anak-anak," sapa Iruka ramah seperti biasa.

"Siang," jawab para murid. Bergaung antara heran dan ingin tahu.

"Hari ini kita lagi-lagi mendapatkan teman baru untuk kelas 1-6 ini. Dan juga ada seorang lagi yang akan menjadi guru baru di sekolah ini. Nah—" Iruka memandang ke arah pintu, "silahkan masuk, kalian berdua."

Maka masuklah 2 orang dalam kelas itu. Riuh suara para murid kembali memenuhi kelas. Dan akhirnya Sasuke juga Neji paham apa yang membuat Naruto sampai _down_ begitu.

"Benar-benar bencana..." gumam mereka berdua.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Nyahahaha—akhirnya saia post 2 chap sekaligus. Ga tau kenapa nih, moodnya bini fic ini. Maap buat yang nungguin SECRET. Udah tinggal sedikit lagi sih... tapi... otak en tangan niatnya bikin ini dulu –curhat?-

Okeh deh... selamat menebak-nebak siapa yang datang ke kelas Sasuke, Naruto dan Neji XDD yang bisa nebak ntar saia cium XD *readers pada muntah darah semua*

Dan maafkan saia yang ga pernah nge-reply ripiu dari kalian. Maaaaffff!!! Soalnya suibuuuk bangeeet!!! Tapi jangan kapok yaaa ?!—tetep RR yaaa..?! *puppy eyes*


	6. Chapter 6

**oOo To Love You More oOo**

Disclaimer: Tolong siapa saja, tangkap **Kishimoto** **Masashi** yang udah melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada semua chara di **NARUTO**.

Pair: Neji x Sasuke, Gaara x Naruto XDD

Genre: Antara Angst, Romance en Supranatural :D

Genre: M!!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Naruto, Sasuke dan Neji pucat pasi melihat siapa yang kini berdiri di depan kelas mereka. Iruka menuliskan dua nama di papan tulis tanpa sadar kalau ada 3 muridnya yang berniat melarikan diri dari kelas begitu ada kesempatan.

"Mereka adalah Orochimaru Sensei dan Nara Shikamaru," ujar Iruka memperkenalkan 2 anggota baru di Konoha High School, "Orochimaru Sensei akan menggantikan Kurenai Sensei di pelajaran Sastra kuno. Dan Nara Shikamaru ini adalah murid pindahan dari New York. Sebenarnya dia sudah lulus kuliah dengan lompat kelas, tapi katanya dia ingin merasakan masa SMA di Jepang, jadi—kalian berdua bantu dia menikmati masa SMAnya, ya?!"

"Baik, Sensei," seru para siswa yang lain setelah mengatasi kekagetan bahwa seorang pemuda jenius masuk dalam kelas mereka.

Iruka memandang rekan barunya, "silahkan memperkenalkan diri anda, Sensei," ujarnya ramah dan memberi tempat pada guru bertubuh tinggi, kurus, pucat dan juga berambut hitam panjang itu untuk berbicara.

"Selamat siang."

Mendadak seisi kelas seperti dihadapkan pada sosok ular yang amat besar begitu dia bicara. Suaranya mendesis persis seperti suara ular. Dan semua langsung paham—kalau guru yang satu ini 'berbahaya'.

"Sebenarnya dulu aku sudah pernah mengajar di sekolah ini, dan mungkin saat itu kalian belum ada yang lahir," Orochimaru tersenyum tipis, "cuma satu yang perlu kalian ingat... 1 pelanggaran di kelasku, aku tidak akan segan mengumpankan kalian pada peliharaanku."

Benar-benar tidak ada yang bersuara saat itu. Dan mereka pun tidak mau tahu apa gerangan peliharaan dari guru yang satu itu.

Setelah salam singkat itu, Iruka pun mengundurkan diri bersama Orochimaru setelah mempersilahkan Shikamaru untuk duduk. Tak lama kemudian masuklah guru mat apelajaran selanjutnya...

#

"Benar-benar tidak aku duga... Orochimaru akan ada di sekolah," ujar Sasuke setelah mereka pulang sekolah, "sampai-sampai si Shikamaru itu juga."

Naruto menendangi kerikil di sepanjang jalan, "sebenarnya aku juga sudah tahu, sih. Tousan yang bilang kalau Orochimaru akan kembali dan menempati posisi dia yang sebenarnya sebagai 'penjaga tanah' di sini. Shikamaru juga, setelah kekkai pulih, keberadaan dia justru jadi yang paling vital."

Sasuke memandang Gaara, "jadi mereka juga memakai 'pengikat jiwa'?" tanyanya.

"Ya. Semua klan Sabaku dan Namikaze memakai ilmu itu. Termasuk juga semua yang tergabung dalam aliran Onmyou kami. Yaitu keluarga Nara," jelas Gaara singkat.

"Makanya dia tetap saja jenius seperti dulu," kata Sasuke, "aah—rasanya isi kepalaku ini mulai kacau. Orang-orang yang baru aku ingat sekarang muncul lagi satu per satu."

Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke, "pelan-pelan saja," katanya.

Sasuke mengangguk, "ah—hari ini kau jadi menginap di rumah 'kan?" tanyanya pada Neji.

"Iya. Aku 'kan sudah janji."

"Bagus. Karena si baka Aniki ituga akan pulang sebelum kasus selesai. Menyebalkan."

Naruto dan Gaara saling pandang, "wah—kalau begitu kami pergi saja deh," kata Naruto sambil nyengir tanpa dosa, "kan udah ada Neji, jadi kami tidak perlu jadi nyamuk pengganggu. Yuk, Gaara!" dia pun menyeret Gaara pergi, "sampai jumpa besok," Naruto melambai ringan dan berlalu bersama Gaara.

"Dasar. Apa sih yang mereka pikirkan?" Sasuke sengaja berujar ketus untuk menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya, "sudahlah—ayo pulang!!"

"Iya, tuan muda."

Sasuke mendelik sementara Neji hanya tersenyum, "sudah lama aku tidak lihat death glare Uchiha versimu itu."

Sasuke tidak menjawab dan dia pun mempercepat langkahnya menuju ke halte bis. Neji mengikutinya sambil tersenyum.

#

"Masuk," kata Sasuke sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Neji melepas sepatunya dan mengikuti Sasuke naik ke lantai 2, menuju ke kamarnya setelah sebelumnya Sasuke mampir ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman.

"Kamarmu sama sekali tidak berubah," Neji memandang seisi kamar itu, "ego seorang Uchiha, hah? Bahkan jenndela pun tidak kau pasang pengaman sekarang. Ini tantangan untuk Kurozuki, ya?!"

Sasuke melepas kemeja seragamnya dan berganti dengan kaus yang nyaman, "sudah tahu—kenapa bertanya."

Neji tertawa pelan. Sikapmu itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Sejak dulu kau selalu saja menantang siapapun yang pernah menang melawanmu. Kau ingat kalau kau selalu menantang Shikamaru bermain shogi meski tahu kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkannya?!"

Sasuke duduk di sebelah Neji, "itu bagian dari ingatan burukku. Dia itu menyebalkan sekali."

"Si jenius dengan IQ 200 itu, mana mungkin bisa kau kalahkan dengan strategi biasa."

Sasuke mendengus, "kau menginap bukan untuk membicarakan si rusa(1) itu, 'kan?"

"Memang kenapa? Kau cemburu?"

"HAH?! Kenapa aku harus cemburu sama dia?" Sasuke meraih bantal dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluknya.

Neji tersenyum melihat wajah cemberut Sasuke. Dipeluknya erat pinggang pemuda itu dari belakang dan menyandarkan wajahnya di pundak Sasuke, "maaf.. aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja."

Sasuke hanya mendengus. Tapi toh dia tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri dari pelukan Neji. Dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Neji di punggungnya, dan itu membuatnya sangat nyaman.

"Kau masih punya hutang untuk menceritakan semua yang kau alami padaku," tuntut Sasuke sambil meraih jemari Neji dan menautkannya pada jemarinya sendiri, "ceritakan padaku!"

Neji menghela nafas, "sebenarnya aku tidak mau mengingat-ingat masa itu lagi. Sungguh kau ingin tahu?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "aku ingin tahu... apa saja yang telah kau alami selama 200 tahun ini."

"Selama ini... aku terus berada di kota ini. Mencarimu... terus seperti itu," Neji merapatkan pelukannya pada Sasuke, "saat aku bertemu dengan reinkarnasimu yang pertama, aku nyaris memelukmu di depan semua orang. Untung saja saat itu Naruto menahanku. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa aku dianggap penjahat yang mau menculikmu."

"Memangnya—saat itu umurku berapa?"

Neji tersenyum, "5 tahun. Ya ampuuun.. kau itu lucu sekali."

Wajah Sasuke memerah, "lupakan tentang itu!!"

"Tidak bisa. Semua terekam jelas dalam ingatanku. Lagipula kau terlalu berharga untuk aku lupakan," Neji mempererat pelukannya.

Sasuke pun bersandar dengan nyaman pada Neji, "lalu... selama ini kau selalu menjadi Kurozuki?"

Neji mengangguk, "itu pun untuk mencari benda-benda pusaka yang bertebaran kemana-mana. Baru sekaranglah aku bisa mengumpulkan semua. Makanya Gaara bilang kalau saat ini tepat untuk mengembalikan ingatanmu seperti semula."

Tiba-tiba Sasuke menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak," Sasuke melepaskan diri dari Neji dan berdiri, "kalau begini.. aku jadi kesal."

"Hm? Kenapa kesal?" Neji ikut berdiri.

"Habisnya..." Sasuke mengambil jeda sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "si dobe itu lebih banyak memiliki ingatan tentangmu daripada aku."

Nyaris saja Neji tertawa terbahak-bahak, tapi dia tidak mau ambil resiko di hajar lagi oleh Sasuke. Makanya sepenuh hati dia berusaha menahan tawanya, "kau ini persis seperti anak kecil yang tidak mau kehilangan mainannya."

"Siapa yang begi—!!!" protes Sasuke terpotong saat Neji tiba-tiba mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke tempat tidur.

Neji tersenyum, "Dari pada malam ini habis untuk mendengarkan protesmu... lebih baik aku mendengar suara-suara yang menyenangkan darimu."

Wajah Sasuke merona, "dasar kau itu. Selalu saja mengambil kesempatan."

"Tapi kau suka 'kan?" dan Neji pun membungkam bibir Sasuke dalam sebuah ciuman...

Sasuke melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Neji. Menahan supaya bibir pemuda itu tidak meninggalkannya. Ciuman kali ini begitu dia rindukan. Sentuhan Neji yang sangat dia kenal, memanja jiwa dan raganya.

Lidah mereka bertemu dalam sentuhan liar dan nyaris tak mengambil jeda sedari pertama mereka bertemu. Sasuke tak berusaha melawan dominasi Neji dan menikmati apa yang Neji berikan untuknya.

Detik berikutnya saat Sasuke tersadar, dia sudah berbaring di bawah Neji tanpa sehelai pakaian pun di tubuhnya. Begitu pun dengan Neji yang hanya menyisakan celana jeansnya saja. Dia tidak mau repot berpikir tentang kapan Neji melepaskan semua pakaiannya.

Neji menikmati lekuk pertemuan leher dan pundak Sasuke, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana sementara tangannya menjajah seluruh tubuh Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mengerang memohon padanya.

"Sasuke... kau tidak tahu berapa lama aku menantikan saat seperti ini..." bisik Neji, "berapa lama aku merindukan momen seperti ini lagi..." Neji kembali mencumbu kedua bibir Sasuke yang sedari tadi sibuk mendesah.

Sebelah tangannya meraih sisi pribadi Sasuke dan memijatnya dengan lembut.

"Ahh—Neji...."

"Tidak apa... tidak akan segera berakhir..."

Sasuke mengangguk dan membiarkan Neji memanjanya.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu malam ini. Tidak akan..."

"Emm... Neji..."

Hanya suara dari Sasuke yang mengisi kesunyian dalam kamar itu. Seutuhnya menyerah dan menikmati semua sentuhan Neji. Membiarkan tubuhnya bereaksi tanpa perintah dari otaknya. Membiarkan suaranya terlepas tanpa kendali....

Neji tak berhenti hanya dengan sentuhan dari jemari dan telapak tangannya saja. Kali ini dia memanja Sasuke dengan bibir dan lidahnya. Dikecupnya lembut bagian tubuh itu dan kemudian lidahnya menggantikan jemarinya untuk memanja Sasuke lebih dan lebih lagi.

"Ngg.. Neji..." tak ada yang bisa dilakukan Sasuke selain mengerang penuh permohonan pada kekasihnya itu. Jemarinya bertaut di rambut panjang Neji yang terurai. Kedua matanya terpejam, mencoba mengingat seluruh sentuhan Neji. Kecupan itu, jilatan itu, hisapan itu...

"Ahh!!" Sasuke menyentakkan kepalanya pada bantal saat akhirnya Neji membawanya menuju ke puncak. Sasuke tak kuasa menahan apa yang semenjak tadi tertahan dalam dirinya.

Neji tak menyiakan itu semua dan menikmati sari diri Sasuke yang memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Tubuh Sasuke terbaring di kasur yang sudah acak-acakan itu, terengah, lelah namun masih mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih.

Neji tersenyum dan merangkak naik untuk menindih tubuh Sasuke dan menciumi leher pemuda itu, "kau masih belum menginginkan ini untuk berakhir 'kan?" jemari Neji kembali bermain di tempat favoritnya, memijatnya perlahan, membuat jemarinya kembali basah, "katakan padaku..." bisik Neji dengan suara yang menggoda di telinga Sasuke.

"Ahh—jangan..."

Neji mengecup bibir Sasuke, "aku tidak mengerti...."

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Neji. Dia tidak menyangkal kalau Neji tampak begitu tampan. Kedua tangannya kini melingkar di leher Neji, "aku bilang... jangan berhenti..." katanya, separuh menantang, separuh memohon.

Dan sekali lagi Sasuke menenggelamkan diri dalam lautan pesona Neji yang sedari tadi menghanyutkannya.

"Neji.." desis Sasuke saat sekali lagi Neji membawanya melayang.

Neji tak membiarkan Sasuke bersuara lagi. Dilumatnya bibir Sasuke dalam-dalam, sementara kedua tangannya berusaha melepas celana jeans yang mulai terasa tidak nyaman dipakai.

Akhirnya kini kedua pemuda itu berada dalam kondisi yang sama, tanpa sehelai kain pun menutupi bagian tubuh mereka. Sasuke semakin tidak bisa menahan gejolak dalam dirinya dan menuntut pada Neji untuk kembali memanjanya.

Neji mengabulkan permohonan itu dan kembali menikmati apa yang ditawarkan Sasuke. Tak ada sejengkal dari tubuh Sasuke yang terlewat oleh belaian Neji, tak ada sedikit pun suara yang luput dari pendengarannya... terlebih saat Neji kembali membuat Sasuke mengerang tanpa daya menikmati keberadaan dirinya di dalam mulut Neji.

Dan kali ini tak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Sasuke menggeliat saat merasakan sesuatu menembus tubuhnya, mengoyaknya perlahan dan tidak menyakiti, "aahh.... mmm..." dia hanya mampu mengikuti gerakan halus itu dan memberi Neji kebebasan untuk menikmati tubuhnya.

Hisapan dan jilatan Neji semakin memperburuk akal sehat Sasuke. Tubuhnya terasa seperti akan meledak oleh panas yang terus meningkat. Pendingin ruangan pun bahkan sudah tidak mampu mendinginkan gelora yang memancar dari 2 anak manusia itu.

Sasuke berteriak penuh kepuasan begitu Neji menyentuh sebuah titik dalam tubuhnya, membuat Neji sekali lagi menikmati cairan panas yang sudah tak terbendung.

Neji mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya yang sedari tadi sibuk memanja Sasuke dari dalam. Perlahan dia bangkit hanya untuk mencium bibir Sasuke, menyusuri bentuk wajah dan leher yang menggoda itu,

"bisa kita mulai sekarang?" bisiknya, lagi-lagi dengan suara yang sanggup membuat Sasuke memohon.

Namun tak sepatah kata pun meluncur dari mulut Sasuke, namun pemuda itu tidak berniat menolak. Dan kini Sasuke memposisikan kedua kakinya di pundak Neji dan mengangguk sebagai isyarat 'lakukan sekarang!'.

Neji mengusap pipi Sasuke sebelum akhirnya dia memposisikan diri untuk memberi kekasihnya kenikmatan yang seutuhnya.

"AAHKK!!!" Sasuke memekik saat tubuhnya kembali terkoyak. Lebih dari yang pertama tadi. Kedua tangannya mencengkran erat seprei yang sudah porak poranda oleh gerakan mereke sedari tadi ,"Ah!! Aahhh!! Nejii!!" Sasuke sedikit panik karena Neji sepertinya sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menghentikan gerakannya sekedar memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk membiasakan diri.

Neji mengigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan penolakan dari Sasuke, namun dia tidak peduli dan terus bergerak untuk mencapai titik yang telah dia temukan tadi.

"AAHHHH!!" Sasuke berteriak lepas saat Neji kembali menyentuh titik tersembunyi itu. Tapi belum waktunya bagi Sasuke untuk merasa lega atau puas, karena mendadak Neji menarik dirinya hanya untuk kembali masuk dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Erangan, desahan dan rintihan Sasuke berpadu dengan suara Neji yang merasakan hal yang serupa. Nafas Sasuke semakin memburu seiring gerakan Neji yang semakin tidak terkendali. Seberapa erat Sasuke mencoba membuat Neji memperlambat gerakannya, yang dia dapat justru sebaliknya. Pada akhirnya dia hanya bisa pasrah dan mencoba mengikuti keinginan Neji...

Tetes peluh semakin membasahi tubuh mereka, nafas pun semakin terasa panas, Sasuke sudah tak lagi bisa menghitung berapa kali Neji membawanya terbang melayang, dan kini dia sudah bisa mengikuti gerakan Neji, membiarkan pemuda itu melakukan apa yang dia suka. Tak lagi Sasuke mencoba untuk melawan, segala sentuhan Neji membuatnya semakin terlarut dalam hasrat menggila yang akhirnya terlepaskan dan mebuatnya merasa menjdi begitu sempurna.

#

Sasuke berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang masih memburu. Neji kini telah berbaring di sisinya, dan sepertinya juga mencoba mendapatkan kembali kendali dirinya. Kini keduanya bergelung nyaman dalam selimut yang hangat.

"Maaf ya... aku menyakitimu..." bisik Neji seraya meraih Sasuke dalam pelukannya, "asal kau tahu saja... setelah sekian lama... baru sekarang aku merasakan kenikmatan yang sesungguhnya dalam bercinta."

Sasuke terkejut saat itu, "maksudmu.."

Neji tersenyum masam, "begitulah..." dia memeluk Sasuke erat, "dengan reinkarnasimu yang sebelum ini pun... aku pernah melakukannya."

"Eeeh?"

"Ya.. saat itu hubungan kita sudah dekat. Hampir sama seperti dulu. Dan saat itu aku baru menyadari kalau tubuhku tidak bereaksi," suara Neji tercekat dan dia tak lagi bicara.

"Jadi... selama ini.. atau pada saat kau menjadi Kurozuki dan melakukannya padaku.. kau sama sekali tidak merasakan apapun?"

"Begitulah."

Sasuke merasa ada yang menancap tajam di hatinya. Dia pun merapatkan diri pada Neji, "sudahlah... jangan sedih.... sekarang semua penderitannmu sudah berakhir. Aku tidak akan pergi lagi dari sisimu. Tidak akan pernah."

"Ya.."

Sejenak mereka berdua hanya diam dan meikmati kebersamaan itu. Sampai tiba-tiba Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu,

"kau bilang... dengan 'aku' yang sebelum ini, kau sudah dekat, kenapa ritual tidak dilaksanakan saja?"

"Itu karena aku belum berhasil mengumpulkan keempat pusaka. Banyak benda palsu berkeliaran dimana-mana. Membuat aku stress saja. Dan lagi..."

Mendapati Neji lagi-lagi membisu, Sasuke semakin penasaran, "dan lagi apa?" tanyanya. Namun Neji tak segera menjawabnya. Kebisuan seolah menjadi satu-satunya suara yang bisa dia keluarkan.

"Neji?" Sasuke melepaskan tangan Neji di pinggangnya dan duduk. Saat itu dia terkejut melihat butiran air mata menetes jatuh dari sudut mata pemuda berambut panjang itu, "Neji... Neji kau kenapa?" Sasuke menghapus butiran bening itu, "hei... jawab aku..."

Neji kembali memeluk pinggang Sasuke dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke, "aku tidak mau lagi, Sasuke..." bisiknya, ".... aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu meninggal dihadapanku.. aku tidak mau lagi melihat kau pergi..."

Saat itu barulah Sasuke sadar, bahwa pastinya Neji selalu sendiri. Hidup sendiri sementara dia harus menyaksikan orang-orang yang dekat dengannya meninggal. Sasuke merendahkan tubuhnya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di punggung Neji,

"aku tidak akan pergi mendahuluimu lagi... tidak akan, Neji. Aku bersumpah..."

Neji mengangguk dan merapatkan pelukannya, menikmati aroma tubuh Sasuke yang begitu dia suka...

.

#

.

Kelas 1-6 hari itu tampak sedikit tidak biasa. Semua sudah duduk tenang meski bel masuk baru saja berbunyi. Tidak ada murid yang berkeliaran dalam kelas, semua duduk di bangku masing-masing dan sudah menyiapkan buku pelajaran di atas meja.

Apalagi alasannya selain karena jam selanjutnya adalah mata pelajaran yang akan dibina oleh Orochimaru. Tidak ada yang mau cari perkara dengan masuk terlambat dalam kelas.

Tak begitu lama, masuklah Orochimaru dengan menebar hawa 'berbahaya' dari sekujur tubuhnya. Tidak seperti guru yang lain, dia dengan pedenya mengenakan kimono berwarna putih gading dan membawa kipas yang senada dengan kimono yang dia pakai.

Atmosfir semakin terasa berat saat Orochimaru itu berdiri di balik meja guru dan membuka buku pelajaran yang dia bawa.

"Baiklah anak-anak.. tutup buku kalian dan jawab pertanyaanku ini."

Bahkan untuk protes saja para murid merasa terancam. Karenanya mereka pasrah saja untuk menjawab entah pertanyaan apa yang akan diajukan oleh guru mereka itu.

"Namikaze Naruto Kun..."

"S—saya, Sensei!!" Naruto langsung menegakkan punggungnya.

"Sebutkan salah satu haiku (2) yang ada dalam buku ini!" katanya sambil mengetuk buku itu dengan kipasnya.

Naruto menelan ludah paksa. Dan untunglah itu salah satu hal yang dia kuasai dalam pelajaran sastra kuno. Maka—meski terbata—dia pun melafalkan salah satu haiku yang dia ingat.

Orochimaru sepertinya puas dengan itu, dia tersenyum, meski lebih mirip ular yang mendapatkan sasaran empuk, "bagus... selanjutnya... Uchiha Sasuke Kun?"

Walau mencoba tetap tenang, Sasuke benar-benar merasa terintimidasi oleh pandangan Orochimaru yang sejak dulu memang sanggup membungkamnya.

"Sebutkan siapa pengarang novel **Genji Monogatari**!"

Sasuke menjawabnya dengan mantap dan itu membuat Orochimaru makin tersenyum, dan semakin membuat murid-murid yang lain terasa terancam. Dan benarlah, tak satupun murid di kelas itu yang tidak kebagian pertanyaan dari Orochimaru. Sepertinya otak mereka dipaksa untuk mengingat seisi buku yang jarang sekali mereka buka....

"AAHH!!! Orochimaru Sensei nyeBELIIIIINNN!!!!!" Naruto berteriak sekencang mungkin di atap saat mereka makan siang.

"Brisik, dobe!! Kau membuat suasana makin tidak enak!!" Sasuke memakan bekalnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Masih terbayang muka Orochimaru yang sedari tadi mencari kesempatan untuk melemparkan senyum mencurigakan padanya.

"Habiiiss—sifatnya itu sama sekali tidak berubah. Sukanya membuat orang merasa terpojok," Naruto menusuk tempura di kotak bentounya sepenuh hati, "iiikkhh!!! Sebeeel!!!" dia pun menusuknya berulang-ulang dengan brutalnya.

"Naruto!! Jangan memperlakukan makanan seperti itu!" Neji menahan lengan Naruto, "kau seperti tidak tahu sifatnya Orochimaru Sama saja. Dia 'kan memang suka menggoda orang yang dia suka."

"Hiii!! Amit-amit deh," Naruto merinding sendiri.

Saat itu pintu atap terbuka dan muncullah Gaara.

"Waii!! Gaara!!!" Naruto langsung menghampiri Gaara, "ada apa? Katanya kamu mau ketemu Tousan?" tanyanya.

Gaara tidak langsung menjawab, dia menyempatkan diri memandang Neji dan Sasuke.

Naruto menangkap kekalutan dalam mata Gaara, senyum di wajahnya langsung hilang, "ada masalah apa?"

Gaara mendekat ke telinga Naruto, "ada tanda dari bintang hitam di dalam kekkai," bisiknya, "Minato Sama sudah mengirim shikigami untuk memeriksa, aku juga sudah mengutus Shuukaku. Dan sekarang kau kirimlah Kyuubi ke arah utara. Di sana belum terjamah."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti, "baiklah. Lalu.. apa mereka perlu tahu?" refleks dia menurunkan volume suaranya.

"Untuk sementara jangan dulu. Shikamaru sudah mendapat tugas dari Minato Sama untuk mengawasi daerah ini. Dengan kemampuan dan analisanya, dia pasti bisa mengetahui keberadaan bintang hitam jika dia mendekat dalam teritori Shikamaru."

Naruto mengangguk, "jadi... setelah ini kita akan pulang?"

Gaara mengangguk, "aku tunggu di kelasku setelah kau selesai makan. Kau cari alasan yang tepat untuk 2 orang itu."

"Oke."

Dan Gaara pun meninggalkan Naruto segera. Si pemuda pirang itu pun kembali ke tempat Sasuke dan Neji.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Biasa. Setelah ini aku pulang dengan Gaara. Ada urusan dengan cabang di Tokyo ini."

"Hee—posisi sebagai ketua onmyouji ternyata bukan main-main, ya?!" Sasuke bersiul.

Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, "kau ini ga kasian apa sama Gaara? Sejak dulu dia epot dengan urusan ini dan itu. Dia sama sekali tidak sempat menikmati hidupnya sendiri," Naruto buru-buru menghabiskan bekalnya, "ya sudah! Aku pulang duluan, ya?!"

Sasuke dan Neji hanya geleng-geleng melihat Naruto yang langsung melesat seperti kilat meninggalkan mereka.

"Dasar. Sukanya terburu-buru," Sasuke meminum jus tomat yang tadi dia beli di vending machine.

"Ya biarkan saja, memang sudah sifatnya seperti itu," Neji menutup kotak bekal yang sudah habis isinya, "jam istirahat masih lama, enaknya ngapain, ya?" dia bersandar pada pagar besi di atap.

"Disini saja. Kalau kembali ke kelas, Sakura itu pasti heboh lagi."

Neji tersenyum, "kau ini sejak dulu memang populer di kalangan anak perempuan. Kasihan juga sih sama mereka yang selalu dapat hadiah death glare darimu."

Sasuke melotot pada Neji, "jadi kau lebih suka aku jadi playboy, 'gitu?"

"Bukannya begitu. Bersikap baik pada perempuan 'kan bukan berarti playboy. Padahal dulu kau itu lumayan baik lho pada Hinata Sama."

"Hn. Hinata itu beda kasus. Dia tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang suka heboh sendiri tanpa sebab yan jelas."

"Biar begitu juga, kau tetap saja menolak dijodohkan olehnya," Neji tertawa pelan.

Sasuke makin cemberut, "salah sendiri... kenapa keberadaanmu terlalu besar dalam diriku," dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Neji.

Jemari mereka kembali bertaut, diam menikmati hembusan angin yang mulai terasa dingin, pertanda musim gugur akan segera tiba.

"Hei... sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Tapi jangan tersinggung, ya?!"

"Apa?" Neji memandang wajah Sasuke.

"Tentang keluargamu... emm—apa mereka juga bereinkarnasi?"

Neji menengadahkan kepalanya dan memandang birunya langit di atas sana, "tidak... saat kebakaran itu, mereka semua tewas dan menurut Gaara, jiwa mereka di kurung dalam lukisan gulung. Itu membuat mereka tidak terlahir kembali. Dan kemarin, setelah pensucian, Gaara bilang kalau jiwa mereka telah terputus dari lingkaran reinkarnasi dan telah masuk ke nirwana."

Sasuke menegakkan badannya lagi, "terputus dari lingkaran reinkarnasi?"

"Ya," Neji mengangguk, "jiwa yang terkurung begitu lama tidak akan bisa kembali dalam lingkup duniawi. Terlebih mereka tidak punya beban atau dosa yang harus mereka tebus di kehidupan mereka. Tidak sepertimu, atau Gaara dan Naruto. Kalian membawa suatu persoalan dari kehidupan masa lalu kalian dan harus menyelesaikannya."

Neji memandang kedua bola mata Sasuke, "kutukan dari bintang hitam itulah alasan kenapa kau terus bereinkarnasi, hal yang sama dengan Gaara dan Naruto yang merupakan 2 onmyouji terhebat yang menjadi pembimbing keluarga Uchiha. Mereka merasa bertanggung jawab untuk membebaskanmu dari kutukan itu."

"Jadi maksudmu... jika semua persoalan ini selesai.. kita tidak akan bereinkarnasi lagi?"

"Pastinya begitu. Jiwa manusia tidak bisa selamanya berkelana di duniameski masuk dlam raga yang baru. Jika beban atau dosa sudah tertebus... tempat terakhir yang menjadi persinggahan kita adalah nirwana."

"Tapi aku tidak mau berpisah lagi denganmu!!" suara Sasuke meninggi, "setelah akhirnya kita bisa seperti dulu.. kau bilang kita akan berpisah lagi?!"

"Aku tidak bilang seperti itu," Neji mengusap pipi Sasuke, "saat ini kita hidup disini... di masa ini. Dan aku yakin kita akan berumur panjang.. begitu panjang hingga kau mungkin akan merasa bosan denganku."

Sasuke merengut lagi, "aku tidak akan pernah bosan padamu."

"Aku pun seperti itu," Neji mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke, "dan lagi aku 'kan cuma bilang 'mungkin'. Kau ini perasa banget sih?"

"Salahmu sendiri kau bicara aneh-aneh seperti tadi."

Neji tersenyum, "iya iya.. aku minta maaf, jangan marah lagi, ya?!"

"Hn.." Sasuke cuma bisa menjawab seperti itu karena bibir Neji kini telah menyentuh bibirnya dengan begitu lembut dan memanjanya dalam kehangatan yang tak akan bisa Sasuke tolak....

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

'**Shika'** dari kata Shikamaru berarti rusa. Makanya Sasuke memanggil Shikamaru dengan sebutan si rusa. Intermezo untuk nama Nara Shikamaru, Kishimoto Masashi mengambil nama Nara dari Nara Ko'en (Taman Nara) yang ada di Jepang. Dimana di dalam taman itu terdapat banyak sekali rusa. 'Maru' sendiri identik dengan nama untuk anak laki-laki.

**Haiku** : puisi kuno Jepang. Sampai sekarang masih menjadi mata pelajaran tetap di SMU Jepang.

**Genji Monogatari **: salah satu novel tertua dalam dunia sastra Jepang.

.

Chap 6 kelaaar. Kayanya bentar lagi bakalan tamat nih. Tapi ga tahu kenapa... belum nemu waktu yang pas untuk munculin si bintang hitam ntuh XP. Yaw dah deh... saia duduk manis nungguin ripiu XD.

En—buat yang nunggu Secret... harap sabar ya.. kayanya aku lagi fokus ke ini dulu deh. Baru abis itu nerusin Secret. Ehehehehe....


	7. Chapter 7

**oOo To Love You More oOo**

Disclaimer: Tolong siapa saja, tangkap **Kishimoto** **Masashi** yang udah melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada semua chara di **NARUTO**.

Pair: Neji x Sasuke, Gaara x Naruto XDD

Genre: Antara Angst, Romance en Supranatural :D

Genre: M!!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

"Gaara absen?" Sasuke nyaris tidak mempercayai telinganya, "memangnya dia sakit?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Enggak sih—cuma capek. Mungkin," Naruto duduk di mejanya dengan lesu, "aah—hari ini pasti menyebalkan."

Sasuke merengut, "kata-katamu mengandung arti kalau keberadaanku dan Neji tidak cukup untuk menemanimu."

Naruto merebahkan separuh badannya di meja, "bukannya gitu. Aku ga mau jadi kambing congek melihat kalian bermesraan terus sepanjang hari," dia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Jangan bicara seenakmu," Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto dan membuat si pirang itu makin merajuk.

"Sudah sudah—jangan malah berkelahi!" lerai Neji.

Saat itu Sakura menghampiri mereka, "aku bawakan fotokopian dari Orochimaru Sensei. Besok pagi harus sudah dikumpulkan!"

"Apaaaa? Tugas lagiii?" keluh Naruto sambil mengambil lembaran itu, "dasar ular banci menyebalkaaaan!! Sukanya membuat orang susah saja!!!" geram Naruto yang diiringi tawa Sakura.

"Jangan sampai Orochimaru Sensei medengar itu, Naruto. Bisa-bisa kau jadi 'mainan'nya," Sakura memberikan 2 lembar pada Neji dan Sasuke.

"Iiiih!!" Naruto bergidik, "amit-amit deh. Jangan sampai kejadian!!!" serunya.

"Makanya jangan ngomong macam-macam," imbuh Sakura, "ya sudah, besok pagi kumpulkan padaku, ya?! Sampai nanti," dan gadis itu pun berlalu meninggalkan 3 pemuda itu.

Tapi mata Sasuke tidak bisa lepas dari Sakura, hingga dia tersadar saat Neji menepuk pipinya pelan, "ah—apa?" tanyanya.

Neji tersenyum, "kau memandang Sakura seperti mau melahapnya hidup-hidup. Kenapa?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "tidak... aku hanya berpikir... apa di kehidupan ini pun... Sakura akan menjadi kakak iparku?"

"Pfft!!" Neji setengah mati menahan tawanya, Naruto juga.

"Kenapa malah tertawa?!" Sasuke mendelik tidak terima.

"Habisnya kau itu... bisa-bisanya berpikir seperti itu pagi-pagi begini," kata Naruto masih dengan cekikikan.

Muka Sasuke memerah, "tiba-tiba saja terpikir kok, dan tawa kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

Neji berdehem untuk menghentikan tawanya, "untuk urusan itu.. siapa yang tahu 'kan? Di kehidupan ini... kakakmu dan Sakura sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu. Kemungkinan Sakura jadi kakak iparmu 'lagi' cuma 1 persen."

"Memangnya kenapa? Tiba-tiba nanya 'gitu. Kamu ga suka? Padahal dulu 'kan kau lumayan akur dengan 'kakak ipar'mu itu," Naruto memasukkan fotokopian dari Orochimaru ke dalam tasnya.

"Bukannya ga suka. Hanya—terasa aneh saja.... seperti aku mengulang kehidupan yang sama di masa yang berbeda," ujar Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum, "tidak ada yang sama persis kok. Meski jiwa kita tetap sama, tapi apa yang kita lalui sama sekali berbeda, jadi—kehidupan ini bukan pengulangan dari kehidupan yang lalu," katanya.

Saat itu barulah Sasuke mengerti kenapa terkadang Naruto bisa bersikap begitu dewasa. Jelas karena dia sudah melewati masa 200 tahun ini dengan berbagai macam kejadian.

Belum lagi lama mereka mengobrol, mereka terganggu oleh suara ponsel Naruto yang nyaring. Si pirang itu pun segera mengangkatnya, "halo? Ya, Gaara. Apa?" Naruto diam sejenak, mendengarkan, "emm—baiklah. Jadi disini dipegang Shikamaru?" Naruto melirik orang yang dimaksud yang sekarang pulas di mejanya sendiri, "asal kau tidak memaksakan diri saja," dia mendengarkan lagi, kali ini cukup lama.

"Tapi 'kan... Karura San sedang sakit... tidak apa kau tinggal?"

Neji dan Sasuke saling pandang mendengarkan Naruto. Mencoba menangkap arah pembicaraan itu, tapi tidak bisa.

"Baiklah. Aku kasih tahu mereka," Naruto mengangguk-angguk, "dirumahmu 'kan?" dia tertawa pelan, "iya iya. Segera meluncur," dia nyengir, "sampai nanti," dan Naruto menutup ponselnya yang bermodel flip style itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Neji dan Sasuke bersamaan.

"Hari ini kita tidak sekolah," Naruto langsung membereskan isi laci mejanya tanpa peduli wajah bingung Neji dan Sasuke yang memandangnya, "aku jelaskan di jalan. Tapi sekarang kita harus segera ke rumah Gaara."

"Hah?"

"Tidak pake 'hah'! Darurat," Naruto memakai jaketnya, "ayo!! Tousan udah tahu kok kalo kita bakal ga masuk, jadi tidak ada masalah!"

Masih kebingungan, Neji dan Sasuke tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali berkemas dan membereskan buku pelajaran yang sudah mereka siapkan di atas meja.

Sementara itu Naruto membangunkan Shikamaru dan berbisik, "Gaara bilang Shuukaku sudah menemukan posisi bintang hitam itu. Jadi—wilayah sekolah ini ada dalam areamu sepenuhnya. Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan 'kan?"

Shikamaru menguap, "ya—ya... aku sudah 200 tahun menekuni masalah ini. Tidak perlu mengoceh hal yang merepotkan begitu," kata Shikamaru.

Naruto tersenyum, "aku dan Gaara akan ke kuil utama. 3 hari lagi kami kembali. Jadi selama itu.. tolong jaga semuanya, ya?!" Naruto menepuk pundak Shikamaru, "sampai jumpa."

Lalu 3 pemuda itu keluar dari kelas diikuti tatapan heran teman-teman mereka. Mau kemana gerangan 3 mahkluk menawan itu? Padahal pelajaran sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Semua jadi heboh, mengingat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tidak pernah absen itu, kini membolos sekolah....

.

#

.

Sasuke berdiri di depan gerbang rumah super mewah itu. Gerbang kayu khas Jepang kuno, taman luas yang dihiasi berbagai tanaman, pohon hingga bonsai. Kolam yang berisi puluhan ikan koi. Jalan setapak menuju rumah induk dilapisi bebatuan alami yang tampak begitu pas di suasana asri halaman itu. Di samping jalan kecil itu, ada jalan yang lebih besar yang terbentuk dari bebatuan sungai yang berukuran besar. Sepertinya untuk jalur mobil karena jalanan itu terus menuju ke bangunan lain yang terpisah dari rumah induk. Sepertinya itu garasi. Dan dari ukuran bangunan itu, Sasuke bisa menduga kalau di dalamnya ada lebih dari 3 mobil berbeda.

Sasuke langsung menghentikan pikirannya yang tengah membayangkan seberapa kaya keluarga Gaara sekarang. Ditambah dengan posisinya sekarang sebagai kepala dari seluruh onmyouji di Jepang ini.

Lalu rumah induk pun berdiri dengan begitu agungnya. Ciri khas rumah bangsawan jaman dahulu. Seluruhnya terbuat dari kayu yang membuat kesan mistis terpancar dari seisi rumah itu. Sasuke menelan ludah paksa saat dia masuk dalam genkan rumah itu. Meski tak sebesar rumahnya 'dulu', tapi kesan rumah ini lebih terasa 'megah' dibanding dengan rumah induk keluarga Uchiha dahulu kala.

"Namikaze Sama, **okaerinasaimase**," sambut dua orang pelayan berwajah serupa di genkan itu, "Uchiha Sama, Hyuuga Sama," mereka berdua membungkuk pada Neji dan Sasuke, "anda sekalian telah ditunggu di ruang utama."

"Terima kasih," Naruto tersenyum lalu dia mengajak Neji dan Sasuke untuk menuju ke 'ruang kerja' Gaara di rumah itu. Neji yang memang sering kemari sudah tidak heran lagi. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke.

Pemuda itu merasa kalau setiap benda di rumah ini memiliki roh yang mana saat ini tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Mulai dari lukisan-lukisan kuno hingga hiasan dinding antik sepanjang koridor menuju sebuah bangunan yang terpisah dari rumah induk.

Naruto membuka pintu shouji dan masuk dalam ruangan itu. Di dalam sudah ada Gaara di depan sebuah altar, "Gaara, aku bawa mereka kemari seperti katamu."

Gaara menoleh dan memandang Sasuke, "mulai hari ini kita 'mengungsi' ke kuil utama," Gaara berdiri dan saat itu Shuukaku muncul di sisinya, "bintang hitam semakin masuk dalam kekkai. Dan kalau sampai dia menemukanmu, entah apa yang akan terjadi," ujar Gaara, "Shuukaku akan tingga disini untuk mengawasi keadaan," kata Gaara.

"T-tunggu sebentar," sela Sasuke, "aku tidak bisa main pergi begitu saja. Sekolah bagaimana? Aniki bagaimana?"

Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke, "tenang saja," lalu dia menunjuk ke arah Shuukaku yang kini telah berubah wujud sempurna menjadi Sasuke, "dia akan menggantikanmu disini."

"Eh?" Sasuke merasa jengah saat Shuukaku dalam wujudnya berjalan mendekatinya. Aneh rasanya kalau melihat dirimu sendiri ada di depanmu.

"Tenang saja. Biarkan dia menyentuhmu dan dia akan mengcopy sifat dasarmu," ujar Gaara.

Meski tidak tenang, Sasuke membiarkan Shuukaku untuk menyentuhnya. Singkat, hanya beberapa detik saja. Kemudian wajah Shuukaku dalam wujud Sasuke yang tadinya tidak berekspresi, mulai mencair dan tampak selayaknya manusia biasa.

"Sekarang kau tunggu disini dan pulang ke rumah Uchiha setelah waktunya pulang sekolah," kata Gaara pada Shuukaku.

"Baik, tuan."

Saat itu Sasuke bergidik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji.

"... Aneh saja melihat 'aku' memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan tuan," ujarnya.

Neji dan Naruto kontan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara Gaara hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Cukup menyegarkan suasana. Mengingat kalau dulu, selalu aku yang memanggilmu 'Tuan'," katanya.

Setelah itu, mereka pun menuju ke halaman depan lagi, dan di sana telah menunggu sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Melihat majikannya keluar, sang supir segera membuka pintu mobil itu, mempersilahkan tuannya masuk. Para pelayan mengantar mereka sampai pintu mobil tertutup dan mobil mewah itu meluncur pergi.

Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya di bangku mobil yang super empuk itu dan menghela nafas panjang, "rasanya baru terbebas dari penjara."

Naruto terkekeh, Neji tersenyum, Sasuke bengong.

"Setidaknya kau 'kan bisa nyepi sendiri nanti," kata Naruto sambil membukakan sebuah minuman ringan dari kulkas yang ada dalam mobil mewah itu dan memberikannya untuk Gaara, lalu dia memandang Sasuke yang duduk berhadapan dengannya, "kenapa mukamu bengong begitu sih?"

Sasuke langsung tersadar, "ah—tidak... aku hanya tidak terbiasa naik mobil super mewah begini."

Naruto tertawa, "mulai sekarang harus dibiasakan, tuan muda. Karena keselamatanmu proiritas utama kami saat ini."

Mendengar itu, wajah Sasuke jadi tegang, "sebenarnya dari dulu aku mau tanya. Kenapa sih bintang hitam itu tidak boleh sampai bertemu denganku? Bukannya kutukan dalam tubuhku sudah hilang?"

Sejenak suasana jadi sepi, sampai Gaara angkat bicara, "jika bintang hitam menemukanmu. Bukan tidak mungkin dia akan melancarkan kutukan yang lebih parah padamu. Terlebih dengan keberadaannya di dalam kekkai yang aku buat ini mengacaukan energi spiritual daerah ini, aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatanku dengan maksimal."

Naruto memandang Sasuke, "saat ini sejujurnya kekuatan kami berdua dalam batas minimum karena kekacauan energi ini. Kehadiran Orochimaru Sensei dan Shikamaru sangat membantu."

"Jadi sebenarnya kekuatan mereka berdua itu apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Orochimaru Sensei adalah seorang penjaga tanah. Artinya dia bisa dengan bebas mengendalikan semua mahkluk spiritual dan roh yang bersemayam di setiap benda yang ada di 'tanah' kekuasaannya. Yaitu daerah Tokyo ini. Dan Shikamaru... dia pengendali bayangan. Hanya dengan menyentuh bayangan seseorang, dia bisa tahu 'inti' dari orang itu. Dan Shikamaru bisa meluaskan bayangannya sendiri hingga hampir di satu wilayah sekolah kita. Jadi apa bila si bintang hitam itu masuk dalam area bayangan Shikamaru, dia akan langsung ketahuan," jelas Naruto.

"Sementara aku dan Naruto memulihkan keseimbangan energi kami, mereka berdua akan mengambil alih pengamanan wilayah itu. Dan Shuukaku ada di samping kakakmu, setidaknya kakakmu masih dalam wilayah aman," kata Gaara.

Informasi itu membuat Sasuke merasa lega.

Kemudian mobil itu berbelok dan masuk dalam sebuah rumah sakit, dan sopir menghentikan mobil itu di tempat parkir VIP sebelum dia turun untuk membukakan pintu bagi majikannya.

"Aku akan menjenguk ibu dulu. Kau dan Neji tunggu saja di sini," kata Gaara yang turun bersama Naruto. Lalu mereka berdua pun meninggalkan mobil itu.

Sasuke memandang ke salah satu rumah sakit terbesar di Tokyo, "semenjak dulu—Karura San memang sering sekali sakit, ya?"

"Sejauh yang aku tahu memang iya. Dan sepertinya beliau berperan sebagai **Kagenie**."

"Kagenie? Apa itu?"

"Kagenie adalah orang yang mengambil segala aura buruk yang ada di wilayahnya. Sejenis dengan tumbal. Itulah penyebab kenapa tubuh Karura San sangat lemah."

Sasuke tercekat. Dia tidak menyangka kalau ibu Gaara memiliki peranan seperti itu. Setelah itu dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Dia hanya diam dan menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Neji dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu.

"Kalau begini... aku jadi berpikir—apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk mereka. Selama ini selalu mereka yang melindungi aku. Aku jadi merasa lemah sekali."

Neji memandang Sasuke, "...yang bisa kau lakukan hanyalah menurut pada mereka. Kau tidak boleh lagi membuat Naruto menangis. Dia selalu saja menyalahkan diri kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu. Dan Gaara... meski kesannya dia cuek dan tidak peduli, sebenarnya dia cukup stress karena selama ini belum pernah berhasil memusnahkan kutukan itu. Dan baru kali ini aku lihat senyumnya lagi."

Pemuda berambut gelap itu hanya mengangguk.

#

Setelah membiarkan Neji dan Sasuke menunggu sekitar 20 menit, Gaara dan Naruto akhirnya kembali. Tapi kali ini ada 2 orang yang ikut dengan mereka. Mereka adalah kedua kakak Gaara yang selama ini menemani ibu mereka di Kyoto.

"Kalian akan segera kembali bukan?" tanya Temari, kakak sulung Gaara yang juga merupakan tunangan Shikamaru –Sasuke terkejut saat Neji membisikkan hal ini padanya-.

"Segera setelah energi kami seimbang," ucap Gaara.

"Berhati-hatilah. Serahkan semua urusan disini," ujar kakak laki-laki Gaara, Kankurou.

Gaara mengangguk sementara Naruto membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat.

"Kami pergi dulu," Gaara dan Naruto pun masuk ke dalam mobil. Segera Gaara menyuruh sopir untuk melajukan mobil itu.

.

#

.

Sekitar 3 jam perjalanan dari pusat kota Tokyo. Mobil itu tiba di sebuah villa yang megah. Terletak di pegunungan yang masih sangat asri.

"Hyaa—udaranya segaaar!!" Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menikmati suhu yang sejuk bersahabat itu.

Sasuke merasakan hal yang sama. Tempat ini sangat indah dan bersih.

Lalu supir keluarga Gaara itu menurunkan barang-barang dari bagasi dan menghadap Gaara, pamit pulang dan akan kembali untuk menjemput mereka setelah nanti Gaara menghubungi rumah induk.

Kemudian mereka berempat masuk dalam villa itu dan menata barang di dalam kamar. Naruto menata bahan makanan yang mereka bawa, sepertinya cukup untuk jatah 1 minggu. Selesai beres-beres, mereka semua berkumpul di teras belakang dan bersantai.

"Kalau kalian mau, kalian boleh jalan-jalan. Di sebelah sana ada air terjun yang bagus, aku dan Gaara sering ke sana," Naruto menunjuk ke kejauhan, "di sana ada padang bunga yang indah banget. Musim seperti ini bunga fuji pasti bermekaran."

"Sepertinya menarik. Kau mau jalan-jalan, Sasuke?" ajak Neji.

Sasuke menimbang sebentar, "boleh. Lagi pula udara disini sejuk. Kalian tidak ikut?"

Naruto menggeleng, "aku mau temani Gaara saja di sini," dia memandang Gaara yang duduk di sebelahnya dan sejak tadi diam saja. Wajahnya kelihatan lelah.

"Gaara—kau OK?" tanya Sasuke.

Yang ditanya mengangguk, "tidak apa. Istirahat sebentar juga kondisiku akan pulih," Gaara bersandar di pundak Naruto, "aku hanya butuh sedikit tidur," Gaara memejamkan mata dan dalam sekejap dia langsung pulas.

Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan cemas, tapi Naruto tersenyum.

"Tidak apa. Dia cuma kelelahan. Itu saja. Kalian nikmati saja waktu santai ini," katanya.

Neji merangkul pundak Sasuke, "kalau begitu kami pergi dulu."

"Jangan cemaskan kami. Bersantailah," kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Maka Neji pun mengajak Sasuke keluar dari villa dan berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana, menyusuri sungai.

"Gaara kelihatannya payah banget, ya?" Sasuke menendangi batu kecil di tepi sungai itu.

"Makanya dia kemari. Tempat ini masih bersih. Bersih dalam artian tidak ada energi buruk disini."

Sasuke memandang Neji, "kok kamu bisa tahu?"

Neji tersenyum, "hidup selama 200 tahun mau tidak mau membuat kekuatan rohku meningkat. Kata Gaara, kalau aku mau latihan dengan serius, aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan onmyouji."

"Lalu? Kau mau?"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu menggeleng, "dalam darahku tidak ada keturunan onmyouji. Dan aku juga tidak begitu berbakat, dan sekarang aku hanya bisa mantra-mantra sederhana untuk pertahanan diri."

"Aku jadi merasa makin lemah sekarang."

Neji tersenyum geli dan mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke seperti memperlakukan anak kecil, "jangan pikirkan itu."

Mereka berdua pun menikmati keindahan alam yang seolah masih belum tersentuh tangan-tangan jahil manusia. Air sungai begitu jernih dan rerumputan begitu hijau. Mereka terus berjalan hingga sampai ke padang bunga yang dikatakan Naruto tadi. Dan sesampainya di sana, Sasuke seolah sampai di surga, pohon-pohon fuji mekar dengan sempurna. Memamerkan meriah warna ungu yang menggoda. Bunga-bunga lain pun bermekaran di sela rerumputan hijau, manambah indah tempat itu.

"Indahnya...." gumam Sasuke.

Neji melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, "lebih indah kamu dimataku."

#

Sebelum Sasuke merespon godaan Neji, bibirnya terlanjur tertawan oleh bibir Neji dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam. Sasuke pun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Neji, menikmati sentuhan itu.

Angin berhembus semilir, menyapa mereka dengan begitu lembut. Neji pun membuka satu per satu kancing seragam Sasuke, lalu mengenyahkan kemeja putih itu. Dan dengan gerakan yang cepat pula, Neji melepas kaus biru gelap yang dikenakan Sasuke di balik seragamnya

"Neji...." Sasuke membisikkan nama kekasihnya itu saat dia berbaring beralaskan permadani hijau yang dipinjamkan oleh alam sebagai peraduan cinta mereka.

Neji hanya tersenyum pada Sasuke. Lalu dia pun melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri. Mengekspos dada bidangnya dan membuat Sasuke tersipu.

"Aku suka melihat mukamu yang memerah itu," goda Neji seraya mencium pipi Sasuke, "dan aku suka kalau kau menurut seperti ini," dia pun mulai menikmati setiap detail di tubuh Sasuke. Membawa pemuda itu dalam kehangatan yang menyenangkan.

Kedua tangan Sasuke menyentuh pipi Neji dan mendekatkan wajah mereka hingga akhirnya mereka kembali larut dalam sebuah ciuman.

"Emm..." Sasuke mendesah saat Neji meninggalkan bibirnya dan menikmati telinga dan turun ke lehernya.

Telapak tangan Neji membelai bentuk perut Sasuke dan menyusuri lekukan pinggangnya. Sentuhan itu membuat Sasuke semakin tidak sabar untuk melepaskan sisa pakaian yang masih melekat di tubuhnya.

Ditengah terpaan sensasi yang menggoda akibat sentuhan Neji, Sasuke berusaha untuk menggerakkan tangannya demi melepaskan celana hitam yang menutupi bagian bawah tubuhnya. Namun Neji menghentikan gerakan Sasuke dan menahan kedua tangan Sasuke di atas kepala.

"Hari ini biarkan aku memanjamu," bisik Neji seraya tersenyum.

Saat itu lagi-lagi Sasuke merasa kalau kedua tangannya terikat. Dia memandang Neji, "apa ini?"

"Hanya beberapa shikigami kecil untuk menahan tanganmu disana," Neji menelusuri wajah Sasuke dengan jemarinya, "aku yakin ini akan jadi sangat menyenangkan," bisiknya. Dan saat itu Neji pun membuka ikat pinggang Sasuke dan juga kancing celana kain itu.

Sasuke bergerak dengan gelisah, "Neji..." pintanya.

"Tenanglah sedikit, aku tidak ingin terburu-buru," Neji menghentikan gerakannya di sana dan kembali mencium Sasuke, namun kini dia menyusupkan kakinya diantara kedua kaki Sasuke dan menyentuhkannya pada pusat tubuh Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu menggeliat.

Sasuke semakin tak berdaya saat Neji menikmati tubuhnya di dua titik yang sensitif. Saat sentuhan paha Neji memanjanya di bawah sana, lidah Neji kini menikmati dadanya dengan leluasa.

Nafas Sasuke tersengal saat dia semakin mendekati puncak, namun kain di tubuhnya menghalangi jalan Sasuke dan membuatnya menggelepar liar, menuntut supaya Neji membebaskannya.

Merasakan reaksi Sasuke, Neji tersenyum senang. Sekilas dipandangnya kedua bola mata hitam Sasuke sebelum dia meraih tepian celana panjang, "kau mau aku melepaskan ini?" goda Neji.

"Neji.. Neji..." Sasuke hanya bisa terus mengulang nama kekasihnya itu, "eng!!" dia mengerang pelan saat merasa kalau Neji mulai menurunkan celana itu. Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit menampakkan keutuhan tubuhnya, "aah!!" desahnya saat kain itu akhirnya meninggalkannya.

Neji berhenti sejenak, menikmati pemandangan yang menggiurkan di hadapannya. Tapi dia pun tidak ingin berlama-lama membiarkan Sasuke bebas darinya. Dengan segera dia pun mengenyahkan lembar kain terakhir di tubuhnya dan kembali menindih Sasuke.

Jemari Neji menikmati bagian tubuh Sasuke yang semenjak tadi sudah menarik perhatiannya. Perlahan dia menyusurinya dengan jemari dan kemudian memberinya sebuah pijatan lembut.

"Mm.. Neji..." Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi yang timbul dari sentuhan itu.

Neji bergerak begitu pelan namun itu tidak mengecewakan Sasuke yang kini sibuk mendesah. Nafasnya memburu saat dia merasa bahwa dia akan sampai pada puncaknya. Kali ini Neji mengabulkan keinginan Sasuke dan membiarkan jemarinya basah oleh cairan dari dalam tubuh Sasuke.

Rona merah tampak di pipi Sasuke saat Neji membersihkan jemarinya dengan lidahnya dan tersenyum menggoda. Panas dalam tubuh Sasuke semakin meningkat. Dia meronta, berusaha membebaskan tangannya, tapi dia tidak bisa.

"Neji..." desisnya.

Tak berlama-lama lagi, Neji pun meraih kedua kaki Sasuke dan membawanya ke pundaknya. Membuatnya memiliki akses bebas menuju ke sasaran berikutnya. Lalu pemuda berambut panjang itu mulai memasuki tubuh Sasuke. Sama seperti tadi—begitu perlahan. Sedikit demi sedikit merapatkan tubuh mereka.

Sasuke mendesah nikmat merasakan kehadiran Neji dalam tubuhnya. Gerakan mereka seirama, saling menikmati satu sama lain. Neji merekam semua suara Sasuke dalam otaknya, mengingat seluruh reaksi yang dia dapat dari pemuda itu.

Erangan dan desahan Sasuke semakin liar kala Neji kini juga menikmati bagian tubuhnya yang terlupakan, memijatnya seirama dengan gerakan dalam tubuhnya. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berkelana jauh meninggalkan logika. Hingga akhirnya Neji menyentuh satu titik yang membuat Sasuke berteriak memanggil namanya penuh dengan rasa puas. Itu tak hanya sekali, Neji terus dan terus membuat Sasuke melihat bintang setiap kali dia menyentuh titik itu....

Neji akhirnya memisahkan diri dari Sasuke setelah memuaskan pemuda itu berkali-kali dan dia pun telah merasakan kepuasan yang sepenuhnya. Dilepasnya mantra pengikat di tangan Sasuke dan dia memeluk pemuda itu. Mereka berdua berbaring di rerumputan dan memandang langit yang mulai gelap.

"Sepetinya kita lama sekali menghabiskan waktu disini," Neji mengusap rambut Sasuke.

"Siapa yang mulai," Sasuke memandang Neji yang tertawa.

Lalu Neji mengambil kembali pakaian mereka yang berserakan, "kita kembali? Atau kau masih mau disini?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "udara mulai dingin. Lebih baik kita kembali," Sasuke memakai lagi seragamnya yang sudah kusut dan kotor. Dan karena kondisi tubuhnya yang belum pulih benar setelah tadi mengeluarkan tenaga begitu banyak, Sasuke tidak bisa menolak saat Neji membantunya berpakaian.

Setelah penampilan mereka mendekati saat mereka pergi tadi, Neji pun membantu Sasuke berdiri, "aku tidak yakin kau bisa tahan sampai ke villa dengan berjalan sendiri," dia tersenyum tipis dan nyaris tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang merah padam.

Tidak mau jadi sasaran pukulan Sasuke, Neji lalu duduk bertumpu pada sebelah lututnya, "ayo naik. Jangan malu-malu, sejak dulu kita sering begini, kan?"

Sasuke memandang punggung Neji, meski sedikit malu, toh dia mau saja digendong oleh Neji, seperti yang dulu selalu mereka lalukan.

.

#

.

Malam meraja saat empat pemuda sebaya itu duduk santai di ruang tengah villa sambil menonton televisi. Udara pegunungan yang sejuk membuat mereka merasa rileks. Sasuke dan Naruto asik bermain catur sementara Gaara dan Neji mengobrol.

Tiba-tiba perut Naruto berbunyi cukup keras dan menyita perhatian yang lain. Naruto nyengir dan mengusap perutnya, "duh—aku lapar," katanya.

"Usuratonkachi!! Perutmu seperti tidak diisi sebulan saja," Sasuke memukul kepala Naruto yang langsung meringis kesakitan.

"Aku akan siapkan makan malam," kata Gaara.

"Aku bantu," Neji berdiri mengikuti Gaara ke dapur. Dan mereka berdua pun masak dengan bahan-bahan yang mereka bawa.

Selesai memasak, Neji dan Gaara menghidangkan semua makanan itu di meja makan. Baru saja Neji hendak memanggil Sasuke juga Naruto, mendadak Gaara menarik tangannya hingga tubuhnya terjatuh di belakang Gaara.

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara hantaman lalu disusul dengan ledakan yang luar biasa dan dalam sekejap tubuh Gaara terhempas menghantam dinding dapur dan menyisakan retakan. Kejadian itu begitu cepat sampai Neji tidak bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Yang dia yakini—ada sesuatu yang salah di sini.

"_Noumaku sanmanda basara dan senda makarosha da sowata ya un tarata kan man!!"_ Secercah cahaya putih menyilaukan menyapu seluruh daerah itu dan melenyapkan aura buruk yang sempat membuat keadaan mencekam.

Neji menoleh pada Gaara yang bertumpu di dinding, sisa lambang pentagram merah masih tampak di lantai tempat dia berdiri. Neji bergegas menghampiri dan memapahnya. Darah hitam yang dimuntahkan Gaara mengotori lengan baju Neji, tapi dia tidak peduli.

"Naruto!!"

Neji mendengar teriakan Sasuke. Dan dia mengira kalau Naruto juga mengalami hal yang serupa. Sedikit bergegas, Neji membawa Gaara kembali ke ruang tengah, di sana dia lihat keadaan sama kacaunya dengan di dapur. Sofa dan perabot lain hancur seperti tersambar petir. Sasuke terduduk di lantai, dia memeluk tubuh Naruto yang berlumur darah, sama seperti Gaara.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah pucat.

Neji membaringkan Gaara di lantai kayu villa itu. Meski terluka cukup parah, Gaara masih mampu menjaga kesadarannya, "apa ini ulah bintang hitam?" tanya Neji.

Gaara mengangguk lemah, "tidak aku sangka... bahkan kekkai di kuil utama ini tidak mampu menghalaunya," dia menoleh pada Naruto yang pingsan dalam pelukan Sasuke. Susah payah dia meraih tangan Naruto dan menggenggamnya, "... dia tidak apa-apa... lukanya tidak parah," kata Gaara.

"Jangan bicara dulu! Aku akan ambil air dan obat-obatan," Neji segera beranjak dari tempat itu dan mencari letak kotak P3K.

"... Baringkan.. di sebelahku," pinta Gaara pada Sasuke.

Pemda berambut gelap itu pun merebahkan Naruto dengan hati-hati di sebelah Gaara. Dan begitu melihat si rambut merah berusaha untuk duduk, Sasuke pun membantunya.

Gaara melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari badannya dan dia pun menyentuh kening Naruto. Saat itu sebuah cahaya merah memancar redup dan muncullah sosok Kyuubi di hadapan mereka.

Mata merah Kyuubi memandang sosok tuannya yang terbaring lemah. Dengan jemari pucatnya yang lentik, Kyuubi menyibak poni Naruto.

"Dia tidak apa-apa," kata Gaara, "kau pergilah ke pusat kuil dan panggil dewa tanah penjaga gunung ini!"

Kyuubi mengengguk hormat pada Gaara, namun dia menyempatkan diri untuk memandang tuannya sekali lagi sebelum pergi dari tempat itu.

Sasuke memandang Gaara dan Naruto bergantian, "bagaimana keadaan kalian... darahmu juga keluar banyak sekali," katanya ngeri.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Luka ini tidak separah kelihatannya," Gaara mengusap-usap kening Naruto dengan lembut.

Daam interaksi itu Sasuke bisa merasakan seberapa besar perhatian Gaara pada Naruto. Sampai tidak memperdulikan keadaan tubuhnya sendiri.

Tak lama kemudian Neji kembali membawa sebaskom air bersih dan juga kotak P3K. Dibantu Sasuke, mereka berdua mengobati Gaara dan Naruto, meski dengan cara darurat.

Setelah itu mereka memindahkan Naruto ke kamar dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Tapi meski Neji dan Sasuke memaksa, mereka tidak bisa membuat Gaara ikut berbaring dan istirahat. Pemuda itu duduk diam di samping Naruto dan terus menggenggam tangannya.

Neji dan Sasuke pun akhirnya pasrah dan membiarkan Gaara tetap seperti itu sementara mereka duduk di sofa rotan yang ada di dalam kamar itu. Membisu memandangi bagaimana Gaara semenjak tadi mengusap kepala Naruto. Menciumi punggung tangan pemuda pirang itu.

Neji menepuk pundak Sasuke yang tampak mencemaskan kedua teman karibnya itu.

Meski berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau Gaara dan Naruto tidak apa-apa, Sasuke tidak bisa menghilangkan ingatan tentang bagaimana petir tadi menghantam telak tubuh Naruto saat berusaha melindunginya.

Neji mendekat pada Sasuke dan memeluk pemuda itu, "tidak apa-apa... semua akan baik-baik saja," bisiknya. Walau begitu, dia juga memandang cemas pada Gaara. Dia juga tidak berani menanyakan macam-macam. Neji sudah paham benar, sebelum Naruto sadar, Gaara tidak akan memberi mereka informasi apa-apa...

Dan karena Neji sudah mengerti.. bagi Gaara—dunia tanpa Naruto adalah kehampaan belaka...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

1. Okarinasaimase: bentuk baku dan hormat dari okaerinasai.

.

Memenuhi permintaan para readers yang mau tau arti n guna mantra di fic ini—nih—saia kasih listnya XD

**Noubou akyasha kyarabaya on'arikya marobori sowaka** : mantra yang dipakai untuk 'masuk' dalam jiwa seseorang. Biasanya digunakan untuk orang-orang yang kemasukan roh atau 'diganggu' oleh roh.

**On sowahanba shuda saraba tamara sowahanba shudo kan... On tatagyato dohanbaya sowaka... On handobo dohanbaya sowaka... Onbazoro dohanbaya sowaka... On basaragini harajihattaya sowaka... On barodaya sowaka **:menciptakan kekkai dalam satu wilayah luas dengan media sebuah kertas ofudo yang telah dibasahi air suci.

**Shuku... Dou... Shou... **: memanggil shikigami.

**Namah samanta buddhanam Indraya svaha** : mntra penyerang dengan petir sebagai media.

**Hikuu **: mantra perintah agar shikigami menyerang.

**Noumaku san man da, basara dan sen da, makara sha da sowata ya un taratakanman, on kiri kiri, on kiri kiri **: mmemperkuat kekkai dalam satu wilayah dan menyerap energi buruk.

**On abokya beiroshanam** : menciptakan kekkai dalam wilayah yang kecil.

**Makabodara... Manihandomajin... Parahara paritayanam** : membebaskan roh yang terikat dalam suatu benda. Bisa dipakai pula untuk melenyapkaan energi buruk yang ada dalam tubuh seseorang.

**On boku ken **: manntra penyerang yang digunakan untuk merusak dan menghancurkan kekkai.

**Amirita gyarabi... Amirita shiddi... Amirita teisei... Amirita beki andei... Kisha yogyarei sowaka **: mantra kuat untuk menangkal serangan sekaligus membalas serangan dalam waktu bersamaan.

**On sanmaji handomei kiriku **: melepaskan kekuatan roh suatu wilayah untuk membebaskan shikigami untuk menggunakan wujud sempurna mereka.

**Noumaku sanmanda basara dan senda makarosha da sowata ya un tarata kan man** : mantra pertahanan untuk memperkuat kekkai dan menghalau serangan dari luar. Juga digunakan untuk mensucikan wilayah dari energi buruk.

**.**

Ini mantra yang udah muncul sampai chap ini. Apa? Sumbernya? Euh... rata-rata sih saia tanya ama temen di Jepang. Kebetulan keluarganya dia ada hubungan dengan salah satu klan onmyouji di sana. Makanya aku di kasih tahu XD. Tapi ada juga mantra yang aku ambil dari manga-nya **Hikawa** **Kyoko** yang judulnya **Fairy**-**Tale**, yang kata teman saia itu memang mantra onmyou. Tapi mantranya masih ada banyak sih XP. So—keep read n rivew yaaaa*ngarep*


	8. Chapter 8

**oOo To Love You More oOo**

Disclaimer: Tolong siapa saja, tangkap **Kishimoto** **Masashi** yang udah melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada semua chara di **NARUTO**.

Pair: Neji x Sasuke, Gaara x Naruto XDD

Genre: Antara Angst, Romance en Supranatural :D

Genre: M!!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sinar matahari menerobos masuk melalu sela tirai tipis yang ada di kamar itu. Neji terbangun dari tidurnya dan melihat kalau Sasuke masih pulas sambil bersandar padanya. Saat pandangannya beralih pada Gaara, dia melihat pemuda itu pun telah bangun. Atau -Neji mengira- Gaara terus terjaga sepanjang malam.

Perlahan dia merebahkan Sasuke di sofa tempat mereka tidur semalam, lalu dia pun menghampiri Gaara.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya pelan.

Gaara tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Naruto yang masih memejamkan matanya, "... sudah tidak masalah. Sebentar lagi kondisiku akan pulih."

Neji melihat tangan Gaara masih menggenggam erat jemari Naruto, "aku... buatkan makanan, ya?!"

Gaara tidak merespon. Dan itu membuat Neji memutuskan untuk pergi saja. Dia pun menuju ke dapur, sampai di sana, Neji tidak terkejut melihat keadaan dapur sudah kembali seperti semula, begitu juga ruang tengah. Pastinya para shikigami pengikut Gaara telah membereskan semua kekacauan akibat serangan malam tadi.

Untunglah lemari pendingin tidak mendapat kerusakan parah, Neji masih bisa menggunakan semua bahan yang tersimpan di dalamnya. Lalu dia pun memutuskan untuk membuat sandwich saja. Mudah dan cepat. Dan setelah dia selesai membuat sarapan, dia pun bergegas kembali ke kamar tempat mereka berempat tidur semalam.

Saat dia sampai dalam kamar itu, ternyata Sasuke sudah bangun dan kini duduk di sisi lain tubuh Naruto yang tetap belum sadarkan diri. Neji meletakkan sepiring penuh sandwich dan juga susu hangat di meja, lalu dia mendekat pada Sasuke.

Sekilas dia memandang Gaara dan kemudian menepuk pundak Sasuke. Memberi isyarat supaya pemuda itu mengikutinya keluar kamar. Meski enggan, Sasuke menurut dan ikut dengan Neji.

"Sebiknya kita biarkan mereka berdua," kata Neji begitu mereka sampai di luar kamar.

"Tapi..."

Neji menggeleng dan menyentuh pipi Sasuke, "keberadaan kita tidak bisa membantu apa-apa. Gaara pasti bisa memulihkan Naruto. Kau harus yakin itu."

Sasuke melirik pada daun pintu yang telah tertutup, "tapi Naruto parah sekali... petir itu telak menghantam tubuhnya...." suara Sasuke bergetar.

"Diperburuk dengan kondisi Gaara," ujar Neji lirih.

"Maksudmu?"

Neji bersandar di dinding sebelum menjelaskan, "Naruto adalah miko—kau tahu itu 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Miko bisa diartikan sebagai separuh jiwa dari sang onmyouji. Dan fungsi lain seorang miko adalah... sebagai kagenie bagi sang onmyouji...."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya, "jadi..."

Neji menatap kedua mata Sasuke, "Gaara selalu mengatakan 'Naruto baik-baik saja'... namun itu lebih seperti dia bicara pada dirinya sendiri," Neji merangkul pundak Sasuke, "tapi aku yakin kali ini Naruto akan segera pulih."

"... Kenapa kau bisa yakin seperti itu?"

Neji terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "... karena dulu Naruto pernah mengalami yang lebih parah dari ini."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang, "apa.... yang terjadi padanya?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar.

Merasa tidak nyaman bicara di depan pintu, Neji mengajak Sasuke ke beranda dan mereka pun bicara sambil duduk di sana, "dahulu keluarga Gaara hanya mengabdi pada keluarga Uchiha. Namun seiring perubahan jaman dan sistem pemerintahan, kini keluarga Gaara mengabdi pada negara. Dan itu berarti 'musuh' Gaara sebagai onmyouji nomor 1 di Jepang pun semakin banyak."

"Di kehidupan pertama kita, bintang hitam pernah menyerang secara frontal pada Gaara. Tepat setelah pemakamanmu."

Sasuke bergidik mendengar itu.

"Sempat terjadi kekacauan karena benturan 2 energi spiritual yang luar biasa. Saat itu memang Gaara berhasil membuat bintang hitam mundur dan menghilang entah kemana. Namun harga yang harus dibayar sangatlah mahal. Karena Naruto kehilangan kemampuannya sebagai seorang onmyouji dan miko. Terlebih lagi... Naruto mengalami koma dan tak lagi sadarkan diri hingga akhirnya dia pun meninggal."

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit yang membentang di atas sana, "saat itulah Gaara melakukan mantra pengikat jiwa. Dan tak lama setelahnya dia pun menyusul Naruto.... itu kematian pertama yang aku lihat...." Neji menghela nafas, "aku merasa apa yang membuat Gaara begitu mendendam pada si bintang hitam itu bukanlah karenamu atau siapapun. Tapi karena Naruto..."

Mereka berdua pun tenggelam dalam kebisuan yang panjang. Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka kalau dulu pun Naruto menjadi korban si bintang hitam. Mendadak dia merasa sangat marah. Bukan berarti dulu dia tidak marah pada si bintang hitam itu, dulu dia hanya bingung—kenapa dia yang menjadi sasaran. Dia tidak memiliki kemampuan apapun.

Namun setelah mengetahui apa yang diperbuat oleh si bintang hitam itu pada Naruto... kemarahan Sasuke memuncak.

Neji menangkap perubahan suasana hati Sasuke. Dia berpindah duduk ke sebelah Sasuke dan menepuk pundak pemuda itu, "makanya sekarang—tugasmu cuma satu... jangan buat Naruto mencemaskanmu lagi. Kau harus yakin kau aman. Mengerti?!"

Sasuke mengangguk, meski tidak sepenuh hati.

"Kau tenangkan diri dulu di sini. Kalau Gaara lihat kau sedang gusar begini, dia juga tidak akan tenang," Neji berdiri, "aku temani Gaara dulu. Dan kau—jangan keluar villa, ok?!"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke cuma mengangguk saja.

Neji beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke kamar dimana Gaara berada. Perlahan dia membuka pintu kamar itu dan menghampiri Gaara yang masih ada di tempatnya semula. Sandwich dan susu masih utuh di meja, tak tersentuh.

Pemuda berambut panjang itu duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang sama dengan Gaara, dia pun menepuk pundak pemuda itu dengan lembut, "... istirahatlah! Biar aku yang menjaganya."

Respon yang Neji dapat hanya gelengan lemah dari Gaara.

"Kalau kau begini terus, kau bisa sakit," kata Neji, "Naruto akan baik-baik saja. Kau yang selalu bilang begitu 'kan?"

Gaara memejamkan matanya dan terus menggenggam jemari Naruto.

Neji mengusap wajah pemuda itu, membuat Gaara sedikit tersentak dan membuka kembali kelopak matanya. Binar hijau itu memandang kedua mata lavender milik Neji yang menatapnya.

"Naruto tidak akan senang kalau kau sampai sakit," Neji masih belum menurunkan tangannya dari wajah Gaara, "aku tahu kau takut... aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Aku muak, Gaara.... melihat orang-orang yang aku sayangi pergi meninggalkanku," suara Neji bergetar, "kau yang selalu bilang padaku kalau kita harus siap menerima bahaya seperti apapun."

Gaara mengangguk.

"Karena itu kau jangan terpuruk seperti ini, ya!" Neji tersenyum dan menepuk-nepuk pipi Gaara, "kau tidak sendiri...."

Saat itu mendadak Gaara menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Neji, "—sebentar saja...." katanya lirih.

Neji membiarkan Gaara bersandar padanya. Dia mengerti benar posisi Gaara. Sebagai seorang 'pemimpin', pastinya dia diharuskan besikap dewasa. Meski begitu Neji tahu.. Gaara tidak sekuat itu....

#

"Neji?" Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

Neji menoleh ke arah pintu dan memberi isyarat supaya Sasuke diam. Sasuke mengangguk karena dia bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau Gaara tengah tertidur dan bersandar pada Neji.

Sasuke duduk lagi di kursi rotan di kamar itu dan menyandarkan punggungnya dengan nyaman. Semenjak tadi dia mulai berpikir apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk membantu Gaara dan Naruto—juga Neji. Dengan tubuh yang tidak memiliki secuilpun kemampuan spiritual, Sasuke mencoba mencari cara lain untuk mengatasinya.

Dulu dia dikenal sebagai pemuda dengan sejuta bakat. Pintar dalam ilmu pengetahuan, jago bela diri, ilmu pedang dan politik... tapi satu yang jadi kebanggaannya adalah penguasaannya terhadap **Kyuudou**. Bahkan ayahnya pun tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangganya saat Sasuke memeangkan perlombaan Kyuudou yang diikuti para petinggi negara.

"Kyuudou... ya..." gumam Sasuke.

Itu menarik perhatian Neji, "kau mau kembali menekuni Kyuudou?"

Sasuke mengangguk, "setidaknya aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

Neji tersenyum. Senang melihat Sasuke mulai memperoleh kembali kepercayaan dirinya.

Tak lama, Gaara mulai terbangun dari tidur pulasnya yang hanya beberapa belas menit itu. Pemuda itu mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan dan menegakkan badannya.

"Tidurlah lagi—kau tidur baru sebentar," kata Neji.

Gaara menggeleng, lalu dia kembali memandang Naruto dan meletakkan tangannya di kening Naruto. Dan seketika itu—Naruto pun akhirnya membuka matanya dan menampakkan bias biru yang indah.

"Naruto... syukurlah kau sudah sadar," Neji ikut merasa lega.

Sasuke pun seketika bangkit dari duduknya dan bergegas mendekati Naruto. Kelegaan tampak jelas di raut wajahnya saat melihat senyuman Naruto.

Gaara tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dia hanya terus mengusapkan tangannya di rambut pirang Naruto.

"Maaf ya... lagi-lagi aku membuat kalian cemas," kata Naruto.

Neji menggeleng, "sekarang kau sudah sadar.. itu saja yang penting," katanya, "bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Istirahat sehari lagi—aku pasti pulih," jawab Naruto yakin.

Neji berdiri dan menepuk pundak Gaara, "Naruto sudah siuman. Sekarang kau harus makan dan istirahat yang benar!" katanya tegas.

"Eh? Memangnya dia lagi-lagi ga makan dan tidur ya?" Naruto memandang Gaara, "kau ga boleh gitu, Gaara!! Kau harus makan dan tidur! Sekarang!!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala melihat Gaara langsung menurut saat Neji mengajaknya keluar kamar. Lalu dia sendiri duduk di sisi tempat tidur Naruto, "kau yakin sudah baikan?"

Naruto mengangguk, "aku cuma kaget. Itu saja. Lukanya juga tidak parah, kok. Sudah tidak sakit lagi," dia tersenyum, "Sasuke ga luka 'kan?"

"Aku selamat berkat kau," katanya.

Naruto cuma tersenyum saja.

Sejenak mereka berdua sama-sama diam. Tak ada yang bersuara. Sasuke duduk di dekat Naruto yang sepertinya bingung mau ngapain. Dan saat itu, tiba-tiba angin berhembus lumayan kencang dari jendela yang terbuka.

Merasakan sesuatu, Naruto pun berusaha untuk bangun, tapi Sasuke menahan.

"Oi!! Jangan bergerak dulu, dobe!!"

"Ini penting, temee!! Bantu aku ke beranda!!" Naruto turun dari tempat tidur sambil berpegang pada lengan Sasuke.

Meski bingung, Sasuke pun menuntun Naruto ke beranda. Dan sesampainya mereka di sana, Sasuke terperangah memandang apa yang ada di hadapnnya saat ini...

"Seiryuu..." desis Naruto saat melihat sesosok naga biru yang melayang di langit, memamerkan kilau sisiknya yang luar biasa indah. Lalu Kyuubi muncul di sebelah Naruto.

"_Gaara Sama meminta saya membawa penjaga wilayah ini_," ujar Kyuubi.

Dari balkon, Sasuke bisa melihat Gaara dan Neji keluar dari pintu dapur di bawah dan Gaara berjalan mendekati sosok naga itu.

Melihat seseorang yang dia kenal, naga biru itu pun merendahkan kepalanya hingga dia berhadapan dengan sosok Gaara. Pemuda berambut merah bata itu tak gentar menghadap sosok naga yang besarnya ratusan kali lipat tubuhnya.

Naga bernama Seiryuu itu menghembuskan nafasnya. Sasuke yang berada jauh di atas pun bisa merasakan hawa dingin menusuk tulangnya dan membuatnya bergidik.

"_Kau lagi bocah onmyouji. Ini kedua kalinya kau menggganggu tidurku,"_ ujar naga itu dengan suara yang menggelegar.

"Akan kuterima kemarahanmu, tapi tidak saat ini. Dan ku rasa kau pun tahu kenapa aku memintamu datang," ujar Gaara tenang.

Mata kuning Seiryuu memandang Gaara tajam. Tapi dia tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Kalau kekkai milik naga penguasa wilayah timur saja bisa di tembus—tak ada artinya kita memperkuat kekkai wilayah ini dengan kekuatanku sekalipun," kata Gaara lagi, "satu-satunya pemilik kekkai terkuat adalah Genbu yang entah dimana keberadaannya. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk menemukannya."

Naga itu meraung keras, menyebabkan sapuan angin yang luar biasa kencang, "keberanian dan kekurangajaranmu itu sama sekali tidak berubah meski sudah dua ratus tahun!" Seiryuu menyeringai dan menampakkan deretan taringnya yang seukuran tinggi badan Gaara, "aku kabulkan permintaanmu. Namun tidak secara cuma-cuma," mendadak muncul seberkas sinar yang membutakan mata.

Begitu sinar itu hilang, wujud naga itu berubah menjadi sosok seorang pria rupawan. Jauh lebih tampan dari Kyuubi dan Shuukaku. Kulitnya putih pucat, rambutnya panjang keperakkan, di pipinya tampak sisik naga yang berkilauan. Mengenakan pakaian berwarna biru berlapis jubah perak dan sebuah pedang tersandang di pinggangnya.

"Aku akan ikut denganmu untuk melihat siapa yang bisa mengoyak kekkai milikku ini," ujar Seiryuu itu.

"Tawaran yang tidak bisa aku tolak," ujar Gaara.

Dan setelah itu, sosok sang Seiryuu berubah menjadi selembar ofudo berwarna merah. Gaara mengambil dan menyimpan ofudo itu, lalu di menoleh ke arah Naruto, "akhirnya berhasil juga membujuknya."

Naruto nyengir, "setelah mencoba ratusan kali, ehehehe."

Gaara tersenyum simpul dan masuk kembali dalam villa, diikuti Neji. Naruto pun kembali ke dalam kamar, masih sambil berpegangan pada Sasuke.

"Kagetnya..." kata Sasuke setelah membaringkan Naruto di kasur, "tidak mengira akan melihat naga..."

Naruto tertawa, "itu Seiryuu. Salah satu dari 4 dewa penjaga negri ini."

"4 dewa?"

"Ya. Penjaga 4 penjuru mata angin. Seiryuu sang penguasa air di Timur, Genbu sang penguasa tanah di Barat, Suzaku sang penguasa api di Selatan dan Byakko sang penguasa angin di Utara. Masing-masing memiliki keunggulan sendiri. Seiryuu unggul dalam penyerangan, Genbu unggul dalam pertahanan. Byakko tak terkalahkan kecepatannya dan Suzaku memiliki daya penyembuhan yang luar biasa."

Sasuke mengangguk mendengarkan informasi luar biasa itu, "tadi... Seiryuu itu berubah menjadi ofudo. Apa maksudnya dia sekarang menjadi shikigami milik Gaara?"

"Begitulah."

Sasuke tak lagi berkomentar.

"Seiryuu itu tingkatannya lebih tinggi dari Kyuubi maupun Shuukaku. Dia masuk dalam kelas dewa," Naruto melirik pada Kyuubi yang masih berdiri diam di belakang Sasuke, "kau istirahat dulu, Kyuubi. Setelah ini pekerjaan akan makin banyak," kata Naruto. Dan setelahnya sosok Kyuubi pun berubah menjadi selembar ofudo yang melayang dan mendarat di tangan Naruto, "otsukaresama," Naruto menyimpan ofudo itu di sebelah bantalnya.

.

#

.

"Kau serius mau mencari 3 dewa yang lain?" tanya Sasuke sedikit sangsi saat Gaara mengutarakan rencananya setelah ini.

"Aku serius. Karena ini harapan terakhir. Kekuatan bintang hitam makin meluas di Tokyo. Beberapa titik vital di 23 distrik di kota ini sudah berada dalam kekuasaannya. Daerah Ikebukuro, Shinjuku, Shinagawa dan Nerima sudah 'rusak' parah," Gaara duduk bersandar di sofa, "aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kalian sendiri tanpa pengamanan. Jadi satu-satunya jalan adalah, kalian ikut bersama kami."

Neji dan Sasuke berpandangan, "ya... kalau itu memang satu-satunya jalan yang ada," kata Sasuke, "dan lagi... aku ingin kembali mengasah kemampuan memanahku," dia melirik ke sebuah perangkat memanah yang tergantung di dinding ruangan itu.

Gaara mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke, "kalau masalah itu—ku rasa sama saja seperti dulu, Naruto bisa membimbingmu."

"Baiklah baiklaaah!! Kapan kita mulai?!" Naruto berseru semangat, namun seketika langsung diam lagi saat telapak tangan Gaara menghantam keningnya dan menyuruhnya duduk, "addduuuuh!!!" Naruto mengusap-usap keningnya yang memerah, "GAARA APAAN SIH!!!! SAKIT TAHUUUU!!!" jeritnya protes.

"Kau masih dalam pengawasanku. Jangan bertindak sesuka hatimu!" kata Gaara tanpa peduli muka Naruto yang sudah seperti balon udara itu.

Neji tersenyum melihat polah 2 pemuda yang sama sekali tidak berubah itu, "jadi—tujuan pertama kita kemana?"

"Kyoto, kuil utama Genbu ada di kota itu," Gaara berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke balkon, "besok pagi kita berangkat," katanya.

Naruto mendekati Gaara, "jangan tegang seperti itu. Seperti bukan kau saja," dia berdiri di samping Gaara.

Sementara Gaara dan Naruto ngobrol di beranda, Neji pun mengajak Sasuke berbincang...

"Aku sudah tanyakan pada Gaara," kata Neji.

"Tentang?"

"Kemampuan spiritualku," Neji menoleh pada Sasuke, "aku bertanya apa sekarang masih belum terlambat untukku mempelajari onmyoujutsu."

Sasuke menjadi tertarik, "lalu apa katanya?"

Neji tersenyum, "kau mungkin tidak percaya kalau aku bilang Gaara tertawa, tapi ya—dia tertawa. Katanya dengan kemampuan rohku yang terkumpul selama 200 tahun, aku bisa menjadi onmyouji yang sejajar dengannya."

Sasuke tertawa, "baguslah—jadi dia punya saingan."

"Kenapa nadamu sarkartis gitu sih?"

"Habis dia itu sikapnya sama sekali tidak berubah sejak dulu. Merasa paling kuat."

"Ya memang dia itu kuat kok. Sampai sekarang yang bisa membuat Gaara kewalahan ya cuma si bintang hitam itu saja," Neji bersandar di sofa, "tapi... aku tidak bisa berpikir apa yang terjadi kalau aku jadi onmyouji."

"_Kau akan jadi onmyouji yang hebat."_

Neji dan Sasuke terlonjak begitu mendengar suara yang bening itu. Dan entah kapan, sosok manusia dari sang Seiryuu itu berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"_Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang terpendam di sini..."_ jemari lentik Seiryuu yang dingin itu menyapu wajah Neji, membuat pemuda berambut panjang itu merinding_, "aku tidak sabar untuk menunggu saat kekuatan onmyoujimu sempurna."_

Neji merasa wajahnya membeku saat jemari Seiryuu menyusuri kulitnya. Dan sedetik berikutnya Seiryuu pun menghilang, menyisakan Sasuke dan Neji yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Ahahahaha—Seiryuu tetap saja suka keluar seenaknya sendiri," Naruto bersandar di pintu beranda.

"_Aku memang bilang akan ikut dengan kalian. Tapi 'tuan'ku, aku sendiri yang menentukan,"_ ujar suara Seiryuu entah dari mana.

Naruto mendekati Neji, "sepertinya Seiryuu menyukaimu. Dan itu bagus. Bukan begitu, Gaara?"

Gaara tidak beranjak dari beranda, "ya... itu bagus," katanya, "setidaknya aku tidak perlu menghabiskan tenaga untuk bertengkar dengan naga itu."

Naruto tertawa lagi, "kau memang tidak pernah akur dengan Seiryuu."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, heran, "jadi—kalian sudah pernah berhubungan dengan naga itu?" tanyanya.

"Begitulah," Naruto duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan Sasuke, "200 tahun lalu 4 dewa adalah shikigami milik Gaara. Namun demi mensucikan wilayah itu dari pengaruh bintang hitam, Gaara harus melepaskan 'kontrak'nya dengan para dewa itu. Dan sekarang—seiring perubahan jaman, kekuatan dan keberadaan dewa-dewa itu semakin melemah."

"Para roh shikigami setingkat Kyuubi dan Shuukaku pun sudah banyak yang lenyap, karena manusia modern sudah jarang yang percaya pada keberadaan mereka. Dan itu unsur utama kenapa kekuatan bintang hitam semakin kuat, karena dia menyerap semua energi negatif yang dapat dengan mudah dia peroleh di kota besar seperti Tokyo ini," Naruto menghela nafas, "roh-roh kecil pun penuh sesak memenuhi gunung-gunung yang masih bersih seperti di sini."

Saat itu Gaara masuk dan duduk di sebelah itu, "tapi aku yakin, kalau kau sudah menguasai benar ilmu onmyouji, bintang hitam itu tidak akan bisa berbuat sesuka hatinya lagi," kata Gaara pada Neji, "Seiryuu sepertinya sudah mengincarmu sebagai 'tuan'nya. Jadi aku akan mengajarimu elemen air sebagai elemen dasarmu."

"Jadi—kapan kita mulai berlatih?" tanya Neji.

"Daerah ini masih aman, jadi—aku bisa mulai membimbingmu sekarang kalau kau sudah siap," kata Gaara.

"Kalau begitu aku juga mau mulai berlatih Kyuudou," Sasuke tak kalah semangat.

"Ya sudah—kita semua berlatih di halaman depan!" Gaara berdiri duluan diikuti Naruto dan dua lainnya. Dia mengambil perlengkapan Kyuudou yang tergantung di dinding dan memberikannya pada Sasuke, "ku rasa kau tidak akan mengalami banyak kesulitan," katanya.

Sasuke menerima perlengkapan itu dan memakai sarung tangan pelindung. Setelah itu mereka semua pun menuju ke halaman dan segera melatih kemampuan mereka masing-masing.

#

"Ini, pakai dulu **mitsugake**-mu," Naruto memberikan sarung tangan pelidung pada Sasuke, "**yumi** ini ringan, jadi ku pikir mitsugake sudah cukup untuk melindungi jarimu."

Sasuke memasang sarung tangan kulit itu dan mengambil panahnya, "kenapa rasanya aneh, ya?"

Naruto tertawa pelan, "rileks saja," katanya, "arahkan lenganmu sejajar dengan pundak, itu akan membuatmu lebih mudah membidik sasaran," Naruto memperagakan gerakan memanah pada Sasuke, "aku yakin kau akan segera mahir lagi seperti dulu," dia memberikan sebuah anak panah pada Sasuke.

"Kau mudah saja bicara. Aku 'kan sudah DUA ratus tahun tidak memanah!" Sasuke memasang anak panah pada busur yang dia pegang dan berusaha menarik busur itu. Lengannya terasa kaku, tapi sensasi yang dia rasakan membawa rasa nyaman.

"Hei—**Kai**-mu sempurna, Sasuke," Naruto mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Hn—ku rasa ini tidak sulit juga," dia melepaskan anak panah itu yang langsung melesat cepat menembus sasaran sejauh 50 meter itu, meski tidak tepat di tengah.

"Wow—**Kanteki**! Itu bagus!!" seru Naruto, "cuma perlu sedikit kontrol lagi saja."

Dan baru saja Naruto menyebut kata kontrol, tiba-tiba tubuhnya dan Sasuke basah kuyub akibat terjangan air yang cukup banyak...

"Dan disini masih butuh latihan kontrol yang lebih banyak lagi," ucap Gaara. Sementara Neji nyengir tanpa dosa.

"NEJI SAAAAAN!!! KAU BUAT KAMI BASAH KUYUUUUUB!!!" raung Naruto, "DINGIN TAUUUUUU!!!!"

"Maaf maaf—aku tidak sengaja," Neji tertawa hambar.

Sasuke mengeringkan mukanya, "kira-kira donk kalau ngarahin airnya," dia mengibaskan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan air yang membasahi rambutnya.

"Ya namanya juga pemula."

Gaara menghela nafas, "baru sekali mencoba sudah bisa mengeluarkan air sebanyak itu, ternyata memang kau berjodoh sama Seiryuu.... Ya sudahlah. Mereka basah kuyub begitu, malah sakit nantinya. Hari ini latihan selesai. Besok setelah supir datang, kita segera berangkat."

Selesai bicara, Gaara menyeret Naruto masuk ke dalam dan membiarkan Neji dan Sasuke.

"Ya ampun anak itu—tetap saja cuma peduli sama Naruto. Dianggapnya kita berdua ini tidak ada apa gimana?" Sasuke bersin sekali merasakan angin awal musim gugur yang bertiup lumayan kencang.

Neji terkekeh, "jangan marah-marah terus. Sekarang lebih baik kau segera masuk dan mandi. Kalau tidak kau bisa sakit beneran lho," dia pun mengajak Sasuke masuk kembali ke villa, meletakkan perlengkapan panahan itu di dinding dekat pintu, "kau mandi dulu, aku buatkan minuman hangat."

"Ya kau memang harus membuatkan aku minuman hangat. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi basah kuyub begini."

"Iya iya, tuan muda... Auch!!" Neji mengusap belakang kepalanya saat Sasuke menghadiahinya sebuah pukulan telak, "sakit, nih!" protesnya.

"Pembalasan," Sasuke dengan cueknya naik ke lantai dua dan meninggalkan Neji di dapur.

#

Setelah membuat 2 cangkir teh herbal dan juga beberapa kepal onigiri, Neji pun menuju ke kamarnya dan Sasuke yang terpaut 2 kamar dari tempat Gaara dan Naruto.

"Aku bawakan..." suara Neji terhenti saat melihat Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan hanya mengenakan selembar handuk saja. Mencoba mengendalikan diri, Neji menuju ke meja yang dekat dengan tempat tidur dan meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa, "kau mau makan onigirinya?" tawar Neji.

Sasuke menangkap keanehan dalam suara Neji, "kenapa kau gugup begitu?"

"Aku tidak gugup kok," Neji sama sekali tidak membalik badannya.

Sasuke tersenyum. Tanpa berusaha mengeringkan tubuhnya, dia pun memeluk Neji dari belakang.

"Sa—suke..."

"Sshh..." Sasuke merapatkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Neji. Merasakan detak jantung pemuda itu yang semakin tidak beraturan, "aku suka melodi ini," dia menikmati aroma helai rambut panjang Neji yang tergerai.

Hangat tubuh Sasuke yang bercampur dinginnya air membuat Neji mulai kehilangan pengendalian dirinya. Dan dia pun menyerah pada keinginannya untuk memeluk Sasuke.

Dengan gerak yang begitu cepat, Sasuke kini telah berada dalam pelukan Neji. Sebelah tangan Neji melingkar di pinggang Sasuke sementara yang lain menahan wajah pemuda itu saat mereka berciuman.

Ciuman itu singkat, namun sudah membuat nafas mereka berdua memburu. Sedikit tidak sabar, Sasuke membuka kancing hem yang Neji kenakan dan melepaskan kain itu dari tubuh Neji.

"Kenapa kau pakai 2 lapisan sih?" tanya Sasuke kesal saat melihat sebuah T-shirt di balik hem itu.

Neji tersenyum, "kau benar-benar tidak sabaran," dan seketika itu dia mendorong Sasuke hingga jatuh terlentang di kasur, "bersabarlah sedikit, tuan muda," Neji pun kembali menikmati bibir Sasuke dan menjelajahi sekujur tubuh pemuda itu dengan telapak tangannya.

"Mm.." Sasuke memeluk leher Neji, membawa mereka semakin dekat.

Kini—sehelai handuk yang menutupi sisi tubuh Sasuke telah tersingkap dan menampakkan keutuhan diri pemuda itu. Jemari Neji pun segera memanjanya, membawa Sasuke pada dunia yang tak terbayangkan.

.

.

"Ah.. nn... Neji..." suara Sasuke menjadi alunan nada yang indah di telinga Neji. Sasuke pun tak bermaksud menghentikan bukti bahwa dia menikmati semua sentuhan Neji di tubuhnya itu.

Jemari Sasuke kini terbenam di rambut Neji saat dia merasa kehangatan dalam mulut Neji menyapa kulitnya, memanja dan menawannya. Entah berapa kali sudah dia menyerah pada pesona Neji, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah merasa puas akan sentuhannya. Tidak akan pernah bisa merasa puas...

"Neji... emmm..." Sasuke sedikit kecewa saat kehangatan itu meninggalkan tubuhnya.

"Tenanglah!!" Neji mencium pelipis mata Sasuke selagi memposisikan diri sedemikian rupa hingga dia bisa menyelesaikan apa yang mereka mulai, "belum berakhir..."

"Ahk!!" Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat Neji perlahan mulai memasuki tubuhnya, "ah—Neji!!" separuh berteriak, Sasuke menerima keberadaan Neji seutuhnya dalam dirinya. Menikmati setiap gerakan Neji yang semakin melambungkannya begitu tinggi.

Erangan Sasuke semakin tak tertahankan seiring gerakan Neji yang juga semakin tak terkendali. Tetes peluh dan nafas yang tak terkontrol, tidak mampu untuk memisahkan dua indan yang terjerat dalam hasrat alamiah mereka.

"Sasuke..." Neji menyusupkan tangannya di punggung Sasuke, membuatnya semakin menyentuh titik terdalam di tubuh pemuda itu. Membuatnya mendapatkan hadiah merupakan teriakan Sasuke yang penuh dengan kepuasan.

"Ahh!! Ngg!! N-Ne.." Sasuke terengah, merasakan dirinya akan kembali mencapai puncaknya. Neji tak menyiakan momen ini dan terus menyentuh daerah tersensitif dalam tubuh Sasuke, perlahan mengajaknya menikmati keutuhan diri mereka.

Sekian kalinya Neji merasa cairan hangat membasahi perutnya yang semenjak tadi bersentuhan dengan bagian tubuh Sasuke yang terlupakan. Untuk yang terakhir, Neji pun meraup bagian tubuh itu dan memijatnya dengan kecepatan yang sama dengan gerakannya di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Hhaah—nngg!! Neji.... ufh!! Ahh!!"

"Sa—su..ke..."

Tubuh Sasuke mengejang dan akhirnya terkulai lemas di kasur saat dia mencapai batas staminanya, dan tubuhnya tak mampu lagi menerima kenikmatan yang lain. Dia pun telah merasakan Neji mencapai tempat yang sama dengannya, dan kini tubuhnya dipenuhi oleh cairan panas yang begitu menggoda.

"Emm..." Sasuke mengerang pelan saat Neji menarik diri darinya. Helaan nafas lega keluar darinya saat itu, dan kini dia bermanja dalam pelukan kekasihnya itu.

"Hari ini kau sangat menyenangkan, Sasuke," Neji mencium kening pemuda dalam pelukannya itu.

"Hn! Apa artinya selama ini aku tidak menyenangkan?"

Neji tertawa, "bukan begitu. Soalnya malam ini aku bisa dengan puas menikmati suara-suaramu yang menggodaku itu."

Wajah Sasuke berubah merah dan dia menyembunyikannya dari Neji.

"Tidurlah.. kalau tidak—aku tidak tahu apalagi yang akan aku lakukan padamu."

"Khh—dasar mesum!!!"

"Makasih pujiannya," Neji tersenyum dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua, "oyasumi."

"Hn..."

Malam itu angin berhembus melalui pintu beranda yang terbuka, membawa dinginnya udara malam pegunungan dalam kamar itu. Namun itu tidak mengusik kenyamanan yang ada di dalam ruangan itu....

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Kyuudou : Olah raga panahan khas Jepang.

Mitsugake : Sarung tangan pelindung dalan kyuudou. Melindungi ibu jari, telunjuk dan jari tengah.

Yumi : panah dalam kyuudou. Terbuat dari bambu dan tingginya sekitar 2 meter.

Kai : posisi dasar untuk memanah.

Kanteki : posisi dimana anak panah mengenai sasaran, namun tidak tepat di tengah.

(.org)

.

.

Cuma mau duduk diem en nungu ripiu.... pliiiissss....


	9. Chapter 9

**oOo To Love You More oOo**

Disclaimer: Tolong siapa saja, tangkap **Kishimoto** **Masashi** yang udah melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada semua chara di **NARUTO**.

Pair: Neji x Sasuke, Gaara x Naruto XDD

Genre: Antara Angst, Romance en Supranatural :D

Genre: M!!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sasuke sekali lagi kehilangan semua pembendaharaan kata di otaknya saat dia melihat bangunan megah di bagian kota tua Kyoto. Sebuah ryoukan yang sangat mewah dan berkesan sangat anggun.

"Gaara—jangan bilang kalau penginapan ini juga milikmu..." katanya separuh berbisik.

Gaara tidak menjawab dan langsung masuk ke dalam penginapan mewah itu. Dan saat itu, di genkan telah menunggu puluhan pelayan yang menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat datang, Gaara Sama," seru mereka semua seraya membungkukkan badan dengan sempurna.

"Kami telah menyiapkan kamar anda sekalian," ujar seorang pria yang merupakan kepala pelayan di ryoukan itu, "apa anda hendak beristirahat sekarang?"

"Aku akan memakai bangunan barat. Selebihnya jalankan saja seperti biasa," Gaara pun segera masuk dalam penginapan itu dan menuju ke washitsu yang dulunya menjadi 'ruang kerja' Kushina.

Saat Gaara masuk dalam ruangan itu, Naruto menahan supaya Neji dan Sasuke tidak ikut masuk.

"Dia butuh konsentrasi. Lebih baik sekarang kita tinggalkan dia sendiri. Kalian berdua bisa berlatih lagi. Di sebelah sana ada dojo Kyuudou, aku juga bisa membantu Neji San tentang 'kontrol' yang baik," sindir Naruto dengan memberi penekanan pada kata kontrol.

Neji tertawa garing.

Naruto pun kemudian membawa Neji dan Sasuke menuju ke sisi lain ryoukan itu hingga mereka tiba di sebuah dojo yang lumayan besar, "penginapan ini sering dipakai sebagai tempat penginapan klub kyuudou selama pertendingan nasional diadakan. Makanya dojo ini dibangun," Naruto mengambil perlengkapan kyuudou dan memberikan pada Sasuke.

"Sementara si temee ini latihan sendiri, aku akan mengawasi Neji San. Aku tidak mau basah kuyub lagi seperti kemarin," Naruto berkacak pinggang. Maka jadilah Naruto mengajari Neji pengendalian elemennya.

Untung bagi Naruto, karena Sasuke sudah kembali terbiasa dengan yumi dan Neji juga sudah menyerap dasar-dasar onmyoujutsu yang diajarkan oleh Gaara kemarin. Jadi dia tidak perlu kerja keras, tapi langsung bisa mendapatkan hasil yang bagus.

SPLASH!!

Neji berhasil menyiram sebuah pohon secara sempurna dari bagian atas pohon setinggi 3 meter itu.

"Hebaaat!! Neji San kereeen!!" Naruto bertepuk tangan dengan heboh, "Gaara pasti senang dengan kemajuanmu."

Neji nyengir, "setidaknya aku tidak membasaki siapapun sekarang," katanya.

Sama halnya seperti Neji yang sudah bisa mengontrol kekuatannya, Sasuke pun sepertinya sedari tadi tidak mengalami kesulitan di latihannya yang kedua. Tak ada satupun anak panahnya yang luput dari sasaran tembak, dan wajahnya tampak sangat puas.

"Kalian ini memang dasarnya jenius sih. Jadi tidak perlu susah payah mengajari," Naruto lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan ofudo merah dan menyerahkannya pada Neji, "ini adalah kunci penghubungmu dengan Seiryuu. Sepertinya dia sudah 'jatuh cinta' padamu, jadi ku rasa prosesi pengikatan tidak akan sulit."

Mendengar itu, Sasuke melompat turun dari dojo kyuudou dan menghampiri Neji.

"Teteskan darahmu di ofudo ini! Sedikit saja..." kata Naruto.

Neji menurutinya, dia menggigit kulit ibu jarinya hingga berdarah dan meneteskannya di ofudo itu. Saat tetesan pertama darah Neji menyentuh kertas itu, sebuah cahaya menyilaukan muncul dan menyelimuti tubuh Neji.

"_Aku terima darahmu dan aku terima kau sebagai tuanku, Hyuuga Neji_," suara Seiryuu bergaung dalam kepala Neji, dan detik berikutnya, semua kembali normal.

Naruto terkikik.

"Kenapa kau tertawa, dobe?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Ini pengikatan pertama yang berlangsung selama sekian detik. Padahal Seiryuu itu keras kepala. Kau benar-benar berjodoh dengannya, Neji San."

Neji masih sedikit bingung, karena kini ada yang berbeda di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak.. hanya saja... rasanya aku bisa melihat semua titik-titik air yang ada di udara," kata Neji sambil mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Neji, "itu pengaruh Seiryuu sang penguasa air. Mulai sekarang, dengan mantra-mantra yang kau kuasai, kau bisa mengontrol seluruh air di manapun. Di udara, tanah, batang pohon.. ataupun air dalam tubuh manusia. Tapi yang terakhir adalah hal terlarang. Jangan lakukan, ya!?" katanya dengan lagak sok senior.

"Kalau nanti ketemu Yashamaru, aku akan pinjamkan kitab onmyouji pengendali air," lanjut Naruto, "nah—berhubung kalian berdua sudah pada jago—bisa 'kan latihan tanpa aku? aku mau menemani Gaara dulu. Oke?!"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Naruto berbalik dan meninggalkan 2 sejoli itu.

"Ya ampun.. main lepas tangn saja dia," Sasuke berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah. Toh sekarang aku bisa berlatih sampai puas," Neji meregangkan jemarinya, "aku mau coba beberapa mantra sederhana yang sudah aku hafal," katanya.

"Dan aku mau menjauh sebelum basah kuyub lagi," sindir Sasuke.

#

Malam begitu cepat meraja. Kini keempat remaja sebaya itu tengah bersantai di onsen yang ada di ryoukan itu.

"Lalu... Shikamaru bilang apa?" tanya Naruto, meneruskan pembicaraan mereka.

Gaara memandang pemuda pirang itu, "bintang hitam... sudah masuk dalam sekolah..."

"APA?" seru 3 pemuda yang lain.

"T-tapi bagimana bisa... lingkungan sekolah dijaga oleh Shikamaru dan Orochimaru Sama, bahkan Tousan juga ada di sana."

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, "aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa dia menembus kekkai sekuat itu. Dan lagi... Gaara memandang kearah bulan, diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Dan saat itu mereka sama-sama terkejut saat melihat lingkaran hitam di sekeliling sang penanda malam itu.

"Mustahil..." gumam Naruto, "bukankah lingkaran itu pertanda kutukan pada diri Neji?! Seharusnya kutukan itu sudah hilang 'kan? Tapi kenapa..."

"Kutukan pada tubuh Neji memang sudah menghilang, aku sudah memastikan hal itu berkali-kali... aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa lingkaran hitam itu kembali muncul..." Gaara menunduk.

"Tapi.... ada yang berbeda," sepenggal kata dari Sasuke membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian, "lingkaran yang aku lihat dulu adalah lingkaran yang mengelilingi bulan... tapi sekarang lingkaran itu seperti membelah bulan menjadi dua," katanya ragu, "atau... semua sama saja?"

Naruto membelalakkan matanya, "sa... Sasuke!! Kau bisa melihat lingkaran itu?!"

Sasuke terkejut, "apa maksudmu? Jelas saja aku melihat lingkaran yang jelas seperti i.." suara Sasuke perlahan menghilang saat dia menyadari sesuatu, "oke.. jangan bercanda, dobe... jangan bilang kalau yang bisa melihat lingkaran itu hanyalah mereka yang..."

"Itu memang benar" seru Naruto bersemangat sehingga membuat air panas alami di onsen itu beriak, "Sasuke!! Ternyata kau juga punya kemampuan sebagai inmyouji!! Aku baru tahu!!" dia mengguncang pundak Sasuke.

Gaara menghela nafas, "benar-benar kejadian rupanya."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Neji.

"Aku sudah menduga cepat atau lambat kemampuannya akan bangkit juga. Dan kalian tidak perlu heran, dia juga telah 'hidup' selama 200 tahun 'kan?" mata hijau Gaara menangkap pandangan mata Sasuke, "apa kau melihat ada sebuah tanda di tubuh Neji?"

"Apa?" kali ini bukan hanya Sasuke, tapi Neji juga kaget.

"Tanda apa?" tanya Neji.

Gaara tidak menjawab dan memberi isyarat supaya Sasuke melihat pada Neji. Sejenak mereka semua terdiam, hingga akhirnya Sasuke mundur sedikit.

"Apa?" tanya Neji lagi, mulai tidak sabar.

Sasuke melirik Gaara yang mengangguk, kemudian dia kembali memandang Neji, "ada... lambang berwarna kehijauan," Sasuke menyentuh kening Neji, "di sini... seperti swastika.. tapi bukan."

Gaara tersenyum dan Naruto tertawa.

"Akan aku persiapkan semuanya," Gaara menyambar handuk yang tersampir di batuan besar di sekeliling onsen itu dan melilitkannya di pinggang sebelum keluar dari air belerang yang keruh itu, "bantu aku, Naruto!"

"Siap!!" Naruto pun mengikuti Gaara, meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke yang terbengong-bengong.

Saat itu Neji memandang Sasuke, "hei? Tanda apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu.. tadinya tidak terlihat. Tapi barusan tiba-tiba terlihat jelas."

Neji mengusap keningnya, tidak terasa ada perubahan di sana, "aku penasaran," dan Neji pun keluar dari onsen itu, disusul oleh Sasuke. Setelah mereka berpakaian, mereka pun segera kembali ke kamar mereka.

Diburu rasa penasaran, Neji segera menuju ke kaca dalam kamar luas itu lalu memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama, tapi—dia tidak menemukan tanda apapun, "Sasuke!!" katanya separuh jengkel.

Sasuke berdiri di sebelah Neji dan memandang pada cermin, jelas dia melihat tanda di kening Neji dengan jelas, "aku tidak mengada-ada. Aku melihatnya dengan jelas!!" seru Sasuke.

Neji sedikit frustasi karena dia benar-benar tidak melihat perubahan apapun di wajahnya. Belum mendapat jawaban atas apa yang terjadi, Neji dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Kyuubi yang tiba-tiba.

"_Naruto Sama menunggu kalian berdua,"_ ujar shikigami itu, _"silahkan ikuti saya."_

Masih dilanda keheranan yang amat sangat, Neji dan Sasuke pasrah saja mengikuti Kyuubi. Mereka diantar pada Gaara dan Naruto yang menunggu di depan sebuah altar.

Kyuubi menghilang setelah Neji dan Sasuke tiba di hadapan tuannya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Neji. Dia bingung melihat Gaara kini mengenakan pakaian onmyouji resmi, begitu pun dengan Naruto.

"Ini ritual 'peresmian' Sasuke sebagai miko-nya Neji," jelas Naruto singkat.

"APA?!!"

"T-tapi... bagaimana kau tahu kalau.. kalau Sasuke itu miko?" Neji memandang Gaara.

Gaara menyentuh keningnya sendiri dengan jari telunjuk, "dia bisa melihat 'tandamu'. Masing-masing onmyouji memiliki tanda di tubuhnya, dan hanya miko yang 'terikat' dengannyalah yang bisa melihat tanda itu."

"Jadi—kau juga punya 'tanda' itu?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto mengangguk semangat, "sebuah tato kanji ai berwarna merah di sini," dia menunjuk sisi kiri keningnya sendiri.

"Kanji ai, ya?" Neji sedikit tertawa.

"Bagus, 'kan?! Jadi yang bisa melihatnya memang jodohku," Gaara berbalik menghadap latar dan mengambil sebuah kotak dari kayu, "sejak dahulu, para onmyouji dan mikonya ditandai oleh sepasang magatama. Hitam untuk onmyouji, dan putih untuk miko," dia membuka kotak itu dan menunjukkan sepasang magatama itu pada Neji dan Sasuke, "ambillah!"

Neji dan Sasuke berpandangan, "kau yakin?" tanya Neji sekali lagi.

"Tenang saja. Kalau Sasuke bukan miko-mu, dia tidak akan bisa mengambil magatama ini."

Akhirnya Neji dan Sasuke sama-sama bersiap mengambil magatama itu, dan ternyata—mereka berdua bisa meraihnya. Naruto tersenyum lebar sementara Gaara tampak puas.

"Dengan begini kalian berdua benar-benar akan terikat untuk selamanya," Gaara meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas masing-masing tangan Neji dan Sasuke yang menggenggam magatama itu. Setelah dia selesai membaca sebuah mantar, sebuah angin sejuk berhembus dan masuk dalam 2 magatama itu.

Neji dan Sasuke, entah bagaimana, merasakan kalau kini detak jantung mereka berdenyut seirama. Sangat menyenangkan dan terasa begitu hangat.

"Kelihatannya kali ini kita benar-benar bisa menghentikan si bintang hitam itu," ujar Gaara, "setidaknya Seiryuu dan Genbu sudah ada di pihak kita. Selanjutnya hanya mencari Suzaku dan Byakko."

"Hah? Jadi Genbu sudah ditemukan?" Neji memandang Gaara bingung, "kapan?"

"Saat kita tiba di sini tadi," ujar Gaara, "pada dasarnya aku dan Genbu memang dekat. Jadi tidak sesulit saat 'bicara' dengan Seiryuu," jelasnya, "besok pagi kita segera ke Okinawa, dan kalau memungkinkan, malamnya kita langsung ke Hokkaidou."

"Hah? Kau gila? Okinawa dan Hokkaidou itu ada di ujung Jepang yang berbeda!!" kata Sasuke.

"Tenang saja. Pesawat pribadi Gaara siap mengantar kemana pun," Naruto nyengir tanpa peduli raut wajah Sasuke yang pucat.

"Kita harus segera kembali ke Tokyo dan mencegah kerusakan yang lebih parah. Malam ini beristirahatlah. Besok kita berangkat sebelum matahari terbit," Gaara pun keluar dari ruangan itu bersama dengan Naruto...

#

Dikamar mereka, Neji dan Sasuke duduk berhadapan dan saling memandang magatama milik mereka. Masih merasa aneh dengan ikatan baru mereka.

"Oke... rasanya hidupku makin lama makin keluar dari apa yang aku rencanakan," Sasuke menyimpan magatama itu di saku celananya.

"Memang apa yang kau rencanakan?"

Sasuke memandang mata Neji, "yang jelas menjadi seorang miko ada di daftar paling akhir dari rencana hidupku. Dulu—maupun sekarang..."

Neji mengacak rambut Sasuke, "sudah—jangan mengeluh. Aku malah senang kalau kau ternyata adalah miko-ku. Tidak bisa aku bayangkan kalau orang lain yang akan mendampingiku sebagai miko."

"Aku juga tidak mau itu," Sasuke cemberut.

Neji tersenyum, "makanya—terima dan jalani saja, ya?!"

Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, dan detik berikutnya dia sudah ada di pelukan Neji, ".. hei... Gaara bilang kita harus istirahat..."

"Sejak kapan kau jadi anak penurut?" Neji tersenyum melihat wajah Sasuke yang memerah. Lalu dia pun mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut.

Sasuke pun segera larut dalam ciuman mesra itu. Kedua tangannya melingkar nyaman di sekeliling leher Neji. Dia pun tidak keberatan begitu tangan Neji menyusup di balik kaos yang dia pakai. Menyapukan telapak tangan yang hangat di tubuhnya.

"Neji..." desah Sasuke disela jeda kecupan mereka.

Tanpa pikir dua kali, Neji pun merebahkan Sasuke di futon, mengusap wajah pemuda berambut pendek itu, "tidak akan lama.. jadi kau bisa istirahat malam ini," dia mengecup Sasuke sekilas sebelum membuka pakaian mereka.

Neji menyerang telinga dan leher Sasuke sementara kedua tangannya bergerilya menyentuh seluruh bagian tubuh kekasihnya itu. Tanpa diminta, Sasuke pun melebarkan kedua kakinya, memohon supaya Neji segera menyentuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar tidak sabaran, ya?!" Neji menggoda dengan membentuk sebuah garis lurus dengan jarinya, mulai dagu Sasuke hingga ke pinggang pemuda itu, membuat Sasuke menggeliat liar.

Sasuke mengerang nikmat saat akhirnya Neji menyentuhnya juga, memanjanya dengan belaian dan pijatan yang lembut. Sekujur tubuhnya bereaksi pada keintiman itu, terlebih saat Neji memanja dengan lidahnya.

"Ah! Ahh!!" Sasuke membenamkan jemarinya di rambut panjang Neji saat dia merasakan sesuatu bergerak masuk dalam tubuhnya. Tak perlu lagi dia bertanya apa itu, Sasuke menikmati seluruh yang Neji lakukan padanya.

Seperti janji Neji, tak butuh waktu lama hingga Sasuke menyerukan nama Neji penuh kepuasan. Tubuh Sasuke sedikt tersentak saat Neji menarik keluar ketiga jarinya.

Sasuke berusaha untuk mengembalikan irama nafasnya seperti semula, tapi Neji sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan itu. Sekali lagi seluruh tubuhnya terperangkap dalam buaian Neji yang semakin membuat Sasuke hilang kendali.

Lalu tanpa peringatan, Neji tiba-tiba membalik tubuh Sasuke. Meminta pemuda itu bertahan pada lutut dan kedua tangannya.

"Neji.."

"Shh—kau akan suka ini," Neji menyusuri punggung Sasuke dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil.

"Aaah..." Sasuke mencengkram futon di bawahnya saat merasakan sesuatu kembali masuk dalam dirinya, dan jelas berbeda dari yang pertama tadi, "Neji!!"

Neji menahan pinggang Sasuke dan meminta supaya kekasihnya itu bergerak seirama dengannya...

Untuk beberapa waktu, yang mengisi kesunyian di kamar itu hanyalah suara-suara yang mengisyaratkan suatu keintiman yang tidak terpisahkan oleh apapun. Sasuke tak lagi mampu menopang tubuhnya dengan tenaga kedua tangannya, hingga akhirnya dia pun rubuh, berbaring dengan dadanya di atas futon dan masih berusaha untuk mengimbangi gerakan Neji.

"Emm!! Ne..ji!!" Sasuke mencengkram erat kain futon dan membenamkan wajahnya di alas yang empuk itu, "nngg!!"

Neji merendahkan badannya sedikit, membuatnya menyentuh sisi tubuh Sasuke yang paling dalam.

"Aahh!!"

Tak hanya sekali, namun setiap kali seiring gerakan jemarinya yang memanja sisi tubuh Sasuke yang terlupakan.

"Neji.. aku..."

"Shhs!! Sedikit.. lagi.." Neji tak lagi mampu menahan suaranya. Bersamaan dengan Sasuke, akhirnya mereka berdua pun sama-sama mencapai puncak keintiman mereka.

Sasuke mengerang saat Neji melepaskannya dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Bagaimana? Tidak lama 'kan?" Neji mengusap wajah Sasuke dan mengecup pipinya, "sekarang tidurlah. Aku akan menjagamu."

Sasuke menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Neji dan memejamkan matanya, "oyasumi..."

"Oyasumi."

.

#

.

Seperti yang direncanakan sebelumnya, pagi buta mereka sudah menuju ke bandara dimana pesawat pribadi keluarga Gaara sudah menunggu. Lalu tanpa banyak bicara, mereka pun terbang ke Okinawa, kepulauan tropis yang ada di Jepang.

Udara panas menyengat menyapa mereka seolah saat ini masih ada di tengah musim panas. Padahal Jepang tengah dilanda musim gugur yang cukup dingin.

Disana —lagi-lagi— sudah ada yang menunggu dan mengantarkan mereka menuju ke kuil yang ada di tengah hutan belantara.

"Panas sekali disini," Sasuke menghapus keringat di wajahnya.

"Udara Okinawa memang seperti ini. Apalagi sekarang kita ada di kuil Suzaku... pasti hawa panasnya semakin bertambah," jelas Naruto, "ah—itu kuilnya!!" dia menunjuk ke arah sebuah kuil kecil namun masih tampak terawat. Warna merah mendominasi bangunan itu.

Belum lagi ada yang bicara, mendadak terdengar suara melengking seperti pekikan burung elang, namun lebih keras dan lebih memekakkan telinga.

"_Seiryuu!!!"_

Saat itu, tanpa perintah dari tuannya, Seiryuu pun menampakkan diri dengan wujud aslinya. Raungan naga itu pun membahana.

"Mereka tetap saja tidak akur," Naruto menutup telinganya.

Kemudian dihadapan mereka muncullah sosok burung api yang begitu anggun, lalu sosok itu memudar dan berganti sosok seorang wanita berambut merah panjang, tinggi semampai bagai model kelas dunia. Zirah merahnya tampak kuat dengan panah tergenggam di tangannya.

Seiryuu kembali ke wujud manusianya.

"_Akhirnya tiba juga saatnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi, Seiryuu,"_ ujar Suzaku dengan suaranya yang semerdu denting lonceng angin di musim panas.

"_Hmp.. aku malah berpikir tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganmu,"_ kata Seiryuu dingin. Sekejap terasa ada kilatan petir memancar dari kedua dewa itu.

Gaara dan Naruto sudah maklum saja pada 2 dewa yang memang tidak akur ini. Tapi tidak dengan Neji dan Sasuke, mereka bengong melihat adegan itu.

"_Kalian berdua, hentikan! Bukan saatnya untuk bertengkar!"_ diantara Seiryuu dan Suzaku muncullah sosok seorang pria dewasa berwajah ramah, rambut coklatnya terikat rapi, mengenakan kimono putih dan membawa sebuah tongkat seperti milik para biksu.

"_Diam kau, Genbu!! Jangan ikut campur!!"_ ujar Seiryuu.

"_Kali ini aku setuju dengan Seiryuu!!"_ sahut Suzaku.

Genbu tersenyum, tapi aura yang terpancar dari matanya sama sekali berbalik dengan raut mukanya yang tenang, _"hoo.. jadi kalian sudah berani membantahku, begitu?"_

Tanpa sadar Sasuke mendekat pada Neji. Gaara menghela nafas dan Naruto malah menonton dengan semangat.

"Ini bukan waktunya bertengkar sendiri," kata Gaara yang mulai kelihatan kesal, "setelah masalah di sini beres, aku akan memberi kalian waktu untuk bertengkar sepuasnya."

Suzaku memandang Gaara, "rupanya masalah bintang hitam belum juga selesai, ya?! Sampai-sampai kau harus menjemputku kemari," katanya.

"Begitulah. Dan kali ini aku membawakan 'seseorang' untukmu. Entah kau mau atau tidak," Gaara memberi isyarat ke arah Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Neji.

"_Oh—bocah Uchiha itu 'kan?" _

Sasuke terkejut saat Suzaku tiba-tiba saja sudah ada dibelakangnya. Padahal dia yakin kalau melihat Suzaku tadi masih ada di depan Gaara.

"_Rupanya dia 'beda' dengan yang dulu,"_ Suzaku tersenyum pemuh arti, _"dan.."_ dia memandang Neji, _"oh—rupanya kau sudah memilih anak ini ya, Seiryuu?! Tumben."_

"_Bukan urusanmu 'kan?!" _Seiryuu berkacak pinggang.

Suzaku tertawa, membuat Sasuke merinding mendengar tawa yang renyah itu, _"baiklah kalau begitu. Kesempatan ini tidak akan aku lepaskan. Siap-siap saja, Seiryuu! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melarikan diri sebelum menentukan siapa yang lebih kuat di antara kita." _

Suzaku pun kemudian menyentuh dagu Sasuke, _"mohon bantuannya, tuan,"_ dan dia pun berubah menjadi selembar ofudo setelah sebelumnya mencium bibir Sasuke –yang jelas langsung membeku di tempat-.

"_Dasar centil,"_ Seiryuu menggerutu sebelum menghilangkan wujudnya, dan Genbu cuma geleng-geleng kepala dan dia pun juga menghilang.

"Ya ampun.. biar kapanpun, mempertemukan Suzaku dan Seiryuu itu memang 'berbahaya', ya?" Naruto menghela nafas.

"Biarkan saja mereka berkelahi. Yang penting sekarang kita jemput Byakko! Kali ini giliranmu, Naruto!!" kata Gaara.

"Siap!! Aku juga udah rindu banget sama dia," Naruto nyengir, "jadi—ke Hokkaidou nih?"

Dan 2 onmyouji senior itu pun meninggalkan Neji dan Sasuke yang masih bengong karena tiba-tiba 'dititipi' dua shikigami sekelas dewa itu.

.

#

.

"Byakko!! Aku dataaaaang!!!" seru Naruto saat mereka menginjakkan kaki di bandara Sapporo.

Sasuke memandang sobatnya itu, "dengan perubahan suhu sedrastis tadi.. bisa-bisanya dia tetap semangat," katanya sambil merapatkan jaket. Udara musim gugur di Hokkaidou sama seperti udara pertengahan musim dingin di Tokyo.

"Kau seperti tidak kenal dia saja," Neji merangkul pundak Sasuke., "ayo. Nanti tertinggal."

Mereka pun mengikuti Gaara dan Naruto yang sudah masuk dalam mobil mewah yang menunggu mereka. Setelah itu mereka menuju ke sebuah kuil yang ada di dekat laut. Aroma garam memenuhi wilayah itu.

"Byakko!! Aku datang menjemputmu!!" seru Naruto di depan kuil itu.

Sebagai balasan, sebuah angin berhembus kencang, namun tak terasa mengancam, justru terasa lembut dan mmenyenangkan.

"_NARU CHAAAN!!!"_ dengan suara 'plop', muncullah seorang anak kecil, berwujud seperti anak laki-laki kelas 6 SD, dipipinya ada loreng seperti milik harimau. Memakai zirah putih dan membawa panah seperti Suzaku, _"AKU KANGEEEEN!!!"_ dia memeluk Naruto dengan erat, _"akhirnya bisa ketemu lagi.. disini aku kesepian."_

Naruto balas memeluk anak itu, "aku juga kangen sama Byakko!!"

Mereka sudah berulah seperti ayah yang dipisahkan oleh anaknya. Setidaknya itu menurut Sasuke.

"Baiklah.. nostalgianya nanti saja!" ujar Gaara.

Byakko menoleh pada Gaara dan tersenyum lebar, _"waaah—Gacchan juga ada!!!"_ serunya yang pelak membuat Gaara –tampak- marah.

"Jangan sebut aku begitu atau ku jadikan kuil itu sebagai rumah abadimu," ancam Gaara.

Byakko nyengir, Naruto juga. Sasuke makin berpikir kalau mereka berdua itu mirip.

"_Jadi jadiiii—kali ini aku ikut Naruto Chan lagi?"_ Byakko memeluk leher Naruto dari belakang dan bergelayutan.

"Iya. Kami butuh bantuanmu untuk menghadapi si Bintang Hitam. Kau masih ingat dengan dia 'kan?"

Wajah Byakko jadi cemberut, _"tentu saja ingat. Dia yang membuat kami berempat berpencar-pencar seperti ini. Kali ini akan aku balas dia berkali lipat!!"_ katanya penuh semangat.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya kita kembali ke Tokyo," Gaara memandang jam tangannya, "kita masih punya waktu cukup panjang dan cukup untuk istirahat sebelum kembali sekolah besok."

Sasuke mulai merasa perhitungan waktunya kacau. Bagaimana tidak? Malam kemarin mereka masih ada di Kyoto, paginya sudah tiba di Okinawa. Dan kini, dengan menempuh hampir 6 jam perjalanan dari Okinawa ke Hokkaidou, mereka harus segera kembali ke Tokyo.

Pasrah, dia pun menurut saat Gaara memimpin mereka kembali ke bandara untuk pulang ke Tokyo.

"Kepalaku sakit," Sasuke bersandar di tempat duduk exklusif dalam pesawat itu, terasa nyaman saat dia merendahkan sandaran punggungnya dan memungkinkannya untuk rebahan.

"Ini," Neji menaruh selembar handuk basah di kening Sasuke, "lebih nyaman?" Neji duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hn," Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati rasa sejuk itu.

"Mereka itu tahan banting, ya? Bisa-bisanya tetap semangat meski sudah terbang dari ujung selatan ke ujung utara Jepang," Neji menggenggam tangan Sasuke, "cobalah untuk tidur."

Merasakan jemari Neji diantara jemarinya, membuat Sasuke melupakan semua keluhannya dan mulai merasa mengantuk. Mimpi pun segera membuai Sasuke dalam tidur yang lelap.

"Sasuke tidur, ya?" Naruto tiba-tiba ada di samping Neji.

"Iya, baru saja."

"Pasti kalian lelah, ya? Diseret Gaara kesana kesini."

Neji tertawa pelan, "sedikit. Tapi tidak masalah kok. Ini kan sedikit banyak gara-gara kami juga," katanya.

Naruto menghela nafas, "dan kami akan ada untuk membantu kalian. Seperti dulu."

Neji tersenyum, "kami beruntung memiliki kalian sebagai sahabat," katanya, "tapi kali ini tidak sama seperti dulu. Kami ada—untuk membantu kalian."

"Aku tahu kalian bisa. Setelah sampai di Tokyo, entah apa kalian ada waktu untuk melatih kemampuan kalian, tapi aku tahu kalian bisa. Dan kita... pasti tidak akan kalah melawan si bintang hitam. Kali ini untuk selamanya."

Neji mengangguk.

"Ya sudah, kalian istirahat saja. Aku tidak akan ganggu. Masih ada waktu sebelum kita tiba di bandara Narita. Oke?! Oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," Neji membiarkan Naruto kembali duduk di sebelah Gaara. Sejenak memandang wajah pulas Sasuke, Neji tersenyum dan ikut mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya.

Yah—apapun yang akan terjadi biar saja terjadi. Toh mereka bersama. Mereka tidak akan kalah oleh apapun. Itu pasti...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

AKHIRNYAAA!! BACK TO TOKYO XDD

Panjang nian ini cerita =3=. Chap depan bikin yang seru aaaah!! Yang udah baca ampe abis—jangan lupa kasih makan ke review page saia yaaa.... saia mau semedi di gunung semeru dulu nyari wangsit XDD


	10. Chapter 10

**oOo To Love You More oOo**

Disclaimer: Tolong siapa saja, tangkap **Kishimoto** **Masashi** yang udah melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada semua chara di **NARUTO**.

Pair: Neji x Sasuke, Gaara x Naruto XDD

Genre: Antara Angst, Romance en Supranatural :D

Genre: M!!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Sasuke terbangun dan sedikit ling-lung. Beberapa kali mengerjapkan mata dan menoleh ke kanan kiri, hingga akhirnya dia tersenyum.

"Aku sudah di rumah," gumamnya.

Kemarin malam, dia bertukar posisi dengan Shuukaku –yang berpura-pura pergi ke konbini- yang selama menyamar menjadi dirinya. Setelah Shuukaku 'mentransfer' ingatannya selama hidup bersama Itachi, Sasuke pun pulang dengan wajar ke rumahnya.

Dengan sedikit kelewat semangat, Sasuke segera berganti piyamanya dengan seragam dan turun ke bawah. Hari masih pagi sekali, jelaslah Itachi belum bangun. Sasuke pun membuka lemari pendingin dan mencari bahan-bahan untuk membuat sarapan.

Berhubung suasana hatinya sedang baik, dia pun membuatkan telur dadar spesial untuk kakaknya, telur dadar manis yang tidak pernah dia suka, tapi khusus hari ini, Sasuke berniat membuatkan yang paling enak.

#

"Sasuke, ohayou," sapa Itachi yang masih separuh mengantuk, "pagi begini kau semangat sekali."

"Ohayou!!"

Itachi mematung di depan pintu dapur. Jarang-jarang juga adiknya membalas sapaannya. Biasanya juga ngomel-ngomel karena lagi-lagi dia bangun kesiangan.

"Ini sarapannya," Sasuke menghidangkan sarapan untuk kakaknya.

Bingung, Itachi pun duduk di meja makan dan menikmati masakan adiknya. Tapi itu malah membuat Itachi makin heran, "... tumben kau bikin yang manis?"

"Sesekali 'kan tidak apa-apa," Sasuke duduk di depan kakaknya dan memakan sarapannya, "hari ini aku pulang malam."

"Oh—tidak masalah. Aku juga mungkin akan lembur."

Lalu setelah selesai sarapan, Sasuke pun mencuci piring kotor dan bersiap uantuk berangkat sekolah. Itachi masih keheranan dan cuma diam melihat polah aneh adiknya hari ini.

"Ittekimasu!!" Sasuke pun meninggalkan rumah menuju ke halte bus yang menuju ke sekolahannya. Namun begitu sampai, dia terkejut melihat keberadaan Neji di sana, "kamu kok disini?" tanya Sasuke setelah dia dekat dengan Neji.

"Sekali-sekali tidak apa 'kan?" kata Neji.

"Tapi arah rumahmu 'kan berlawanan?"

Neji menggeleng, "tidak lagi, kemarin malam Gaara minta aku pindah ke apartemen yang ada di sebelah sana," dia menunjuk sebuah gedung apartemen yang termasuk mewah di wilayah itu, tak begitu jauh dari halte, "katanya aku tidak boleh berada terlalu jauh dari sang miko."

Wajah Sasuke memerah saat Neji mengatakan kata 'miko'. Jelas dia belum terbiasa pada statusnya yang baru.

"Ternyata wajahmu bisa seperti itu juga, ya? Manisnya," Neji tersenyum.

"Jangan sebut aku manis!!" Sasuke menginjak kaki Neji sekuat yang dia bisa, membuat Neji langsung meringis kesakitan, "busnya datang," lalu Sasuke pun bergegas naik dalam bus itu setelah pintu dibuka.

Neji menghela nafas dan mengikuti Sasuke. Mereka berdua pun duduk di bangku paling belakang, "kau sudah pamit kakakmu kalau kau akan pulang malam hari ini?"

"Sudah."

Neji bersandar, "semalam Gaara bilang kalau di sekolah kita harus waspada. Karena sekarang jelas... si bintang hitam itu ada di lingkungan sekolah."

"Hn," komentar Sasuke singkat. Tapi itu karena dia tidak mau memperlihatkan kegugupannya.

"_Kau takut, bocah?"_ suara Suzaku tiba-tiba terdengar dalam kepala Sasuke, hampir saja membuatnya berteriak karena kaget. Tapi untunglah dia masih bisa menahan diri.

Namun tetap saja reaksi Sasuke membuat Neji heran, "kenapa?"

"... Suara Suzaku..."

"Hee.. biasakan saja. Semalaman aku juga 'ngobrol' kok dengan Seiryuu. Kau tidak perlu menjawab dengan suara, cukup dalam pikiranmu saja."

Sasuke memandang Neji, sedikit ragu, tapi dia langsung yakin karena Neji pasti sudah 'latihan' itensif semalam bersama Naruto dan Gaara, jadi dia pun mencoba untuk berkomunikasi dengan Suzaku di dalam dirinya.

"_Kau bisa mendengarku?"_ tanya Sasuke dalam hatinya.

"_Dengan jelas, bocah,"_ jawab Suzaku dengan suaranya yang genit itu, _"kutanya tadi, 'apa kau takut?', kau belum menjawabnya."_

"_.... Kalau aku bilang tidak, berarti aku menipu diriku sendiri."_

Suzaku tertawa, _"jangan takut, bocah. Kami berempat ada bersama kalian. Terlebih lagi—kutukan dari bintang hitam itu tidak akan bisa mencelakaimu dan kekasihmu itu. Aku berani jamin hal itu."_

Sasuke melirik Neji.

"Apa?" tanya pemuda berambut panjang itu.

Sasuke kembali menghadap ke depan, "tidak ada apa-apa," katanya.

Bus itu akhirnya sampai di halte dekat sekolah mereka. Mereka berdua turun bersama dengan beberapa siswa lain. Lalu saat itu Sasuke melihat Gaara dan Naruto ada di depan gerbang bersama dengan Shikamaru. Sasuke dan Neji bergegas menghampiri mereka bertiga.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu melihat wajah 3 temannya itu.

Naruto memberi isyarat supaya Sasuke dan Neji melihat ke arah pintu utama gedung sekolah. 2 pemuda itu pun memandang arah yang ditunjuk Naruto, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka melihat sebuah lubang hitam besar menganga di pintu itu. Namun sepertinya tak berpengaruh pada siswa lain.

"Dia menantang kita terang-terangan," ujar Gaara.

Neji memandang Gaara, "lalu bagaimana?"

Gaara menggeleng, "aku tidak bisa membawa kalian masuk begitu saja dalam 'undangan'nya. Kalian belum siap. Tapi hanya aku, Naruto dan Shikamaru saja tidak akan bisa melawannya."

"Merepotkan saja. Tahu begini, aku tidak akan masuk sekolah hari ini," kata Shikamaru.

Keberadaan mereka berlima di depan gerbang jelas menarik perhatian. Bagaimana pun, mereka termasuk 'incaran' para siswi SMA yang kurang kerjaan dan masih sempat tebar pesona kanan kiri sementara ujian sudah menanti di depan mata.

Gaara mulai merasa tidak nyaman dengan bisik-bisik para siswi yang melewati mereka dan dia pun memutuskan supaya semua berkumpul di rumahnya.

.

#

.

"Hoo—jadi kalian berniat latihan di bawah bimbingan kami?"

Gaara, Naruto, Neji dan Sasuke merasa menciut dihadapan 3 orang paruh baya itu. Jiraiya, Tsunade dan Orochimaru. 3 orang yang termasuk teteua dalam keluarga onmyouji di Jepang itu, kini tengan duduk didepan mereka.

"Bintang hitam sudah benar-benar menguasai wilayah sekolah. Dan kalau inti kekkai disana rusak, seluruh Tokyo akan berada dalam bahaya," ujar Gaara.

Jiraiya memandang istrinya, "menurutmu mereka mampu menguasai seluruh kemampuan 4 dewa itu?" tanyanya.

Tsunade mendengus, "mereka harus bisa. Kalau tidak—akan aku paksa sampai mereka bisa," dia tersenyum, meski tampak seperti sebuah seringai yang berbahaya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ganti pakaian kalian dan kami tunggu di halaman latihan."

Gaara pun mengajak yang lain untuk berganti pakaian. Karena tidak mungkin mereka latihan dengan memakai seragam. Gaara meminjamkan pakaian pada Sasuke dan Neji, sedangkan Naruto... rumah Gaara sudah seperti rumah kedua untuknya, jadi bajunya pun jelas ada di rumah itu.

Usai berganti pakaian dengan kaus dan jeans seadanya, mereka semua pun menuju ke halaman latihan dimana 3 serangkai 'pelatih' mereka sudah menunggu. Lalu mereka dibagi menjadi 3 kelompok. Gaara dibimbing oleh Tsunade, Naruto dan Sasuke dibimbing oleh Jiraiya, dan Neji oleh Orochimaru.

"Kau sudah memahami dasar elemen air 'kan, Neji Kun," Orochimaru menyentuhkan ujung kipasnya ke dagu Neji, "aku akan mengajarimu beberapa mantra dasar pertahanan dan penyerangan. Kau bisa berimprovisasi sebebasmu."

Neji pun memperhatikan dengan seksama apa yang dilakukan oleh Orochimaru dan mencoba menirunya sebisa dia.

Dilain tempat, Sasuke juga mendapatkan 'arahan' dari Jiraiya tentang bagaimana menggunakan api. Sedikit berhati-hati, karena Sasuke tidak ingin membakar Naruto secara tidak sengaja. Tapi Naruto sendiri malah asik bermain dengan Byakko tanpa peduli Sasuke yang latihan mati-matian.

Gaara sendiri, sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan berarti. Hanya butuh penyesuaian dengan Genbu yang sepertinya tidak terlalu akur dengan Tsunade.

Bagi Naruto dan Gaara, latihan itu hanya seperti latihan rutin yang mereka biasa lakukan setiap hari, tapi Neji dan Sasuke, mereka benar-benar serius. Bahkan kemajuan mereka dalam 6 jam terakhir sangat pesat. Neji sudah menguasai beberapa mantra-mantra tingkat tinggi dan Sasuke sendiri sudah bisa 'bersahabat baik' dengan Suzaku.

Itu membuat para pelatih mereka puas dan akhirnya mengizinkan mereka untuk istirahat.

"Haaa—badanku lemas..." Sasuke duduk di rumput dan langsung berbaring.

"Latihan spartan nih namanya," Neji pun tampak kelelahan.

"Kalian payah—baru juga 6 jam. Aku dan Gaara pernah latihan 24 jam non stop lho," kata Naruto yang masih segar bugar. Dia juga yang mengambilkan minum untuk mereka semua.

"Tapi sekarang bukan waktunya bersantai," gumam Gaara, "dalam 6 jam ini aku merasakan pengaruhnya sampai ke tempat ini."

Naruto mendekat pada Gaara, dia tidak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya di lengan Gaara.

Saat itu ponsel Sasuke berdering, dia pun segera mengangkatnya, "moshi moshi?"

"_Sasuke?"_ suara Obito terdengar dari seberang sana, _"apa Itachi sedang sakit?"_

"Hah? Tidak. Memang kenapa?"

"_Hari ini dia tidak masuk. Aku telepon ke ponsel dan rumah juga tidak ada yang angkat."_

"Aneh. Tadi pagi Aniki bangun dan sarapan kok. Dia juga bilang kalau akan lembur malam ini."

"_Begitu, ya?" _Obito terdiam sejenak, _"aku akan cek ke tempat lain kalau begitu. Sampai nanti,"_ dan Obito memutus sambungan itu.

Sasuke menyimpan kembali ponselnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Neji saat melihat wajah Sasuke yang jelas cemas.

"Aniki... dia tidak ada di tempat kerjanya. Padahal tadi pagi dia pamit kalau akan lembur malam ini."

Mendengar itu, Gaara tiba-tiba berdiri dan langsung bergegas pergi.

Naruto pun buru-buru berdiri, "maaf—kalian tunggu di sini sebentar, ya?!"

"Tapi..." Sasuke hendak mencegah tapi terputus saat melihat senyum Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Itachi San pasti akan baik-baik saja," lalu Naruto pun segera menyusul Gaara yang sudah masuk dalam rumah.

Neji menggenggam tangan Sasuke, "jangan cemas. Kakakmu pasti akan selamat."

Sasuke balas memandang Neji, "apa kau pikir bintang hitam ada hubungannya dengan ini semua?"

"... Kalau Gaara sampai tampak panik begitu, dia pasti merasakan sesuatu yang buruk," Neji menggenggam tangan Sasuke, "tenanglah. Gaara pasti tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan."

Sasuke mengangguk, lalu dia menyandarkan kepala di pundak Neji.

#

Sementara itu, Naruto terus mengikuti Gaara yang menuju ke altar utama yang ada dalam rumah itu, sedikit terengah karena Gaara sama sekali tidak memperlambat langkahnya.

"Gaara!!" akhirnya Naruto bisa menyusul pemuda berambut merah itu, "tenanglah sedikit. Kau tidak boleh membuat mereka berdua lebih panik dari ini."

Gaara tetap diam dan dia duduk di depan altar itu sembari mengambil sebuah wadah tembaga yang berisi air. Dia membaca sebuah mantra, dan sedetik kemudian, air dalam wadah tembaga itu tiba-tiba menguap seolah dipanaskan dalam suhu tinggi.

"SIAL!!" Gaara mengenyahkan wadah itu dari hadapannya hingga membentur dinding dengan suara yang keras.

"Gaara..." Naruto segera menghampiri Gaara dan menenangkan pemuda itu.

"Aku lengah..." gumam Gaara lirih, "kenapa aku tidak menyadari kalau Itachi San juga menjadi incaran si bintang hitam itu?"

Naruto menghela nafas, lalu dia melemaskan tangan Gaara yang terkepal rapat, "bukan salahmu. Kita terlalu fokus pada perkembangan Neji San dan Sasuke."

"Karena itulah... aku jadi tidak mengawasi sekeliling," Gaara terduduk lemas di tatami, "aku benar-benar ceroboh."

"Gaara.. sudahlah," Naruto memeluk pemuda itu, "kau mau bersedih pun tidak akan mengubah apa-apa," katanya pelan dan menyandarkan kepala Gaara di pundaknya, "tenangkan dirimu."

Gaara pun menyamankan diri dalam pelukan Naruto yang terus mengusap-usap punggungnya. Dalam suasana hati yang kacau balau seperti ini, berada di dekat Naruto adalah obat yang paling mujarab untuknya.

"Kau sudah tenang sekarang?"

Gaara menganguk, tapi tidak merubah posisinya.

Naruto tersenyum dan membiarkan saja Gaara bermanja. Jarang sekali dia lihat Gaara seperti ini, dan itu—membuat Naruto senang. Saat itu dia merasa jemari Gaara bertaut dengan jemarinya.

Naruto pun memandang wajah Gaara dan detik berikutnya, dia sudah terperangkap dalam ciuman yang lembut. Pemuda pirang itu pun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sentuhan itu seluruhnya. Ciuman itu singkat, dan setelahnya, Gaara pun kembali bersandar di pundak Naruto...

Lalu tak begitu lama, pintu shouji ruangan itu terbuka dan masuklah Karura juga Kushina. Dua wanita itu kaget melihat pose Gaara dan Naruto.

"Ara—tumben sekali Gaara Kun tidur?" Kushina mendekati putranya dan 'menantu'nya, "kenapa dia?"

Naruto memandang wajah ibunya, "sedang lelah. Lagipula beberapa hari ini dia tegang terus."

Karura mendekat pada putra bungsunya dan duduk di dekat Naruto, "kau menjaganya dengan baik. Terima kasih ya, Naruto Kun."

Naruto tersenyum dan tersipu, "sudah kewajibanku menjaga dia," katanya.

Saat itu Kushina mengacak-acak rambut Naruto, "kenapa setiap bicara dengan Karura kau jadi anak manis begitu, sih? Padahal denganku tidak begitu."

Naruto tidak menjawab tapi menjulurkan lidah pada ibunya itu.

"Dasar!!" Kushina berkacak pinggang, "kau itu benar-benar duplikat Minato. Heran aku."

Pemuda pirang itu memamerkan deretan gigi putinya.

Karura memandang wajah Gaara yang pulas bersandar pada Naruto dan mengusap kepala anak bungsunya itu. Lalu dia pun berdiri, "Kushina, sepertinya kita jadi pengganggu disini, lebih baik kita pergi."

"Ya—kau benar. Sekarang mereka punya dunia sendiri," Kushina membantu sahabat karibnya itu berdiri, "sampai nanti."

Naruto membiarkan kedua wanita itu keluar dari ruang altar, Lalu dia pun perlahan merebahkan Gaara di tatami. Dia tersenyum dan menyibak poni Gaara yang sudah sedikit memanjang, "kau yang seperti ini tuh manis banget deh... coba kau bisa lebih sering rileks," gumam Naruto sambil memandangi wajah tidur Gaara.

.

#

.

Malam harinya, mereka semua berkumpul di ruang altar dan membicarakan tentang strategi untuk menyelamatkan Itachi dan juga menyeret keluar bintang hitam itu.

"Besok Minato San dan Orochimaru Sensei akan tetap pergi ke sekolah seperti biasa," kata Gaara untuk memulai rapat strategi itu, "mereka akan mencari alternatif lain bagaimana kita bisa masuk dalam gedung sekolah."

"Tapi apa itu tidak berbahaya untuk mereka?" tanya Sasuke.

Gaara memandang pemuda itu, "asal kau tahu saja. Posisiku sebagai ketua onmyouji tidak mencerminkan kekuatanku secara nyata. Bahkan bisa dibilang, onmyouji terkuat di Jepang ini adalah Minato San."

"Hah? Lalu kenapa bukan Minato Sensei yang jadi ketua onmyouji?" tanya Sasuke heran.

Saat itu pintu shouji pun terbuka dan masuklah Shikamaru, dan juga Temari, "jelas saja karena alasannya 'itu merepotkan'," kata Shikamaru.

Temari tertawa pelan, "Minato San memang tipe yang tidak mau repot. Sama seperti Shikamaru," mereka berdua pun duduk bersama keempat pemuda itu, "aku dengar dari Tsunade Sama kalau kalian mengalami kemajuan yang pesat. Jadi sekarang kalian siap untuk menghadapi bintang hitam itu?"

"Siap tidak siap," kata Gaara, "kalau dibiarkan lebih lama lagi, bisa-bisa wilayah sekolah juga bisa hancur," dia melirik Sasuke, "terlebih lagi... bintang hitam itu memiliki darah Uchiha yang lain. Entah apa yang akan dia lakukan."

Neji menggenggam tangan Sasuke saat itu.

"Harapan terakhirku—semoga saja segel kekkai yang aku beri pada Itachi San masih berfungsi."

Sasuke memandang Gaara, "kapan kau beikan kekkai pada Aniki?" tanyanya heran.

"Saat Shuukaku menyamar sebagai dirimu," jawab Gaara.

"Oh..." dan Sasuke kembali diam.

"Daripada kalian tegang begitu, sebaiknya sekarang kalian istirahat sambil menunggu waktu makan malam. Besok waktunya penentuan, 'kan?" ujar Temari, "aku sudah siapkan kamar untuk Neji dan Sasuke. Anggap saja rumah sendiri."

Setelah itu, seorang pelayan datang dan dia mengantarkan Neji dan Sasuke ke kamar mereka. Kamar itu menghadap langsung pada sebuah taman yang indah. Pohon di tengah taman itu seolah menyala berwarna ungu karena bunga fuji yang bermekaran dengan indahnya.

Neji mendekati Sasuke yang berdiri di dekat pintu shouji yang menyambung kamar itu dengan koridor luar, "mandi dan tenangkan pikiranmu. Kalau kau kalut seperti itu—besok malah akan jadi berantakan," Neji memeluk Sasuke dari belakang.

"Aku tahu kau mencemaskan Itachi San, tapi aku yakin besok kita bisa pastikan kalau kita akan menyelesaikan urusan kita dengan bintang hitam ini."

Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"_Yang dikatakan Neji benar,"_ tiba-tiba Seiryuu dan Suzaku muncul begitu saja di hadapan mereka berdua, dan beruntung kedua pemuda itu sudah terbiasa dengan mood kedua dewa yang tidak mau diatur itu.

Suzaku berkacak pinggang, _"kau tenang saja, bocah. Aku yakin kekkai dari si bocah merah itu akan bertahan."_

Seiryuu tersenyum tipis, seolah tidak mau mengakui kalau dia sependapat dengan Suzaku. Lalu dia mengettuk-ngetukkan kakinya di lantai kayu, "baiklah—aku pergi," katanya tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanya Neji.

"Jangan sok suci. Aku bisa membaca apa yang ada di otakmu itu," Seiryuu menyibakkan jubahnya, "sampai nanti."

Suzaku hanya diam memandang kepergian Seiryuu, dia berdehem pelan dan akhirnya ikut pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Neji keheranan dengan itu semua, "mereka itu aneh, ya? Bukankah hubungan mereka itu tidak akur? Tapi kalau satu pergi, yang lain juga ikut pergi. Mencurigakan."

Sasuke memandang Neji, "dari pada mereka, aku lebih curiga dengan isi kepalamu sekarang."

Neji tersenyum, "tapi kalau yang satu itu—kau tidak perlu bertanya 'kan?" Neji merengkuh pinggang Sasuke dan dengan satu gerakan mengunci pemuda itu dengan sebuah ciuman.

"Mm!!" Sasuke mencoba berontak, tapi Neji terlalu kuat. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melawan saat Neji merebahkannya di futon tanpa memutus ciuman mereka. Entah Sasuke yang telah mabuk oleh sentuhan Neji, atau gerakan pemuda berambut panjang yang terlalu cepat, dalam hitungan detik saja, semua pakaian mereka telah tergeletak di tatami.

Sasuke mendesah saat Neji mengakhiri cumbuan di bibir dan beralih di leher dan dadanya. Kehangatan seketika membuat udara musim gugur ini terasa begitu nyaman. Tubuhnya bereaksi spontan terhadap semua sentuhan Neji. Secara alami menerima apa yang diberikan oleh pemuda itu.

"Ah!!" Sasuke memeluk erat tubuh Neji saat sentuhan lembut terasa di sisi pribadi tubuhnya, "Neji!!"

Semakin mendengar suara Sasuke, semakin Neji tak bisa mengendalikan diri. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, dia pun segera membawa Sasuke dalam sentuhan yang lebih intim lagi.

"Ng!!" Sasuke mengerang saat merasakan tubuhnya mulai dinikmati Neji seutuhnya, "aah!!"

Neji menikmati semua itu dan menambahkan sensasi dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Aa—Neji!!" Sasuke menyentakkan kepalanya ke futon saat Neji menyentuh titik tersensitif dalam tubuhnya, dan tak cuma sekali, namun berkali-kali dan membuatnya melayang dalam dunia yang tak berwarna.

Neji tersenyum puas dan mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya dari dalam tubuh Sasuke, "kau tetap saja menyenangkan, Sasuke. Hanya dalam waktu sesingkat ini, kau sudah merasa puas."

Sasuke tak sanggup menjawab apapun, dia hanya bisa terbaring terlentang dengan nafas terengah dan membiarkan tubuhnya terus melepaskan kenikmatan yang dia dapat tadi. Tapi Neji tak membiarkan pemandangan indah itu tersiakan detik berikutnya dia pun meraup kesejatian Sasuke dalam mulutnya. Menikmati kenikmatan yang tersisa di sana.

"Haa!! Nejiii!!" Sasuke menenggelamkan jemarinya dalam lebatnya rambut Neji saat pemuda itu kembali membawanya melayang tinggi. Hanya dalam beberapa saat berikutnya, untuk yang kedua kalinya Sasuke takluk dalam pesona Neji.

Untuk yang ini, Neji sama sekali tak memberi jeda pada Sasuke, segera saja dia memposisikan diri sehingga dia yakin kalau dalam satu gerakan saja, tubuhnya dan Sasuke akan bersatu.

"AAHH!!" Sasuke mengejang saat dia merasakan kehadiran Neji yang begitu dominan dalam tubuhnya, "aahk!! Ne..jii!!"

"Sssh!!" Neji menciumi wajah Sasuke, "tidak akan lama. Aku janji," Neji pun menahan kedua kaki Sasuke dan mulai menikmati kehangatan tubuh kekasihnya itu. Perlahan dan semakin lama semakin cepat membawa Sasuke meninggalkan logikanya.

Peluh yang menetes tak menyurutkan hasrat dua insan itu, bahkan semakin lama mereka semakin enggan terpisah. Sasuke mengimbangi gerakan Neji dan memboarkan suaranya lepas tanpa hambatan. Terlebih saat jemari Neji kembali memanja bagian tubuhnya yang sedikit terlupakan.

Entah berapa lama Sasuke terperangkap dalam keintiman itu, hingga akhirnya dia tak lagi sanggup menahan dan Sasuke pun kembali membiarkan tubuhnya mencair oleh panas tubuh mereka yang tak terkendali.

"Aahh!! Nejiii..." tubuh Sasuke tak sanggup lagi bergerak sedikit pun setelahnya. Persis seperti lilin yang meleleh.

Neji mencium bibir Sasuke sekilas dan menyelimuti tubuhnya, "aku akan ambilkan makan malam. Kau berbaring saja di sini."

Sasuke tak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk, lebih lagi karena matanya terasa sangat berat akibat kantuk yang tidak bisa dia tahan.

Neji memakai lagi pakaiannya dan merapikan rambutnya, "aku tidak akan lama," katanya sambil mencium kening Sasuke, lalu dia pun meninggalkan kamar itu.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang sudah direncanakan, Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke dan juga Shikamaru bersiap untuk menyerbu masuk dalam lubang hitam di sekolah. Minato dan Orochimaru sudah berangkat terlebih dahulu untuk mencari celah lain. Dan mereka menemukannya di sisi selatan sekolah. Tak begitu jauh dari gerbang belakang.

Kelima pemuda itu pun menyelinap masuk dalam sekolah dari gerbang belakang. Biar bagaimana pun, kegiatan belajar di sekolah itu tidak diberhentikan, karena mustahil tiba-tiba meliburkan para siswa tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Shikamaru menggunakan bayangannya untuk memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang ada di sekitar mereka.

"Daerah ini clear," katanya, "aku akan memandu kalian sampai ke celah yang dikatakan Minato Sensei, setelah itu—aku tidak bisa membantu apapun lagi."

"Itu sudah cukup," kata Gaara. Lalu dia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan membaca sebuah mantra, "**On kiri kiri basara bajiri hora manda u hatta**," Gaara menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya di tanah beberapa kali sambil terus mengulang mantra itu.

Setelah 5 kali, di sekeliling wilayah sekolah itu seolah terselubungi kubah berwarna putih, "Genbu tidak akan membuat kerusakan apapun di wilayah ini jika terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya di dalam nanti," jelas Gaara, "Shikamaru, kau kontrol kekkai ini. Jika dalam 2 jam kami belum kembali, segera lepas segel kekkai ini."

"Aku mengerti," kata Shikamaru. Lalu dia pun menuntun jalan seraya menghindari semua jebakan segel hitam yang bertebaran di seluruh penjuru sekolah. Dan akhirnya mereka pun tiba di lubang yang serupa dengan yang ada di bagian depan gedung sekolah, "kalian berhati-hatilah."

"Kau tenang saja," kata Naruto PD. Sekarang kami sudah lebih matang dari yang dulu. Jadi—aku rasa kami akan baik-baik saja."

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, "ku harap begitu."

"Baiklah—kita masuk sekarang," Gaara mengomando, "sesampainya di dalam.. aku tidak bisa menjamin keselamatan kalian 100 persen," katanya pada Neji dan Sasuke, "tapi karen amasing-masing dari kalian memegang dua shikigami terkuat yang pernah aku kenal, ku rasa tidak akan ada masalah."

Neji dan Sasuke mengangguk mantab, lalu mereka pun mengikuti Gaara dan Naruto yang telah masuk dalam lubang itu.

Begitu mereka menapakkan kaki di sana, mereka merasakan sebuah aura asing yang sangat kuat. Dan perjalanan semakin tidak mulus saat siluman-siuman kecil mulai berdatangan dan menyerang mereka. Untunglah itu bukan halangan berarti. Dengan mudah mereka semua bisa menyingkirkan siluman-siluman itu.

Kemudian mereka kembali menyusuri lorong gelap itu yang sepertinya semakin lama semakin mengerikan itu.

"Dia benar-benar sudah mempersiapkan semua ini," gumam Gaara sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, namun sedikit yang bisa dia lihat dalam minimnya cahaya seperti itu.

"Gaara—dari arah sana..." Naruto menunjuk ke sisi kanan mereka.

Neji dan Sasuke melihat ke arah yang di tunjuk Naruto.

"Ada seseorang di sana," kata Neji yang terpaksa memicingkan matanya demi mendapat pandangan yang lebih jelas lagi. Dan, ya! Memang ada seseorang jauh di sana.

Mereka pun melangkah lagi, kini lebih waspada dan siaga, hingga akhirnya mereka pun bisa melihat dengan jelas sosok yang ada dalam kegelapan itu.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga," ujar sosok yang memunggungi mereka itu, "kalian membuatku bosan menunggu," ujar pemuda yang mengenakan pakaian onmyouji berwarna hitam itu.

"Sudah ku duga semua ini ulahmu," kata Gaara, "kali ini aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos."

"Hoo—tetap kau yang penuh percaya diri ya, Gaara Kun," sosok itu pun kemudian berbalik dan menampakkan wujud seutuhnya.

Begitu melihat siapa yang ada di hadapannya kini, tanpa sadar Sasuke mundur satu langkah dan memandang tidak percaya pada orang yang dia kenal itu, "kau..."

Si onmyouji hitam itu tersenyum sinis, "lama tidak berjumpa sepupuku yang manis,"

"... Sai..." nama itu meluncur dari bibir Sasuke yang masih belum percaya bahwa yang selama ini berniat menyakitinya adalah sepupunya sendiri.... meski itu adalah di masa 200 tahun yang lalu. Selama masa reinkarnasinya, Sasuke tidak pernah memiiki seorang sepupu... dan berarti... sama seperti Neji, Sai telah hidup selama 200 tahun.

"Terkejut, Sasuke Kun?" Sai melangkah maju.

Saat itu dengan cepat Neji beralih ke depan Sasuke, "tidak akan ku biarkan kau menyentuhnya kali ini, Sai!! Tidak lagi!!"

"Selalu saja bertingkah sok pahlawan, Hyuuga... ku rasa kali ini akan ku habisi saja kalian semua dan ku jadikan negri ini dalam kuasaku."

"Tidak akan kami biarkan itu terjadi!!" seru Naruto, "kami tidak akan kalah olehmu."

Sai melirik sekilas pada Naruto, "mulut besarmu sama sekali tidak berubah. Kalian manusia-manusia rendah yang tidak pantas menghalangi apapun yang ingin aku lakukan!!" Sai merentangkan kedua tangannya, **"Namah samanta buddhanam Indraya svaha!!"** seketika petir hitam memenuhi tempat itu.

"**On abira unken bazara dado bai!!**" sebuah tabir transparan tercipta diantara keempat pemuda itu dengan Sai dan menghalau serangan petir itu.

"Aku tidak bisa menahan ini dalam waktu yang lama," ujar Gaara, "Naruto!! Kau dan Sasuke cari Itachi San! Aku dan Neji akan menghadapi Sai disini."

"Tapi—!!"

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu!!" sela Gaara sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "cepat!!"

Meski setengah hati, akhirnya Naruto mengangguk. Dia pun menyambar tangan Sasuke dan menariknya pergi, "kita cari Itachi San!! Gaara dan Neji San akan menghadapi Sai," katanya.

Sasuke pun mengikuti langkah Naruto setelah sebelumnya melemparkan pandangan cemas pada Neji. Keduanya pun kembali berjalan menembus kegelapan di tempat itu.

Sai membiarkan kepergian Naruto dan Sasuke, namun di atidak berhenti menyerang, "kalian benar-benar meremehkanku, kalian pikir bisa melawanku berdua saja?"

"Kami tidak sendiri," dan saat itu Neji telah menggenggam sebuah pedang yang sangat dikenal Sai.

"Ooh—Seiryuu rupanya. Jadi lagi-lagi kau akan menantangku dengan 4 shikigami macam itu, Gaara? Mengecewakan."

"Kami tidak sama seperti saat yang lalu, Sai. Kali ini—akan ku pastikan kau tidak akan berulah lagi."

Sai menyeringai, "aku terima tantangan kalian. Kita lihat—siapa yang lebih berkuasa di sini... kalian.. atau aku..."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Eiiiiittt!!! Enggak kena weee!!! Jadi yang mau nimpuk aku silahkan usaha aja XDD

Akhir-akhir ini jadi cliffhanger mania nih *lirik2 seorang reader XD**Ditimpuk* abisnya seneng aja liat reaksi orang-orang yang penasaran^^. Oh yeah.. saia emang ratu tega XDD

Sip!! Aku mau betapa lagi sambil nungguin ripiu. Okeeeh!! C U!!! *kesambet setan gaul*

Oiya, ada mantra baru 1 lagi :

**On kiri kiri basara bajiri hora manda u hatta** = untuk membuat kekkai dalam 1 lingkup wilayah tertentu dan membawanya dalam dimensi yang terpisah.

*packing tas**kabur ke segara kidul XD*


	11. Chapter 11

**oOo To Love You More oOo**

Disclaimer: Tolong siapa saja, tangkap **Kishimoto** **Masashi** yang udah melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada semua chara di **NARUTO**.

Pair: Neji x Sasuke, Gaara x Naruto XDD

Genre: Antara Angst, Romance en Supranatural :D

Genre: M!!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Naruto dan Sasuke memacu langkah mereka menembus kegelapan. Sesekali mereka berhenti untuk saling memastikan kalau mereka tidak terpisah. Kegelapan yang sangat pekat hingga mereka nyaris tidak bisa melihat apapun di sekeliling mereka.

"Naruto—kegelapan ini semakin kelam... aku tidak bisa melihatmu..."

Naruto berhenti dan memperhatikan sekeliling. Memang kegelapan semakin menyelimuti mereka. Lalu dia mengeluarkan sebuah ofudo dari balik pakaiannya, "tempel ini di tanganmu," Naruto memberikan kertas mantra itu pada Sasuke, "dan aku akan menempelkannya di tanganku sendiri. Dengan begitu kita bisa saling mengetahui posisi kita. Setidaknya ini bisa sedikit menolong," ujar Naruto, "bahkan api Suzaku pun tidak akan banyak membantu sebagai penerangan di sini."

"Begitukah?"

"_Yang dikatakan si pirang itu benar,"_ ujar Suzaku, _"kegelapan ini terlalu kuat bahkan untuk apiku sekali pun."_

"Byakko!! Berubahlah menjadi tongkat!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya dan kemudian muncullah sebuah tongkat berwarna keemasan, "Sasuke, sebaiknya kau juga menyiapkan senjatamu. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan menghadang kita."

Sasuke mengangguk. Lalu sama seperti Naruto, dia mengulurkan tangannya dan muncullah sebuah panah merah. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menyusuri kegelapan itu.

"Ahh!!" Naruto mendadak berhenti dan memegangi tangan kanannya.

"Naruto!! Kau kenapa?" Sasuke mendekati Naruto berpegang pada reaksi ofudo yang mengikat mereka, "Naruto!!"

"Tidak apa-apa... hanya saja... Gaara," Naruto berdiri lagi, "kita harus bergegas," lalu mereka pun kembali melangkah dalam kegelapan yang menyesatkan itu.

"**Namah samanta buddhanam Indraya svaha!!" **

"**On abira unken bazara dado bai!!" **Naruto segera membaca mantra pembalik saat suara petir menggelegar di sekeliling mereka.

Sasuke pun segera menyiagakan panah yang merupakan perwujudan lain dari Suzaku.

"Sasuke, api!!" seru Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk dan dia pun segera membuat api di sekeliling mereka. Namun itu menjadi gerakan terakhir yang dia buat begitu dia bisa melihat diantara kegelapan yang sedikit berkurang itu. Dan begitu dia melihat siapa yang menyerang mereka... tubuhnya mendadak lumpuh seketika.

"... A—aniki?"

Bukan hanya Sasuke yang bergeming, Naruto pun tak sanggup bergerak sedikitpun.

Diantara kegelapan yang tersamar kobaran api itu, berdirilah Itachi dalam balutan pakaian Onmyouji berwarna hitam dengan lambang pentagram merah di bagian depannya.

"Aniki!!! Kenapa?"

Naruto menahan tangan Sasuke yang hendak melangkah maju, "bukan Itachi San!!"

"Apa?" Sasuke memandang heran pada Naruto.

"Dia dikendalikan!!" Naruto menyiagakan tongkatnya.

Sasuke memandang sosok kakaknya, saat itu baru dia bisa melihat bahwa kedua mata hitam Itachi tanpak mati, tak memantulkan apapun yang ada di hadapannya, "apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"... Jujur aku tidak pernah melakukan pensucian roh sebelumnya. Tapi saat ini tidak ada Gaara, jadi harus kita lakukan sendiri."

"Caranya?"

"Aku akan menahan gerakannya selama yang aku bisa. Kau... rapalkan mantra pensucian pada panahmu dan tembakkan tepat ke jantungnya."

"APA?!"

"Panah Suzaku tidak bisa membunuh manusia. Panah itu hanya akan membakar roh jahat yang masuk dalam tubuh Itachi San!!"

"Tapi..." Sasuke jadi ragu.

"_Tenanglah. Bocah pirang itu benar,"_ ujar Suzaku dalam kepala Sasuke, _"panahku adalah panah suci yang tidak akan melukai yang tak bersalah. Kakakmu akan selamat. Roh yang ada di dalamnya tidak terlalu kuat meski cukup berbahaya untuk kalian."_

Sasuke menelan ludah pasrah.

"Aku tahu kau bisa, Sasuke. kekuatan yang ada dalam dirimu jauh lebih besar dari apa yang kau kira," Naruto berjalan maju beberapa langkah dan api yang mengelilingi mereka seolah berkehendak membiarkan Naruto melintas tanpa masalah. Pagar api itu membuka dan kembali menutup setelah Naruto berada di luar lingkaran itu.

Naruto menyiagakan tombak putih perwujudan Byakko itu, "mohon bantuanmu," katanya.

"_Serahkan padaku," _ujar Byakko dengan nada yakin.

Naruto mengangguk, dia memejamkan matanya dan saat dia membukanya kembali, bola mata birunya telah berubah menjadi kuning, serupa dengan mata Byakko. Lalu disekelilingnya muncullah pusaran angin yang tampak defensif melindungi penguasanya...

"_Konsentrasi pada apa yang kau kerjakan!"_

Sasuke terhenyak dan kembali memandang panahnya, dia sempat tertegun melihat kekuatan Naruto, tapi kini dia punya tugas yang lebih penting.

"_Lakukan seperti apa yang dilakukan bocah pirang itu. Bersatulah denganku dan kau akan mendapatkan kekuatan sejatimu."_

Sasuke mengangguk. Dia pun memejamkan matanya dan dia mulai merasakan panas mulai memenuhi raganya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari normal, namun dengan cepat semua menjadi tenang, Sasuke merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan.

"Baca mantranya!"

Mengikuti instruksi Suzaku, Sasuke pun mulai merapalkan mantra yang sempat dia pelajari, **"Makabodara... Manihandomajin... Parahara paritayanam. Makabodara... Manihandomajin... Parahara paritayanam..."**ujung anak panak Sasuke mulai bersinar kemerahan. Lalu dia pun menyiagakan anak panah itu pada tali busur dan mulai membidik.

Namun dia tidak bisa melepaskan panahnya begitu saja karena di depannya terjadi adu senjata yang seru. Itachi, menyerang Naruto dengan pedang yang entah dia dapat dari mana. Dan karena Sasuke tahu benar bagaimana keahlian kakaknya dalam judo dan kendo, dia bisa melihat kalau Naruto mulai terdesak.

Satu tendangan telak mengenai pipi Naruto, membuat pemuda itu terpental cukup jauh, menyisakan luka di pipi dan sudut bibirnya. Lalu dengan kecepatan yang mustahil dilakukan seorang manusia, Itachi sudah berada di depan Naruto dan dia menghunuskan pedangnya. Disaat yang tepat Naruto mengayunkan tongkatnya, menghantam pergelangan tangan Itachi dan membuat pria itu kehilangan senjatanya.

Mengambil kesempatan saat Itachi lengah, Naruto pun segera beranjak dari sana dan mengambil jarak aman dari serangan apapun yang akan datang.

"KYUUBI!!!" Naruto men-summon shikigami miliknya. Seketika wujud manusia Kyuubi muncul di depan Naruto dan menghadang tebasan pedang Itachi, "ahh.. aku... tertolong.." Naruto mengusap peluh di wajahnya, "Sasuke!! Aku tahan dia sebisaku. Dalam 3 detik.. pastikan panahmu dalam posisi yang tepat!"

Sasuke mengangguk pasti.

Naruto pun kembali berdiri dengan tegak, dan saat Itachi berhasil mmelumpuhkan Kyuubi, Naruto pun kembali menerjang pria itu dan mendorongnya menjauh. Batang tongkatnya menghantam dada Itachi dengan telak, membuatnya langsung melompat mundur 1 langkah.

Dengan cepat Naruto melompati kepala Itachi dan mendarat dengan mulus di belakangnya. Lalu dengan perhitungan cepat, Naruto mengunci gerakan Itachi dengan tombaknya.

"SASUKE!! SEKARANG!!"

"Jangan ragu.. ingat—panahku tak melukai yang tak bersalah."

Sasuke mengangguk lagi, dia membidik panahnya tepat ke jantung kakaknya dan segera saja melesatkan panahnya yang berubah merah. Dengan kecepatan tinggi, panah itu melesat dan berubah bentuk menjadi burung api yang indah. Tak sampai satu detik, panah itu pun masuk ke dalam tubuh Itachi.

"AAAARRRGHHH!!!" petir hitam muncul dan menyambar-nyambra tanpa kendali.

Naruto menarik tongkatnya dan menjauh dari tempat itu, "Kyuubi!! Kekkai!!"

Menuruti perintah sang majikan, Kyuubi merentangkan kedua tangannya dan membentuk kekkai di sekeliling Itachi, mengurung petir itu disana.

"Sasuke!!"

Mengerti apa yang dimaksud Naruto, Sasuke pun merapalkan mantra bersamaan dengan sobatnya itu.

**"Rin... pyou... tou... sha... kai... jin... retsu... zai... zen!!"**

Ledakan cahaya putih membutakan mata mereka saat mantra itu bergabung dengan api milik Suzaku yang kini memenuhi kekkai Kyuubi, melahap petir-petir hitam itu dan menyisakan jeritan yang lebih mirip lolongan binatang buas.

Deru angin mereda dan akhirnya semua kembali normal. Kegelapan telah hilang dan mereka tahu-tahu saja sudah berada di hutan tempat mereka masuk dalam dimensi milik Sai.

"Naruto?! Sasuke?!" Shikamaru yang ada di sana terkejut melihat 2 orang itu kembali tanpa terdeteksi olehnya, "bagaimana kalian bisa..." dia tidak meneruskan kalimatnya saat melihat siapa yang berada di dekat Sasuke, "dia..."

"Sai menaruh kutukan pada Itachi San," Naruto memandang sekeliling hutan itu. aura mistis terasa kental dan berbahaya.

"Apa kau bilang? Sai? Jadi semua ini ulahnya?"

Naruto menganggguk. Lalu dia memandang Kyuubi, "pergi ke tempat ayahku dan katakan kalau aku minta dia memperkuat kekkai dari luar. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Kalau perlu... bubarkan para murid."

Kyuubi membungkuk hormat dan segera menjalankan perintah tanpa menunda.

Naruto lalu memandang Sasuke yang tampak panik akan keadaan kakaknya, "Itachi San akan baik-baik saja," dia menyentuh kening Itachi dengan telapak tangannya, "setelah dirasuki roh sekuat tadi, fisiknya akan mengalami kelelahan yang luar biasa, jadi biarkan dia istirahat.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Jadi sekarang Gaara dan Neji yang menghadapi Sai?" Shikamaru memandang lubang hitam yang semakin membesar itu, "kalau begini gawat jadinya.." Shikamaru mengeluarkan beberapa ofudo dari balik pakaiannya, "Naruto, bantu aku tempelkan ini untuk memperkuat kekkai Genbu."

"Baik," Naruto melangkah mendekati Shikamaru, namun baru satu langkah, mendadak tubuhnya tersentak dan dia langsung tersungkur di rumput. Darah hitam pekat dimuntahkan Naruto saat rasa sakit yang luar biasa menyerangnya.

"NARUTO!!!" Shikamaru dan Sasuke langsung menuju ke Naruto.

Shikamaru pun segera menahan tubuh pemuda pirang itu, "oi!! KAU KENAPA??!!"

Naruto mencengkram dadanya, "gaa... Gaara..."

Shikamaru terkejut saat mendapati luka sayat panjang di dada Naruto, "bertahanlah.." pemuda berkuncir tinggi itu merebahkan Naruto di rumput dan dia membuka pakaian Naruto.

Sasuke berjengit melihat parahnya luka di dada Naruto.

"Gaara tak mungkin bisa terluka parah seperti ini dengan mudah," Shikamaru melepas kausnya dan merobeknya menjadi potongan-potongan kecil untuk membersihkan luka Naruto, "Sasuke, sebaiknya kau bersiap untuk kondisi terburuk."

Sasuke memaksakan diri supaya terlihat tetap tenang, meski sebenarnya dia panik setengah mati. Kalau Gaara saja bisa terluka sedemikian parah... apalagi Neji..

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam sana? Kalau bisa, Sasuke ingin melompat masuk dan menyusul Neji. Tapi dia tahu pasti itu hanya akan membuat situasi makin rumit.

.

#

.

"Gaara!!" Neji mendekat pada Gaara tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaanya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa," limbung, Gaara berdiri lagi. Meski tertebas dengan telak oleh petir Sai, tak tampak satu lukapun di badannya.

Sai menyeringai, "hah—ternyata miko-mu itu ada gunanya juga," dia melipat tangannya di dada, menyebarkan aura berbahaya di sekelilingnya, "tapi aku pastikan dia mati terlebih dahulu sebelum kau!! **Namah samanta buddhanam Indraya svaha!!" **

**"Noubu aratannou tarayaaya Nou makuariya mitabaya Tatagyataya arakatei sanmyaku sambodya!!"** tabrakan energi membuat guncangan dahsyat di tempat itu.

Neji terhuyung tapi bisa segera mendapatkan keseimbangannya lagi.

**"On kirikyara harara futaranbaswoha!!"** mantra lain diluncurkan Sai, tapi Neji membalasnya dengan cepat.

**"On abokya beiroshanam!!"**

Sekali lagi ledakan terjadi akibat 2 serangan dalam selisih sepersekian detik itu. tubuh Neji juga Gaara terdorong kebelakang akibat dari angin angin ledakan yang luar biasa.

"_Awas!!"_

Gaara dan Neji tidak sempat berekasi saat tiba-tiba puluhan shikigami berbentuk gagag menyerang mereka.

Tapi untunglah Genbu dan juga Seiryuu membuat kekkai di waktu yang tepat sehingga 2 Onmyouji itu terhindar dari luka yang tidak perlu.

"_Jangan lengah!!"_ ujar Seiryuu.

"Terima kasih," Neji kembali berdiri dan menyiagakan pedangnya.

Tapi tidak begitu dengan Gaara. Pemuda itu jatuh bertumpu pada lututnya, jelas tampak kepayahan.

"Gaara!!"

"_Dia terlalu banyak memakai mantra tingkat tinggi. Staminanya menurun drastis,"_ jelas Genbu yang berdiri di depan tuannya, masih tetap merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk mempertahankan kekkai dari serangan yang belum juga berhenti.

Neji memandang ke luar kekkai, dimana Sai masih berdiri dengan angkuhnya. Kokoh dan tak sedikitpun tampak lelah.

"Aneh... semenjak tadi dia juga memakai mantra dengan level tinggi. Tapi sedikitpun kekuatannya tidak berkurang."

"_Kau mungkin bisa tahu sesuatu jika memakai mataku,"_ ujar Seiryuu, _"hei Genbu, kau bisa pertahankan kekkai ini sendiri kan?"_

Wajah kalem Genbu memandang rekannya dan tersenyum, _"kau meremehkanku? Akan ku buat kau menyesal nanti, Seiryuu saudaraku."_

Seiryuu tak berkomentar apa-apa, lalu dia pun masuk dan lebur dalam tubuh Neji.

Setelah merasakan keberadaan Seiryuu dalam tubuhnya, Neji pun membuka matanya. Bola mata yang semula berwarna ungu tipis keperakan itu kini menjadi biru jernih. Dengan mata Seiryuu, Neji bisa melihat apa yang tak terlihat oleh indera manusianya.

Bahkan dalam dimensi asing macam ini, Neji menemukan titik-titik air yang bertebaran di udara. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke semua tempat dan akhirnya dia melihat sesuatu yang aneh di belakang Sai. Ada sebuah ruang yang tak tersentuh oleh titik-titik air yang tak terhingga di udara. Seolah tempat itu adalah sebuah black hole yang akan menelan apapun yang mendekat.

"Disana," bisiknya nyaris tanpa suara, namun Gaara bisa menangkap dengan jelas.

Pemuda berambut merah itu kembali berdiri meski tak setegap beberapa waktu lalu. Dia memejamkan matanya dan 2 detik kemudian mata itu kembali terbuka dan bola matanya berubah menjadi kecoklatan.

Neji terkejut karena jelas Genbu masih ada di luar tubuh Gaara, "bagaimana bisa?" tanyanya pada siapapun yang bersedia menjawab.

"_Perbedaan kemampuan kalian masih jauh. Gaara dan Genbu sudah berada dalam kesatuan diluar batas dunia Onmyouji. Gaara tidak perlu bergabung untuk memiliki kemampuan Genbu secara utuh,"_ jelas Seiryuu, _"kau pun akan bisa begitu jika kau 'sedikit' berlatih lagi selama sekian tahun."_

Tak memperdulikan 'perdebatan' partnernya, Gaara melakukan hal yang sama dengan Neji, mencari keanehan yang menyebarkan hawa aneh di sekeliling mereka. Dan pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah titik hitam di belakang Sai.

"Ternyata.." Gaara menghunus lagi pedang perwujudan lain senjata milik Byakko, "selama ini kita benar-benar dibodohi," katanya, "**ZEN**!!" dia menebaskan pedangnya dan seketika seluruh gagak yang menyerang mereka menghilang dan berganti menjadi selembar kertas yang terkoyak.

Saat itu sebuah hawa jahat menyelimuti mereka. Sebuah hawa yang sangat berbahaya. Meski masih terlindung dalam kekkai Genbu, Neji sendiri bisa merasakan kalau aura jahat itu mulai mengelilingi tembok tak kasat mata itu dan mencari-cari celah untuk merusak kekkai itu, tapi sayang, kekkai milik Genbu kelewat sempurna.

"**Karirin cho karirin sowaka!! Karirin cho karirin sowaka!!"**

Seiring mantra panggilan Sai itu, di sekelilingnya kini muncul 4 shikigami sekelas dewa. Shikigami itu berbentuk binatang, serigala, beruang, elang, dan ular. Ukuran keempat shikigami berwarna hitam itu 3 kali lebih besar dari ukuran normal; Gaara mengenali beberapa diantaranya, dan celakanya... shikigami-shikigami itu cukup kuat untuk mengimbangi Seiryuu dan Genbu.

"Tidak bisa begini terus. Genbu!! Lepas kekkaimu dan bersatu denganku!" ujar Gaara.

Genbu melaksanakan apa yang dikatakan tuannya. Dia melepas kekkainya dan masuk dalam tubuh Gaara.

Sai menjentikkan jarinya, dan keempat shikigami itu langsung menyerang Gaara dan Neji tanpa menyiakan satu detikpun.

.

#

.

"Naruto!! Naruto, bertahanlah nak!!"

Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati wajah sang ayah memandang cemas padanya, "t-Tousan.."

Minato tersenyum lega melihat anaknya kembali sadar, "jangan bangun dulu. Lukamu parah."

Memang, Naruto merasakan panas membakar di dadanya, "Gaara... dia dalam bahaya."

"Aku tahu, nak. Tapi sekarang kau harus konsentrasi, atau luka ini akan merusak keseimbangan energi kalian berdua," Minato meletakkan tangannya di tubuh Naruto, mencoba menyembuhkan luka itu sebisanya.

Selagi merasakan energi ayahnya, Naruto mengambil kesempatan untuk melihat sekeliling, lalu dia menemukan Sasuke terduduk di bawah pohon. Luka tampak di sekujur tubuhnya, meski tak separah lukanya. Shikamaru dengan teliti mengobati setiap luka Sasuke.

Dari itu saja dia tahu seberapa kuat lawan yang dihadapi Gaara dan Neji saat ini.

Lalu dia pun menyadari kalau mereka berada di luar kekkai yang dibuat Gaara. Dia juga bisa melihat lapisan kekkai milik ayahnya juga milik Orochimaru diluar kekkai utama Genbu.

"Orochimaru Sama disini?"

Minato mengangguk, "Orochimaru Sama, Jiraiya Sama dan Tsunade Sama sedang mengumpulkan roh-roh di sekitar sini. Tapi sepertinya pengaruh aura hitam itu sudah merusak tempat ini.

"Sekolahnya?"

"Aku sudah membubarkan para murid. Sekarang daerah ini benar-benar dalam kondisi siaga satu," minati mengusap kepala putranya itu, "jangan cemaskan yang lain. Sekarang kau pulihkan diri dan , "seimbangkan energimu dengan Gaara. Kekkai Genbu mulai goyah."

Naruto mengangguk lemah, tapi dia mulai merasa nyeri di dadanya berangsur menghilang, dia kembali bisa merasakan energi Gaara yang sempat menghilang sejenak.

"Sasuke..." Naruto mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Minato mengerti isyarat itu, "baringkan Sasuke di sebelah Naruto," katanya pada Shikamaru. Tanpa bertanya, Shikamaru pun membaringkan Sasuke di dekat Naruto.

Saat itu Naruto menggenggam tangan Sasuke, "mungkin ini terlalu cepat untukmu, tapi Gaara, juga Neji membutuhkan kita."

Sasuke memandang kedua mata Naruto yang memandang lurus padanya. Tak ada keraguan di sana. Sasuke pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala meski dia tidak tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan Naruto.

"Tousan.."

Minato mengangguk, lalu ia pun menjauh bersama dengan Shikamaru. Saat itu muncul sebuah lingkaran Yin dan Yang di bawah Naruto dan juga Sasuke. Lingkaran itu berputar perlahan dalam harmoni yang selaras.

"Saat ini, cukup pikirkan keberadaan Neji," ujar Naruto, "mungkin jadi sedikit aneh. Tapi semua akan baik-baik saja selama kau berkonsentrasi."

Sasuke mengangguk lagi. Lalu dia memejamkan mata dan membayangkan sosok Neji. Pertama dia hanya bisa melihat kegelapan. Namun perlahan dan semakin lama, dia pun merasakan keberadaan Neji. Seperti, kabut putih diantara pekatnya malam. Tapi semakin lama semakin jelas hingga Sasuke bisa melihat sosok pemuda berambut panjang itu.

"Neji..." tubuhnya seolah terbang saat dia mengulurkan tangannya.

"Sasuke?!!" Neji terkejut akan kehadiran Sasuke di sebelahnya. Lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang transparan. Lau dia pun melihat Naruto di dekat Gaara, dengan kondisi yang sama seperti Sasuke, hanya roh belaka.

Gaara sepertinya tak begitu terkejut akan kedatangan Naruto dalam kondisi seperti itu, tapi... dia terlihat agak kesal.

"Kenapa kemari?" Gaara tak memandang Naruto dan tetap bersiaga dengan meski keempat shikigami milik Sai mundur ke sisi penguasanya.

Naruto tampak tak keberatan mendengar suara dingin Gaara, dia berdiri di samping Onmyouji-nya itu, "karena Gaara butuh aku. Aku tahu itu," katanya sambil menyentuh pundak Gaara.

"Kau bahkan mengajak Sasuke. ini terlalu berbahaya untuknya," akhirnya Gaara memandang Naruto juga.

"Karena Neji butuh dia. Seiryuu dan Genbu butuh kehadiran Suzaku dan Byakko. Kau tidak bisa menolak hal itu.." kata Naruto sok tidak melihat tatapan tajam Gaara padanya. Lalu dia memandang sosok Sai di depan sana. Seperti tadi, berdiri angkuh dengan energi melimpah yang mengancam jiwa siapapun yang bertindak ceroboh.

"Jadi, kalian semua dengan senang hati menjadi tumbal pertama kemenanganku ini?" ujar Sai dingin. Keempat shikigami miliknya bersiaga dalam posisi menyerang.

"Jangan besar kepala kau," Gaara mengacungkan pedangnya, begitu pun dengan Neji. Di belakang mereka pun telah muncul keempat dewa yang mengambil wujud sempurna mereka.

"Neji, kau serang Sai bersamaan denganku. Genbu dan yang lain akan mengatasi shikigami itu," kata Gaara, "Naruto, kau bimbing Sasuke apa yang harus kalian lakukan!"

Semua mengangguk pada instruksi itu. Gaara dan Neji maju ke depan, sementara Naruto menyeret Sasuke ke belakang barisan keempat dewa itu.

"Kau ingat mantra mensucian area luas?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya."

"Kita rapalkan itu terus menerus. Satu kali terputus, Neji dan Gaara dalam bahaya. Kau mengerti?"

Sasuke mengangguk mantap.

"Bagus. Aku tahu kau bisa," kata Naruto. Lalu mereka berdua pun duduk bersila, saling memunggungi. Keduanya mengatupkan kedua tangan dan mulai merapalkan mantra yang sama, "**Noumaku sanmanda basara dan senda makarosha da sowata ya un tarata kan man.." **terus begitu tanpa jeda.

"Kau siap, Neji?!"

Pemuda berambut panjang itu mengangguk. Mereka berdua pun segera melesat maju menuju langsung pada Sai.

Kedua pedang mereka tertahan oleh bilah hitam yang kini digenggam oleh Sai. Seringai dingin menghiasi wajah pucat Sai saat dia menghempaskan Gaara dan Neji sekaligus, "majulah," katanya, "kematian sudah menunggu kalian."

Neji yang pertama kali bangkit dan kembali menyerang Sai. Tebasan pedangnya tanpa ragu menyerang. Tapi seluruhnya berhasil dilumpuhkan dengan sempurna oleh Sai.

"**RAI**!!"

Neji menghadang serangan petir tunggal dari Sai itu dengan bilah pedangnya. Tapi dia tidak bisa menghindari petir lain yang datang dari arah berlawanan.

"**FUU**!!"

Dinding angin mementalkan serangan petir itu sebelum mengenai Neji. Gaara kini berdiri di sebelah Neji, "pertarungan kali ini tak hanya mengandalkan mantra," katanya, "cari sebuah 'kata' dalam dirimu. Setelah kau mendapatkannya, elemen Seiryuu dan Suzaku akan menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya."

"Tak ada waktu untuk bersantai!!" Sai menghunuskan pedangnya pada Gaara. Saat pedang mereka beradu, sebuah listrik berkekuatan besar menyambar tubuh Gaara seketika.

"Argh!!!" pedang Gaara terpental jauh, tapi dia masih bisa menyelamatkan diri dari serangan berikutnya.

Sementara itu Neji diam di tempatnya, memejamkan matanya dan mencari apa yang dikatakan oleh Gaara barusan. Sebuah 'kata' sebuah 'nama' yang akan mengendalikan 2 elemen dasar. Dia ingat Seiryuu pernah menyinggung keberadaan 'nama' elemen mereka...

"RAI!!"

Gaara melompat tinggi dan mendarat beberapa meter di depan Sai, dia bisa melihat petir menyambar dn berkilat ke segala penjuru. Angin milik Byakko tak cukup kuat untuk menahan serangan berikut. Kekkai milik Genbu pun semakin melemah seiring waktu.

"RAI!!"

"**KIN**!!" sebuah tembok keemasan menahan serangan petir hitam milik Sai. Tapi efeknya berbalik pada Gaara sendiri, "ahk!!" dia jatuh berlutut mencengkram dadanya.

Sai tertawa penuh kemenangan, "Onmyouji bodoh. Dengan kekuatan kecil itu kau berharap bisa mengendalikan elemen lain? Nikmati ajalmu perlahan-lahan," Sai pun dengan mudahnya menghancurkan tembuk emas itu dan bisa dipastikan kalau bilah pedangnya akan bisa menusuk Gaara.

Akan tetapi terjadi sesuatu yang tidak dia sangka. Sebuah lidah api berkobar mematikan seluruh petir di sana. Sai menghentikan langkahnya dan memandang murka pada Neji, dia yang mengendalikan seluruh api itu...

"**Ka**," satu kata untuk membuat lidah api yang menyala sekeliling Neji menyerang Sai yang langsung mundur kembali ke jarak aman.

Neji menghampiri Gaara dan membantunya berdiri, "**Sui**.." air berkumpul di tangan Neji dan menyebar ke seluruh tubuh Gaara, mengembalikan staminanya.

"Ternyata kau memang lebih hebat dari perkiraanku," kata Gaara yang kini kembali menapak dengan mantap pada kedua kakinya, "aku butuh waktu setidaknya 3 tahun untuk menemukan nama sejati elemenku."

Neji tersenyum, "kemampuan orang muncul saat keadaan terdesak. Saat ini aku sudah lihat buktinya," dia menghunus pedangnya, "kau siap?"

Gaara tersenyum tipis, "itu kata-kataku."

Kembali keduanya maju untuk menyerang Sai, seolah mengabaikan para roh yang juga pertempur di sekeliling mereka.

"KA!!"

"**DO**!!"

Dua elemen dari Neji dan Gaara bergabung dan saat itu muncullah sulur-sulur kayu yang dengan cepat bertumbuh dan mengejar kemanapun langkah Sai.

"_Bisa menggabungkan elemennya dengan elemen lain secepat ini.. dia benar-benar seorang jenius,"_ batin Gaara.

"**SUI**!!"

"FUU!!"

Kali ini sulur yang berhasil menangkap kaki Sai segera membeku dan dalam hitungan per milidetik, balok es sempurna mengurung tubuh Sai.

Tapi mereka tahu itu bukanlah akhir. Dan benarlah. Dalam sekejab, balok es itu pun pecah berkeping-keping dihantam oleh petir hitam yang luar biasa.

Neji dan Gaara membuat kekkai sendiri. Dan begitu suasana sedikit reda, mereka terkejut melihat apa yang ada di belakang Sai.

"Itu..."

Gaara mengangguk, "itulah... musuh kita yang sebenarnya."

Mereka berdua membeku ditempat saat melihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang luar biasa di belakang Sai yang kini mengambang di udara, matanya terpejam dan dia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Saat itu kegelapan di sekeliling mereka seolah terserap masuk dalam tubuh Sai. Begitu mata Sai terbuka, kegelapan kembali keluar. Kini lebih pekat... lebih berbahaya...

"A—apa itu," Neji mundur selangkah, merasa seolah dia tengah terjerat dalam sabit sang dewa kematian.

"Dia mengumpulkan kemarahan roh di wilayah ini. Sial!! Aku tidak menyangka kekuatannya sebesar ini. Terlebih bayangan hitam itu..." Gaara memandang kedua mata merah yang kini menyala mengancam di belakang Sai.

"Kalian para manusia menyedihkan," suara Sai kini terdengar seolah ada 2 orang yang bicara bersamaan, "hari ini di tempat ini, aku akan memusnahkan kalian semua!!" mendadak kegelapan itu berubah menjadi sesuatu yang padat. Berbentuk seperti sulur-sulur hitam berduri.

"Pertarungan yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai, Neji."

Neji menghunus pedang tanpa keraguan, "ya.. aku siap."

"Aku tahu kau siap," Gaara pun mengacungkan bilah tajam pedangnya pada sosok Sai yang separuh tertelan kegelapan itu.

Merasakan ancaman yang semakin besar, Naruto dan Sasuke pun semakin merapatkan mantra mereka pada Gaara juga Neji. Mencoba sebisanya melindungi dari pekatnya aura kejahatan di tempat itu.

Kali ini... mereka semua berniat mengakhiri dendam 200 tahun tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun. Bila mungkin mereka harus membuang nyawa disini... mereka siap. Karena kematian tak lebih menakutkan dari rasa kehilangan...

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

PENDEEEEEKKKKK!!!! *pundung di pojok* uhuhuhuhu... ga jago bikin fight scene. Pasti aneh buangeeet

Huuummm... mantra bertebaran dimana-mana :D

**On abira unken bazara dado bai **: mantra untuk membalikkan mantra serangan lawan.

**Noubu aratannou tarayaaya Nou makuariya mitabaya Tatagyataya arakatei sanmyaku sambodya : **mantra untuk pensucian sebuah eilayah yang cukup besar sekaligus mantra untuk pertahanan.

**Rin... pyou... tou... sha... kai... jin... retsu... zai... zen :** mantra pensucian roh.

**Karirin cho karirin sowaka : **mantra pemanggil shikigami atau roh.

Kali ini juga muncul 5 elemen utama di Jepang. Yaitu, **Ka** (api), **Sui** (air), **Moku** (kayu), **Kin** (emas) dan **Do** (tanah).

Jadi intinya.... cerita ini jadi nyampur-nyampur antara mitologi China dan Jepang... My oh my.... saia emang author ga jelas... Uhuhuhuhu OTL

Ripiu plisss?


	12. Chapter 12

**oOo To Love You More oOo**

Disclaimer: Tolong siapa saja, tangkap **Kishimoto** **Masashi** yang udah melakukan tindakan kekerasan pada semua chara di **NARUTO**.

Pair: Neji x Sasuke, Gaara x Naruto XDD

Genre: Antara Angst, Romance en Supranatural :D

Genre: M!!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Gaara juga Neji semakin kehabisan stamina dan juga energi spiritual mereka. Semenjak tadi adu mantra terus berlanjut tanpa jeda sedikitpun. Kali ini pun mereka terdesak oleh serangan si bayangan hitam itu.

"_Celaka... kalau begini terus.."_ Gaara melirik Neji, juga pada kedua miko yang ada di belakang mereka, terlindung aman dalam kekkai milik Genbu. Keempat shikigami pun masih melawan shikigami hitam, namun mereka tampak di atas angin, tidak seperti tuan mereka yang terdesak.

Neji mengusap peluhnya dan mencoba berkonsentrasi lagi.

Gaara menatap sepasang mata merah itu, dan dia menemukan kejanggalan. Semakin lama dia semakin melihat kalau tubuh Sai tertelan oleh kegelapan itu. dari pinggang kebawah, juga kedua tangannya...

"Ternyata... yang selama ini mencari gara-gara dengan kita bukanlah Sai."

Neji memandang Gaara tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, "apa maksudmu? Sudah jelas dia yang mengendalikan kegelapan ini."

"Bukan," sergah Gaara cepat, "justru kegelapan ini yang mengendalikannya."

"Apa?"

**"On batarei yo sowaka!!" **

Dalam hitungan detik, di sekeliling Gaara dan Neji muncullah kabut-kabut putih tipis keperakan. Bergerak tanpa bentuk namun terasa melindungi.

"Apa ini?"

"Roh-roh yang terperangkap dalam kegelapan itu," Gaara melirik Neji, "belum saatnya kau mempelajari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan roh tanah," katanya begitu melihat sorot mata Neji yang penuh rasa ingin tahu, "sekarang tugasmu... alihkan perhatian bayangan itu. Aku akan cari informasi dari roh-roh ini..."

"Kau apa?"

"Tidak ada waktu menjelaskan! Sudah sana!!" Gaara separuh mendorong lengan Neji supaya pemuda itu mulai bergerak.

Neji pun meninggalkan Gaara meski tanda tanya besar menggelayutinya. Tapi dia paham, sekrang bukan perannya untuk memikirkan, tapi perannya untuk bertindak.

"Seiryuu!! Kau sudah selesai dengan'nya'?" Neji melirik sang naga biru yang mencengkram tubuh shikigami serigala hitam diantara taring-taring tajamnya. Shikigami hitam itu pun lebur menjadi ketiadaan.

"_Kau ingin aku bermain-main lagi?"_ Seiryuu terbang ke samping Neji dan seketika wujudnya memudar dan masuk kembali ke dalam pedang yang masih tergenggam mantap di tangan Neji.

"_Jangan lupakan aku,"_ saat itu Suzaku pun terbang dengan anggunnya ke sisi kiri Neji setelah menghanguskan shikigami beruang hitam itu, _"jangan cemaskan bocah Uchiha itu. Dia berada dalam perlindungan yang bagus bersama si pirang."_

Lalu di tangan kiri Neji tergenggam pedang berwarna merah menyala, "mohon bantuannya, kalian berdua."

Kaki Neji berpijak mantap dan detik berikutnya dia melompat tinggi dan menebas semua sulur-sulur kegelapan yang hendak menangkapnya. Namun rupanya Neji cukup gesit menghindari semua serangan itu.

"**Ka!!"** dengan pedang Suzaku dia membakar sebuah sulur yang cukup besar. Menjadikan pijakan untuknya melompat lebih tinggi dan berusaha menyerang bentuk kegelapan yang kini telah menelah Sai seluruhnya.

Kedua mata merah itu memandang tajam ke arah Neji dan sulur hitam berduri itu pun kembali menyerang. Namun seperti serangan pertama, Neji bisa mengelak dengan sempurna.

"Heaaa!!!" Neji menebas 3 sulur sekaligus dengan kedua pedangnya yang menimbulkan efek cukup aneh; dimana air milik Seiryuu membungkus api Suzaku yang membakar habis sulur-sulur itu.

Saat itu terdengar sebuah raungan yang memekakan telinga dan menggetarkan udara di tempat itu. Neji –yang sedang menapak pada sebuah sulur- mendadak kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh.

Namun Gaara tidak membiarkan partnernya itu terluka dan dia pun mengutus Byakko untuk menyelamatkan Neji. Dengan bantuan angin milik Byakko, Neji bisa mendarat dengan mulus.

"Thanks," kata Neji seraya kembali berdiri tegak di sebelah Gaara, "bagaimana? Kau dapat sesuatu dari roh itu?"

Gaara mengangguk, "sesuatu yang mengejutkan... dan mengerikan," dia melirik kedua miko yang masih terus membaca mantra dalam perlindungan Genbu.

"Neji—bisa kau tahan dia sedikit lagi? Naruto dan Sasuke dalam bahaya jika meeka terus berada dalam sosok roh seperti itu."

"Tenang saja... Serahkan padaku. Kau lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan," Neji memotong dua sulur yang menyerang mereka, "pergilah! Aku tahan mereka."

Gaara menepuk pundak Neji dan dia pun segera berlari menuju ke arah Naruto. Dia menyentuh kedua tangan Naruto yang terkatup, mencoba tidak membuyarkan mantra yang mereka pertahankan sedari tadi dengan tiba-tiba.

Naruto pun membuka matanya, memandang wajah Gaara di sampingnya.

"Kalian harus segara pergi dari sini. Roh kalian akan menjadi incaran utama mahkluk itu," ujar Gaara, "aku dan Neji akan kembali," katanya seraya memandang Sasuke yang menatap sosok Neji di kejauhan, "cepat!"

Naruto mengangguk, lalu dia melepaskan mantra itu sehingga mendadak suhu di wilayah itu turun hingga beberapa derajat, "aku menunggumu."

"Kami pasti akan pulang," Gaara menyentuh wajah Naruto, "Sasuke.. aku akan membawa Neji kembali padamu. Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."

Sasuke masih belum mengalihkan pandangannya dari Neji yang terlihat lumayan kewalahan menghadapi serangan dari mahkluk kegelapan itu.

"Sasuke—ayo!!" Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke hingga pemuda itu berdiri, "yakinlah!! Mereka pasti akan kembali."

Barulah Sasuke memandang ke arah Naruto, "iya... aku tahu mereka pasti kembali."

"Konsentrasi pada tubuhmu, jika salah arah... bahkan Gaara tidak akan bisa menemukanmu," Naruto menggandeng tangan Sasuke, "sampai nanti, Gaara..."

Gaara tidak beranjak dari tempatnya hingga sosok 2 miko itu benar-benar menghilang dari hadapannya, dan memastikan kalau keduanya kembali dalam tubuh mereka dengan aman.

Setelah itu, barulah dia berbalik, dimana dia lihat sosok Genbu tengah memandangnya. Gaara pun membalas pandangan sosok kura-kura besar itu, "kita bertarung dengan kekuatan penuh kali ini," katanya.

"_Sesuai keinginan anda, tuan,"_ ujar Genbu.

Lalu sosok shikigami itu memudar dan berubah menjadi pedang tipis di tangan kiri Gaara, "Byakko.." Seiring panggilan itu, Byakko sang Harimau putih pun berubah menjadi pedang yang lain di tangan kanan Gaara, "kita selesaikan ini sekarang.."

.

#

.

"Sasuke!!"

Pemuda berambut raven itu tersentak dan segera mengambil nafas seolah itu nafas pertamannya di dunia. Dia membuka matanya dan berusaha memfokuskan pada seseorang di hadapannya.

"A... niki?"

"Sasuke syukurlah kau sudah sadar," Itachi memeluk adiknya itu erat, "kau terluka? Ada yang sakit?"

Sasuke masih belum sadar sepenuhnya hingga pasrah saja dipeluk Itachi seperti itu.

"Itachi San... Sasuke tidak apa-apa kok," Naruto menghampiri kedua kakak beradik itu lalu dia menyentuhkan tangannya di kening Sasuke, "ini pertama kalinya dia memisahkan roh dari raganya, pasti dia merasa sangat lelah."

"Begitu, ya? Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka dia akan menjadi miko sepertimu," ujar Itachi lirih.

Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Sasuke sadar sepenuhnya dan tubuhnya tak lagi terasa berat. Dia pun mulai bisa melihat sekelilingnya dengan jelas.

"Aniki.. Naruto.."

"Oke. Kau sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Aku tinggalkan kalian berdua," Naruto berdiri lagi dan menjauh dari Uchiha bersaudara itu.

Itachi memeriksa sekujur tubuh Sasuke, dan dia lega setelah memastikan bahwa adiknya itu baik-baik saja.

"Aniki... kenapa.."

"Sstt," Itachi memeotong ucapan Sasuke, "bukan waktunya kita bicara. Sekarang yang terpenting adalah bagaimana cara supaya lubang itu tertutup," Itachi menunjuk pada lubang hitam yang semakin melebar.

Sasuke terkejut dan dia langsung berdiri begitu melihat Naruto bersama, Shikamaru dan juga Minato tengah berusaha untuk menghentikan peluasan gerbang hitam itu. dia juga bisa melihat Orochimaru, Tsunade dan Jiraiya di tempat yang sama.

"Bantu mereka. Setelah usai.. kita bicara," kata Itachi.

Sasuke mengangguk dan dia pun bergegas ke samping Naruto dan ikut berusaha bersama yang lain. Meski dia sedikit bingung karena jelas tadi dia dengar kalau kakaknya tahu bahwa Naruto adalah seorang miko. Dan itu mustahil, karena dia sama sekali tidak pernah menyinggung masalah Onmyouji di hadapan kakaknya itu...

Satu-satunya gagasan yang muncul dalam kepala Sasuke adalah bahwa ingatan kakaknya di masa lampau telah kembali. Tapi bagaimana dan kenapa... Sasuke belum menemukan perkiraan lainnya.....

.

#

.

"**On abokya beiroshanam!!"** Gaara membuat selapis kekkai kokoh untuk menghindari serangan yang datang tanpa henti.

Neji melompat dengan cepat ke hadapan sebuah mata dan menebaskan kedua ppedangnya secara menyilang dan merobek cahaya merah mematikan itu. Seketika terdengar teriakan yang menggetarkan dan membangkitkan kembali sulur-sulur yang telah mati dan tergolek tanpa daya.

Neji tak bisa menghindar saat sebuah sulur menyabet pinggangnya dan membuatnya terhempas jauh.

"Neji!!"

"Aku tidak apa," Neji segera berdiri dan kembali menyerang.

Gaara pun tak mau kalah, bersamaan mereka menyerang mahkluk hitam yang semakin pekat itu, "kita keluarkan Sai dari dalam sana," ujar Gaara saat mereka memulihkan tenaga sejenak di jarak aman saat mahkluk itu mengamuk tanpa kendali.

"Apa?"

"Sai bukanlah penyebab semua ini. Tapi 'dia'. Dia yang selama ini aku pikir sudah terkurung dalam neraka. Ternyata selama ini bersembunyi dibalik rasa cemburu juga amarah Sai dan berkembang semakin kuat."

"Dia?"

"Uchiha Madara."

"Mustahil!! Bukankah dia itu kakek dari kakek buyut Sasuke?"

"Justru itu masalahnya. Madara mati dengan membawa dendam pada keluarga Hyuuga -keluargamu- yang telah merebut daerah kekuasaannya dalam peperangan sebelum akhinya kaisar memutuskan untuk mengakhiri pertikaian dengan damai. Itu penyebab rohnya tidak pernah beristirahat dengan tenang dan dia sempat bertarung dengan Minato Sama. Dan saat itu semua yakin Minato Sama telah mengurungnya dengan sempurna."

Gaara memandang sorot mata merah yang penuh dendam dan kematian itu, "aku tidak pernah menyangka dia menyusup pada tubuh Sai. Meski sudah jadi rahasia umum di kalangan keluarga Uchiha kalau dia memendam rasa suka pada Sasuke, aku tidak pernah menduga dia serapuh itu hingga bisa menjadi bidak permainan pembalasan dendam Madara."

"A—apa? S-Sai... sama Sasuke..."

Gaara mengangkat kedua bahunya, "itu yang aku dan Naruto tangkap dari sorot mata Sai setiap kali melihat 'tuan muda'," Gaara merobek lengan bajunya dan membalut luka di lengannya, "saat tragedi pembakaran itu pun, karena Sai yang melaporkan pertemuan Sasuke denganmu..."

Sejenak Neji merasakan bulu kuduknya merinding.

"Mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seandainya itu terjadi padaku," Gaara kembali menyiagakan kedua pedangnya, "cinta bisa menjadi sangat berbahaya."

"Ya... aku setuju itu."

Tanpa komando, keduanya kembali maju untuk menyerang. Keempat elemen para shikigami bergantian menyambar apapun yang mengancam tuan mereka. Sesekali serangan bersamaan menimbulkan kombinasi yang tidak terduga, namun efektif.

"Itu dia!!" Neji berseru melihat sosok Sai tampak samar dalam kegelapan pekat itu.

Gaara melihat ke arah yang sama, "bagus. Kalau kita bisa keluarkan Sai, kegelapan ini akan kehilangan wujud dan menjadi lebih mudah disucikan," dia menghilangkan kedua pedangnya, "Genbu, Byakko! Jadi kekkai untukku!!"

Dan seketika terbentuk sebuah membran tipis mengelilingi Gaara, "jangan lengah Neji, sedetik setelah aku melepaskan Sai, kegelapan ini akan porak poranda. Jangan sampai terseret arus."

Neji mengangguk pasti, "pasti."

Dan Gaara pun melesat cepat menuju ke arah Sai yang terperangkap di bagian tengah kegelapan itu.

"**On batarei yo sowaka!" **Gaara mengatupkan tangannya sejenak dan setelahnya langsung melesakkan tangan kanannya masuk pada tubuh kegelapan itu.

"**KA!!"** Neji membakar sulur yang hendak menerjang tubuh Gaara, "cepat, Gaara. Aku tidak bisa jadi back up-mu selamanya!!"

Gaara semakin memaksa untuk meraih tubuh Sai, dan begitu dia bisa meraihnya, dia pun segera menariknya keluar. Tapi itu membuat sang kegelapan melawan, dia mencengkram lengan Gaara.

"AARGH!!"

"Gaara!!" spontan Neji berbalik saat mendengar rintihan Gaara, dan betapa terkejutnya melihat kalau kegelapan itu mulai merambat di lengan partnernya itu, "SUI!!" usaha Neji untuk melindungi lengan Gaara dengan airnya tidak berhasil, kegelapan itu makin menelan lengn pemuda itu, "SIAL!!" Neji merih pinggang Gaara dan sekuat tenaga dia membantu untuk menarik Sai keluar dari dalam kegelapan itu.

Akhirnya usaha mereka berhasil, Sai berhasil dikeluarkan dari dalam kegelapan. Dan sesuai prediksi Gaara, mendadak dimensi itu menjadi goyah dan aura jahat meningkat dengan cepat.

"Genbu!!"

Lapisan kekkai terbentuk dan menghadang semua serangan liar dari Madara yang kehilangan inti bentuknya, yaitu Sai.

"Neji, aku akan menarik kesadaran Sai. Kau bisa hadapi dia sendiri.. sebentar?"

Neji mengangguk. Tak bisa menolak saat melihat lengan kanan Gaara yang terluka parah seolah tercabik oleh beruang grizzly.

"Aku tidak akan lama."

Neji menyiagakan kedua pedangnya lagi saat amukan itu mereda. Namun belum lagi Neji melangkah keluar dari kekkai, terdengarlah suara raungan penuh amarah.

"KU BUNUH KALIAN!! ONMYOUJI-ONMYOUJI BODOH!! DENDAMKU AKAN TERBALAS DAN DUNIA INI AKAN HANCUR BERSAMA KALIAN SEMUA!!!" getaran yang ditimbulkan bukan main-main. Rasanya seperti ada ratusan pisau yang tertancap di tubuh sekaligus.

Gaara masih meletakkan tangan kirinya di kepala Sai, "Byakko! Lindungi Neji!!"

"_Baik!!" _seiring ucapan itu, di sekeliling Neji kini terbentuk angin yang melindungi tubuh pemuda itu.

"Gaara..." Neji memandang sosok partner sekaligus seniornya dalam bidang onmyoujutsu itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Pergilah. Kekuatanku saat ini tidak cukup untuk melawannya," Gaara menoleh dan memandang mata Neji tanpa keraguan.

Mendapat kepercayaan seperti itu, Neji mendapat keberanian, dan dia pun bersiap untuk menyerang. Seluruh jiwa dan raganya sudah siap untuk bertempur mati-matian dan mengakhiri ini semua.

#

Sementara Neji menghadapi amukan Madara, Gaara sudah nyaris berhasil mengembalikan kesadaran Sai. Namun belenggu Madara selama 200 tahun bukan pekara yang mudah.

"_Gaara Sama..." _Genbu tampak cemas melihat kondisi Gaara yang semakin kepayahan. Dengan luka langsung dari Madara, jelas mempengaruhi keseimbangan energinya.

"**Noubou akyasha kyarabaya on'arikya marobori sowaka,"** sekian kalinya Gaara membaca mantra itu, akhirnya Sai pun membuka matanya dan menampakkan permata hitam khas keluarga Uchiha.

Sai mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum bisa fokus memandang sekelilingnya, ".. kau... Gaara?"

"Bukan waktunya nostalgia. Kau punya urusan yang harus kau selesaikan disini," kata Gaara, "kau yang membebaskan Madara dari belenggu Minato Sama. Hanya kau yang bisa mengontrol kegelapan ini."

Sai tertunduk begitu melihat kegelapan menguasai dimensi itu, "aku... aku sudah bertindak sangat bodoh. Memakai onmyoujotsu untuk membebaskan roh yang bahkan dianggap berbahaya oleh klanku."

"Kau bisa mulai membayar sesalmu dengan membantu Neji menghadapi Madara sekarang."

Sai langsung mengangkat wajahnya lagi, "Neji? Hyuuga Neji? Dia masih hidup?"

"Waktu sudah berjalan 200 tahun sejak kau tenggelam dalam kegelapan Madara. Banyak hal yang terlewatkan olehmu, tapi kau belum kehabisan waktu untuk mengejar semua itu," Gaara kembali berdiri meski dengan susah payah karena lengan kanannya benar-benar sudah mati fungsi, "kau Onmyouji yang sama kuatnya denganku."

"Gaara.."

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa kalau kita selalu bersaing saat pelatihan dulu," Gaara memandang sosok Neji yang mulai mendekat ke inti kegelapan itu, satu mata hitam yang tersisa, kumpulan dendam juga amarah Madara, "ku akui aku marah besar karena kau menyebrang ke sisi hitam karena rasa cemburumu. Tapi aku tidak mau kemarahanku menambah kekuatan bagi kegelapan ini. Karenanya—hukuman untukmu sudah menunggu setelah ini selesai."

Sejenak Sai terpaku memandang punggung Gaara, mendadak teringat itulah cara Gaara untuk memberi semangat pada orang. Sai tersenyum tipis lalu berdiri, "aku terima apapun hukuman untukku."

Saat itu Gaara memanggil Byakko supaya 'menyeret' Neji kembali ke dalam kekkai Genbu. Jelas itu membuat si pemuda berambut panjang jadi kaget karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah.

"Ouw!!" Neji terjatuh di sebelah Gaara, "kau ini apaan sih?!" serunya kesal, "asal saja memanggil orang," dia berdiri lagi. Saat itu dia memandang ke arah Sai, belum lagi dia bicara, Gaara sudah memotongnya.

"Kita kurung kegelapan ini dan seketika kita sucikan bersama," kata Gaara, "tangan kananku tidak berfungsi. Sai kau gunakan Yin, aku Yang. Dan kau Neji—kerahkan semua kekuatanmu."

"Penghabisan?" Neji menghilangkan kedua pedangnya dan membiarkan Seiryuu dan Suzaku merasuki raganya, sama seperti Genbu dan Byakko yang masuk dalam tubuh Gaara.

"**Noumaku sanmanda basara dan senda makarosha da sowata ya un tarata kan man!!"**

Ketiganya mengucapkan mantra yang sama dan mengurung kegelapan itu dalam sebuah kekkai yang luar biasa besar. Dan begitu seluruh kegelapan itu berhasil dikurung, ketiganya pun bersamaan mensucikan roh yang penuh dengan dendam itu.

**"Rin... pyou... tou... sha... kai... jin... retsu... zai... zen!!"**

Sebuah lambang Yin Yang raksasa terbentuk dibawah kekkai yang mengurung kegelapan itu dan kemudian muncullah seberkas sinar putih yang begitu menyilaukan mata, menyeret kegelapan itu dan memurnikannya. Menyisakan suara lengkingan Madara yang masih terus meneriakan sumpah serapah dalam amarah, sampai akhirnya kegelapan itu pun terhisap dan lembang Yin Yang itu menghilang.

Tapi itu belum bisa membuat mereka bernafas lega, dimensi yang terbentuk telah runtuh, dan Gaara maupun Neji tidak tahu dimana letak pintu keluar...

"_Gaara... Neji..."_

Kedua Onmyouji itu menoleh dan mendapati –sekali lagi- roh dari dua miko berada tidak begitu jauh di belakang mereka, "disini.. pintu keluar akan hancur sebentar lagi!" seru mereka.

Gaara dan Neji mengangguk, lalu mereka pun menghampiri kedua miko itu. Neji yang terlebih dahulu menghampiri Sasuke, namun langkah Gaara terhenti dan dia berbalik, memandang Sai yang tak beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Pergilah," kata Sai, "aku tidak punya tempat selain dalam kegelapan ini..."

Mendengar itu Gaara meghampiri Sai dan mencengkram bagian depan pakaian Sai, "jangan harap kau bisa kabur dariku. Aku akan membawamu meski harus menyeretmu keluar dari kegelapan ini."

"Gaara..."

"Siap-siap saja menerima omelan dari 3 tetua itu. dan aku akan menikmatinya sebagai hiburan," Gaara melepaskan Sai saat merasakan Naruto mendekatinya, "kau-ikut-dengan-kami!" ujarnya dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Naruto menyentuh pundak Gaara, _"kita harus segera keluar dari sini,"_ katanya, _"Sai juga,"_ lanjutnya.

Maka mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan dimensi itu dan kembali ke tempat dimana orang-orang yang mereka sayangi telah menunggu....

.

#

.

Dua hari setelah pertempuran itu, keadaan di Tokyo sudah normal dan titik-titik vital di 23 distrik telah disucikan dan kembali dalam kondisi semula. Tapi akibat pemakaian energi yang berlebihan, Gaara dan Neji terpaksa menjadi tahanan rumah dan tidak diizinkan beranjak sejengkal pun dari futon mereka.

Sai sendiri, sampai kini masih menjadi 'anak kesayangan' ketiga tetua dan menerima limpahan 'kasih sayang' yang pasti akan membuat otaknya kram dan tidak sanggup melakukan apapun selama seminggu kedepan.

"Akhirnya semua ini selesai juga," kata Sasuke yang menjadi perawat dadakan bersama Naruto, "tapi meski begitu rasanya otakku masih harus istirahat beberapa hari setelah ini."

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Naruto yang sedang mengupaskan buah apel untuk dua pasiennya.

"'Gimana enggak? Begitu sadar kemarin itu, ingatan Aniki tentang kehidupan masa lalulnya tiba-tiba kembali karena sempat dikontrol oleh roh suruhan Sai.. em.. Madara. Tuh kan!!" Sasuke senewen sendiri, "baru saja mengira kalau si bintang hitam itu Sai, ternyata Sai juga cuma boneka yang dikendalikan Madara. Jadi selama ini lawan kita Madara, bukan Sai. Tapi sejak dulu Sai memang suka mengusiliku, makanya aku yakin saja kalau memang dia si bintang hitam itu."

Naruto tertawa, Neji juga, cuma Gaara yang tidak bereaksi.

"Jangan tertawa!!" seru Sasuke jengkel.

"Habisnya—jarang lihat kamu yang heboh sendiri kaya gini," kata Neji, "biasanya mukamu itu kan datar dan dingin kaya' tembok es."

Sasuke mendelik pada Neji tapi dia tidak bicara apa-apa lagi.

"Yang penting sekarang kita yakin kalau Madara tidak akan lolos. Disucikan sama 3 Onmyouji berkekuatan besar sih, tidak akan ada roh yang bisa lolos," kata Naruto.

Sejenak mereka bertiga terdiam.

"Bicara tentang Onmyouji.. bagaimana dengan Sai setelah ini?" tanya Neji pada Gaara yang terbaring di sebelahnya.

"Ku rasa butuh waktu untuk membersihkan sisa-sisa kegelapannya. Tapi aku tahu dia sudah terlepas dari jerat Madara."

Naruto tertawa, "apalagi ditambah omelan dari 3 tetua itu. Dijamin tidak akan ada roh jahat yang betah lama-lama di dalam tubuh Sai."

Saat itu pintu kamar terbuka dan masuklah Itachi yang ikut 'mengungsi' ke kediaman keluarga Gaara untuk sementara.

"Ramai sekali. Kalian sedang bicara apa?" Itachi meletakkan nampan berisi 4 gelas teh di tatami dan duduk di sebelah adiknya.

"Tidak sedang bicara apa-apa kok, Itachi San," kata Naruto, "Itachi San sendiri bagaimana?"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa. Minato Sama sudah memeriksaku."

"Oh—bagus deh. Setidaknya Sasuke bisa tenang sekarang," goda Naruto yang berakhir dengan melayangnya sebuah zabuton ke kepalanya.

"Kalian berdua ini sama saja sejak dulu. Tidak berubah," kata Itachi. Lalu dia memandang Neji, "... aku sudah dengar semuanya dari Minato Sama. Itu membuktikan kalau aku memang bisa menyerahkan adik kesayanganku ini padamu. Tidak akan ada yang bisa melakukan seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan untuknya."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ku harap di kehidupan ini kalian bahagia. Meski itu berarti aku harus mencari cara untuk menutup kasus Kurozuki yang sempat menggemparkan Tokyo ini."

Sekali lagi gelak tawa Naruto memenuhi kamar luas itu.

Lalu mereka pun berbincang dan membahas apa saja yang terjadi setelah penyegelan terhadap Madara. Rupanya saat itu sempat terjadi guncangan yang luar biasa dan menimbulkan gempa meski tidak menimbulkan kerusakan parah. Gempa itu sempat menjadi headline berita karena sampai sekarang yang berwenang sama sekali tidak menemukan sebab terjadinya gempa itu.

Tapi sekolah sdah kembali berjalan normal keesokan harinya meski para murid juga guru-guru yang tidak terlibat masih bertanya-tanya kenapa sekolah mendadak diliburkan kemarin.

Gaara juga sempat menambahkan kalau Neji dan Sasuke harus terus mematangkan kemampuan spiritual mereka. Dan bahkan dia sudah menyusun jadwal untuk kedua juniornya itu.

.

#

.

Butuh waktu 3 hari penuh sampai Gaara dan Neji pulih seperti sedia kala. Tapi Gaara tetap dalam pengawasan intensif dari ayahnya juga Minato karena luka di tangan kanannya.

Hari ini, Sasuke dan Itachi sudah diizinkan untuk kembali pulang ke rumah mereka. Sesuatu yang mengejutkan terjadi saat Itachi meminta Neji supaya tinggal bersama mereka mulai sekarang. Maka Sasuke yang berusaha tetap cool itu jadi bulan-bulanan Naruto yang menggodanya habis-habisan.

Mungkin Naruto tidak akan berhenti kalau saja Gaara tidak membekap mulut pemuda pirang itu.

"Sampai ketemu di sekolah kalau begitu," kata Sasuke.

"Ya ya—asal Neji ga buat kamu bolos sekolah aja," celetuk Naruto yang berhasil membebaskan diri dari Gaara.

Hampir saja Sasuke menerjang Naruto tapi keburu ditahan sama Itachi.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu," kata Itachi sambil membungkukkan badannya seraya menyeret Sasuke sebelum terjadi perkelahian.

Akhirnya ketiga orang itu masuk dalam mobil yang akan mengantar mereka sampai ke rumah. Saat itu Gaara memukul kepala Naruto, membuat si pirang itu cemberut dan menggembungkan pipinya dengan jengkel.

"Kenapa sih kau itu selalu saja cari gara-gara?"

"Gara-gara apa? Aku kan cuma menggoda mereka. Secara sekarang mereka tinggal seatap gitu," Naruto mengikuti Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah.

Gaara memandang Naruto, "lalu kenapa? Kita juga seatap kan? Sekamar bahkan. Apa kau mau aku buat tidak bisa sekolah besok?"

"Khhh!! GAARAAAA!!! KENAPA JADI MENGGODAKU SIIIH!!!"

Gaara cuma tertawa melihat reaksi Naruto itu. mereka pun berlalu tanpa sadar kalau kedua orang tua mereka ada di dalam ruangan yang mereka lewati.

"Wah wah—suasana yang damai, ya?" ujar Karura sambil meminum tehnya.

"Ku rasa malam ini kita harus menjauh dari bagian timur," Kushina mengambil kue mochi yang ada di piring.

Bapak-bapak yang ada dalam ruangan itu cuma bisa mengangguk-anggukkan kepala saja.

.

#

.

"Aku tidak menyangka akan sangat merindukan kamar ini," Sasuke membanting tubuhnya dengan suka rela ke kasur.

Neji duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "kenapa? Apa karena ini tempat pertama aku memelukmu?"

Seketika wajah Sasuke berubah merah, "enak saja!! aku kangen karena sudah lama meninggalkan kamar ini!!" serunya.

Neji tertawa, "iya iya.. hanya bercanda. Segitunya sih?"

"Becandamu tidak lucu!!" Sasuke langsung duduk.

"Masa? Tapi perasaan lucu-lucu saja kok," Neji mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke yang langsung berpaling, "melihatmu yang malu-malu begitu membuatku jadi senang," dia meraih wajah Sasuke, dan Neji tak bicara lagi saat dia mencium bibir pemuda itu.

Sasuke pun tidak berusaha menolak karena dia sadar kalau jiwa dan raganya merindukan sentuhan itu.

Kecupan ringan itu berubah menjadi sebuah sentuhan yang saling menuntut.

"Aku tidak akan pergi lagi darimu..."

"Mm.. jangan pernah pergi," Sasuke memeluk leher Neji dan kembali membiarkan dirinya tertawan dalam pesona Neji yang selalu membuatnya terlena...

.

"Sasuke! Neji!"

Pintu kamar itu mendadak terbuka dan muncullah Itachi, "kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya heran melihat posisi kedua pemuda yang tidak biasa itu. Sasuke duduk menghadap ke luar jendela sementara Neji duduk di tatami sambil membaca majalah... yang terbalik.

Itachi menautkan kedua alisnya tapi tidak mencoba untuk bertanya lebih lanjut, "aku akan ke kantor sebentar. Kalian makan malam saja sendiri, ya? Aku tinggalkan uang di meja dapur," katanya.

Dia ragu saat akan menutup pintu dan menoleh lagi pada adiknya, "kalian yakin baik-baik saja?"

"Iya!" kata Sasuke, "Aniki kalau mau pergi, ya pergi saja sana!"

"Baiklah—baiklah! Ternyata judesmu tidak hilang, Sasuke. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

Sasuke membiarkan pintu kamarnya tertutup dan mereka berdua tetap diam sampai mendengar suara pintu depan tertutup.

"Haaahh—bahayaaaa..." Sasuke merosot lemas, "untung saja tidak ketahuan."

Neji meletakkan majalahnya dan kembali duduk di tempat tidur, "memang kenapa? Kan Itachi San juga sudah merestui hubungan kita yang 'tertunda' 200 tahun ini," dia menyentuh wajah Sasuke sekali lagi, "karena sekarang Itachi San sudah pergi.. berarti aku bisa melanjutkan apa yang tadi mau kita lakukan," dia tersenyum dan segera merobohkan badan Sasuke ke kasur, "jadi kurasa... makan malam bisa menunggu 'kan?"

Sasuke memutar matanya tapi toh dia pun membiarkan saja kekasihnya itu berbuat semaunya.

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

JIAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Ga sanggup diselesein dalam 1 chap. So.. lanjut menuju epilog XD

**E N J O Y!!! In this week :D**

-Tapi saia tetep nunggu ripiu lho yaaaa :P-

**On batarei yo sowaka **: mantra yang dipakai untuk membebaskan roh yang terjebak.

**Noumaku sanmanda basara dan senda makarosha da sowata ya un tarata kan man : **mengurung satu wilayah besar dalam sebuah kekkai dan mensucikannya.


	13. Chapter 13

**oOo To Love You More oOo**

**-E P I L O G-**

Disclaimer: meski rada jengkel, mau gimana lagi, cuma Kishimoto Masashi yang punya Naruto OTL

Pair: Neji x Sasuke, Gaara x Naruto

Genre: Antara Angst, Romance en Supranatural :D

Rate: M!!!

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**E N J O Y**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak pertarungan itu. Kehidupan Sasuke benar-benar kembali ke keadaan semula. Sekolah—dan menjalani hidup selayaknya siswa normal. Yang _sedikit_ berbeda hanyalah jadwal tambahan dari Gaara yang memaksanya terus mematangkan kemampuannya.

Selain itu ada juga yang sedikit berubah, karena sekarang Sai masuk ke sekolah dan menjadi teman sekelas Gaara. Sepertinya 'cuci otak' yang diberikan ketiga tetua itu manjur dan Sai sudah rela melihat Sasuke menjadi milik Neji. Dan sepertinya dia juga menikmati status barunya sebagai school prince yang digilai para siswi karena 'mantan' school prince Konoha Gakuen lainnya sama sekali tidak berminat dengan wanita.

"Sebentar lagi kita naik kelas 2," kata Naruto saat mereka berlima sedang memakan bekal di atap sekolah.

"Kau PeDe banget bisa naik kelas, dobe?" Sasuke kembali pada panggilan sayangnya untuk Naruto.

"Temee!! Jangan mulai meledek deh!!" Naruto melemparkan bungkus yakisoba yang dia remas pada Sasuke.

Yang lainnya tidak mau repot memisahkan keduanya dan menikmati bekal mereka masing-masing.

"Jadi.. kau tetap dengan posisimu sebagai Ketua Onmyouji?" tanya Neji, seratus persen mengabaikan Sasuke dan Naruto yang saling lempar ledekan.

"Begitulah. Padahal aku mau menghadiahkan posisi itu untuk Sai saja," Gaara melahap telur gulungnya.

"Hei hei—aku tidak butuh hadiah macam itu. Saat ini perhatian dari gadis-gadis cantik disini sudah cukup untukku," kata Sai, "lagipula sebenarnya... aku ingin keluar dari dunia Onmyouji.."

Gaara dan Neji terdiam, begitu juga dengan dua sobat yang masih meluapkan keakraban mereka. Mereka semua memandang Sai tanpa suara.

"Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan terbodoh yang bisa dilakukan seseorang dengan ilmu Onmyouji. Aku juga sudah konsultasikan ini dengan Minato Sama dan beliau bilang ada baiknya aku bicara dulu dengan kalian berempat."

Gaara menghela nafas, "aku sudah menduga cepat atau lambat kau akan mengatakan hal ini juga."

Sekarang Gaara yang jadi pusat perhatian, "tapi jangan harap aku mau melepaskanmu begitu saja. Kau masih berguna untuk klan Onmyouji yang makin berkurang di Jepang saat ini. Jadi—sebagai ketua, aku bisa menggunakan wewenangku untuk menahanmu."

Naruto tertawa mendengar itu, "dasar Gaara. Kau licik."

"Hah! Aku tidak mau melihat dia bebas selama aku terkurung dalam tugasku," kata Gaara sarkastis, "lagipula aku masih membutuhkanmu untuk membimbing dua orang ini. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengajari mereka."

Saat itu Sai memandang ke arah Neji dan Sasuke; meski kini bisa dibilang dia telah memulai hidup baru, bukan berarti dia melupakan begitu saja dosa yang telah dia lakukan pada 2 pemuda di depannya itu. Dia pun menunduk,

"Apa.. aku yang seperti ini pantas untuk membimbing mereka?"

Neji dan Sasuke saling berpandangan, lalu Neji lah yang bicara, "aku rasa kau bisa jadi guru yang baik. Yah—setidaknya kau bukan tukang ngomel seperti Orochimaru Sensei. Dan bukan tukang hajar seperti Tsunade Sama, apalagi mesum seperti Jiraiya Sama. Atau bermuka datar seperti Gaara yang tidak tertebak apa kami melakukan kesalahan atau tidak."

Sasuke mengangguk, "ku rasa juga begitu. Lagipula daripada otakmu hangus gara-gara berpikiran yang macam-macam, mending kau latih kami."

Sai memandang dua pemuda itu, ".. kalian berpikir begitu?"

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Sai, "mereka sudah bilang begitu. Turuti saja!!"

"Kalau begitu sudah diputuskan kau yang menjadi pengawas mereka," Gaara membereskan kotak bekalnya dan segera berdiri untuk merapikan seragamnya, "dengan begitu aku punya sedikit waktu luang."

Melihat Gaara yang berlalu, Naruto juga segera merapikan sisa makan siangnya dan bergegas menyusul Gaara, "kami duluan!!" katanya sekilas lalu.

"Ya ampun mereka itu. Tetap saja beranggapan kalau di dunia ini cuma ada mereka," kata Sai.

"Jadi kau juga berpikir begitu?" tanye Neji, "ternyata bukan cuma kami saja."

"Ya—tapi kalian yang sekarng juga ga beda kok dengan mereka," Sai memasukkan bekalnya dalam tas kecil.

"Apa kau bilang? Enak saja menyamakan kami dengan mereka," kata Sasuke.

Sai tertawa dan berdiri, "tapi memang kenyataannya begitu," katanya singkat, "ya sudah. Bel sebentar lagi berbunyi, sebaiknya kita segera kembali ke kelas."

Maka ketiganya pun meninggalkan atap yang menjadi base camp mereka dan menuju ke kelas masing-masing untuk meneruskan pelajaran.

.

#

.

"Sial! Seenaknya saja bilang kita sama seperti si dobe itu," Sasuke melempar tasnya ke tempat tidur dan ikut membanting punggungnya ke kasur empuk itu.

Neji duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "kau tidak suka? Aku sih senang-senang saja," katanya sambil melepas dasi seragam berikut blazernya.

Sasuke melirik Neji yang tengah berusaha untuk mengikat rambutnya dengan rapi. Entah kenapa, saat itu dia menahan tangan Neji.

"Hm? Apa?"

"Tidak usah diikat," kata Sasuke seraya duduk di sebelah Neji, "aku lebih suka rambutmu tergerai... saat memelukku."

Neji lumayan terkejut mendengar itu; tapi belum lagi dia sempat bereaksi, Sasuke sudah memeluknya dengan erat. Neji pun tersenyum dan membalas pelukan itu, "kau sedang ingin bermanja, ya?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di leher Neji, menghirup aroma yang begitu dia suka.

"Bukannya Itachi San dinas ke luar kota hari ini?" Neji sengaja membuat suaranya sepelan mungkin saat dia berbisik di telinga Sasuke. Saat itu dia bisa merasakan desah nafas Sasuke di lehernya.

Neji menyentuh tengkuk Sasuke dengan jemarinya, "aku akan memanjamu.. sampai kau puas."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya saat Neji menciumi lehernya. Dia pun tidak menolak saat ciuman Neji beralih ke bibirnya. Sasuke langsung membalas ciuman itu dan membiarkan jiwanya larut dalam kehangatan yang diberikan Neji. Kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Neji saat ciuman itu semakin dalam dan lidah mereka bertemu dalam sebuah keintiman yang menyenangkan.

Sasuke tidak mau repot menahan suaranya. Tidak ada siapapun di rumah ini kecuali mereka berdua. Dia membiarkan Neji mendengarkan apa yang dirasakannya tiap kali mereka bersentuhan.

Masih terus menikmati bibir Sasuke, Neji merebahkan tubuh pemuda itu dan dia pun membuka kancing seragam Sasuke satu per satu dengan cepat. Segera setelah seluruh kancing terlepas, dia pun mengenyahkan kain putih itu dan melemparkannya begitu saja.

Setelah itu, pemuda berambut panjang itu pun segera melepaskan sisa pakaian Sasuke. Neji mengakhiri ciumannya di bibir Sasuke dan tersenyum merasakan reaksi dari kekasihnya itu saat kain terakhir lenyap dari tubuhnya.

"Neji..." desah Sasuke saat kedua kakinya dipisahkan oleh tangan Neji.

"Kita lakukan sampai puas hari ini..."

Sasuke tersentak seketika saat merasakan kehangatan meliputi sekujur tubuhnya begitu Neji menikmati kenikmatan dari sisi tersensitif di tubuhnya. Mendadak suhu tubuhnya meningkat beberapa derajat setiap kali sentuhan Neji menyapa kulitnya, Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menikmati cumbuan itu tanpa protes.

Neji memanja kekasihnya itu dan dia pun segera mendapatkan hasil yang menyenangkan. Dengan cepat Sasuke takluk pada sentuhannya. Neji tak menyisakan setitikpun kenikmatan yang dia dapat.

"Kau bersemangat sekali," bisik Neji dengan masih memanja tempat yang sama.

Sasuke menggeliat merasakan lanjutan sensasi yang sempat menyurut. Panas tubuhnya tak terkendali begitu juga dengan suaranya yang terdengar makin menggairahkan....

Dua kali Sasuke menyerah pada pesona alami Neji dan membiarkan tubuhnya mengatakan hal itu dengan gamblang. Saat Neji melepaskannya, Sasuke membuka paksa matanya demi memandang wujud rupawan kekasih abadinya itu yang tengah melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri.

Neji tersenyum pada Sasuke dan mengusap pipi pemuda itu, lalu dia merendahkan tubuhnya untuk kembali menikmati bibir Sasuke dalam ciumannya. Lalu tangannya beranjak untuk memanja Sasuke dengan belaian dan pijatan, membuat jemarinya menjadi basah dan lembab, tapi memang itu yang Neji cari.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Neji erat begitu merasakan jemari Neji mulai menuju ke sisi lain tubuh Sasuke.. suatu titik yang pastinya akan membuat Sasuke benar-benar berteriak pada akhirnya.

Sasuke mengerang tertahan saat merasakan tubuhnya dimanja oleh Neji. Dalam sekejap meruntuhkan dunia Sasuke dan melemparkannya ke dunia tanpa warna yang membutakan.

Nafas panas menyentuh kulit polos Neji, membuat pemuda berambut panjang itu semakin kehilangan kendali. Dia bergerak begitu cepat dan membuat Sasuke sukses meneriakkan namanya. Dan Neji tidak langsung berhenti, dia masih terus menikmati suara Sasuke yang begitu merdu untuknya.

"Neji!!" Sasuke sedikit tersengal saat akhirnya jemari Neji meninggalkan tubuhnya, getaran menyenangkan muncul di sekujur tubuhnya.

Neji tersenyum dan mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas, "ku rasa aku akan ketagihan saat-saat kau jadi sedikit tidak tekendali seperti ini," bisiknya di telinga Sasuke.

"Engg! K-kalau begitu.. doakan saja Aniki..." Sasuke memejamkan mata dan mengerang saat Neji kembali memanjanya dengan belaian yang lembut, ".. sering tugas.. ke luar kota..." ujarnya terbata akibat terpaan sensasi yang ditimbulkan oleh sentuhan Neji padanya.

Neji tertawa, "rupanya kau ini anak yang nakal," dia melepaskan Sasuke dan membersihkan jemari dengan lidahnya.

Sasuke terpesona melihat itu, tanpa sadar dia menelan ludah saat kedua mata Neji memandang lurus padanya.

"Kalau begitu.. hari ini aku ingin mendengar suaramu sampai aku puas...." Neji meraih kedua kaki Sasuke dan memisahkannya. Menumpukan sebelah kaki Sasuke di pundaknya sehingga dia mempunyai keleluasaan untuk menjadikan sisa hari ini sebagai kenangan yang akan selalu dia ingat.

"Neji.." Sasuke membisikkan nama kekasihnya itu dalam nada penuh harap.

Neji tersenyum sekilas sebelum akhirnya dia menembus pertahan terakhir Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu berteriak menyerukan namanya. Tubuh Sasuke separuh terangkat ke pangkuan Neji saat perlahan mereka menjadi sebuah kesatuan yang utuh.

Sasuke mengerang merasakan kehangatan Neji yang begitu nyaman dalam tubuhnya. Rasa sakit menghilang sempurna dan dia pun bisa merasakan keharmonisan denyut jantung mereka yang berpacu sedikit lebih cepat.

"Neji.." hanya satu nama itu yang sanggup Sasuke sebutkan berulang kali.

Neji pun merekam semua yang dia dapat dari Sasuke. suaranya, raut wajahnya, setiap detail gerak tubuh yang bereaksi pada sentuhannya. Semua bagai ekstasi yang memabukkan dan memenjara akal Neji dalam bagian terliar.

Tubuh Sasuke mengejang dan dia berteriak tanpa menahan diri saat dia merasakan kalau warna di sekitarnya mulai memudar dan berganti dengan putih bersih. Neji membawanya perlahan melayang begitu tinggi, terjebak dalam arus panas yang menenggelamkan tubuh dan pikirannya dalam sensasi yang begitu menggoda.

"Ne.. ji!!" erang Sasuke susah payah saat dia mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya, "aah.. Neji..." dalam pandangan yang tidak fokus dia menangkap sosok Neji yang ada di atasnya, "jangan.. enghh!! Jangan.. lepaskan aku..."

Mendengar itu, Neji tersenyum, "tentu saja.. aku tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu lepas dari tanganku," dia membungkuk dan kembali menikmati bibir Sasuke dalam sebuah ciuman.

Sasuke memeluk tubuh Neji dan segera membalas ciuman itu, pasrah sepenuhnya saat sekali lagi Neji meluluh lantakkan kesadarannya dalam jerat yang tidak mungkin bisa dia hindari.

Matahari telah beranjak pergi dari singgasananya, seolah ingin memberi keleluasaan pada dua insan yang terikat dalam kesatuan yang sejati itu; digantikan oleh bulan yang mengintip malu seakan tidak ingin mengganggu momen yang abadi itu....

.

#

.

Neji kembali ke kamar sambil membawa dua gelas minuman. Perlahan dia membuka pintu, tapi dia segera sadar kalau itu tidak perlu karena Sasuke sudah bangun dan memandang ke arahnya.

"Cepat sekali bangunnya," Neji meletakkan dua cangkir yang dia bawa di meja dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke, "aku pikir kau tidak akan bangun sampai besok pagi," katanya seraya mengusap pipi Sasuke yang masih berwarna kemerahan. Jelas terlihat di kulitnya yang putih.

Sasuke berusaha duduk, tapi tubuhnya berontak, jadilah dia pasrah rebahan lagi, "jam berapa ini?"

"Baru jam 8. Kau tidur cuma sejam," Neji menyibak poni Sasuke, "aku tadi pesan makan malam. Kau mau makan dulu atau mandi?"

Saat Neji bertanya begitu, Sasuke baru sadar kalau dia masih belum berpakaian, jadilah dia merapatkan selimutnya, "aku mau mandi," katanya pelan.

Neji tertawa, "kau yang tersipu begitu menggemaskan sekali. Jadi... ingin aku 'makan' sekali lagi."

Wajah Sasuke makin merah saat itu, "coba saja, aku tendang kau nanti," ancamnya.

Tapi Neji tidak takut, dia malah mencium bibir Sasuke dan tersenyum, "kalau kamu yang nendang, aku rela kok," lalu dia tertawa lagi melihat muka Sasuke yang semakin tidak karuan itu, "ya sudahlah! Aku sudah siapkan air panas," Neji membantu Sasuke duduk dan berdiri, "bisa jalan?" godanya yang berakhir dengan Sasuke menginjak kakinya sekuat tenaga.

Lalu tanpa bicara, Sasuke berjalan lumayan tertatih, perlahan meninggalkan Neji sambil bertumpu pada lemari dan dinding. Mati-matian Neji berusaha menahan tawanya, untungnya dia berhasil, kalau tidak dia yakin Sasuke tidak akan ragu menyuruh Suzaku untuk 'menghukum'nya.

Selesai mandi, Sasuke menyusul Neji ke ruang makan. Dimana sudah ada makan malam tersaji disana.

Neji tengah mengaduk nasi dalam rice cooker saat dia sadar kedatangan Sasuke, "kau mau makan sekarang?"

Sasuke duduk di kursi makan yang -untungnya saja- empuk dan mengambil sumpitnya.

Neji menaruh dua mangkuk berisi nasi dan duduk di depan Sasuke.

"Itadakimasu," mereka berdua mengatupkan tangan dan mulai makan apa yang sudah dipesan Neji tadi.

Saat mengambil sepotong katsu, Sasuke baru sadar sesuatu, "kau tahu tidak kemana Suzaku dan Seiryuu? Sejak tadi aku tidak merasakan keberadaan mereka."

Neji mengangkat bahunya, "mungkin mereka juga butuh privasi."

"Hah?"

Tak menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke, Neji cuma tersenyum dan melanjutkan makan malamnya. Sasuke sendiri tidak bertanya lagi.

Selesai makan, Sasuke menunggu sampai Neji selesai membersihkan dapur, karena Neji sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya membantu. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke kamar setelah memastikan semua pintu dan jendela terkunci rapat.

"Ah—jadi lupa kalau tadi aku bikin minuman," Neji baru ingat saat melihat 2 gelas yang ada di atas meja belajar Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja. Nanti aku minum," Sasuke duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Neji ikut duduk di sebelahnya dan dia merangkul pundak Sasuke yang langsung menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Rasanya tenang sekali, ya," gumam Sasuke.

"Ya.. mulai sekarang semua terkendali... setidaknya begitu kata Gaara."

Sasuke bersandar dengan nyaman saat Neji memeluknya, tanpa bisa dia tahan, dia menguap.

"Hei—ayo tidur yang benar!"

Sasuke menggeleng, "nanti kau pergi," katanya.

"Pergi kemana. Kamarku kan di sebelahmu."

Sasuke tetap menggeleng, "malam ini.. disini saja. Toh Aniki ga ada di rumah."

Neji tersenyum, "dasar nakal."

Sasuke tidak menjawab karena dia sudah pulas. Lalu Neji pun perlahan bangkit dan membenahi posisi tidur Sasuke. Setelah memastikan posisi Sasuke nyaman, Neji turun dari tempat tidur dan mengeluarkan selimut baru dari lemari.

"Oyasumi," Neji mengecup bibir Sasuke sebelum dia ikut berbaring dan memejamkan mata disebelah sosok yang paling dia cintai di seluruh dunia ini....

.

#

.

Sementara malam yang damai juga terjadi di kediaman Namikaze, dimana hari itu –atas paksaan Minato dan Kushina- Gaara menginap di kediaman keluarga Naruto.

Setelah makan malam dan sejenak mengobrol dengan ayah dan ibu 'mertua' akhirnya Gaara diseret paksa oleh Naruto yang sudah tidak tahan lagi bergadang. Jadilah Gaara pasrah saja saat Naruto menyodorinya piyama dan si pirang itu mendahuluinya rebahan di tempat tidur. Usai berganti pakaian, Gaara menyelimuti Naruto sebatas pundak dan berbaring di sebelah pemuda pirang itu.

"Besok akhir pekan," kata Naruto sambil bergelung dalam selimut, "kita jalan-jalan yuk.. kemana gitu."

"Yang ada di otakmu itu cuma main saja," kata Gaara.

Naruto cemberut, "biarin! Aku kan cuma mau menikmati waktu. Setelah sekian lama akhirnya kita bisa hidup normal lagi."

Gaara menoleh pada Naruto yang tidur menghadap padanya, "bukan berarti kau melupakan kewajibanmu sekolah, 'kan?"

"Tapi kaaann... kita juga udah bolak-balik masuk SMU.. bayangkan.. 200 tahun lho!!" seru Naruto.

"Itu bukan alasan."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu menggembungkan pipinya, "Gaara payah, ah!" dan dia pun berbalik memunggungi Gaara.

Gaara menghela nafas, lalu dia pun duduk, "sampai kapan sifat manjamu ini akan bertahan, hah? Kau bukan anak kecil yang harus disogok dengan permen supaya berhenti menangis 'kan?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan masih memunggungi Gaara.

"Baiklah—aku mengerti," Gaara mengusap kepala Naruto, "anggap saja aku bayar hutang karena menolak ajakanmu saat ulang tahunku bulan lalu."

Mendengar itu, Naruto berbalik dan wajahnya langsung berubah sumringah, "sungguh?!"

Gaara mengangguk, membuat senyum Naruto makin lebar.

Naruto pun langsung melompat duduk, "besok aku mau ke Shibuya!!"

"Hah? Hanya mau ke Shibuya saja kau sampai ngambek begitu?"

"Bukan begitu!!" seru Naruto, "aku mau ke Shibuya dengan cara biasa. Maksudku biasa itu ya pulang sekolah, tidak pakai di jemput, dan kita naik kendaraan umum. 'Gitu!!" jelasnya menggebu.

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

Naruto cemberut lagi, "jadi tuan muda ga mau jalan kaki atau naik subway?"

Gaara menghela nafas lagi, "baiklah—baiklah. Berhenti memojokkanku begitu!" dia mengacak rambut Naruto, "sekarang berhenti merajuk dan tidurlah!"

"Tapi janji! Besok ke Shibuya!!"

"Iya, aku janji. Puas?!"

Naruto nyengir dan kembali merebahkan diri di sebelah Gaara, "oyasumi."

"Oyasumi," Gaara pun kembali berbaring. Dan dia diam saja saat melihat Naruto makin merapat padanya dan berakhir dengan tangan kirinya dijadikan bantal oleh Naruto, "bocah manja."

"Biarin," lalu Naruto meraih tangan kanan Gaara dan mencium telapak tangannya. Bekas luka tampak jelas disana, membuat Gaara sekarang harus terus memakai seragam lengan panjang dan sarung tangan untuk menutupinya.

Gaara mengusap pipi Naruto dan mencium keningnya, "tidurlah!"

Naruto mengangguk, dia meletakkan tangan Gaara di pinggangnya, kemudian memejamkan matanya dan segera saja terlelap dalam mimpi.

Gaara membenahi selimut mereka dan ikut memejamkan mata menuju tidur yang luar biasa nyenyak.

.

#

.

Purnama menggantung sunyi dalam gemerlapnya malam. Kini cahaya itu tak lagi ternoda oleh bayangan hitam yang meniadakan keindahannya. Kini cahaya itu kembali bersinar dengan lembut, menemani malam tiap insan yang lelah dalam harinya. Bintang pun berkerlip redup seolah mengucapkan 'oyasumi' pada siapapun yang masih bertahan untuk memandangnya.

Angin berhembus tanpa suara, mengantar mimpi pada yang telah terlelap, membuai lembut pada yang masih terjaga, seolah berkata,

"_Selamat tidur. Sampai jumpa esok hari. Dimana pagi yang indah akan menandai awal baru dalam hidup ini. Dan sekarang tidurlah... dalam damai mimpi yang indah."_

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**THE END**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

Akhirnya fic ini saia tamatkan juga. Makasih banyak buat semua yang udah bersedia baca dan yang udah bersedia meripiu fic ini. Makasih buat semua dukungan en masukannya *Peluk-peluk*

Maaf pada yang jarang aku reply ripiunya. Tapi bukan berarti aku ga ngehargai kalian lho. Cuma ya itu... aku ini super duper males en moody buat yang namanya reply

Maaaaaaaffffff

m(_ _)m

Nah, setelah fic ini, saia bakal mulai serial baru. Berhubung sudah dekat bulan puasa... jadi jangan harap ada lemon yaa. Ihihihihi...

Okeh!! Sampai ketemu di fic saia yang berikutnya :D

\\(\(\(o\(o)/o)/)/)//

**A R I G A T O U**

\\(\(\(o\(o)/o)/)/)//


End file.
